Panther King of the Shinigami
by Sabaku no Kyuubi
Summary: What if Grimmjow had died after his 3rd fight with Ichigo? What if his zanpakutou had picked Ichigo as it's new owner? IchiHarem.
1. Awakening

Okay, i just came up with a thought while i was driving home last week. What would happen if a Shinigami used an Arrancar's Zanpakutou? Time to find out! First story I've made for Bleach.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, so all you lawyers can bite me!

* * *

Hueco Mundo. The dimension of the Hollows. An endless desert of swirling white sands inhabited by creatures of death and destruction. Above those swirling sands, two figures floated, concluding a battle that would be forever etched into the minds of the two onlookers. While both figures carried many wounds and injuries alike, the two of them couldn't be more different.

The first of these figures was mostly human, his most noticeable feature being his auburn hair and piercing brown eyes. The small piece of a skeletal mask hung on his face, while the black Shinigami robe clung to his form, matted in blood and filled with holes, the long black Zanpakutou he wielded sticking deep within the chest of his opponent.

His opponent, while having a human face, had the form of a feline. Long, light blue hair flowed down his back, sitting behind feline ears. His body was long, lithe and powerful, with a long, strong tail, sharp black claws growing from his fingertips, and a large hole set within his torso. His face was angular and strong, with long pointed teeth and cool teal colored eyes.

As the blood poured from their wounds, the third battle between Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez finally came to an end. As he glared at Ichigo's bloody form, the only thing that escaped Grimmjow's mouth was a strained "Damn… it…" With that, he fell back off of Tensa Zangetsu. He would have fallen to the sands below, if Ichigo hadn't caught him by a paw.

With a solemn, and somewhat saddened, look on his face, Ichigo placed Grimmjow on the white sands, before he flew back and landed on the broken pillar on which Inoue Orihime and the young Arrancar known as Nell stood.

Orihime looked at Ichigo with scared eyes, until Ichigo spoke.

"Are… are you… all right… Inoue?" he asked in a tired, panting voice.

Orihime stared at him, the relief evident in her eyes. 'Thank Kami, Kurosaki-kun's the same as always…' "Yes… Thank you." was all she said, her head lowering to the ground.

Ichigo looked at her with tired eyes and a small smile, before Nell threw herself into his chest with a shout. "Ichigo!"

The two of them flew backwards a good fifty feet before coming to a stop in midair. Ichigo was just a little peeved. "You… You idiot! What are you doing? You knocked me into midair! If I fell from here, I'd die, you know!"

"Nel'th tho glad," Nell mumbled in her cute as a button voice. "Nell'th tho glad… that Ichigo didn't die…"

At her words, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He laid a hand on her head and said, "Yeah… Thanks Nell." He turned to Orihime. "You too Inoue. I'm glad you're not hurt."

Orihime went from looking sad to her normal old self in a matter of seconds. She laughed nervously and said, "Well, you know! I'm just a naturally sturdy person! Ever since I was small, I didn't really get colds and stuff…"

She let out a surprised yelp as Ichigo picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "H-hey Kurosaki-kun? What are you…?"

"What am I doing? I'm heading down." Ichigo stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "With all this rubble, there's no point in searching for stairs or anything. It's quicker just to carry you down, right?"

"B-but…" she started with a sweat. Ichigo just glanced back at her with raised eyebrows.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Orihime hesitated before she spoke again, a blush burning on her cheeks. "I-I'm pretty heavy…"

"Ah… Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as I expected." He said the whole statement as if it was nothing. Apparently Nell didn't think it was nothing, because she whacked him in the crotch.

With a pained look, and a rather large amount of sweat on his face, he wheezed out, "You… you little bitch…"

Nell only scowled at him. "You thouldn't talk to a lady like that! There are proper wayth to go about talking to ladieth!" Her eyes grew wide now. "Like even if they're heavy, you thould thay that they are light! Even if they're heavy!"

Orihime spoke up nervously. "S…Stop that Nell-chan… You don't have to go that far…" They landed on the sands as she finished her sentence.

Ichigo just glanced between the two of them nervously. "Any… way. For the moment, I have to go help out Chad and Rukia…"

Nell burst out at that one. "W-what about us? Are you going to leave us behind?"

Ichigo just looked at her. "Why the hell would I do that? You're coming too. You'd be in much more danger staying here…" He stopped and his eyes widened when he realized that someone was standing behind him. He, Nell, and Orihime all turned to see Grimmjow standing there. He was panting heavily and dripping blood.

Ichigo hardened his expression and readied his sword as Grimmjow took a step toward him. "Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered as she raised a hand to stop him. It was unnecessary though, as Grimmjow's Hollow body started to recede and seal itself back into the shape of a sword.

The process soon completed itself and Pantera was back in his master's hand. Grimmjow continued to pant heavily, glaring at the orange haired Shinigami in front of him, who just glared back at him. "Like I'd lose…" Grimmjow panted out. "Like I'd… There's no way… NO WAY I'D LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" He finished with a shout and lunged forward to attack.

Ichigo kept his glare, and moved to intercept the sword, throwing his own away. The two of them clashed, only to have Ichigo catch his sword arm. "…Stop it now, Grimmjow. You have lost." There was a pitying look on his face as he spoke. "I don't know about you being king or whatever… but just beating up everyone who annoys you and becoming king yourself… where the hell is the fun in that?"

Ichigo's pitying look turned to a scowl. "If I really piss you off that much , I'll fight you as many times as you like! So for now, would you please just stop?"

Grimmjow stared at the ground for a moment. His anger took over. He ripped his wrist from Ichigo's hand, and shouted, "DON'T SCREW WITH ME, YOU BASTARD!" It would be the last thing he would ever say.

From seemingly nowhere, a large bladed weapon appeared, cleaving it's way deep into Grimmjow's side, while the point of it pierced it's way through his skull. Grimmjow's beautiful teal eyes could only wide in surprise as the blade cut into him, while Ichigo's eyes widened, and Orihime looked on the scene, her hands covering her mouth.

The strange blade was pulled from Grimmjow's form, dropping it to the ground as the life left the Arrancar's eyes. The two teal orbs became smoky and lifeless, and the blue hilted Zanpakutou fell from his lifeless fingers.

Ichigo could only watch with wide eyes as Grimmjow's form faded away, disappearing to the void just as all Hollows did when they were slain. All that was left of him was his Zanpakutou.

Ichigo started turning toward the direction that the blade had come. His wide eyes fell upon a tall lanky figure. He wore the standard Arrancar uniform with just a few variations in the form of a large, rounded collar, and shoes with curled ends. His hair was long and greasy looking around his face, which sported a large, toothy smile, and a condescending squinty eye. The other eye was covered by a large eye patch that spread over a good portion of his face. In his right hand, he held a long weapon, which ended with two crescent shaped blades, the sharpened edge on the inner side of the two crescent shapes. A large chain was attached to the other end of the pole.

"Sorry for butting in when you were just finishing up," came the cold sneering voice of Nnoitra Jiruga, "but you can just die! Nice knowing you Grimmjow!" He kept the smile and even chuckled a little when he said it.

The chuckle came to an end and he started towards Ichigo, who kept his still wide eyes on the Arrancar. "What the hell are you? An Espada?"

Ichigo received no answer to his question. Nnoitra just kept walking towards him with the same sneering smile on his face. It only served to make Ichigo mad. "I'M ASKING WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

If it were possible, Nnoitra's smile got even bigger. "Really want to know the name of the one who's going to kill you, huh boy? Fine." He hefted his great weapon and jumped at Ichigo. With a hard swing, he brought it down on Ichigo, only to have it blocked by Tensa Zangetsu. With a great heave, Ichigo managed to push Nnoitra back, despite the bad shape his body was in. "I'm Nnoitra Jiruga. And what were you called again? Huh, Shinigami?"

At first Ichigo wasn't going to answer, but he did anyway, even if begrudgingly. "… Kurosaki Ichigo."

Nnoitra gave another toothy smirk. "Kurosaki, huh?" He crossed his arms and smiled wider, hefting his weapon again. "I'll remember that…" His eyes widened in excitement. "But only for those few short moments before you die!" He swung his weapon at Ichigo, who jumped away. Massive amounts of debris and sand were swirled up in the attack, which Ichigo was thankful had missed him.

Ichigo thought he had been in the clear, until his eyes widened in realization. He brought his sword up to his side just in time to block the follow up swing Nnoitra threw at him, struggling to hold back the giant ax like weapon. With a grunt he thought, 'This guy…His body is so thin, but his brute strength is incredible!' With a small push, Nnoitra managed to push Ichigo away stirring up more sand.

Ichigo skidded to a stop just in time to block another swing by Nnoitra as Orihime moved to intervene. "Kurosaki-kun!"

Nnoitra wouldn't have it though. "Tesla!"

"Yes." A man appeared behind Orihime. His emotionless face wore an eye patch over his right eye and had what looked to be a set of teeth over his forehead. He grabbed Orihime, and threw her to the ground.

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted, turning away from his fight. A big mistake on his part.

Nnoitra frowned. "Where d'you think you're looking?" He swung again and would have connected with the boys head if Ichigo hadn't just managed to duck under the massive weapon.

With an angry look on his face, he turned back to Nnoitra. "Get your hands off of Inoue!"

Nnoitra couldn't help but chuckle at that one, big smile forming across his face once again. "Hah, you're pretty funny! That is the sort of thing that you say when you're thinking, 'As long as the girl is okay, I can beat his bastard.'"

He chuckled once again. "Let me tell you somethin'" He stuck his tongue out to reveal a large, dark number 5 across its surface, shocking Ichigo to the core. "That's my rank. You get it now?" His tongue stayed on his lips, but they still turned upward in the form of a smile. "That bastard that I killed beat the hell out of you before you beat him… and I'm stronger than him." He lifted a hand and said, "You're finished… ah, sorry. I forgot your name."

He swung his large weapon at Ichigo once more as Ichigo jumped into the air, barely managing to avoid the weapon before laying a foot on it to help propel himself at Nnoitra. He swung Tensa Zangetsu as Nnoitra's head, who followed Ichigo's earlier example and ducked under the swing as Ichigo flew past him.

"Hah, you move pretty well!" Nnoitra said as he glanced back at Ichigo. "This isn't your first battle against an opponent with a staff weapon?"

"It's my second!" Ichigo said, flying past.

"Is that right." was all Nnoitra said as he brought the pole end of his weapon around and hitting Ichigo in the back. The blow knocked all of the air from his lungs and sent him flying back to the spot where Grimmjow had vanished. Several more of his ribs were broken, and he coughed up even more blood when he landed. He laid there now, more blood slowly dripping from his wounds and mouth, the little bit of color that was left leaving his cheeks as his eyes slowly starting to lose the light of life.

Nnoitra looked at the boy in disappointment. "Is that all? And here I thought he might put up more of a fight."

Orihime was distraught as she watched the whole exchange, and then even more so when she saw Ichigo not getting up again. "Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted from the arms of her captor. She turned to Nnoitra, who still had the disappointed look on his face. "Stop it! Stop this…" She started to cry, the tears spilling down her pale cheeks. "Kurosaki-kun is already injured! Please…Don't kill him!"

Nnoitra scowled now, and shouted back at the red haired healer. "Shut up! Are you an idiot? I'm fighting him because he's injured!" He kept his scowl and turned to Ichigo, who was steadily growing weaker. "This is a battle. Of course it's going to be unfair." He started walking. "That which is called battle was a monster originally born of unfairness and intolerance. 'I can't stand that guy.' 'I can beat that guy.' 'I can't forgive that guy.' We make enemies for all sorts of reasons, and from the moment you make an enemy until one of you draws your last breath, you're in a battle."

Ichigo's eyes were on Nnoitra as he tried to raise himself, sword in hand, to continue the fight. It was not to be. As soon as he was to his elbows, he started to cough up more blood and fell back to the ground. Neither he nor Nnoitra noticed the faint glow around the blue hilted Zanpakutou lying next to him.

Nnoitra continued his advance, still speaking. "To come bursting into the middle of an enemy stronghold…to have a great flashy battle like that…and not expect someone to come after you… That's just a bad joke, Shinigami."

Ichigo glared up at him while Orihime looked on with wide teary eyes. Nnoitra though, just chuckled. "I was watching your fight with Grimmjow from the very start. I knew exactly what I was dealing with." He raised his weapon high above his head. "This is it Shinigami. Tell Grimmjow I said hello."

With that final statement, he swung down. Time seemed to slow for Ichigo. Orihime screamed, and tears ran from her eyes as Tesla held her in place. In Ichigo's mind, he couldn't believe it. 'No, I have to save Orihime! I have to save my friends! Dammit! I want to win! I have to!'

As the blade was about to connect with his form, time really did slow, and came to a stop. Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked around. Nnoitra stood, his face caught in a frozen grin. Orihime stood frozen in a struggle against her captor, her tears literally hanging in midair.

'This is…' Ichigo recalled his fight with Zaraki Kenpachi. It was just like that. He looked around, expecting to see old man Zangetsu.

No such luck. He looked all around, but never saw the old man. He received a surprise and a massive amount of shock though when he faced forward to see his other half standing on the blade of Nnoitra's weapon. **"Hey King, long time no see!"**

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl at his horse. "What the hell are you doing here? I beat you!"

Hichigo wagged a finger from side to side. **"Ah ah ah King. You may have beaten me, but I'm still part of you, you stupid prat. As to why I'm here, I told you already. I am as much a part of Zangetsu as I am of you. Don't always expect to see that old man."**

"All right then, why the fuck are you here?"

**"Oh Kingy, language. Is that anyway you thank me from saving your ass? Nope!" **Hichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little more which just served to make Ichigo even madder. **"Kidding! Damn you're stupid King! But then again I didn't save your ass!"**

That one got Ichigo's attention. "What the hell are you talking about? Aren't you the one who did this?" He gestured to the frozen surroundings.

**"Nope! Not me, Kingy boy!" **Hichigo cackled. "**I was about to take over when this happened. Nope, the one who did this is right there!"** He pointed, only to make Ichigo raise an eyebrow. He was the one being pointed at.

_"Beside you boy," _came a deep growling voice from his left. He turned his head only to have his eyes widen once again. It was a black panther sitting there on its haunches, its tail slowly swishing from side to side.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused.

_"You already know who I am boy," _the panther said, his golden yellow eyes turning to a glare, _"as my master just died after his fight with you." _Ichigo's eyes grew wider.

Grimmjow's Zanpakutou. Pantera.

"Why did you save me? What possible reason could you have to help me?"

**"Damn you're ungrateful!" **Hichigo said with a sigh, which earned him a glare from Ichigo. **"And rude! Let the cat fucking speak!" **Ichigo just glared and turned back to the panther.

Pantera continued, sans interruptions from Ichigo or Hichigo. "_As I was saying boy, I was Grimmjow's Zanpakutou. However now I am without an owner." _He paused, before staring deep into Ichigo's eyes. _"Tell me boy… Do you wish to save your friends?"_

Ichigo looked at the big cat like he was insane. "Of course I do! It's why I came here in the first place!"

The panther closed his eyes and nodded. It was an odd gesture for a cat to make. _"Very well boy." _He stepped aside to reveal the blue hilted blade that he represented. Ichigo only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _"You know my name already. Now grasp my hilt and call it out!"_

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. "Are you insane? You're an Arrancar's Zanpakutou! I can't use you!"

**"Kami, I said it earlier and I'll say it again! King, you are an idiot!" **Hichigo said. **"A sword is a sword, no matter who the hell uses it!"**

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Ichigo shouted to his other half, "You've seen the released state of an Arrancar's Zanpakutou! If I use that sword-"

**"Will you shut up?" **Hichigo shouted back. **"You have the powers of a Hollow already! What could a little more possibly do?"**

"For all I know, it'll turn me into a fucking Hollow! If that happens, I'll end up killing everyone!"

_"Boy, listen to me," _Pantera said, _"I know not what the consequences will be to you taking me as a weapon, but know this… You will not become a Hollow."_ Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. _"That much I am certain of. However, once you release me, you will not be able to seal me again, just as it is with him." _He indicated Hichigo, who was grinning like a fool.

**"Sounds like a good deal to me, King!" **he laughed. **"So, you gonna accept or what?"**

Ichigo swallowed as he looked back at the elegant blue hilted katana. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to take the sword, but he wanted to save his friends. Gritting his teeth in frustration and pain, he reached out and grabbed the sword by the hilt.

The panther nodded and faded away. Just before time resumed, Ichigo saw Hichigo fade as well, his face still marred by his normal, black-toothed, shit eating grin. **"Good choice King!**" He was gone after that.

As Nnoitra swung down, he couldn't help but be disappointed. The boy had been no challenge at all. Just as his weapon was to strike Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu blocked the large blade, keeping it from slamming into his body. "Oh," Nnoitra expressed with a smile and a raised eyebrow, "So you still have some fight in you, huh boy?"

With a grit of his teeth, and a great heave of strength, Ichigo pushed Nnoitra back. Sticking his black blade into the ground, he moved to stand, Grimmjow's Zanpakutou in his left hand. That fact didn't go unnoticed by Nnoitra.

Letting out a chuckle, he smiled another toothy smile. "What do you think you're gonna do with that thing? That's an Arrancar's Zanpakutou. It won't work in the hands of a Shinigami."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted as rose to his feet again. He was panting heavily, but he was standing. "I don't care what you have to say! I will save Inoue! I will save my friends!" He gritted his teeth, knowing it was now or never. Holding out Grimmjow's Zanpakutou, he took a deep breath.

"Kishire, Pantera!" (_Grind, Panther King)_

What happened next was completely unexpected by all parties present. A massive blast of reiatsu came forth from both the blade and Ichigo, kicking up a massive swirling cloud of sand and dust that caused Nnoitra, Tesla, and Orihime's eyes widen. The pressure was almost overwhelming to them. All around Hueco Mundo, despite some of the battles that continued raging, all felt this new burst of reiatsu.

Meanwhile, from within the cloud Ichigo was screaming in pain. The sword had released for him but its release had been accompanied by a burst of the most intense pain his body had ever received as it changed his form.

Nnoitra's eye narrowed at the event after overcoming his initial shock. 'What is this? That was clearly Grimmjow's Zanpakutou. So then how was a stinking Shinigami able to use it?'

The reiatsu coming from the cloud of sand began dying down, and Tesla relaxed a little while keeping his firm grip on Orihime. Nnoitra grinned again. "What the hell was that Shinigami?" he called into the cloud. "Looking to make your death a big show?"

Orihime just looked at the cloud with wide eyes. "Kurosaki…kun?"

There was silence. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. Nnoitra was about to shout into the cloud of sand again when something within let out the roar of a big cat. But this was no small roar, as it rang out all across Hueco Mundo with a blast of reiatsu in its wake so powerful that even Aizen himself paused in confusion.

'What is this reiatsu?' he thought to himself from deep within Los Noches. 'It feels like an Arrancar, but it doesn't feel like any of mine. Who is this?'

Elsewhere within Los Noches Ichimaru Gin was grinning. 'Now things are gettin' interesting.'

Within the special room created by Szayel Aporro Granz, the fighting between Ishida Uryu, Abarai Renji and their duplicates ceased as they all felt the reiatsu given off by a now unknown source.

'What the hell is that reiatsu?' Renji thought. 'It's massive!'

Ishida was having similar thoughts, but he couldn't help but notice that the reiatsu felt familiar somehow.

Szayel though, was having different thoughts. 'My, what a strong reiatsu. I'll have to study it after I get rid of these two.'

The ones that were seemingly the most affected by it though were Halibel and her Fraccion. Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun were all having trouble breathing under the immense pressure. They sank to their knees as sweat poured off of them, looks of fear present on all three of their faces.

Though Halibel was still on her feet, even she was feeling this new reiatsu. 'This reiatsu…It feels like Grimmjow's, but I very clearly felt his disappear. There is no doubt that he is dead. But then, who is the one releasing Pantera?'

The roar died away, but at it's source another small burst of reiatsu released causing the cloud to disperse. There, standing on the white sands stood a figure glaring out at Nnoitra, Tesla, and Orihime. A figure who's eyes glowed a fierce, fiery red.

Orihime stared on with wide, frightened eyes as two words escaped from her worried lips.

"Kuro…saki…kun?"

* * *

Omake: Urahara's Soapbox

"Hello hello! And welcome to the first installment of Urahara's soapbox!" Urahara bows before pulling out his fan, covering the lower half of his face.

"This little corner of the universe has been reserved by yours truly to help readers understand the magnificent world of 'Panther King of the Shinigami', a story that takes place in an alternant but still similar universe as the canon Bleach series."

"How are the different you ask?"

*Urahara pulls down a large poster featuring two identical Ichigo's*

"Now, the Ichigo on the left, whom we shall refer to as Ichigo 504, is the canon Ichigo you all have come to know and love. The Ichigo on the right however, whom shall be known as Ichigo 808 is the Ichigo you will come to know and love much much more."

"They look the same, but they aren't. Ichigo 808 has a slightly different thinking process, one that will lead to the primary difference between the two," Urahara explains, pointing at the two Ichigo with his now closed fan as tiny kanji appear above the two Ichigo's.

Ichigo 504's reads 'Will die a virgin' while Ichigo 808's reads 'Will get laid…a lot'

"Hey!"

Ignoring canon Ichigo's outburst, Urahara continues.

"This universe has many subtle differences, along with a few not so subtle ones from universe 504. While I would love to simply spill the beans and tell all of its little secrets, a higher force prevents me from doing so…"

*Towel clad Yoruichi waves while Urahara gain a dopy grin*

"I will however explain a few of the more important differences to prevent confusion. The first of these as you might (read as should) have noticed is that Arrancar Zanpakutou are vastly different here from their canon counterparts. They are not simply an Arrancar's spiritual power sealed into a solid form, but a variant of the standard Shinigami Zanpakutou. This means they have a spirit within them exactly the same as a Shinigami's."

*Pulls down poster featuring an image of Zangetsu and Pantera*

"Now, the key difference is the relationship with the host. Shinigami Zanpakutou are a portion of the owners soul that gains sentience and becomes an individual in of itself, they are in essence a metaphor of the owners true self…with a few exceptions we'll address later."

*Urahara now points at Pantera*

"Arrancar Zanpakutou are the opposite, formed from the darkest recesses of the owners soul, the least human and most animalistic part of their being. Basically a metaphor for the worst traits of the owner."

*Both posters roll up and disappear*

"Lastly, in this universe, since Zanpakutou, both of the Shinigami and the Arrancar variety are fully developed individuals they can transfer from individual to individual under certain circumstances. They wont respond to just anyone however, there are very strict and very complicated requirements decided by the blade itself."

*Coughs*

"When this happens however you can never be sure what the results will be. The Zanpakutou is a tool, a weapon to be used. As such, it will become what would be most suitable for its new owner while keeping in line with its nature. So don't expect Ichigo to grow wings or turn into a dragon."

*Timer buzzes*

"Well looks like that's all the time we have for today's lesson. Look for the next lesson to be at the end of the next chapter, they might take a little time to show up, but they will eventually. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to ask them, and either the author or one of his inner hollows will respond to you within the reviews section or (in the authors case) a response to you."

*Urahara bows before screen turns black*

* * *

And there's Chapter one! Find out what happened to Ichigo next time. Bye for now!

P.S. Ichigo will have lots of girls in this fic, including a few Arrancar girls. Don't like it, megabyte me! Sorry, channeling Bruce Almighty there.


	2. Mantis' Death, Hime's Kiss

Okay, I outdid myself when I started writing this fic. I know that makes me sound like I love myself for my writing skills, but the results that I received for the first chapter pretty much spoke for themselves. Now, before we start the story, I'm going to clear up a few questions asked, and other such concerns.

**UNTensaZangetsu:** The reasoning for him not being able to reseal Pantera. It is my belief that reiatsu, if the amount is large enough, cannot be sealed. My belief is based on solid evidence, namely Ichigo's and Kenpachi's Zanpakutou. While I know that Kenpachi doesn't even know his sword's name (which I will be solving at some point in this story), it and Zangetsu are constantly released, which is due to their enormous reiatsu. That's how I'm basing my reasoning with Pantera. It may be an Arrancar's Zanpakutou, but it's still a Zanpakutou.

**DarthKyuubi:** There will be a big increase in his instincts, so he will be much better with the ladies. As for the rest of his instincts, well... let's just say that there is a reason behind how he acts during the upcoming fight between him and Nnoitra.

**Rage of Tartarus: **You're referring to the fact that I gave Pantera a spirit form. A isn't is a basically a piece of a person's soul, It's spirit form included. This basically implies that a Zanpakutou is the power of a person's soul. The concept is pretty much the same for Arrancar. It's their power sealed in the form of the sword, which means it is essentially a part of their soul, so it would have a spirit form, just like that of a Shinigami's Zanpakutou. (To anyone wishing to argue that Hollows and Arrancar are soulless, remember that the two beings are basically forsaken souls, or made up of them, so they would not exist if they were soulless.)

**ShiroHashiba:** Yes, there will be one Vizard girl in the Harem. (Name Censored).

To all the people with requests for the harem, bear with me when I say that I can't please everyone, so if the girls you want in the harem later don't make the cut later in the story, sorry.

Finally to everyone who had requests for Nel, listen up. I thought about including her in the harem at first, but then I slapped myself and threw that idea down so hard that I left a hole in my floor. Her personality is pretty much like Yachiru's, in both her child and her adult forms. She isn't mature enough for that type of relationship. Now, one of my reviewers requested that Ichigo adopt Nel like Kenpachi did Yachiru, and another requested that she be included in her adult form. So i'm gonna do both. Honestly, that would be really funny.

Okay, to all who read through all that, thank you for being so patient. Now on with Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, so if all of you lawyers don't get off my back, i'll come after you with my own Zanpakutou, Ikazuchi no Kiba. (_Thunder Fang_)

* * *

"Kuro…saki…kun?"

Orihime stared at the figure in the dissipating cloud. She could see the outline of his form and despite the fact she couldn't see all of his features, there was one thing that she could plainly see. He wasn't himself anymore.

Nnoitra though just grinned at the shadowed figure. "Well Shinigami, it seems that you're going to be more fun than I expected." With a massive swing, he struck where Ichigo had been standing, stirring up even more sand and dust. His one good eye widened when he realized that Ichigo wasn't on the receiving end of his blade. 'Where the fuck is that little bastard?'

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tesla's scream met Nnoitra's ears piercing through his current frustration and anger. Nnoitra looked back to see what had become of his Fraccion, only for his eye to widen in shock.

Tesla's arm lay motionless on the ground while Tesla himself was clutching the bleeding stump where his arm had once been. He was a good thirty feet from where he had been standing before. Orihime was still rooted to the spot, her cheeks stained with salty streaks from her tears. In Tesla's place, stood Ichigo.

Orihime looked down at the arm that was wrapped around her, her tears dry, but her eyes still wide. It was black as midnight but there was no Shinigami robe covering it, as there was no divide between the black clawed hand that ended the arm and the black color that covered it. Looking in the direction of the elbow, she saw the blade sticking out of the arm just below it.

"Are you alright Inoue-chan?"

The voice came from behind her made her eyes widen even more. She slowly turned to see what had actually become of her savior and object of her affection.

As she looked at him, if it hadn't been for his face, his hair color, and the color of his new body, she could have sworn that she was looking at the resurrected form of the fallen Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. He was nearly a half a foot taller than he had been, and his body was just like Grimmjow's when he released his sword, except that it was pitch black in color, unlike Grimmjow, whose body had been mostly white. Also unlike Grimmjow, there was no hole within his torso.

His face had remained mostly the same, but it still took on changes similar to Grimmjow. His teeth, at least his four canines, were about half an inch longer than they had been before and they were a lot sharper. His ears had become like a cat's, pointed and covered in orange fur the same color as his hair. That orange color extended from his ears and went to his eyes, which had become like they were when he summoned his Hollow mask: completely black with yellow irises.

Over his forehead rested a crown-like piece of boney material, forming a border between his face and his hair. His hair itself was long, extending down his back and over the base of a thin but powerful looking tail. Despite his changes, there were still two things about him that were the same: He still held Tensa Zangetsu in his hand and, despite the color; he still held that same kind look in his eyes when he looked at Orihime.

"Are you alright Inoue-chan?" he asked again, and again using the honorific that he never used when he spoke to her. He smiled a small smile, showing off his new pointed teeth as he did. It was odd though, because it wasn't his normal smile. It was a caring smile… a loving smile.

Orihime couldn't help but blush at both the smile and the honorific. Not trusting her voice, she merely nodded.

Ichigo just continued to smile. "Good." Much to her disappointment he removed his arm from around her and stepped forward, allowing her to see the rest of his new body, the blades on the back of his legs and elbows giving off a slight shine from the light that reflected off of them, his new tail slowly twitching behind him.

"Inoue-chan, stay here." He turned back to her, still smiling. "We'll leave when I'm finished with him. You, me, and Nell-chan."

Nnoitra heard every word he said. And he laughed. "What was that? I think I had something in my ears! I could swear that I heard you say that you were going to walk out of here after you finish with me! What the fuck do you think you can do against me? You can't even fucking cut me!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked as his eyebrows rose. He then took on a feral grin that would have made Hichigo and Kenpachi proud. "Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Ichigo moved so fast that Nnoitra almost lost his head. He was able to block Ichigo at just the last second, but he was struggling to hold him back.

'What the hell is this shit? A minute ago he was as good as dead, and now he's strong as a fucking bull? Hell, he barely beat Grimmjow. So why the fuck am I having so much trouble now?'

Nnoitra's thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo pushed him back, his sword digging a large crevice into the blade of Nnoitra's weapon, just like Hiyori had done to Zangetsu when Ichigo first fought her. Ichigo looked at the damage done to the blade and his grin widened. It was starting to look like that of his other half lacking only the black teeth.

Actually, his thoughts were getting pretty close as well. 'Fucking yes! Why the fuck did I try to refuse this power? It's awesome!' He glanced at his new clawed hands and feet. 'Now let's see what I can really do!'

Ichigo charged at Nnoitra again, moving so fast that he kicked up sand in his wake and that Nnoitra never saw him. With his free hand, he took a swipe at Nnoitra's chest, taking away cloth, flesh, and a rather large amount of blood. The crimson liquid of life (or death in this case) sprayed forth from Nnoitra's wound, splashing over Ichigo's face and chest.

And what did Ichigo do?

He smiled. He smiled like the fucking Cheshire cat, his black and yellow eyes filled with glee.

Nnoitra was in shock with this new development. 'How the fuck did he cut me? I possess the strongest hierro of any Espada! He shouldn't even be able to scratch me, let alone do this!'

Nnoitra jumped as far away from Ichigo as he was able. As he looked at the newly transformed Shinigami in front of him, something new crept into his eyes. Something that he hadn't felt for the longest of times. Fear. 'What the fuck is he?'

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Ichigo suddenly spoke up, his voice soaking with excitement. He looked at Nnoitra, his eyes as wide as his smile. "Well? C'mon! You were so eager to kill me before! Why aren't you attacking me?"

'This boy…' Nnoitra thought, his eye widening.

"Well then, if you won't attack me, THEN I'LL JUST COME AFTER YOU!" He let out another feline roar before he charged again, once again moving fast enough to kick up a cloud of sand in his wake. And once again Nnoitra was barely able to block. After the initial strike, Ichigo started swinging his sword wildly, striking at Nnoitra like a madman. Between strikes of the sword, he swung his clawed hand.

Nnoitra was slowly pushed back. Small nicks and cracks were forced into the blade of his weapon. All the while, Ichigo smiled at the thought of spilling more of the Arrancar's blood.

Orihime watched the fight with fear. But it was not the fight that scared her, oh no. It was Ichigo and the way he was fighting.

'Kurosaki-kun… what's happening to you? Why are you doing this?' She started to tear up as she continued to watch Ichigo's onslaught against Nnoitra. 'Please Kurosaki-kun… please… go back… go back to how you were…'

Tesla was having other ideas though. "Nnoitra-sama!" He pulled his Zanpakutou from its sheath and ran to his better.

Nnoitra, who was still on the defensive, saw his fraccion's action and shouted out a warning, "Tesla you idiot, stay back! You can't do anything against him!"

Tesla didn't hear any of the words his master said. He kept running, and just before he was upon the two of them, he shouted out, "Dageki Daun, Beluga! _(Strike Down, Tusked Armored Warrior)_"

Sand and reiatsu swirled around him. A massive beast emerged from the cloud that was produced. The lower half of its body was that of an ox, with massively muscled legs and hooves, a short tail waving behind its body. The upper half was that of a man, with muscles looking like it had been carved from rock. Its head though was odd. It was covered in a bone mask that looked like the head of an ox, but instead of a pair of horns, a pair of long tusks jutted forth from under the mask while a long mane of hair extended from the back of the mask down the beast's back.

The massive creature moved with surprising speed considering its size. Using its remaining arm it moved to hit Ichigo who was still engaged in his bout with Nnoitra. A fist two times the size of Ichigo's head came down on the two combatants. It would have connected too, if Ichigo hadn't moved his free hand to intercept it. He stopped the oversized fist like it was a feather, while he blocked Nnoitra, who had taken the chance to try and strike Ichigo, with his sword.

Tesla's single good eye widened behind his mask. A punch in his awakened form was usually enough to level a small building. But this… this… Shinigami was able to stop his fist as if it was nothing more than an annoying insect. And he blocked his master's strike just the same. What had he become?

Ichigo face went from malicious grin to angry scowl in less than a second as he turned to Tesla. "You should have listened to him."

In the time that it took Tesla to blink (or wink), Ichigo laid a kick into Nnoitra's gut, making him fly back about fifty feet. Still holding Tesla's fist back, Ichigo took a look at his Zanpakutou. "Let's see how I do without this." he muttered out as he stabbed the black blade hilt side up into the white sand.

Meanwhile, Tesla was still pushing at the transformed Shinigami, trying to move his fist just a little bit. It was no use though as no matter how hard he pushed, he didn't so much as move an inch. And what's more, Ichigo was pretty much ignoring him. Well, at least until he turned to face the one whose fist he was holding back, a dangerous, angry look in his eye and a frown on his face.

"You've interrupted my fun…" he whispered out, his frown and scowl deepening as his reiatsu started to build. "I hoped you made peace with yourself."

Ichigo let loose a blast of reiatsu that made Tesla drop to his transformed knees. As soon as said knees hit the ground, Ichigo took an upward swipe with his now empty hands at the Arrancar, sending him flying back. While he was still in the air, Ichigo appeared above Tesla, spinning like a demented black and orange top before kicking Tesla to the ground. The sounds of flesh being struck and the breaking of bones sounded through the air with a sickening thud and then an even more nauseating crack.

Tesla could only scream as the pain wracked his body, his anguished Hollow cry echoing over the land. Ichigo appeared next to him, his reiatsu pulsing with anger.

As Tesla looked at his attacker and felt the reiatsu press down on his body, he realized something. Something that he should have realized when he watched the way this Shinigami fought his master. It was wild… It was brash… It was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now.

'He was toying with Nnoitra-sama…'

It was the last thought that he ever had as Ichigo stuck a clawed hand down through the beast's head. Tesla body disintegrated just as Grimmjow's had done when Nnoitra killed him, leaving a scowling Ichigo to watch.

Nnoitra looked at the scene in front of him, his fear gone. His face turned to a scowl as he watched the Shinigami stand and take Zangetsu in his hand once again. Ichigo turned back to the Arrancar, his grin set back into place. "Now where were we?"

Once again, Ichigo charged his opponent. Nnoitra dodged at the last second, suffering a small cut to the face. His tongue whipped from his mouth, blood red energy gathering at the tip. Nnoitra fired the Cero at point blank range.

Ichigo wasn't able to dodge the blast, and ended up taking it full in the face, propelling him back into one of the many broken buildings that littered the desert with enough force to level it.

"ICHIGO-KUN!" Orihime yelled, the previous fear that she had felt towards him forgotten.

Nnoitra just laughed. "HA! How do you like that Shinigami?"

There was no response. Of course, how could there be? He had taken a Cero blast straight to the face and was currently buried in rubble.

As Orihime looked on at what had happened to the Shinigami of her heart, tears welled up in her eyes once more. 'Please, don't be dead. Ichigo-kun…' she thought, again not realizing that she was using his first name. 'Please… I don't care how you've changed… not anymore… just please… don't leave me…'

'Hmph, fucking Shinigami. And to think I was worried.' Nnoitra thought, his whale grin once again upon his face.

Nnoitra would have kept grinning too, if the rubble that was currently burying the changed Shinigami hadn't exploded into a plume of dust and rock. Nnoitra looked on, his eye widening once again while Orihime merely watched, trying to quell the flow of her tears.

The dust cleared, and their was Ichigo. He was dusting himself off like nothing had happened. Hell, there wasn't even a scratch upon his newly armored skin. What's more, there was no indication that a Cero had even connected with him, except that the blood that had been sprayed over his face and chest was gone.

"Not bad Nnoitra!" he yelled out to the shocked Espada.

"No… fucking… way…" said Espada whispered out, still not believing it. The bastard had taken a Cero at point blank range, and he was still moving. It wasn't fucking possible.

Orihime still looked at Ichigo, her tears now dry, and her eyes filled with no small amount of relief.

"I gotta say, that blast was really something. It actually put a crick in my neck." He took a second to bend his neck, the bones letting off an audible crack before he wagged a finger at Nnoitra. "Well, c'mon, let's see that one more time."

Of course, Ichigo's taunt only helped to make Nnoitra angry. "DON'T GET SO FUCKING CONCEITED YOU BASTARD!" With that, he fired off another Cero at Ichigo who just stood there with Tensa Zangetsu resting on his shoulder lazily.

Orihime was about to use her powers. She knew that it was probably pointless, but maybe she could at least give Ichigo a few seconds. The blast was too close though. She was going to try anyway, but before she could, Ichigo held up his empty hand. The Cero struck his palm and exploded outward, its energy dissipating while Ichigo didn't so much as lose an eyelash.

Once again, Nnoitra was placed into a state of shock. Before, he had at least made the kid move. This time he didn't so much as twitch. Of course his shock didn't make him miss the cocky grin that was on Ichigo's face. 'Why that smug little bastard.' "What the hell are you smiling about boy?"

"Because now it's my turn." The hand that he had used to block the Cero was still up, it's clawed fingers bent in towards his palm. The black and red energy gathered into a ball the size of a baseball at first, tendrils of power extending out of it's form at it steadily increased in size to the size of Ichigo's torso.

Orihime looked at the orb of power, her mind flying back to his earlier fight with Grimmjow. 'That's…'

'Oh fucking hell.' Nnoitra thought.

"GRAN REY CERO! _(Grand King's Cero)_" The ball of reiatsu blasted forth from Ichigo's palm. Nnoitra had no time to move, but he tried anyway. Dodging right, he felt the blast dig into and disintegrate his left arm.

From their perch overlooking the battlefield, Halibel and her fraccion felt the shockwaves of the blast, the traces of reiatsu alone were enough to make the three weaker Arrancar women shiver in terror.

Of course, Halibel was shivering as well, but not from fear. The faint amounts of power rolled over her body sent chills through her spine and heat throughout her form, striking at her senses like a cobra strikes at its prey.

Whatever this power was, whoever it was coming from, she wanted to know. She wanted to see it, she wanted to feel it, and she wanted to hold it close. Very few think that power is sexy, and if they are powerful themselves, it is very difficult to find one with power great enough for them to desire and pursue.

Halibel herself was one of those few. In her eyes, power was the most alluring thing that she could find in any world. Until now, there was no one that she even considered powerful enough to have her. Of all the Espada, there was not a single male that would interest her. Aizen himself did not even interest her. Yes he was powerful, but he was too reserved in using it.

But this being… so powerful… so unrestrained with that power…so… so… perfect. The perfect being. The one who she would serve as diligently and as loyally as she was able, so long as they wished it.

Halibel shivered in anticipation as another shockwave rolled over her form. Apache saw her mistress shake just a little, but it was enough to warrant her concern. "Halibel-sama, why are you shaking? Surely this reiatsu is nothing compared to yours?"

Halibel merely eyed her fraccion, her eyelid resting half open in it's normal manner. "It is not your concern." she stated simply in her normal serious tone. That ended the whole conversation before it even started. Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun all knew better than to aggravate their mistress.

Halibel's thoughts came now in not the cool, calm manner that they always had, but in a needing, desiring manner. 'Please… whoever you are… enjoy your fight to your hearts content… and when you finish, come find your Halibel.'

Back on the battlefield, Nnoitra was out of breath, his body in no small amount of pain. His left arm was completely gone, his clothes singed from Ichigo's Cero, while he bled from the wounds that Ichigo had inflicted to his chest and face earlier.

"Well, and here I thought that might do you in," Ichigo said as he move Tensa Zangetsu from its resting place on his shoulder. "Looks like I get to enjoy the time it takes to kill you." He took on another distinctive Kenpachi-like grin.

Nnoitra panted out his response, his hair hanging over his face. "You little fuck… I ain't dyin'… not by… no way… I ain't… I ain't…" He raised his head, his eye full of rage. "I AIN'T GONNA FUCKING DIE LIKE THAT!"

With his remaining arm, he lifted his massive ax-like weapon above his head, his face still contorted with rage. "INORE! SANTA TERESA! (Pray, Sacred Crying Mantis)"

Once again, reiatsu and sand were thrown up across the field. The pressure blew back past Ichigo who just stood there with a rather bored look on his face. His eyes widened slightly however when he saw the shadow of Nnoitra's released form against the cloud of sand.

The cloud settled, revealing a newly transformed Nnoitra. His shirt was almost completely ripped away, revealing a muscled and newly armored chest. Two sets of arms replaced his missing left arm and his right arm, the two new sets armored and clawed, all four of them wielding an extremely large scythe. On his face, his eye patch had ripped away, revealing his Hollow hole where his left eye should have been. Surrounding the hole was a piece of boney material that extended down over his cheek, while a pointed set of teeth lined the outside of the hole. On the sides of his head, a pair of horns in the shape of a crescent moon grew, the one on the left slightly larger than the one on the right. What really caught Ichigo's attention however was that the wounds on his face and chest were sealing up before his eyes.

Nnoitra's whale grin returned to his face again. "So what do you think, huh Shinigami? How does it feel to face a true Espada in his released form?" Ichigo said nothing to Nnoitra's question. He merely stared at the four armed Espada, his face unreadable. "Well? Say something Shinigami!"

Again, there was no response. At least not at first. Three seconds later, he grinned so wide it looked like his face was going to split in half, his new tail swishing slowly back and forth behind him with excitement. "Now that's more like it! About time you quit holding back! Now I can have plenty of fun before I kill ya!"

Nnoitra frowned slightly. "…Is that right?" His frown turned to a look of pure rage and indignation. "You scrawny piece of fucking shit! If you think you're so fucking tough, then come and kill me!"

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice, as he rushed Nnoitra as soon as the words were out of his mouth. However, Nnoitra was much more prepared than he was last time. As soon as Ichigo made it within striking distance, he swung one of his giant scythes with immense force, connecting with Ichigo's black armored flesh. There was a clang as the blade connected.

Nnoitra grinned, thinking that he had cut him. It was not so, as Ichigo stood there looking at the blade, his face once again unreadable. A loud crack ensued through the air as the blade's tip cracked slightly, thin fractures running up the weapon.

Upon seeing the results of his attack, Nnoitra's eye widened. The boy's skin was hard enough to crack the blades of his awakened form. This fact brought a new realization to the mind of the four armed Arrancar, that being he'd have to pump as much reiatsu into the blades as he possibly could just to cut the boy. That in turn brought up another realization; it meant that the boy was strong enough to survive whatever attacks Nnoitra threw at him, which would provide an even better fight. As all that info filtered into Nnoitra's brain, he could only do one thing.

He grinned a grin so wide that it mirrored the one that Ichigo had thrown him before he rushed him. The very same grin the boy was sporting even now.

"Now that's what I want to see! C'mon Nnoitra, let's see what you got!"

The two of them started again after that. To any who appreciated a good battle, this would have made a wonderful sight. To most, it looked like a dance of whirling blades and arms as Ichigo blocked, alternating between his sword and the blades on his elbows, and Nnoitra swung at him, his blades flashing through the air like lightning.

Ichigo finally made it through the barrage of blades, slicing through armor and flesh, separating one of Nnoitra's right arms from his body before placing clawed feet against Nnoitra's chest and jumping back, pushing Nnoitra away in the process.

"…Why you… little…" he panted out, his arm seeping blood and his face dripping sweat.

Ichigo just looked bored now. "Dammit. And here I thought you might be more of a challenge for me. Oh well, one arm down, three to go."

Nnoitra actually started to laugh. "Three to go huh? You're a riot Shinigami." He grinned. "Oh no, you ain't gonna get the rest of my arms. Hell will fucking freeze over before that happens." He paused for a moment, then smirked. "Actually, you won't even get the first arm!" As he spoke, a large mass began sprouting from the stump of the arm that Ichigo had cut off that unfolded to reveal a brand new arm. "You're gonna die by all for of my arms!"

He rushed at Ichigo again, his scythes slicing through the air as the four massive blades descended on Ichigo. The teen barely caught two of them in clawed hands in time and the third with his armored tail. As the fourth was about to come down on his head, Ichigo did the only thing that he could think of.

Moving his head out of the way, he turned his head sideways so that the blade just barely passed in front of his face and bit into the blade, his long canines scraping against the metal.

He kept his grin though as he looked at Nnoitra's shocked face. "You better have another blade, because this one is mine!" he said through a mouthful of metal. With a swift turn of his head, he broke the blade, small pieces of metal from the fracture raining to the sand below.

With the overlarge blade still between his teeth, he jumped ahead to strike at Nnoitra, who brought the handles of his blades up to block. Ichigo let the blade fall from his mouth, his grin fading. "It figures. You too weak to beat me."

That singular comment threw Nnoitra once again into a blackened pit of anger. "FUCK YOU! YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE HERE!" In a last ditch effort to strike at Ichigo, Nnoitra's last set of arms sprouted from his sides in order to pierce through Ichigo's armored hide. It was to no avail though, as his clawed hands didn't so much as scratch the pitch black body covering.

Nnoitra would have pulled those arms back to bring out his last two scythes from their wrists, but Ichigo wasn't going to have it. Even though he was immensely enjoying this fight, it was time to bring it to an end. He grabbed the two arms in of his hand and squeezed. Any and all of the bones in the forearm snapped like twigs under Ichigo's immense strength.

Glaring up at the Shinigami in front of him, the realization of his situation hit him like a ton of bricks. It should have hit him earlier while they were fighting, but now it all came back to him. The blocking, the countering, and even the fact that Ichigo had snapped his blade in half with his bare teeth.

Nnoitra had pumped so much reiatsu into that blade that even Ulquiorra would have needed to use his sword to counter the strike. Despite that, he looked over Ichigo's armored body and for the first time _really_ took in what was before him.

There wasn't a scratch to be seen. And just now, when he had bitten the blade… he'd bitten through it like it was made of freaking candy. Like it was made to be eaten.

Nnoitra thought Ichigo was going to kill him right then and there. To say that he was surprised when Ichigo let go of his arms and started walking away would have been an understatement. He jumped to his feet, anger pulsing. "Where the fuck are you going? We're not finished yet!"

Ichigo just turned to him, looking bored but still scowling. "There's no real point in killing you. I've had my fun, and I know that I can kill you, but I've got friends to save." He paused and lifted a clawed hand to look at it. He clenched the hand into a fist as he spoke out, "It's why I took this power in the first place." He resumed his walk back to where Orihime was standing, his tail swishing slowly. "Goodbye, Nnoitra Jiruga."

The anger in him reached new heights as he looked at Ichigo's retreating back. "You little fuck! Get back here! We're not done!" Much to his chagrin, Ichigo just continued to walk. Despite the pain in his lower arms, he bent his wrists so that his last set of scythes came forth. Ichigo looked back, his face back in its normal scowl, his black and yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "Stay down Nnoitra. You can't beat me."

"FUCK YOU! NOW COME ON AND FIGHT ME!" Ichigo didn't so much as move. "WHAT'S WRONG SHINIGAMI? ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME? IS THAT IT? ARE YOU FUCKING SCARED OF ME?"

Once again, Ichigo didn't respond. Though he had enjoyed the fight immensely, this guy was taking things too damn far. He just wanted to keep fighting, despite the fact that there was no chance for him to win. What could Ichigo do but feel sad for him, the pitying look working its way into his eyes.

Nnoitra saw that look. A look he had seen so many times before. It only helped to make his anger reach its maximum. "Don't give me that look…" he said, his eye widening and his form shaking with rage. He jumped ahead, all of his blades raised. "DON'T FUCKING PITY ME YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!"

In his rage, Nnoitra's mind flashed back to his days as the 8th Espada, to the time he had been saved by Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

FLASHBACK/

_Nnoitra lay staring up at the sky, the crescent moon shining down on the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Shifting his gaze, the form of Neliel Tu Oderschvank came into view. She stared down at him, her face the essence of calmness._

"…_Why'd ya help me?" he asked._

_Nell just looked at him, her face still calm. "I didn't "help you". I simply prevented the Espada from losing a member by putting an end to your suicidal conduct."_

_Nnoitra flipped himself over, his expression one of annoyance as he glared at the green haired Arrancar. "… Neliel, I can't fuckin' stand you. I'm sure you know that well enough. So why? Why do you keep followin' me around like this?"_

_Once again, Nel turned a calm stare to the lanky Arrancar on the ground. For a moment, she said nothing. Then she turned away, but threw a pitying look at him as she said, "It is because you are weaker than I." Nnoitra's eye widened slightly at her words._

/End Flashback

'I won't be fucking pitied!' Nnoitra screamed in his head. 'Especially not by some piece of shit Shinigami!'

It would be the last thought he ever had. As he descended with his blades raised, his mind still in a state of fury, he never saw Ichigo move. The only thing he saw was the flash of the pitch black blade slicing trough the handles of his own blades before it came down the center of his face.

He felt it; the pain as the blade sliced him in half from the top of his head to the area between his legs. He and his weapons fell to the ground in pieces. It was over. Nnoitra had received the death he had always wanted: Death at the hands of one stronger than he. Someone who would give him death in battle.

Ichigo just looked down at the Arrancar as he started to disappear, his tail once again twitching from side to side. 'You should have listened to me, Nnoitra.'

Just as he was about to disappear completely, Nnoitra's body reverted to what it had been like before he had released his weapon. The weapon itself reformed and lay in the sand, the gigantic ax-like weapon with the large chain attached to the end of the staff now without an owner. Ichigo just looked at it for a moment before turning to walk back to Orihime.

Said girl though was in a bit of a dilemma at the moment. While she was relieved at the fact that Ichigo was okay her emotions were in a state of turmoil. One half of her was remembering what he had been like during his fight. That half of her wanted nothing more than to back away in fear of what she had seen.

The other half though wanted to do something that it had been waiting to do for a long time. And as he continued to approach, the latter of the two feelings was starting to override the former. She didn't know what it was at first, but there was something about his new form that just made her feel so… calm, so… secure, like she knew that he would always be there for her.

Ichigo stopped in front of her, his black and yellow eyes scanning her form. He wasn't sure what brought it to his mind right then, but she had a great body. His eyes lingered a little longer than was probably necessary over her chest and hips, but they soon made their way to her face.

A rosy blush was painted over her face as he took in her features. Small pink lips rested beneath a petite nose, perfectly centered on her face between her red tresses. When his eyes met hers though, they ceased their movement. Staring deep into her auburn brown eyes, he became lost, they were so beautiful. Staring deeper still, he saw it; the longing she felt for him rising to the surface.

"Ichigo…kun." she whispered out, her hands up past his ears to grip his now long orange hair. He went willingly when he felt her tug at his long locks of hair. She pulled him into a soft kiss, her eyes closed and her heart fluttering.

Ichigo was fairing a little better in that department. Though his eyes had widened at first, they slowly closed. Dropping Tensa Zangetsu to the sand, he wrapped a clawed hand around her waist while the other moved to the middle of her back, bringing her closer and closer.

The two of them broke the kiss, and Orihime started to tear up. She rested her head on the little bit of his chest that wasn't covered up by the black, skin-like armor. Her tears dripped down his skin while he rested a clawed hand in her hair, lightly stroking the beautiful red tresses. He did not say a word.

"Ichigo-kun…" she whispered again, "I… I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

Again, Ichigo said not a single word. He just ran a clawed hand through her hair while she sobbed against his chest, her true feelings making themselves known.

"When I heard that you were coming to rescue me, I was so happy. But at the same time, I was so worried. You were risking your life to save me. All of you." She continued to sob while she spoke.

"When you put on that mask…you're eyes changed. I… I was afraid." she sobbed. "It was like it wasn't you anymore. But I still worried. You were getting hurt so badly, just to save me."

Ichigo still remained silent.

"When he… when Nnoitra hit you with that blast… I thought you were… That you might have…" Not able to handle it anymore, Orihime broke down and cried harder. "Ichigo-kun! I thought I had lost you! Please… don't fight anymore! Don't get hurt anymore! Just please… please don't leave me…"

Ichigo felt something in his heart break at that moment. She was so worried about him. She didn't care what he became, what he looked like, or what he did. She just wanted him to live.

"Orihime-chan…" he whispered out, making her raise her head so that she stared into his black and yellow eyes, her own red and puffy from shed tears. The look on his face was a soft one. "I'm sorry I made you worry." He placed a hand on her cheek. "But I can't stop fighting. Not yet. You won't be safe until Aizen is stopped. Until that happens, I have to fight."

Orihime wanted to cry again at hearing those words. He was going to keep fighting, just to keep her out of harms way for good. She started to tremble. She didn't want that. His safety was the most important thing in the world to her. She wasn't worth that.

Ichigo felt her tremble under his hold and read the emotions in her eyes. "Orihime-chan, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. At least if I have you close to me."

Time and the world stopped right then and there for the young red haired healer. He had just said the one thing that she had always wanted to hear from the boy's mouth.

He wasn't done either. "Orihime-chan, I'm sorry that I never noticed your love before, but are you sure I'm what you want?" Orihime looked confused at those words. "Are you sure that you want to love someone…" he paused to indicate himself, mainly his new body, "…like this?"

Orihime didn't say anything. Instead, she just jumped up and kissed him again, this one far more heated and demanding than the previous one. Ichigo's eyes only widened when he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, running over his now razor sharp canines and tangling with his own. Who knew that Orihime had it in her?

He was so surprised that he fell back into the white sand, while he gave into the kiss, his clawed hands exploring every inch of her that he could take it. A low rumble made itself known from deep within his chest, which continued on as they progressed. If either of them had noticed it, they both would have known that he was purring.

When they parted, Orihime was blushing and panting, surprised by her own actions. She still managed to say, "Yes. Ichigo-kun, I love you, no matter what you're like. But what about you? Would you want to be with someone like me?"

Ichigo didn't respond in the same way as Orihime. He merely placed his clawed hand back on her cheek, smiled a tender smile, and said, "I'm all yours, my hime _(princess)._"

Orihime started to cry again, this time tears of happiness. She brought him into another kiss, this one like the first: chaste and innocent. 'Thank you, Ichigo-kun.'

Said kiss would have continued too, if Orihime hadn't bolted straight up, a heavy blush on her cheeks and a small "eep" escaping her lips as she felt something rub across her backside. She turned her head to see Ichigo's tail stroking her round bottom through the white Arrancar outfit she was wearing.

She turned back to the Shinigami under her, her voice little more than a sputtering mess. "I-I-Ichigo-kun?"

"What?" he asked. "Just appreciating my cute little Hime-chan." Orihime felt his tail press against her just a little harder. "Hmm, not bad at all." A smirk followed his words.

As he stared at her, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a color as dark red as the one that her face was turning. Hell, her hair looked pretty pale in comparison. It was about to get a little darker though.

"Hime-chan, would you mind getting off of me? Chad and Rukia need help, and I can't do that with you straddling me."

Orihime looked down to see that she was doing just that. The dark red color turned so dark enough to make a strawberry sick with envy as she jumped to her feet, careful not to step on him. "I'm-I'm s-sorry Ichigo-kun. I just- I didn't mean to… Ohhh." Her hands were on her cheeks, trying desperately to hide the blush adorning her face.

Ichigo simply got up, his face set into a smile. 'Kami, she's cute when she blushes.'

"**You got that right King. But then again, I was paying more attention to that rack and that fine ass of hers."**

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl as he heard his other half speak up. 'What do you want?'

He could practically feel the smirk on his other's face. **"Well, I figured I'd give you a little info on this new body of yours. But if you're gonna be rude about it there Kingy, then I might as well keep it to myself."**

Ichigo sighed. His other had always been trouble before, and he figured that now would be no different. But then again, he was one of the two responsible for his little change, so he might as well hear him out. 'Like what?'

"**That's better. Now, the power from that oversized hairball combined with mine."**

'So?'

"**So no more Hollow mask King. You get the body instead, but you keep the eyes. And the jump in reiatsu makes it so you can't reseal it."**

'Great, just what I want to hear. I'm stuck like this'

"**The armor can come off though."**

'… Come again?'

"**The armor comes off. What are you King, fucking deaf?"**

'You tell me this now? How do I get it off?"

"**Calm the fuck down Kingy! You just have to think that you want it off, and it basically retracts. It's actually easier for you to keep it on all the time. The ears, eyes, teeth, and hair are permanent though. Also, I'd advise keeping it on right now."**

That one made Ichigo's eyebrow raise right then. '…Why?'

"**Well, if you don't, then that girl's gonna faint from blood loss when she see's your dick."**

'…'

"…"

'… Are you telling me I'm NAKED under this?'

"**Yep. Your clothes shredded when you changed."**

'Fucking great.'

"**Quit complaining King, and just fucking enjoy your new body! Besides, your honey pie is waiting."**

"Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo snapped out of the state he had been in. He just smiled at her and asked, "Something wrong, Hime-chan?", his conversation with his other half pushed from his mind.

Orihime looked at him for a moment. In a minutes time, his face had gone through a number of expressions, ranging from annoyed to disbelieving, But as soon as he smiled and she heard his voice, she simply smile back and said, "It's nothing."

"Good. Now where's Nell-chan? We have to go."

They both looked around, realizing that neither of them had seen Nell since Nnoitra had arrived. Ichigo picked up faint sounds of movement from behind a large pile of rumble however. Moving to look, he found Nell. She was passed out, her breathing labored and her green hair matted with sweat.

"Nel-chan," he whispered, shaking her a little in hopes of rousing her from her sleep. "Nel-chan!"

The little Arrancar girl opened her eyes ever so much. "Ichigo… you're okay. I'm tho glad." She fell back into slumber, her breathing still very labored for some reason.

He picked her up and walked back to Orihime, who was instantly concerned for the small child. "Ichigo-kun, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice a little downtrodden, "but we don't have that much time to worry for her right now." He placed Nell in Orihime's arms. "Hime-chan, hold onto her as tightly as you can. This is going to be a little rough."

Before she could ask what he meant, she found herself on his back, his tail and one of his hands holding her firmly in place, he picked up Tensa Zangetsu in his free hand, and they were off. They tore across the sand, their forms little more than a blur due to Ichigo's speed.

While he ran, Orihime made not a sound. She was not afraid. She was just so glad that Ichigo was hers. She grasped him as tightly as she could, all the while holding the young Arrancar that was Nel close to herself.

* * *

From atop their perch, Halibel and her fraccion looked over the battlefield. The battle was over. They could no longer feel Nnoitra's reiatsu.

"Nnoitra's… dead?" Sun-Sun whispered a little disbelievingly. The Arrancar with the self-proclaimed strongest hierro was actually dead.

Of course, the fact didn't bother all of them that much.

"Good riddance." Apache said with a snort. "That bastard had it coming. He was too conceited for his own good."

"Yep," Mila Rose said.

Hell froze over at that moment. The two of them had actually agreed on something. Mila wasn't done though.

"But what about that power that we felt? That can't be normal."

"Of course it could," Apache said. "There could be a spiritual being that strong."

"No way!" Mila Rose said back. "There's no way something like that could exist! At least not naturally."

In Hell, Satan was welcoming back the warmth and scalding molten rock. Things were back to normal.

Halibel stopped there arguing though. "Quiet you two." They immediately shut up, while she turned her gaze forward again, her eyes watching the sand.

"What's wrong Halibel-sama?" Sun-Sun asked.

"We have a guest coming our way." she responded back.

The three looked out over the white sands to see a cloud of it being kicked up, a black, white, and orange blur at the forefront of the cloud. That blur suddenly went airborne, and made its way straight for their perch.

The three fraccion moved out of the way while Halibel remained rooted to her spot. The blur came down, landing in the spot directly in front of her with a slight scraping noise as claws dug into at the ground to anchor. The thing coming to a complete stop and standing to its full height, allowing Halibel to get a good look at it. She noted the young woman that she knew to be Inoue Orihime on its back, along with an even younger looking Arrancar child. She was a little more interested in the figure himself.

He was tall, standing just a little taller than herself. To her, he looked like Grimmjow, but the face and color scheme was completely wrong. His body was that of Grimmjow's released form, but it was solid black, and his hair and ears were orange. Instead of teal eyes, his were black, both in sclera and pupil, while his irises were bright yellow. In his hand, he carried a black Zanpakutou with a short chain hanging from the end of the hilt, one she had never seen before.

Ichigo would have kept going if he hadn't noticed the four Arrancar women in front of him. As soon as he saw them, he held up his sword.

"Get out of the way." he said, "I'm not in the habit of fighting women, but I swear if you try to stop me, I'll cut you down." While he said this, he was secretly hoping that they would attack him. He wanted to have a little more fun so he unleashed a wave of his reiatsu, sending three of them to their knees with a cold sweat covering their skin as they looked at him in fear.

Halibel though, was still on her feet, her eyes wide. This was it. This was the same reiatsu that she had felt earlier. And this person was its source. She started walking closer to the black armored figure.

Ichigo tensed slightly as she drew herself closer to him. The fact that she wasn't on the ground like the other three meant she must be at least as strong as Nnoitra. And if that was the case, that meant she was an Espada. Ichigo was mentally grinning. If she was an Espada, then he was going to have one hell of another fight. Of course, that thought didn't stop him from looking over her scantily clad form.

Halibel watched his eyes travel over her body. She smiled under her collar, glad that he appreciated her magnificent form, but she could also see that he was still tense. Despite that she continued to step closer.

Orihime watched from Ichigo's back, her eyes on the Arrancar woman in front of her. She had seen her several times since her arrival at Las Noches, but never spoken to her. From what she could tell, the woman didn't speak much, and she always had a look on her face like she was bored with the goings on around her. But now she had an interested look on what could be seen of her face, a look within her vibrant green eyes that Orihime recognized.

Following the gaze of the dark-skinned woman Orihime felt her breath hitch. She was staring at Ichigo…with the same look that she herself had given Ichigo so many times before.

Halibel stopped less than a foot from Ichigo, her eyes still boring into his own. He was still very tense but she still asked, "What is your name?"

Ichigo was a little take aback by the question. She made no move to attack him, or any other for that matter. She simply stood there, her arms crossed under her generous, and half exposed assets while she stared at him. It took him a minute to do it, but he finally answered. "…Kurosaki Ichigo. Why do you want to know?"

Her response was to pull her collar down, exposing her face to him, an act that she hadn't even done for Aizen himself. Her fraccion just looked on, all of them shocked. Even they had never seen what their mistress looked like under her collar, and they were always with her.

Ichigo stared down at her beautiful face with something between fascination and shock. She looked a little like Yoruichi in his opinion, save for the color of her hair and eyes, as well as the fact that Yoruichi tied her hair in a single ponytail, while this woman left most of her hair undone and tied the rest into three smaller ponytails. Looking over her cheeks, he saw the thing that distinctly marked her as an Arrancar. On both of her cheeks was what appeared to be one-half of the unhinged, lower jaw of a snake. The two bones extended down from just below her eyes and the back half of her cheeks to where it ended just behind her chin, many thin, tiny teeth lining the two jaw bones. At the base of her neck, her Hollow hole was clearly visible.

"I simply wish to know." She said, taking another step closer to him, until she was almost pressing against him. A beautiful smile adorned her face as she did.

Orihime looked at Ichigo's face, horrified to see that he was blushing, even though he had just kissed her mere moments ago.

Ichigo's blush gave way though, and he managed to find his voice. "Fine, you know my name. Now what am I supposed to call you?"

Halibel's raised her eyebrows and her dusky cocoa cheeks gained a rosy tint. It was a strange sight for Ichigo to see an embarrassed Arrancar. Though he was still somewhat tense at this point, his sword was slowly starting to lower. It was sitting just below his waist now, the tip of the blade pointed towards the ground.

Halibel's fraccion watched their mistress like hawks. This was not the Halibel that they knew. She did not blush, at least as far as they knew. What's more, she did not speak like this. Hell, she barely spoke at all. Of all of them though, Apache was the first to spot the look in their mistress' eyes.

"No…no… it's not possible." Mila Rose picked up on the whisperings of her horned rival.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Look at Halibel-sama's eyes."

Mila looked and then turned back to Apache. "What about them?"

"Are you blind? Look at the way she's looking at him!"

Mila turned back to her mistress, looking more closely now between the two figures, paying closer to how Halibel was looking at the being in front of her. And then it clicked. "No. No way. No fucking way in Hell."

"But just look at her! It has to be!"

"It's not possible! Halibel-sama would never-"

"Yes she would!"

"No she wouldn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sun-Sun ignored the two of them. She merely looked at her mistress. "Halibel-sama…"

Halibel's blushed disappeared, another smile taking its place. "Please forgive me. It is rude to ask one's name without first giving your own." She stepped as close as she could to him as she could, pressing herself against his form and sliding her hands up his chest, heading for his neck. "My name is Halibel."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ichigo was tugged by his orange hair into a rather hot kiss. If the initial kiss hadn't surprised him, then the tongue that slid past his lips did. He barely moved at first, the only action his body made being the loosening of his clawed fingers around Tensa Zangetsu's hilt, making it fall to the ground with a small clang.

The next action was one that he took without thought or restraint; it just felt right. The empty hand made it's way to the back of Halibel's blonde head and his own tongue made it's way into the kiss, fighting against her own for dominance.

Behind her back, two of her three fraccion had their jaws on the floor. The last of them merely stared at the scene with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth. From Ichigo's back, Orihime just looked at the scene for second, her face unreadable. But then she did something very odd. She smiled.

From inside Ichigo, Hichigo was watching, and he was pretty surprised. **"Whoa. Go King."**

The need for air finally forced the two of them apart. Ichigo panted slightly, but he never took his eyes off the Arrancar woman.

Halibel just continued to smile, her gaze still locked with his and her arms still around his neck. "My name is Halibel…" she said again, "and I am at your service, Ichigo-sama."

* * *

Omake: Urahara's Soapbox

*Urahara grins and waves*

"Hello and welcome back fellow readers, we have a special specim-er guest to help with today's lesson."

*Curtain drops to reveal a bound and gagged Ichigo Kurosaki*

"Now, in today's chapter you witnessed Ichigo's transformation. Last time we touched on the subject of Zanpakutou exchanging owners, but today we're going to go more in depth," Urahara explains as he shoos away a chainsaw wielding Jinta before turning back to the audience.

"First the armor, yes it's black unlike Grimmjow's white armor. The reason for this is mainly creative licensing and because the author thought it would look better."

*Thunder booms overhead*

"Another reason however is that tiny matter we touched on before, how the blade will become what is most suited for its new master," Urahara quickly adds with a nervous chuckle before pointing at the corpse of Grimmjow.

"You will notice that our recently departed friend here, like all Arrancar, and by extension hollows in general have a white motif, while Shinigami for the most part go for the traditional black ensemble. This is because of their nature. White denotes absence, lack if you will, while black represents completeness. Since our friend Ichigo here is a plus, a whole soul, his armor is black."

Scrunching his nose, Urahara motions for Ururu and Jinta to remove Grimmjow's corpse before the stench spreads to his store.

"Now, some of you might be wondering about Ichigo's new powers, which is understandable. While I can't give away exact details, I can tell you this. Gaining Pantera has granted Ichigo the powers of a hollow, but not exactly the powers of Grimmjow. Ichigo now has the _physical_ capabilities of the former Espada such as the claws, darts, Sonido, Cero and Bala, but special unique attacks are just that, unique attacks. They are the creation of the individual formed by using their natural abilities and imagination. So Ichigo won't be using Desgarrón in this story as that was something Grimmjow came up with on his own."

*Alarm buzzes*

Sighing, Urahara frowns.

"I know today's lesson was short but that's all I have time for, that and there was little that needed explaining in this chapter. I'm a man of science, not a psychiatrist so I have no idea what was going through Orihime's mind when she smiled at Ichigo and Halibel."

"I look forward to our next meeting, but until then-"

*series of crashes*

"Boss! We have a problem!"

*Room is quickly filled with mysterious blue smoke while everyone evacuates the building, leaving the tied and gagged Ichigo behind*

* * *

Okay, I know that it's kind of Abrupt, but I felt that this would be a good place to stop. You know, Halibel dropping that one on Ichigo and her Fraccion like that. Next time, we meet up with the other characters, as well as a certain spike-haired, fight crazy Shinigami captain.

Now I gotta go. I've got the next chapter to work on, and I have chapters for other stories to work on, and I also have a full time job as well, so I am a very busy person. I'll update when I can. Bye for now! SnK.


	3. Understanding, Fighting, and Desire

The time has finally come! Chapter three is finally here!

Sorry it took so long. I finally got some time off, and have been working my ass of the last few days to finish for you guys. Now before we get this puppy started, I have a few things to say to two friends of mine.

**Dragonbard: **Thanks for the suggestions man. So far, they've been a real big help for what I have planned in future chapters. I hope you can provide me with more later.

**Tobi The Good Boy:** Man, I should kick you. That thing you put in your one review about Hichigo, Kon, and the others gave me fucking nightmares. It was funny though. Oh, and Tobi... You're Welcome my friend.

As to everyone else, Enjoy! Also, there is an important note at the end of this Chapter people! Make sure you read it, or you may regret it!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? ... Nope, I didn't think so.

* * *

"My name is Halibel…" she said again, "and I am at your service, Ichigo-sama."

A stunned silence settled over the group. Halibel's fraccion all stared at their mistress, shocked by the words that they had heard.

Ichigo himself was just coming out of the daze that her kiss had put him into when her words penetrated his clouded mind like a nail being driven into a piece of wood.

It was at his point that he remembered Orihime on his back.

_'Oh crap.'_

How was Orihime was going to take this? He'd just accepted her love mere minutes before and now here was another woman, an Arrancar at that, pledging herself to him. What was he going to do?

While Ichigo was wondering what he was going to do, Orihime had gotten off of his back and was moving to speak with Halibel, Nell still in her arms. "Good to see you again, Halibel-san." She said it with a smile.

"Orihime-san?" Halibel asked as she removed herself from Ichigo's front. "What are you doing with Ichigo-sama?"

The redhead just blushed, her free hand rubbing the back of her head. With a small laugh she said, "Well, Ichigo-kun is the one who's here to rescue me." Her face turned a rather nice shade of red. "And he's… well… he's…"

'Such an interesting color,' Halibel thought as Orihime's blush darkened to a color that would have been enough to make a black cherry look pale. She looked between Orihime and Ichigo, noticing the look on the strawberry man's face like he was trying to figure out something, and the embarrassed look on Orihime's reddening visage.

After about ten seconds, it clicked and a smile crossed over the woman's beautiful cocoa features. "I see." She bent down, her emerald eyes meeting with Orihime's. "Well Orihime-san, I don't mind sharing him, as long as you don't. Before Orihime could respond, Halibel laid a kiss onto her lips as quickly as she had to Ichigo's.

Forget Orihime's eyes widening, they popped out of her freaking head. That feeling passed after two seconds or so. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and her blush brightened. She stood stock still, her one arm at her side and took the kiss. She was not sure as to the feeling she had at that moment, but she liked it.

'Maybe I should have given in to Honsho-san at least one of those times…'

Behind them, Mila Rose and Apache, whose jaws had been on the floor, now, had them through the ground. Sun-Sun merely widened her eyes at the situation, but that didn't stop the small blush from painting her cheeks.

Ichigo was a different story altogether at that moment. Surprise was one of the lowest gauges on his holy shit-o-meter right at this moment. Actually, by this point, said meter was broken. Of course, he was pretty impressed that Orihime seemed to be taking it so well.

Hichigo was about the same. From within Ichigo, the pale man just looked out at the two kissing women. He was very aware though of the rather wide grin on his face. Never in his or Ichigo's lifetime had they thought they would ever see two girls kiss. The fact that it was happening in front of them right at this moment sent both of them into a state of not shock, but rather a piercing stare, with a small side trip to the gutter. While both were impressed with Orihime, there was only one thing that the two could either think or say at this point, and they both voiced it at exactly the same time.

"Holy **Shit"**

Halibel heard his sentiment, a smile gracing her lips as she pulled away from a blushing Orihime. "I don't think Ichigo-sama would object to this arrangement, Orihime-san." She glanced sideways at the one she had just sworn herself to. "Am I correct, Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo's mind was on hold at the moment. He was only broken out of said stupor when he heard Orihime giggling. His eyes caught her and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, even if it wasn't really visible behind the bone crown on his forehead.

'She's taking this really well,' he thought noticing the small blush on her cheeks as she laughed.

"**Which part?" **came the voice of a smirking Hichigo, **"The fact that you were kissed, or that she was?"**

As soon as the question was asked he remembered the dilemma that he had been facing before. He held his hands up in front of him, like he was trying to defend himself. "Hime-chan, I know what it looks like, but she kissed me!"

"**Yeah, but you enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure that there was a little tongue action too."** Ichigo could actually feel the smirk on his horse's face.

'Shut up! You're not helping!'

"You kissed her back Ichigo-kun." Orihime said, steadily drawing herself closer to the half Hollow Shinigami in front of her.

"I… Well, that's…" Okay, so she had him there. The guilty look that made its way across his face was proof enough. At the same time, a sorrowful look made its way into his eyes.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Orihime. She moved closer to him, her hand moving to his cheek and a small smile on her face. "I'm not mad Ichigo-kun." she said in a calm voice.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but his face took on a somewhat relieved look. However, he didn't miss the small hint of sadness in her voice. Meanwhile, Halibel just watched as Orihime spoke again.

"I've been watching you for a long time Ichigo-kun," she said, a sad smile on her face. "All that time, I hoped for nothing more than to be with you. So when you kissed me and said you were mine, I was so happy…" She started to tear up. "…and making it so unfair to you."

Okay, that one stumped Ichigo to no end. How the hell is it unfair to him for her to accept feelings that he openly gave to her? "Hime-chan… what are you talking about?"

Orihime wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "I've seen it every time I'm with you Ichigo-kun. Although you always wear a scowl and have a scary look on your face…"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he tried to figure out whether or not he should feel insulted, but he quickly let it go.

"… you always care for the people around you." Orihime continued. "Like when Kuchiki-chan was taken back to the Soul Society. You rushed there to save her without a second's hesitation."

She lowered her head, continuing still. "And you did the same for me. You came to save me just like you did Rukia." She looked him in the eye again. "Even though you don't show it sometimes, you have a big heart Ichigo-kun." She moved to embrace him. "And how is it fair that I keep that heart all to myself?"

"Hime-chan…" he whispered, looking down at her with a concerned expression. She wasn't acting like the Orihime that he knew.

She acted like he hadn't said anything. "I won't stop you from loving another girl Ichigo-kun…" she whispered in a tone that concerned him far more than it did before, but before he could act on what he was feeling, she had let go of him, her one hand still supporting Nell, and the other one had a finger pointed directly at the area between his eyes.

"BUT…" she said, jabbing her finger for extra emphasis, and nearly making Ichigo go cross-eyed, "you had better treat her with every bit as much love as you do me. I may have been the first in your heart, but I don't want any special treatment unless you give it to her too. If you don't do that, I'll never forgive you."

She tried to put on the best 'I mean it' face that she could, but she failed miserably in that respect. It looked more like a pout to Ichigo, and he blinked twice before he started to chuckle, which turned into full blown laughter before he could stop himself.

Orihime's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair she was so surprised by his actions. "What's so funny Ichigo-kun?"

"Oh nothing," he said, trying to force his laughter back to that of a chuckle, "you just look so cute when you make that face." He managed to choke that out as he continued trying to suppress his last few laughs.

While she was fairly surprised by his laughter and by what he said, she still had the decency to blush. C'mon, he'd told her that she was cute, and any girl, whether they are a guy's girlfriend, close friend, or relative would blush if they had been told that they were cute.

The fact that she was again turned to a sputtering mess was another matter completely at the moment.

However, Halibel was having other thoughts. Well, actually she was only having a few thoughts at this time. The first was one of satisfaction at finding someone actually worthy of her attention and affection. The second was how impressed she was that Orihime was so willing to share him, even though it was perfectly clear that she wanted him all to herself.

The last thing that she was thinking about was something that leaned more toward inappropriate, but she didn't really care. She glanced over her new self-chosen master. He had a decent sized body, and in terms of power he was incredible. Although, as she looked him over again, she couldn't help but wonder… just how big was he underneath that armored suit?

Of course, it was at that point that her fraccion decided to come out of the shock induced state that they had been put into and confront their mistress about her actions thus far.

"HALIBEL-SAMA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" came the shocked and annoyed voice of Apache and Mila Rose while Sun-Sun just stood there, her face calm, but marred by the appearance of a frown.

Needless to say, the shout managed to gain the attention of all three people present. While Ichigo and Orihime just blinked at the outburst, Halibel actually chose to answer the two lesser women, despite the amount of rudeness that they displayed to her.

"It is nothing for any of you to concern yourself with." she replied in the most blunt and serious tone that she could manage.

Of course, just because she said it didn't mean that any of them agreed with it… at least not this time around. Apache tried again, this time on her own, trying a different approach. "Halibel-sama! How can you choose to ignore the obvious? Some of his reiatsu may be that of a Hollow, but I can still sense the rest of it! He is a Shinigami!"

Of course Halibel could sense it, and she was not ignoring it either. She could feel it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yes, he did have a large amount of Hollow reiatsu, but she could still feel that a vast majority of it was that of a Shinigami.

"Yes. And is that a problem?"

Okay, that managed to put them back into their shock induced states. Their leader had just asked, at least to the three of them it was, the single stupidest question that an Arrancar could ask. They shook the state off much more quickly this time.

"Halibel-sama! He's the enemy! How can you so easily dismiss that?" Mila asked.

Halibel glanced at Ichigo, who just watched from his original position. However, now there was a warm glint in his eye that hadn't been there when he had first spoken to her. All the while, Orihime was smiling at her, Nell still supported in her arms.

Without missing a single beat, Halibel moved so that she was standing before Ichigo, her back facing his front as she continued to watch her fraccion. Said boy felt a sort of nudge at the back of his mind, his more basic instincts urging on his next action as he slipped his clawed hands over the exposed cocoa skin of her waist, hips, and thighs. He felt a small shiver run through her as his hands lightly caressed the smooth silky flesh.

The small tremor passed and Halibel answered, "Because, be he Shinigami or Hollow, he is the only being with power worthy of my affection."

The three of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their mistress was dead set on having this boy, this… Shinigami, and nothing that they were saying was getting through to her. They had to keep trying.

This time, Sun-Sun stepped up to take her turn, hoping that her mistress would listen to reason. "Halibel-sama… please, listen to us. Shinigami are evil. They would sooner kill one of us than show us any affection to us."

Before Halibel could respond to that, she felt Ichigo's hands leave her sides and saw him step in front of her, walking to the now silent women in front of them. "Ichigo-sama?"

He did not respond. He just kept walking in silence, his face set back into its normal scowl and his new tail slowly swishing from side to side. His hands were free as he had left Tensa Zangetsu on the ground where it rested peacefully for its master to take it up again.

To say that the three women were scared right now would have been an understatement. The way that those black and gold eyes dug into them… while the look was different, it was like looking into the eyes of Aizen; cool and piercing, like he was glancing into the depths of their souls, and at the same time white hot with anger.

As he drew closer and closer to them, Apache and Mila Rose backed away, the sweat pouring off of them as they glared at him. Sun-Sun though, found herself rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear. While the other two had thought that he was staring at all of them, she herself knew better than that. He was looking at her. There was no doubt in her mind about that. She was immediately regretting the words that she had spoken in fear that they would mean her end.

He stopped when he reached her, his glare boring into her form. She refused to meet his eyes, her own orbs focused intently on the desert's white sands. She brought one of her hands to her mouth, the long billowing sleeve covering the lower half of her face while her green tresses shadowed the rest of it as she trembled beneath his gaze.

Now Sun-Sun was a girl that prided in the fact that she was mature. But under the powerful gaze and reiatsu of the person standing before her, she couldn't help but whimper like a frightened child, small tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. 'Please… I don't want to die…' She glanced behind Ichigo to look at her mistress. 'Halibel-sama…please help me…'

Halibel saw the pleading look in her fraccion's eyes, but she did not so much as twitch. It was up to Ichigo what happened to her now. Orihime saw it too, but she had known Ichigo for a long time. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

He wouldn't… would he?

The tears started to flow now as she saw her mistress remain motionless. Her trembling steadily grew worse as she turned her eyes back to the ground and tried to make herself as small as she possibly could, hoping she would disappear from his scrutinizing gaze.

It was not to be so, as she caught his hand moving from his side, his black claws shining in the light of the sun. She eyed the hand like it was the symbol of death as it slowly crept towards her. She made not a sound out of fear that she would draw his attack, but she continued to tremble.

Had she not been so scared, she would have seen the change in Ichigo's expression. His gaze had gone from one of anger to one of nothing more than pity. It was just like when he had met Nel. She'd said the exact same thing; that Shinigami's were the bad guys, they were the evil ones. But then, he couldn't blame her. Shinigami went after Hollows all the time. She had every right to think that they were the bad guys. And Aizen probably only helped in reinforcing that fear with his cold disposition and power that he ruled over them with.

He lightly touched Sun-Sun's cheek with his clawed hand. She shrunk away from the touch, hugging herself even tighter and trying desperately to make herself disappear. Once again, he couldn't blame her for how she reacted. It did not stop him though, as his hand continued forward.

His hand made contact with her cheek again, but this time she did not flinch away from his touch. He moved his hand so that his palm lay flat against her left cheek, carefully using a clawed thumb to wipe the tears away. He noticed her trembling start to lessen.

Sun-Sun felt the hand against her cheek. It was warm to the touch, despite the armor around it. She felt the tears being wiped away. She felt herself begin to shake less. She was still alive. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she decided to look up at the one in front of her, the tears still coming, but much more slowly.

The look she had seen on his face was gone, replaced by a softer, kinder look. Her eyes widened at this turn of events as she had expected him to kill her right then and there. To her surprise, he smiled at her. It was a sad smile and he still had a pitying look in his eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"You know," he said as he continued to wipe away her slowly ebbing tears, "we're not as evil as you seem to think."

His words didn't seem to have much effect on her, as she continued to stare at him like he was going to cut her down. It made no sense as to why she was so scared of him. Hell, even Nell hadn't been this scared, and she was just a little kid with her… 'brothers'.

As she continued to look at him, a thought occurred to him. It was a bit of a long shot, but it was also the only reasonable explanation he could think of. He wiped away another tear and asked, "It's because of Aizen, isn't it?"

The widening of her eyes was enough to tell him that he was right. "W-what?" she asked, her voice as shaky as her form.

"You think Shinigami are evil because of Aizen, right?" Ichigo said, leaning down to look in her eyes now, his hand still on her cheek. "Then tell me something. Do you think Shinigami are evil because Aizen told you that…or is it because of the power that Aizen holds over you as a Shinigami?"

Sun-Sun's eyes widened even further at the question. It hit her right at her core. Why did she and the others think Shinigami were evil? Hell, she couldn't even really remember when she had learned about the beings known as Shinigami. She hadn't really cared much either. All she knew was that as long as they had nothing to do with her, then who cared.

It was years later that she had met Aizen Sousuke. She had been an incomplete Arrancar at the time, almost nothing like what she was now. He had come to her with a deal: serve him, and he would make her powerful. She had accepted, and in turn, she had met Apache, Mila Rose, and of course, her mistress Halibel. Only recently had he helped make her and the others complete through the use of the Hogyoku (Orb of Distortion).

In the time that she had served under him though, she had seen what he was truly like. He was cold and calculating, manipulating the people around him in order to obtain his own desire of power. He even went as far as to threaten them all with his immense power, and what's more, he did it without so much as changing his expression.

He was the first and only Shinigami that she had ever known before this person in front of her. Aizen was the epitome of evil, even among the most evil of Hollows. As he was the only Shinigami she had ever met, she used him as an example of all Shinigami. He was evil, so the rest of them must be as well.

But this boy in front of her… he was nothing like she expected of other Shinigami. He used the power of a Hollow, and an Espada at that. He had given her an angry glare, but he had put none of his reiatsu behind it. If he had truly meant her any harm, he would have put all of his power behind the glare. Yes, his power still coursed heavily in the air around her, but it must have been completely unintentional as it was nothing like what she had felt come from him earlier.

He had threatened her and the rest of them earlier as well, but he had said that he didn't want to harm them. Would a being that was evil really say something like that? No. If he was really evil, he would have cut them all down without so much as a second thought. And the way he looked at her now…it was as if he was truly feeling sorry for her.

As she looked deep into those black and gold eyes, she couldn't hold herself anymore. Her emotions broke and the fear she felt toward him gave way. Before she even knew what she was doing, she threw herself at him, her sleeve covered hands locking her around his torso, hot tears flowing fast from her eyes and onto his chest.

If Ichigo was surprised, he did not show it. He merely let his hands rest on her head, using the other one to slowly stroke her hair.

Halibel and Orihime smiled from their positions, and slowly made their way toward the two.

Apache and Mila though saw the scene in front of them as just a trick by a treacherous Shinigami. He was in the perfect position to rip their friend to pieces. That being so, they did the most logical thing that they could think of at the moment.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Apache yelled.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT SHINIGAMI!" Mila added on. As soon as the shouts left their lips, they both charged him, hoping to at least make him let go of her.

Okay, it may have been logical at that moment, but it was pretty much stupidity on both of their parts. Especially since neither even had their Zanpakutou.

Ichigo didn't so much as change his expression as they came at him. He just kept his eyes on the dark haired head of the woman in his arms. His body was on high alert though. As soon as they were within a foot of him, his tail lashed out, striking faster than an angered cobra. It hit them both hard enough that it sent them back several feet, the air forced from their lungs as they fell to their knees.

"B…bastard…" Apache wheezed out, still trying to regain her breath.

"He wouldn't have struck you it you hadn't attacked him," Halibel said, approaching her fraccion, her collar back in place and her arms crossed once again, "or did you forget his warning when he first arrived?"

"But…" Mila wheezed out, coughing a couple of times, "but Sun-Sun…"

"Is perfectly safe in Ichigo-sama's arms."

The two women looked back at the armored figure and the third member of their little group. Sun-Sun's tears had stopped as her head rested on his chest with her eyes closed and a somewhat content smile on her face amongst the salty streaks of dried tears. Meanwhile, Ichigo just continued to stroke her hair.

"It's true." the two of them heard a voice say. They both whipped their heads around to see Orihime standing beside Halibel. She smiled as she watched Ichigo with the Arrancar girl. "Ichigo-kun isn't the type of person to needlessly harm anyone, no matter how much he changes."

Meanwhile with Ichigo, he placed a hand on Sun-Sun's shoulder to push her away from himself. He looked down at her, smile on his face as he spoke, "See. Not all of us are as bad as Aizen."

Sun-Sun found herself unable to speak for some reason, so she merely nodded.

Ichigo's smile widened though. "That's what I like to see." He ruffled her hair a bit, much to her annoyance, and small amount of embarrassment before turning to walk away. Sun-Sun followed after him, trailing behind like a little puppy, but her face now one of calm normalcy.

As soon as she was in within three feet of them though, that calm face immediately turned to a deep frown and scowl of annoyance as Apache and Mila started looking and feeling over every inch of her. "Ano… what the hell are you two doing?"

"Making sure you're okay," they both said, frantically searching. If Sun-Sun didn't know any better, she would have thought that they were looking for evidence to a crime. She let them go over her though. They may fight all the time, but they were like sisters. They were just worrying about her.

Of course, when they weren't able to find anything on the surface, they tried to get her out of her clothes. Upset wouldn't have been an understatement if there hadn't been a man merely a few feet away.

"I'm fine! Get off of me!" she shouted in another rare moment of childishness. She even waved her arms for emphasis.

The two backed off… at least in the searching of her body. They did bombard her with questions though, with Apache starting out, "What did he say to you?"

"Why were you crying? You never cry!"

"Did he threaten you?"

Okay, this was really starting to get annoying. While she was glad to see them so concerned for her, they were being ridiculous. That and the fact that they were agreeing on something was really creepy to her.

"Will you two knock it off?" she shouted at them, showing that she was as capable of being as childish as the two of them were sometimes.

The two Arrancar women looked like they had been hit. Mila put her hands on her hips, her face one of real anger. "Well, excuse us for being so worried about you!"

"Yeah! He could have killed you!" Apache said. "And what do you do? You throw yourself at him! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I…" She wanted to answer that question, she really did. But the answer… it just wouldn't come to her. In truth, she didn't really know why she did it. It was just that… his hand had been so warm… so comforting. And those eyes. She had never known that colors so dark could be so… caring.

"I… I don't know."

Meanwhile with Ichigo, Halibel latched onto his front again, her head resting against his chest. "Forgive them Ichigo-sama. They have never met any Shinigami that wasn't out to either kill or control them."

At first, he said nothing in response. But then he asked, "And what about you, Halibel-san? Were you the same as them, or did you serve Aizen of your own accord?"

Halibel paused for a moment considering her answer carefully. She knew that he was Aizen's enemy; there was no mistaking that as he fit the description perfectly. While her fraccion served more out of fear of the man, she herself had not. He had approached her just as he had all the others. She hadn't really cared about such a thing, but she went along with it anyway, merely as something to do. There had been no real need to control her, and even if he had tried, she was far too powerful for the ability of his Zanpakutou to work.

Now, here she was pledging her loyalty to another man, a Shinigami, that she had just met for the first time moments ago. Of course he was going to be suspicious of her. For a moment, she thought about lying to him, but then what did she have to lose by telling the truth? A lot actually. Of course, there was the chance that he might not care about what she told him as well. She finally came to the decision that would mean either her life…or her death.

"I… served him of my own accord."

Again, Ichigo paused. "And you would go against him so willingly?"

"Sousuke-theme does not interest me. I care nothing for his plans." Halibel looked deep into his golden black depths. "The only thing that warrants anything of mine now is you, Ichigo-sama."

As he stared deep into those emerald green pools, he saw nothing that would indicate a lie. His eyes then traveled from her to her fraccion. He eyed the three arguing women for a moment and asked, "They serve you, don't they?"

Her eyes followed his, also resting upon the three women. "Hai, Ichigo-sama."

He placed a hand on the top of her head, bringing her attention back to him. "In that case…" he started with a smile, "you better convince them to keep following you. Especially if you're going to follow me. I don't want to have to hurt them if I don't have to."

Behind her high collar, Halibel smiled again. She pulled said collar down again and gave him another kiss. "Of course, Ichigo-sama."

She left his front, her strong yet delicate fingers slowly dragging themselves across his chest as she moved in the direction of her fraccion. Orihime was in front of him as soon as Halibel left him. He smiled down at her and she returned it in full. He bent down to her slightly and kissed her deeply. He felt her shudder against his lips as his tongue came into play, her own meeting with it in a battle for dominance. When he finally pulled away from her, she had one of the most content looks that he had ever seen on her face.

"Hime-chan… are you really okay with this?"

The pleased look left her face, but the smile remained as her free hand made its way to his cheek. "It is okay Ichigo-kun. As long as there is a place for me in your heart, it is fine with me."

He smiled and kissed her again. It was more chaste than the previous one, but that was just fine with her. When he broke the kiss and looked down at Nell though, he instantly became worried.

While Nell didn't look much worse for wear, her breathing was much more ragged than it had been and her cheeks were flushed red. Placing a hand to her head, he could feel the fever burning, even through the armor covering said appendage. He didn't know what was causing this, but he needed to figure out what it was, and quickly.

Meanwhile, Halibel was on the receiving end of stares from her fraccion.

"H-Halibel-sama…" Apache said, "you can't be serious."

"I am." she replied coolly. "I am going with Ichigo-sama. And giving you a choice. You can either continue to follow me and Ichigo-sama, or you can stay behind."

Ichigo chose that moment to walk up behind her, Orihime and Nel on his back and Tensa Zangetsu in his hand. This did nothing to make her pause her words though. "The choice is yours to make, so do so now."

The three women looked at Ichigo, two of them openly glaring at him. Of course, the one that did not glare at him immediately came to a decision.

"I will go with you, Halibel-sama," Sun-Sun said, stepping forward to stand with her mistress.

"Sun-Sun, what are you thinking?" Mila asked. "He's still a Shinigami!"

"And you're being childish! Both of you!" she retorted. "He's done nothing to harm any of us!"

"He attacked us!" Apache argued back.

"Because you attacked him first." Halibel cut in.

The two women shut up when she said that. It was true. They _had_ attacked him first out of concern for their friend, but they had still attacked him. That being true technically made it their fault that he'd whipped them with his tail.

Seeing them look down at the ground in shame, Halibel asked, "What is your choice?"

The two Arrancar turned their attention back to Ichigo, looking him over with incredible scrutiny. He looked like a Hollow, even had a Hollows power, but he was very clearly a Shinigami. While this was true, so far, he acted a lot better toward them than Aizen ever had. While said man never lashed out at them in what one would call anger, he still kept them under his thumb out of fear. The threats to them came in the form of quiet power untapped, biting at their very souls.

This boy though was much more easy to be around, despite the fact that he was a Shinigami. And while this boy had power as terrible as Aizen's own, it was far closer to their own in terms of similarity.

Knowing this, the two of them made up their minds. Although the choice was between two Shinigami, following the one that their mistress chose to follow was smarter, and definitely the lesser of the two evils.

"We… we shall continue to follow you, Halibel-sama." Apache said, a somewhat down look in her mismatched eyes. Before she knew it though, she found herself looking up into the black and gold eyes of Ichigo.

Of course, unlike the glare that she was expecting, he was smiling. Maybe Sun-Sun was right. He couldn't be all bad.

Of course, that didn't mean that she liked it when he mussed her hair with his free hand. It only served to make her angry. She did not like to be touched. "Hey, hands off you bastard!" Of course, her words were followed through with action, namely a very hard kick to the area between his legs.

The surrounding women all looked on the scene with wide eyes. She didn't have to go that far. Sure, his action was unnecessary, but it didn't warrant that type of punishment to his person. Halibel and Orihime were especially distraught when they saw it. The first action for both of them was to look at Ichigo's face and see his reaction.

Of course, imagine their surprise when they saw that he did so much as blink, especially considering that they had both heard that such an action was extremely painful for men.

Apache on the other hand…

**"FUCK!"**

…was in an extreme amount of pain as she clutched her toes and hobbled on one foot.

"What the fuck are you made of?" she asked, still clutching her foot and glaring at him in hopes of killing him with it. "Kami, it's like kicking steel!"

That one only made Orihime and Halibel wonder… was it all the armor that made that happen? Halibel smiled a sultry smile under her mask, and Orihime blushed a nice tomato red.

Of course, their ecchi thought were interrupted when Mila Rose started to laugh, which only served to make Apache all the angrier. "What the fuck's so funny?"

"Well Apache," Mila said, trying to catch her breath, "considering you're the one on the ground in pain instead of him… I'd have to say that's pretty funny!"

Apache growled, now facing her rival. "Mila Rose, you bitch! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"You two are acting childish again." Sun-Sun said in a monotone voice.

The two girls rounded on her at her words. "What did you say?" they shouted in unison, while Sun-Sun just ignored them.

"Alright, knock it off you three," Ichigo said in a bored tone, walking past them all. "Halibel-chan, we're leaving."

Halibel blushed behind her collar. She'd never expected him to start using that suffix with her name so quickly. She let out a wistful sigh, her eyes half open with desire as she followed him. "Yes, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo was about to run off, when he looked back at the three women who were Halibel's fraccion. He smirked at all three of them and said, "I hope you girls can keep up."

He disappeared after that, his, Orihime's, and Nell's hair all swaying as he flashed out of existence. Halibel followed close behind, the almost unnoticeable sound of static indicating the use of Sonido. The three women disappeared as well, Sun-Sun going silently, Apache muttering something along the lines of "smug bastard", and Mila still chuckling at Apache's earlier predicament.

They all left in such a hurry that they never noticed the people that followed after them, namely, a large man in a white haori with spiked, bell tipped hair, or the little pink haired girl riding on his shoulder.

* * *

Unohana Retsu was a woman known for many things.

First and foremost in the eyes of the Seireitei, she was the captain of the Fourth Division. In that respect, she was also known for being one of the four remaining captains from the original Gotei Thirteen, including Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Yamamoto-Sotaicho (Captain-General Yamamoto). These simple facts made her one of the most, likely the most, respected female Shinigami in all of Soul Society, even amongst her fellow captains.

While those were the things that she was most well known for, and so well respected for, many saw her striking beauty and warm gentle smile. However, there were the few people that had managed to annoy or anger her, namely the members of the Eleventh Division for how they acted towards the members of her own Division. They were the ones who saw the look in her eyes when she was angry. It was cold and intimidating, and the fact that she could still smile when she gave that look made it even more terrifying. It was a look that the other captains, even Yamamoto, knew that they never wanted to see.

Of course, to the people who did not know her as such, her beauty and gentle nature only served to do one thing, and it was make suitors come calling. And while she did appreciate the way they felt about her, she couldn't help but feel her heart break a little when she turned them down. While they were all very sweet in her mind, they were not what she wanted in a companion.

While she was seen as a woman who was accepting to all, this was an area in which she was far more prejudice. There were many things that she looked for in a man. She wanted someone strong, handsome, brave, and loyal. Now, if a person took all of those qualities into mind, one would have to wonder why she didn't already have someone to love, as those were pretty much the qualities of the captains within the Gotei Thirteen.

It was not so however, as the medical captain was not interested in them for various reasons. The three traitors had been out of the running for a long time, even before abandoning Soul Society, as Tousen only lived to see justice done, Aizen only cared for his Division and his plotting, and Ichimaru appeared not to be the type of person who would take any relationship seriously. Kurotsuchi was also an immediate no, as she found him to be just what everyone else did: creepy.

Captain Kuchiki, though calm and cool on the outside, had no desire to pursue a relationship since the death of his wife Hisana, a woman that Unohana had been a good friend to. Komamura also felt no real desire in pursuing love, preferring a life of solitude. Unohana could respect their wishes in this aspect.

Kyoraku was also out of the running. She had known him for a very long time, meaning that she knew a lot about him. The calm, quiet exterior that he showed during the time she was around him she knew to be a farce. She could still remember their days at the academy together. He was a womanizer through and through and the fact that he liked his alcohol did not help his chances.

She also had known Ukitake since that time, and she had nothing bad to say about the man. In all truth, he was one of the few people who would have been able to meet her expectations as a companion. However, by her own choice it was not to be. It was hard enough for him to live with his disease like he did, and Unohana would not add to his already great burden by pursuing a relationship with him.

As for the final two captains, they were not even on her radar. While Hitsugaya was mature beyond his years, he already had at least one woman who was interested in him, and that was enough. As for Zaraki…the man's only real loves were battle and Yachiru. He was not interested in love with others.

While she saw all of these things in all of the captains, there was one thing that she knew about all of them. They were not, and would never be, powerful enough for her. They all had power equivalent to hers, or just a little better than hers, but this was not what she wanted. She knew it was silly of her since she was one of the strongest beings in Soul Society, but she wanted someone who outclassed her. She didn't want to be the one doing the protecting anymore. She wanted to be the one who was protected. With all of this in mind, she wasn't sure if it was possible to find someone like that.

Well, at least that's how she had felt before the ryoka had come to the Soul Society. It was at that time she had found a new candidate for love. He was strong, and had the potential to become much stronger. He was handsome, a notion expressed not only by her own mind, but by the many young women who caught glimpses of him. Little did he know that he had now had a small fangirl following amongst some of the younger, lesser experienced Shinigami. The poor boy was going to be swarmed the next time he went back to the Soul Society.

As for his bravery and loyalty, they were unquestionable. He had led the charge against the entire Soul Society just to save a person who he had been friends with for the course of a few months. And he had fought to save her until he was within an inch of his life. The thought that he would go so far for someone so close to him brought a bright smile to Unohana's face.

He certainly was an interesting one, this Kurosaki Ichigo.

She herself had not met the boy directly… at least not when he had been awake. Due to his injuries inflicted by both Byakuya and Aizen, and despite the best efforts of the young redheaded girl that had accompanied him, the boy still had to spend a few days in the Fourth Division barracks recuperating.

On a sleepless night for her, she had walked past his room, the door slightly ajar. She had stopped and glanced at him. The moonlight shined through his open window, accentuating the shadows and chiseled form of his face. She would admit (if only to herself) that her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Before she knew what she had been doing, she was standing over him, gazing at his peaceful face as he slept.

As she stared at his serene face, she had felt herself compelled to brush the bangs from the area over his eyes. As soon as the tips of her fingers lightly touched his forehead, she felt her wrist wrapped in an almost vice like grip. While it was a little surprising, she did not react to it. Seeing the expression on his face had changed from calm and peaceful to scowling and frustrated, she knew what was wrong immediately as nightmares were common both in the Division's tenants and Isane.

She had stood there watching the tormented look cross his face with a patience gained by years of dealing with similar situations. He soon calmed down though, his face returning to peace and his grasp on her hand loosening. By that time though, her own grasp on his hand was still firm as she placed her other hand over it. She knelt next to the bed after that, whispering small words of comfort every now and then when a new nightmare would make itself known. He would wake the next morning to the faint smell of jasmine left behind and a slight unknown tingling on his forehead where she had pressed her lips in a small kiss.

She did not see him again before he left Soul Society, or any time after his departure. The only information that she was able to get concerning him were from reports that Abarai Renji's team reported from the living world. Every time she heard of him being hurt, she felt her heart clench in her chest. She worried for him and wanted desperately to see him.

So of course, when Yamamoto said that he was sending a small squad of captains and their Lieutenants to Hueco Mundo to provide aid for the young Shinigami and his friends, she was overjoyed and readily volunteered to be part of the mission, except she did it in her normal demeanor. All the while though, she was beaming on the inside.

It was all of these thoughts that raced through her mind as she stared out over the endless white sands. Behind her, the young man known as Yasutora Sado lay, his wounds from his earlier battles gone. The Arrancar Gantenbainne Mosqueda had not survived however, for his wounds had been too severe. The only things that remained of him now were the twin, two pronged punching daggers that lay in the sand.

Unohana let out a sad sigh. She knew that she couldn't leave the boy lying there by himself, which is why she did not go with Isane to aid Byakuya and Hanataro. Though she knew this, she wanted nothing more than to hunt down the orange haired boy.

'Kurosaki Ichigo…' she thought, her heart once again clenching in her chest. She could feel his reiatsu in the air, stronger and more chaotic than it had been before.

It felt wonderful…and it was quickly coming closer to her.

Unohana faced the direction from which she could feel him approach. She could also feel the weaker reiatsu of Orihime Inoue closing in as well. She smiled, knowing that he must have succeeded in her rescue. She frowned though when she felt the reiatsu of five Arrancar approaching as well, three of them weak, one steadily getting larger, and the last one larger than even her own power. It made her worry slightly. Was Ichigo in trouble that he was being followed by so many Arrancar? And with the one power she felt, would she even be able to help him?

But then she felt his power again and her eyes widened. Before she had merely been looking for a sign that he was alive and well, not really paying complete attention to its sheer volume. Feeling it now however, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. It wasn't big… it was massive. If anything, it dwarfed her own.

'How…' she thought, 'how could it have increased so much in such a short time?' Said question went unanswered, but the reason behind said question was making her a little hot under the collar, among other places. She felt the warmth spread deep within her body and her cheeks flush with color. 'Kurosaki-san…'

Imagine her surprise though when he suddenly appeared in front her, his and Orihime's hair swaying as they came to an abrupt stop. As she took in his form though, she almost mistook him for a Hollow, but she quickly realized that was not the case as she could see no hole anywhere on his body.

She was confused though, as to the condition of his body, since it was clearly that of a Hollow. Her mind flashed back to a century before, to the case involving Urahara Kisuke, Hirako Shinji, and the other former captains and lieutenants of the Soul Society. She had heard of the transformation of the ones involved. The thought made her even more confused though, as she had heard that they had all developed into full Hollows, bodies, Hollow holes, and masks included. So why was this not the case with Ichigo?

She did not have time to ponder her thought though as she heard four distinct bits of static. Behind Ichigo, four Arrancar appeared, the most noticeable being the scantily dressed cocoa skinned blonde leading them. They would have instantly registered as a threat in her mind, if they had in Ichigo's. He turned to them, and never in Unohana's wildest dreams would she have imagined him speaking the words that he did.

"Well, I guess you girls can keep up with us!" He grinned, making Unohana notice his rather long canines. She heard a snort and turned her eyes in the direction of an orange and blue eyed Arrancar with a horn on her forehead.

"Of course we can! You really think we'd let a Shinigami outclass us? Ha! That'll be a cold day in Hell!" There was a smug grin on her face. Another snort filled the air, this time coming from Mila Rose.

"This from the one who nearly fell behind?" she said with a smirk. Apache growled out a response.

"What was that? I think I had something stupid stuffed in my ear. I could have sworn that you said I fell behind."

"That all depends. Was that you that I saw trailing behind me on our way here?" Mila pressed her finger to her lips in feign thought. "Oh yes, I believe it was!"

"I did not fall behind, you bitch!"

"Stop it you two." Halibel stated. "I'm sure that Ichigo-sama does not wish to hear you squabble over such trivial matters."

Unohana felt her eyebrow take a jealous twitch upward at that one.

'Ichigo… _sama_?'

Ichigo just grinned at Halibel. "Don't worry about it Halibel-chan. I'm not much better than that when I'm with Renji."

Unohana heard the statement and was worried, annoyed, and jealous at the same time, worried because he acted friendly with the Arrancar woman, like they were on the same side, annoyed because he hadn't even noticed her, and jealous because… 'H-H-Halibel-_chan_?'

Someone did seem to notice her though, as Orihime stared at her and stammered out, "U-Unohana-san?"

"What did you say, Hime-chan?" Ichigo asked, turning back to face the leader of the Fourth Division. His black and yellow eyes landed on her and she felt herself tingle. The intensity which he stared at her form made her feel as if he was going to burn a hole through her. "Hime-chan, could you get down please?"

She complied, being careful due to Nell, while Ichigo stepped closer to Unohana. He still held Tensa Zangetsu in his hand. "You're captain of the Fourth Division, aren't you?" Unohana just smiled and nodded. "Then what are you doing here? I thought the old man said that Soul Society wouldn't be involved in this fight."

"It was," she said, not letting the deep scowl on his brow, or the annoyed twitch of his tail put her off, "but circumstances to the situation have changed. Yamamoto-Sotaicho has seen it fit to send a small squad of captains and lieutenants to aid you in your rescue of Inoue Orihime-san." She paused for a moment to indicate the boy on the ground behind her. "I myself have already personally seen to Sado-san."

Ichigo's head snapped to the figure as soon as he heard his name, his eyes widening. He relaxed though, when he felt his friend's reiatsu, as strong as it ever had been. Chad was fine.

He faced Unohana again, his scowl replaced by his look of relief. "Thank you. I guess that leaves Rukia."

"Not to worry. Kuchiki-taicho and Hanataro-san have already gone to her aid, as well as my lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. She will be fine."

"Good." Ichigo replied as Orihime chose that time to walk up behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Hime-chan." His eyes traveled to Nell though, and he immediately thought differently. "Unohana-san, could you take a look at Nell-chan? Something's wrong with her."

The woman looked at the young girl in Orihime's arms. The cartoonish skull on her head was the clear indication that she was an Arrancar. Said fact did not keep her from checking over the girl in question though. "I'll see what I can do."

The medic took the young Nell from Orihime's arms and laid her on the ground. She could sense the rising reiatsu of the young girl before her, that being the reason behind her fever. What was causing the increase however was unclear for the moment.

The captain looked back at Ichigo. "I'm sorry. She is not in any danger, but I cannot determine the cause of her ailment."

Ichigo could help but look a little down at hearing this. While he was glad to hear that she was okay, he didn't like seeing her in pain. "I see." It was just like before he became a Shinigami. He'd been powerless to protect spirits then, and now he was once again in a situation where he still wasn't able to do a thing. He clenched a clawed fist and he started to shake in frustration. He felt useless. No matter how strong he became, it never seemed to be enough.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't feel the two pairs of arms that enveloped his middle, or the bodies that pressed against his front and back. He looked down in front of him to have his vision filled with a field of blonde hair as Halibel pressed herself to him in what he supposed was a comforting gesture.

He turned though to find Orihime at his back, her hands wrapped around him and pulling him so hard against herself it was like she was trying absorb him into her body.

"Ichigo-kun," she said, the words muffled against his armored back, "now do you see what I mean? You care so much for everyone else… but sometimes there are things that even you can't help with." She raised her head to look him in the eyes to look at him. "You don't have to make yourself responsible for everything and everyone"

She moved away from his back to Nel and took her up in her arms, gently wiping the small amount of sweat from her forehead. Nell's breathing had become steadier, but her face was still red with fever. "Until Nel-chan is okay, I will look after her. So please don't worry."

"Listen to Orihime-san, Ichigo-sama." Halibel looked up at her master. She pressed herself harder against his chest, her breasts molding to his muscles and giving them the illusion that they were getting larger, not that they really needed to be. She smiled to herself when his eyes traveled over her form and he licked his lips a little as she spun her fingers in little circles on his chest. "Besides, isn't there anything else you would like to be doing right now?" She pulled her collar down and leaned in close to his ear. "Like me and Orihime-san? If it would so please you Ichigo-sama, you can have my fraccion as well." She nipped at his pointed ear a little as she finished.

Ichigo's thought processes came to a complete stop. His body hadn't stopped though. He took in a deep breath of Halibel's hair, the blonde strands tickling his nose. She smelled faintly of cinnamon and cherries, the scent intoxicating and drawing him in for more. And the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest was only making the feeling stronger. He did not move though, savoring the feeling that swept through him.

"**Sweet fucking Kami, what are you waiting for King? Go for it!" **Hichigo shouted. There was no response**. "King? Helloooooo? Earth to the stupid fucking prat!"** Again nothing. Hichigo was starting to growl. **"King, I swear if you don't do something to that woman soon, I'm gonna-"**

He didn't get to finish as Ichigo's lips latched onto Halibel's neck, his long canines scraping against silky cocoa perfection.

"**That's my boy!" **Hichigo chuckled. **"Just make sure that she begs for you when the time comes and you'll be golden!"**

For the most part, Ichigo was ignoring his horse. Although he did file away the 'make sure that she begs' part for later use. And at hearing Halibel moan into his ear at the feel of his teeth nipping at her neck, he knew that it wouldn't be an issue.

He stopped short though, and glanced at Orihime, his lips never leaving Halibel's neck. He knew that she said it was okay, but he still wasn't convinced.

Orihime saw the look in his eyes as they rested on her. He was questioning her, asking her for her permission to continue even though she had already given it. It was endearing to know that he was trying to be so loyal when he didn't have to be. Knowing this, she simply smiled and waved him on, knowing that she would get her chance soon enough.

Seeing her give the go ahead was all he needed. His tail wrapped around Halibel's waist faster than the eye could see and pulled her flush against his torso. His hands came into play as well, the left moving along the small of her back, sending small tremors through her system, while the right moved low to lightly grasp at her firm derriere.

As she felt all of these things, Halibel couldn't help but feel a small sense of satisfaction. She had finally found him. A man that was powerful. A man that would not hold back on her. A man that would hold her, possess her, own her, love her, and make her feel everything she had been wanting for so long. She sighed deeply as she looped her hands around his head, dragging his lips away from her neck, over her collar, and to the area of her shirt that covered her bountiful breasts. His actions quickly went from kissing to biting, trying to go through the offending material obscuring his path.

She let out another light moan, one hand staying on his neck while the other traveled to the top of his head. Her eyes glittered and she smiled happily as she watched him. "Yes Ichigo-sama. Feel my body, taste my flesh. Let your humble servant pleasure you for all eternity."

Ichigo heard her words, but his mind did not register them. It was clouded over at the moment, instinct and desire throwing all rational thought out the window. The deep rumble of a purr reverberated through his chest as he pressed his face deep into the fleshy void that most men would willingly give anything and everything to experience. He would have stayed there too if a voice hadn't interrupted him.

"Pardon me Kurosaki-san," came the voice of the leading angel of the Fourth Division. Her words snapped him out of his sex-induced daze, as well as out of Halibel's bountiful mounds. His eyes rested on Unohana, who was wearing her normal peaceful smile despite the angry glare that Halibel was sending her for interrupting Ichigo's fun. As far as the cocoa skinned woman was concerned, the only one allowed to do that was Orihime-san.

"Kurosaki-san, who is this woman?" Unohana asked, indicting Halibel. "It is very clear that she is an Arrancar, but what may I ask are she and her companions doing with you? And what of yourself? Why do you have the body of a Hollow?" She paused, her smile turning to a frown and her hands fingering the hilt of her sword. "Have you betrayed the Souls Society as well?"

Orihime was shocked to hear the words come from the captain's mouth. She was immediately in front of the woman. "Unohana-san, what are you saying? Ichigo-kun would never-!"

"Hime-chan," Ichigo said, his hand grasping her shoulder as he had let go of Halibel, who now stood next to him, her collar back in place and a warning glare resting on Unohana. "It's alright."

"But Ichigo-kun…" she said before he pulled her against himself. She was quiet after that.

"Hime-chan, you knew that I was going to have to explain things sooner or later. I might as well start with Unohana-san." Orihime didn't speak, merely nodding into his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Good girl." He turned his gaze to Unohana. "Where would you like me to start?"

Her response was a smile renewed and, "At the beginning please."

"Then you better have a seat. This could take a little bit."

They all sat in the sands, Orihime against Ichigo's front with Nell in her arms, and Halibel against his side, her eyes on Unohana and Ichigo's tail around her waist as he started his explanation.

Nobody had really been paying attention to Halibel's fraccion much during the conversation. This was the main reason for the fact that no one was able to see Chad being poked in the cheek by Apache, who was currently balancing herself on the balls of her feet in the middle of his chest.

"Is he dead?" Sun-Sun asked, a billowing sleeve at her mouth as she looked down at Chad's face from her standing position next to him.

Apache merely looked at the half-Mexican with a bored look, still poking his cheek. "Nope. He's still alive."

"How the fuck can you tell?" Mila asked, standing on the opposite side of Chad's body that Sun-sun was.

"Because aside from the fact that I'm moving every time he breathes," Apache said, her tone still bored, and still poking at Chad's cheek with her finger, "his reiatsu still feels pretty strong to me."

Mila suddenly started to chuckle, making Apache throw her an annoyed look. "What the fuck's so funny?"

"Nothing, but if he wakes up with you standing on his chest, you're gonna be in a pretty awkward position."

While the two of them spoke, Sun-Sun was the only one who noticed Chad's legs lift so that his knees were pointing to the sky.

"Oh please," Apache said, scowling at Mila Rose, "like some ningen (human) could do anything to put me in an awkward situation."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Chad's eyelids snapped open and he sat up much to Apache's surprise. She fell back, her back pressed against his knees as she straddled his waist. She soon found herself pressed between his knees and his chest, and staring up at his sculpted face. She had enough decency to blush.

Mila was chuckling again, and Sun-Sun kept her hand over her mouth, a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh my." she said, while Mila's chuckle was getting a little louder.

Chad, being as big and as densely muscled as he was hadn't really noticed the weight on his chest when he woke up. That led him to sit up as if nothing was there. Of course, he did notice the feeling of someone pressed against his chest and the single white horn in the center of his vision.

He glanced down to see Apache sandwiched between his chest and legs, a noticeable blush on her cheeks as she stared up at his unblinking grey eyes with her own mismatched orange and blue ones.

They stayed like that for a pretty long time, neither moving while the other two of the fraccion just watched; Mila's chuckling growing ever louder. Finally, one of them found their voice… and it was Chad. "Um… Hello.

Apache for one was at a loss for what to do. At least for a moment. That moment quickly passed though as she found her voice. "PERVERT!" The shout was followed by a slap to the face, which she painfully regretted when it felt like she hit a piece of steel. She gripped her hand and scowled at him. 'What is it with this guy? He's human, but he feels like he fucking armor plated!'

Chad looked down at her, mildly surprised. Being called a pervert was a first in his book. The same was true of him being slapped by a girl. He didn't have much of a reaction. He just grabbed the back of her jacket and got to his feet, lifting her about a foot into the air as he did. Needless to say, she squirmed. "Hey, let go of me you big ape!"

She was set back on her feet before she finished the sentence. Chad was alerted to the presence of the other two though when Mila failed to hold her laughter back any more.

"What…what the hell did you say before?" she said, struggling to gain her breath. "Something… something about how no ningen could put you in an awkward position?"

"Urusai! (Shut up)" Apache yelled at her buxom rival.

"Oh look at that! You're blushing!" Mila said, still laughing.

If anything, the blush on Apache's face darkened to a fierce puce. "I said shut up, you bitch!"

All the while Chad watched the exchange, a sweat drop forming on his forehead. It dissipated though, when he looked to his right to see Sun-Sun standing there. His eyes widened though when she bowed to him and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sado-san. My name is Sun-Sun."

Chad's eyebrow nearly raised into his hair. An Arrancar was introducing herself to him instead of attacking him. It was odd.

Sun-Sun came out of the bow, eyeing her two arguing fraccion members. "Please forgive Apache and Mila, but they are not all that mature."

That comment brought the two arguing woman out of their argument. "What was that?" they yelled in unison, making Chad's sweat drop only increase in size.

Mila eyed him up as he stared at the three of them, a somewhat confused look on his face at the goings on around him, while she smirked. "So this is one of strawberry boy's little friends?" She licked her lips a little. "Hmm, not bad at all."

For some reason, Chad felt like he was under the gaze of a predator looking for its next meal. But he didn't miss the reference to Ichigo.

"Hmph. He's not that great." Apache was still blushing, her arms folded as she looked the other way.

Chad, while still somewhat surprised by the arrival of these three women, was still being cautious. He backed away a little, summoning the Brazo Derecho Del Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant). He kept his other power hidden for the moment though. The defensive shield of his right arm would be enough.

The girls all eyed his arm. And Mila waved at him. "Relax big guy. Believe it or not, we're on your side."

"Yes," Sun-Sun said, "besides, Ichigo-sama wouldn't appreciate it if we did something to one of his friends."

"Oh," Mila remarked, "so it's 'Ichigo-_sama'_ now? Sun-chan, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you wanted him too!" There was a large grin across Mila's face; while in contrast an atomic blush appeared across Sun-Sun's.

"N-no. It's just that Halibel-sama calls him that," she stammered, "so why shouldn't I?"

"Hmm. Good point."

Apache was quiet for all of this, sending glares at the half Mexican boy, and said boy was just confused. They were on his side? And they were calling Ichigo "sama"? What had been happening after he had been knocked out? Confusion aside though, Chad did deactivate the armor on his arm.

"You said something about Ichigo," he finally spoke. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Yeah," Apache said. She sounded pretty pissed off. "He's sitting over there with that redhead, that Shinigami woman, and Halibel-sama." She pointed out said strawberry, all the while muttering something about her leg, smug bastards, and giant perverts.

Chad followed her finger to spot a large amount of orange colored hair. A woman in white with blonde hair was sitting next to it, with what looked like a tail wrapped around her waist. He could also see the woman he knew as the captain of the Fourth Division. He started towards them.

Meanwhile, while she still had her normal look upon her face, Unohana was a little bit shocked from everything that Ichigo had explained to her. He really had started from the beginning, going from the time that he had met his inner Hollow all the way until a little while ago when he had awakened the Zanpakutou of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. He had even explained why so many Arrancar were accompanying him.

Several things went through her mind at that moment, the first being that he was a hybrid being. Though it was true, he seemed to pose no danger to those around him, if how gently he was holding Orihime was any indication, so as long as he was no threat to humans or Soul Society, then the issue was a moot one in her mind.

The next thing was the fact that he had awakened the Zanpakutou of an Arrancar. It was a seemingly impossible thing to do. While it was true that a Shinigami was capable of wielding another Shinigami's Zanpakutou, what Ichigo had achieved should not have been possible for anyone, save for the original owner of the weapon. The Sotaicho would need to know about this.

The thing that was at the forefront of her mind though was the Arrancar woman sitting next to him. She had formerly served Aizen and without so much as a second thought, proclaimed herself to Ichigo's service. So far, from what Unohana was seeing, this Halibel was loyal to him, and both Ichigo and Orihime trusted her. And from the amount of reiatsu she felt from her, she was very powerful. If anything, she was one of the top soldiers in Aizen's force. If she was truly loyal to Ichigo, she would be a great asset in the fight against the Shinigami traitor.

The final thing that her mind wandered over was what he had said about his relationship with Orihime. He'd accepted the feelings she had for him, and then the ones that Halibel showed him as well. And what's more, Orihime allowed him to have Halibel as well as herself. That being said, the thought that passed through Unohana's mind was…

'I wonder if she would let him have me as well?'

She refrained from asking the redhead against Ichigo's chest the question, mainly because she didn't think that the girl could handle a third woman aside from herself and Halibel seeking affection from the strawberry so soon. That and the look Halibel was giving her wasn't all that encouraging. If anything, it said 'Look at Ichigo-sama wrong, and I swear I'll beat you to death with your own arm.'

Her attention was brought away from them at the approach of the large figured boy behind Ichigo. "Ah, Sado-san. Good to see you're awake."

Ichigo's ears immediately perked at that, forcing Unohana restrain a 'kawaii'. He spun his head around to see his long time best friend. "Hey, Chad."

"Ichigo?" the Mexican asked with a raised eyebrow. He leaned forward a little, spotting the owner of the other set of red hair in his lap. "Orihime?"

"Ah, Chad!" The red headed healer was up in an instant, giving the big man a one armed hug. "I'm so glad you're okay.

"So am I." Ichigo said, slowly getting to his clawed feet, being very careful of the blades on the back of his legs. "Jeez Chad, you had me worried."

Chad didn't say much at first, except for "Sorry." Then he asked the question that everyone wanted to know. "Ichigo… what happened to you?" He eyed Ichigo up and down when he asked.

Ichigo followed his gaze and chuckled. "Oh this? Well…"

He probably would have explained the whole situation again… if something hadn't flown into the back of his head, nearly bowling him over, latched onto and rubbed his ears, and yelled, "Kawaii! Ichi-chan has such cute ears now! Just like a big kitty!"

All watching the scene sweat dropped, including Halibel and her fraccion who had followed behind Chad.

"Ichigo-sama," Halibel said, "there's something pink sitting on your shoulders."

Yep, there was something pink on his shoulders all right. It was also wearing Shinigami robes, and if anything, it was high on a massive amount of sugar. Ichigo's tail wrapped around the waist of the little bundle of joy that was the lieutenant of the Eleventh Division and brought her around so that she was hanging in front of him, face to face. "Yachiru, what are you doing?" he asked in a bored tone.

The pink haired girl just giggled and grinned, petting him on the head and scratching behind his ears. "I'm petting Ichi-kitty." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while she continued to giggle and scratch his ears.

The sweat drop on everyone's brow only increased, mainly because even though he was annoyed on the outside, they all heard the distinct rumble of a cat purring as Yachiru scratched his ears. The only ones who didn't sweat drop were Orihime, Halibel, and Unohana, all of whom filed away 'he likes his ears scratched' for later use.

No one noticed the blade though as it descended on the orange haired hybrid. Except for himself, as he spun around to catch it between his palms. "Kenpachi, you ass…" He didn't really seem to notice Yachiru climbing back up his hair to sit on his shoulders and play with his ears again.

The massive captain just grinned at the boy who was still holding the blade between his palms. "Hey Ichigo. Long time no see!" He looked the boy over, a shark like smirk making its presence known. "That's some nice reiatsu you got there! I can smell it coming off you!" The shark grin widened considerably. "Just what have you been doing since the last time I fought you?"

Before he could get an answer, the large portion of the sword caught in Ichigo's hands was wrapped up in what looked like jagged pieces of steel along a rather long steel whip, the end of which they could see was attached to the hilt of Halibel's weapon.

"I warn you now Shinigami," she growled out, tugging on her chain sword so that it was tight, "harm Ichigo-sama and you won't live to see tomorrow."

Kenpachi stared at the women for a moment before his shark grin appeared again. "That sounds like a challenge to me," he replied, untangling the two swords and shouldering his own, his grin ever present. "Think you can take me, little lady?"

"That all depends," Halibel responded as her sword began to spin in wide arcs until it was a blur of whirling blades in her hand, "how good you are, Kenpachi-san."

Halibel's fraccion were all grinning. They had seen what their mistress could do when the Espada positions had been decided. The man was in for a good fight. Or at least, he would have been.

"If you want a fight Kenpachi, then why don't you fight me?"

All present turned, eyes wide, as it had been Ichigo that spoke. His sword was in hand, and a huge grin was on his face, showing off those wonderfully long new teeth. "Well, what do you say? Last I checked, you wanted a rematch, didn't you?"

Kenpachi eyed him for about three seconds before he grinned. "That I did. Let's see if you can beat me a second time."

Unohana had kept quiet until that point, but comrades fighting each other when they were supposed to be fighting the enemy was going too far. "Zaraki-taicho, I would advise-"

"Lady, don't you dare interrupt them." Apache said, her own face nearly splitting in half from a grin as she sat down to watch to oncoming fight. "I want to see how good this Ichigo-teme really is."

"For once I agree with you." Mila said, taking a seat along with Sun-Sun.

In Hell:

"DAMMIT," Satan screamed as an icicle formed on his nose. All around him, patches of ice formed and snow started falling. "THEY AGREED ON SOMETHING AGAIN!"

Hueco Mundo:

Unohana wanted to protest, but Halibel gave her a look. She gestured towards Ichigo, making Unohana look to see the grin on his face. It was the same grin that Kenpachi wore when he was about to have a good fight. She looked back at Halibel, to see her wagging a finger. Unohana got the message instantly. 'Don't interrupt Ichigo-sama's fun.'

She resigned herself to sigh, and say, "Very well." She took a kneeling position next to Halibel's fraccion. It was then that she saw the upside to this fight. If she was thinking about pursuing him, then she would need a proper gauge of his immediate power, and what better way to find that out than to have him fight the captain of the fiercest fighters in Seireitei.

Chad wasn't overly concerned. Ichigo wouldn't fight a battle that he thought he couldn't win. That in mind, Chad took a seat behind the three ladies. Apache leaned back as soon as he sat down though and found herself leaning into his lap. Once again, they stared at each other form a moment, before she growled out, "Try anything and I'll rip your nuts off."

Chad, being who he was, merely said, "Got it." before turning his focus back to his front. The fact that Apache didn't lean forward again didn't really register in his mind.

Orihime was a little more worried though. She looked between Ichigo and Kenpachi, the look in her eyes frantic. She was so worried that she jumped a little when Halibel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Orihime-san. Ichigo-sama will be fine."

"But- but-"

"It's okay." Yachiru said happily, suddenly popping up on Halibel's shoulder. "Ken-chan and Ichi-kitty are just going to have some fun."

Halibel looked at the young child, her one eyebrow raised. "Why are you on my shoulder?"

Back with the two Shinigami powerhouses, the two were grinning like maniacs as they spoke. "You know, I'm surprised," Ichigo said, "I thought that you attacked me because you thought I was an Arrancar."

"HA!" Kenpachi said. "I knew it was you. That orange mop of yours, no matter how long it is, is unmistakable. Besides, you know what they say. It doesn't matter if you look like a beast, just so long as you fight like one."

Ichigo smirk only grew. "Nice saying."

"It's one I live by."

"Then let's see if you can follow it too!" Ichigo shot back right before he launched himself at the giant. His sword hit Kenpachi's with all the force of a raging bull. Any lesser man would have been forced back under the force of such a hit, but not Kenpachi. He pushed against Ichigo, the sparks flying between the two swords as the edges ground against one another.

"Now that's more like it!" Kenpachi laughed, his grin as wide as it could get. The two of them pulled back and struck at each other again, the sparks raining from where their blades met. "That's how a true warrior should act! Rushing into battle without fear of consequence, letting instinct push him in! C'mon Ichigo, let's see the warrior you've become!"

They pulled away from each other, each striking at the other another three times. The heavy clang of metal rang throughout the air, stinging at the ears of the spectators. Kenpachi grabbed the end of Ichigo's blade and pulled him forward, his worn blade scraping against Ichigo's organic black armor and sparks flying. Ichigo took the chance he had been given, used his form's new agility to swing himself by the handle of his sword and landed a clawed foot to Kenpachi's cheek. He kicked up leaving three long gouges carved into the side of the captain's face.

Kenpachi released the black blade from his left hand and brought it up to the gouges. Grinning and chuckling he did nothing to hide his amusement. "Hmm, looks like it's not just your sword I gotta worry about."

Ichigo was still grinning when his claws and other blades flashed in the sunlight. "That's right." He charged again, striking out with an elbow blade. Kenpachi caught the bladed appendage just below the blade and struck at Ichigo again. The worn edge of his weapon scratched at Ichigo's shoulder, once again sending out sparks but still not penetrating flesh.

Ichigo pressed a clawed foot on Kenpachi's chest and pushed off, propelling himself into the air. He was about to let off a Getsuga Tenshou, but…

"**Hold it King. That move's getting old."**

'Then what do you suggest I do to him?'

He could actually feel the smirk on his other's face as he was rewarded with a suggestion.

On the outside, several seconds passed before he made another move. His grin widened as he started stabbing his sword in Kenpachi's direction. His spirit energy flooded the blade as his stabbing increased in speed.

Kenpachi's unhidden eye widened and his grin turned to a small frown.

_'Oh shit…'_

"_AME NO GETSUGA!" _(Moon Fang Rain) As soon as the words left his lips, for every stab of his sword, a single, long, thin burst of red and black spirit energy flew from its tip. Kenpachi couldn't react before the bursts came down on him like raining death, cutting into his skin and throwing up a cloud of sand.

The spectators to this little bout had mixed feelings of what had just happened. Orihime for one was confused, as she had never seen him use that technique before. Halibel was further intrigued by his power, and said intrigue pushed her desire to be with him that much stronger. She shivered in anticipation of what was to come for her.

Yachiru was still sitting on her shoulder though, so she felt the slight tremor that went through Halibel's body. "Ne, Snakey-chan," she said, having gotten a look down the woman's collar, "why are you shaking?"

The woman glanced at the pinkette on her shoulder, smile on her lips. "Just a little excited."

"You mean you want to fight Ken-chan too?"

Halibel considered her next words carefully before she voiced them. No need to corrupt the mind of a young child. "In a way, yes, I want to fight, but not your oversized friend."

Yachiru's mouth formed an O. "Oh, you wanna fight Ichi-kitty!"

"Yes."

Yachiru turned back to the fight to see Ichigo land in front of the cloud of smoke. She swung her legs back and forth, a smile on her face. "You're gonna have so much fun with Ichi-kitty."

Halibel's voice had a slight purr to it as she spoke again. "Yes, and I can hardly wait for it."

Back with Ichigo, he was striding to the dust cloud, Tensa Zangetsu being spun by the chain at the end of his clawed finger. . "C'mon Kenpachi! I know there's no way in hell that did you in!"

Less than a second later, Kenpachi burst forth from the cloud, his body littered in cuts. He closed the gap between the two of them in a matter of moments, giving Ichigo almost no time to prepare. The giant captain laid down four powerful strikes, all of which Ichigo blocked with his forearm. Small pieces of armor chipped away where the blade made contact. He would have landed a fifth hit if Ichigo hadn't jumped back and landed in a crouch.

"See," he said with a smirk. "I knew that couldn't kill you."

Kenpachi was smirking too as he cracked his neck. Neither he nor Ichigo noticed that the chips in Ichigo's armor were already repairing to full perfection. "Hmph. You've gotten a lot better Ichigo! Just what I'd expect from you!" His reiatsu flashed around him. "But it's still pathetic! Stop holding back and show me what you can really do!"

His order was answered in the form of a true Getsuga Tenshou. Kenpachi barely managed to cut through it, but he did not cut through the black fist that connected with his face. He flew fifty feet before he felt an iron hard kick that sent him flying straight up into the air. He was paying enough attention to see an orange and black blur right before he was kicked again. Two, three, four more times he was kicked in half as many seconds until he was kicked a fifth time to the ground, landing with a rather loud boom. Each strike was delivered with enough force to level a small building. Most would think that he was in a massive amount of pain at this point, but it was not so.

Zaraki Kenpachi, in those few moments that he was being thrown around like a rag doll, had experienced some thing that he hadn't felt for the longest of times. Euphoria. Pure euphoria. He'd found a truly worthy opponent. After more than a century, he'd found a truly strong opponent to challenge him once again.

All that knew him, save for Yachiru, did not truly know him. Yes, to him fighting was a way of life. To be the strongest was something that he craved, like a hunger that needed to be sated. But it was not his only goal in his life. To become stronger, one needs to know their limits, something that Kenpachi had never truly known…not even after he'd met her.

Yachiru, the _original_ Yachiru, had been a strong woman in her own right. Back then Kenpachi knew only solitude, fighting opponents as they came to him, thinking that they would be able to best him. Hundreds fell by his hand, all of them too stupid to realize how large the gap between them and this nameless goliath was. Then came Yachiru.

When he first met her, he'd scoffed at her boast that she would be able to beat him. She'd been a good two feet shorter than him, and, in his opinion, as skinny as a rail with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Imagine his surprise though when she had attacked him with the force of a charging rhino, nearly making him loose his footing. He'd smirked, she'd smirked, and the battle raged.

He'd won that battle… but just barely. He was still the strongest. But that didn't stop Yachiru. She'd come back again and again, each time walking away with battle wounds and a smile on her face, saying she would be back. And after the third fight, not that he would admit it to anyone, it was something that he had started to look forward to immensely.

They'd fought and fought and fought, he always winning, and she always coming back for more. Her sheer tenacity earned her his respect… and his heart.

It was not to be.

After a particularly tough fight between them, they were both physically drained. And when that's the case, it makes the fight against a Hollow all the more difficult. Especially when the Hollow is an Adjuchas class Hollow. Those simple facts had been the factors that had brought what served as Kenpachi's world to an end.

Yachiru was killed by the Hollow's hand. Kenpachi had to watch her die in his arms as she lay a hand on the scar over his eye, the scar she had given him, and she smiled before whispering out, "I'll miss our fights…Kenpachi." His eyes had widened at the name, for it was one only taken by the best, but she just kept smiling. "And I'll miss… you."

Her hand fell from his face, and for the first and only time in his life, Zaraki Kenpachi had cried. The Hollow did not leave that battle alive. Kenpachi's rage had seen to that. But it had not ended there. Where as opponents sought him before, he now sought them. Each fell by his hand, and it continued until that day he'd found that little girl.

She was so tiny compared to him, but she showed no fear towards him, or the blood that stained his blade. She merely wiped it from the blade, and laughed. In a way, she reminded him of Yachiru, both in her attitude towards him and the way she approached him: without fear or worry. He knew she was a child, but his respect for her rose to the same level as it had for Yachiru. That in mind, it was only right that she should have the same name.

But he would not let the same thing that happened to Yachiru happen to her. He would become the strongest and protect her, even if she herself surpassed him. Since then, he'd fought all, challenging people that he knew would give him a good, fun fight, but despite all that time, he'd still had yet to find one that could show him his limits. Old man Yamamoto might have been able to, but the old goat blatantly refused to fight him.

Then Ichigo had come along. He'd beaten Kenpachi, but it wasn't clear enough for the fighting captain. He needed to be sure. He needed to be sure that he'd found someone that could really challenge him. Someone he could fight again and again and still be beaten. Someone who could make him even stronger. It seems that Ichigo was just the person for the position. And that thought alone was enough to make Kenpachi's grin widen as his hand moved to his eye patch.

Ichigo was disappointed as he descended on the spot where Kenpachi landed. Disappointed and angry. "C'mon Kenpachi! I thought you were supposed to be the strongest! Get off your ass and fight me! _Getsuga Tenshou!_"

The black wave of energy descended upon the downed captain, only to have it diffused by a tower of yellow reiatsu that burst from Kenpachi's body. It hit Ichigo in midair, who back-flipped and landed about fifty feet away from the tower of power. He eyed Kenpachi as he got back on his feet, only to reveal that his eye patch was gone.

"You don't disappoint, do you Ichigo?" Kenpachi yelled, his grin wide. He placed his other hand on his sword with his first. "Then who am I to do it to you?" His reiatsu burst forth from him again, stronger than it ever had been.

Ichigo's grin grew wider and wider. "That's it! That's how you should be fighting me! With everything you've got!" Ichigo let the roar escape his throat, a mighty blast of his reiatsu following it. They charged, their swords colliding, metal striking metal, pure reiatsu exploding outward from their bodies.

The spectators of the fight had long abandoned their places in the sand, having moved further from the battlefield lest they too be caught in it. The reiatsu though, still came down thick on them. Chad could feel it pressing down around him, but he remained standing despite the fact that it felt like thousands of pounds were being pressed down on his shoulders.

Halibel's fraccion were fairing as well as they had when they first felt Ichigo's reiatsu. They were a sweating, quivering mess, in basic terms. Sun-Sun was clutching at her throat, each breath coming like the air was made of water. Mila was about the same, her hand clutching at the front of her shirt like it was choking her.

Apache, while in the same position as her two fraccion sisters, had her eyes on Chad. How could he still be standing during all of this? 'He's either a stubborn baka, or he's really fucking strong.' She thought about it for a moment and scowled. 'He's a baka. A stubborn, perverted baka at that.'

Unohana watched with interest, a small bead of sweat running down her brow. She'd never felt reiatsu like this. Even the Sotaicho wasn't capable of matching such power. Just how powerful were these two?

Orihime was not fairing well at all. Her breath was practically gone from her chest, a feeling like she was being choked consuming her. Sweat poured off of her in waterfalls, her bangs plastered against her forehead and her mind swimming in fear. 'Ichigo…kun…'

She would have succumbed to her fear if she hadn't been pulled into Halibel's form from behind, the Arrancar woman's arm wrapped around Orihime's shoulder and her hand resting lightly on the opposite shoulder. The other hand slowly swept her bangs from her face as she turned and brown eyes met brilliant green.

"Ichigo-sama's power is great," the blonde whispered out, her face and voice calm, "It is only right that you should fear it Orihime-san."

"Halibel-san…" the redhead struggled out, finally catching her breath, "I'm sorry. I must seem… so pathetic… to fear the person I love… when you don't…"

Halibel turned her head back to the battle, her eyes half lidded. "You are wrong in that assumption, Orihime-san. I do fear him."

Orihime's eyes widened at that. "But… but why?"

"Because while I have power enough that his does not affect me as it does you, it is my position to fear him."

"Your… position?"

Halibel kept staring out at the battle before them, the small shockwaves of power rolling over her form as the two fought. "He is my better. My true better, unlike Aizen. He is truly more powerful than I. That alone frightens me as much as it attracts me to him. And for that reason, I will love him, serve him, and if he truly desires it, I will humbly give my body to him, just as a loyal servant should."

Orihime could only stare at the woman with wide eyes before smiling and turning back to watch Ichigo and Kenpachi. 'So will I, Halibel-san.'

While the two had talked, Yachiru just kept watching the fight with a smile, while Nell was now sleeping peacefully, though she was starting to stir.

Back with Ichigo and Kenpachi, neither were letting up. Strikes between the two for them becoming more furious, more powerful, each echoing with a boom of thunder. Their grins consumed their faces and glee swam in their eyes, their bodies drowning in joy. Joy that only fighters can feel. The joy that one feels at the edge of a sword.

The two struck again and deadlocked. "Ichigo," Kenpachi said, his grin still wide, "are you still holding back on me?" He was using both of his hands to fight, and so was Ichigo, but Ichigo wasn't sweating as badly as Kenpachi.

"Don't know," Ichigo said, his voice cocky, "I'm still not really sure what I'm capable of yet, since this body is pretty new."

"Then we'll have to see, won't we?" Kenpachi pulled back and struck again, but this time, Ichigo failed to intercept it. Armor chips flew, blood sprayed, and a thump echoed as Ichigo's left arm dropped to the ground.

The spectators were all shocked. This was supposed to be a friendly fight, not one where serious damaged occurred. And the loss of an arm was definitely serious damage. Halibel herself was ready to do the same to Kenpachi's head, but she knew Ichigo wouldn't want her to interfere. It was also the reason why she held Orihime back.

Ichigo just looked at the bloody stump that ended just above where his elbow would be. 'Well, hadn't expected that to happen.' he thought with a raised eyebrow.

"**Yeah, just give it a few seconds there King."**

Kenpachi was still grinning as he lay his sword on his shoulder. "Sorry about that Ichigo. I got a little carried away."

"Nah, it's alright…" Ichigo said with a grin. As soon as he finished the sentence, a normal human arm burst forth from the stump. As soon as the arm finished growing, the black armor followed, moving like a living creature until arm and armor were like new again. Ichigo flexed his new fingers and claws as he grinned at Kenpachi. "…because I've got a new one. Now where were we?" Before an answer could come, they were at it again.

At the site of his arm re-growing, both Halibel and Orihime calmed. He was okay. And in one piece. That was all they cared about.

Meanwhile, Nel was finally waking up. And imagine what she thought when she saw Ichigo fighting against Kenpachi. Pretty sure that it would be her friend fighting one of the bad guys.

"Ichigo…" she said, "Ichigo…" she started to struggle against Orihime's grip on her. "Ichigo!"

Orihime looked down at the struggling girl. "Nel-chan! You're awake!"

Nel didn't hear her. She was too worried about Ichigo. He'd saved her so many times since they'd met. He'd defended her when she couldn't do it for herself. Old power and old memories stirred. Now it was time for her to help him.

She broke free from Orihime's grip and ran. No one was able to grab her. She just ran as fast as she could. "Ichigo… Ichigo… ICHIGO!" Her reiatsu exploded as she shouted his name for a third time, throwing up dust. A figure flew from the dust. An adult figure, headed straight for Ichigo.

Said boy felt the explosion of reiatsu as he and Kenpachi were once again deadlocked. He had time to look in its direction before seeing a flash of green and being tackled to the ground, his face pressed against something very soft.

Kenpachi only managed to blink right after he saw something green slam into Ichigo before he and it flew about twenty five feet to the left. 'What the fuck was that?' He turned to find a pair of angry gray eyes staring back at him from a face with a jagged scar and a red marking across it on a head topped with green hair and a horned skull.

Orihime, Halibel and the rest were all moving to the position where Ichigo was. Imagine their surprise when they got there to find a very well endowed, green haired woman clutching him to her chest and glaring at them all. "Nel-chan?"

Halibel was thinking a different name. "Neliel Tu Oderschvank?"

Apache whispered to Mila, "Wasn't she supposed to be dead?" Mila just shrugged.

Nel looked at the cocoa woman in front of her, her eyebrow raised. "Halibel-sama? What are you doing here?" She hugged Ichigo closer to her chest, and he struggled a little to get out. "Did Aizen-sama tell you to kill Ichigo?"

Halibel sweat dropped at that one. Why would she need to kill Ichigo when Neliel was doing a very good job of that herself by smothering him. Apache answered for her.

"Actually no. Besides, you're currently killing the smug bastard that she and we serve."

Nel's eyebrows shot up at that. "All of you?" There were nods from them all. "Hmm, I guess I got through to him about how to treat a lady when I hit him in the balls."

Apache's head swiveled around so fast that there was an audible crack. "What? You hit him and actually did damage? I bruised my fucking leg when I kicked him there!"

Nel only blinked and said, "So he was hard when you kicked him?" Ichigo's ears twitched at that one.

And Apache walked right into it. "Yes, he was fucking-" She stopped as soon as she realized what had been said. She blushed a dark scarlet. "Fucking dammit."

Mila and Sun-sun both laughed, and Chad and Halibel were both holding back small chuckles. Even Unohana let a small, feathery laugh escape her lips. All the while, Orihime was working on fixing up Kenpachi. Ichigo was just fine from what she could see.

The strawberry finally managed to pull himself away from Nel and breathe. He looked Nel over once before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Yep, it's definitely Nel-chan.'

"**You mean that's the little brat that's been following us around since we got here?" **Hichigo said. **"Hot damn! Wish she'd looked like this from the start!"**

'Oh shut up.'

"**Bite me."**

"Ichigo?"

The boy turned to look at Nel, and immediately put a little distance between them, as she was only about an inch from his face with the tip of her finger between her lips as she looked him over.

"Ichigo…" she said again, getting closer, and making three certain women very nervous for some reason. For a moment, all present were anticipating a kiss, at least until her hands shot out, she smiled and asked, "…when did you get such cute kitty ears?"

There were three thumps as the members of Halibel's fraccion face faulted, Chad sweat dropped, Orihime, Halibel, and Unohana restrained themselves from touching his ears as well, Yachiru giggled and latched herself to Ichigo again, and Kenpachi… he just laughed his ass off.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now that's just too much!" He just kept laughing. "Hell Ichigo, I bet the only one you haven't got after you yet is Unohana there!"

Oh, if the man only knew.

And apparently not all women present were happy about what was said, or at least Apache anyway. "Now what one fucking minute! I'm not after him, you asshole! If it weren't for Halibel-sama, I wouldn't have anything to do with him."

Nel looked away from Ichigo, who was purring and swishing his tail contentedly from her and Yachiru's scratching of his ears. "Oh Apache-chan, I didn't know you swung for the other team. Does that mean you like her then?" She pointed when she asked, and Apache followed said finger. Mila was the one being pointed at.

Apache didn't take it well. "Fuck no! Not even if I was gay and you paid me!"

And for some reason, Mila didn't take that well. "What? Are you saying I wouldn't be good enough for you?" But then again, maybe she was just looking for a reason to argue with her rival.

"What? Mila, are you even listening to yourself?"

"Oh, shut up already!" Ichigo managed to get himself off the ground, and out of the reach of Nell's hands.

Yachiru was still on his shoulders though, but Kenpachi was kind enough to pick her off. "Awww, but I'm not done petting Ichi-kitty!"

Ichigo just kept his gaze on Nel, taking note of the Zanpakutou that was at her waist. He figured it must be hers, obviously. "Nel, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do look so much older?"

"**Personally King, I would have asked why is she so big, and dressed like that. It's not bad, but she'd probably look better in a pair of short shorts and a sopping wet, white racing t-shirt."**

'Will you shut up?'

Nell looked down at herself. "This is how I'm supposed to look. This is what I was like when I still served Aizen-sama, before Nnoitra turned me into a child."

"**You mean you always looked like an escapee from my fantasies?"**

'Shut up!'

"Nnoitra huh?" Ichigo said with a snort. "Now I'm glad I killed him."

Nell looked Ichigo over again. "You fought Nnoitra?" She looked over Kenpachi too, circling him and prodding him every now and then too.

"Woman, what are you doing?" He was annoyed.

She ignored him, and continued her examination, before she looked him in the face and asked, "Just how strong are you? From what I can tell, you're about as strong as Barragan-sama."

"That's right!" Yachiru said, popping up on Kenpachi's shoulder, "Ken-chan's the strongest! That's why he's captain!"

Nell's eyebrows raised. "I see. So you're the Zaraki Kenpachi that Aizen-sama told us about." She looked him up and down again. "Yep. You're definitely a sadist."

Kenpachi's eyebrow twitched, and Ichigo snorted. And Yachiru…

"Ken-chan, what's a sadist?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Meanwhile, Nell turned back to Ichigo, who was snickering. "Ichigo, are you a masochist?"

Ichigo face faulted, Orihime blushed, Halibel scowled at Nel, her fraccion snickered, except for Sun-Sun who blushed, Unohana smiled, and Chad sweat dropped again.

"Ken-chan, what's a masochist?"

"I'll tell you that when you're older too."

Ichigo managed to get back to his feet though and yell, "Are you insane?"

Nel just giggled. "Well, aren't you? I mean you fought two of the biggest sadists to ever exist, right?"

Ichigo's eye twitched and he hung his head, heaving a huge sigh. She was playing with him. She may be more mature than she was, but she's still Nel. "You're exhausting."

It was at about that time that Stark and Barragan flashed into existence, the light sound of static accompanying them. Stark immediately noticed Halibel and her fraccion. Neither he nor Barragan noticed Ichigo or Nel from their position in front of the enormous form of Kenpachi.

"Ah, Halibel. Well, this will makes things easier. Please, grab Orihime-san and come back. Aizen-sama is waiting for us."

"And make it quick. We don't have all day." Barragan added. He sounded grumpier than normal. They turned to leave, Barragan thinking that none there were worth his time, and Stark being too lazy to care.

"No."

The two of them stopped dead. They both turned, Stark's eyebrow raised and Barragan's brow furrowed. He looked pretty pissed. "What was that wench?"

"Are you hard of hearing, you old fuck?" Apache asked. "She'd said no!"

Halibel held out a hand. "That's enough Apache." Her voice was of calm seriousness. "I do not need you to speak on my behalf." Apache stepped back and shut up. Halibel's attention turned back to Barragan, her eyes narrow and her smile devious. "Though she is right. Has your hearing started to go in your old age?"

"Watch your tongue, you traitorous bitch!" Barragan all but yelled. "The Boss always did give you too much leeway, even for your position. To think that the Primera Espada (First Espada) would betray him for these pieces of filth." He indicated Kenpachi and Unohana as he spoke.

Unohana let her eyes widen though as she stared at Halibel from behind. 'The FIRST Espada?'

Halibel was smirking behind her collar. "I did not betray Aizen for them."

Barragan merely snorted. "It does not matter." He turned to Stark. "Stark, get the girl."

Stark merely rolled his eyes before he disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of a startled Orihime. He would have grabbed her too, if he hadn't been picked up by his throat and thrown back to Barragan. Imagine his surprise when he looked back to see who had thrown him, his eyes wider than they had been or ever would be.

"Neliel-chan?"

The green haired woman was standing in front of Orihime, her left hand fingering the green hilt of her sword. There was a small smile on her face when she said, "Long time no see, Stark-kun."

He was on his feet immediately. "I thought you were dead!"

Nel's face turned to a frown now. "Yes. You would have Nnoitra to thank for that, if he wasn't dead."

"Nnoitra's dead?" Stark asked. "Surely it wasn't you who killed him?"

"No." Nell said, her smile back, "It was Ichigo."

Barragan raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck is Ichigo?"

"That would be me."

Both of their eyes widened as the now lithe feline body of Ichigo stepped out from the small crowd. Their first thought immediately was, 'Grimmjow?' The face, orange hair, black body, and missing Hollow hole shot that idea down as soon as it came up. No, this was the boy Ulquiorra told them all about. This was Kurosaki Ichigo. The orange hair and black Zanpakutou were both unmistakable.

Halibel turned to him. "Ichigo-sama, you need not speak to either of them. They are not worth your time."

Barragan was outraged. "This is who you betrayed the Boss for? This little Arrancar wannabe?"

"Hold your tongue, you old fool." Halibel said, her body leaking malevolent power. It quickly disappeared though when Ichigo laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Halibel-chan, there's no need for that."

She bowed her head to him. "Hai, Ichigo-sama." He slipped a hand over the rim of her collar, brought it down and brought her face to look at him before laying a tender kiss across her lips.

"Good girl." He whispered and she smiled. Ichigo's face immediately turned to a frown and a scowl. "Chad," he said, getting his big friend's attention, "take Orihime and get her out of here. Apache, Mila, Sun-Sun, you three help him."

"Right." Chad.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama." Sun-Sun.

Apache looked a little disgruntled at him giving her orders, but she nodded anyway and said, "Fine."

"Sure thing boss!" Mila said with a salute. She was a little more enthusiastic about the situation.

Chad was about to scoop up Orihime in his arms when she said, "Ichigo-kun…"

He drew closer to her, a clawed hand on her cheek. "Yes, Hime-chan?"

She looked at the ground for a moment, before looking him in the eye and smiling weakly, "Please, just come back to me safe. You and Halibel-san."

Ichigo smiled and kissed her, making several eyes widen. "I promise, Hime-chan."

Unohana stepped forward. "I shall accompany them, Kurosaki-san."

"Thanks," he said, turning back to the two waiting Espada. Before he did though, he whispered, "Please, keep her safe."

"Of course." She stepped to Chad, who now held Orihime bridal style. Laying a hand on his shoulder, she said, "Sado-san, prepare yourself." In a flash, they were gone, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun following with Sonido.

Both Barragan and Stark had tried to interfere, only to be beaten back by the two women still present.

"Sorry Stark-kun, but Ichigo is my friend. And he's done more for me than Aizen ever could. Now it's my turn to help him." She swung her blade, the small amount of blood on the tip flying onto the white sands. There was a cruel smile on her face as she spoke. "Besides, you broke my heart back then."

Stark knew as soon as she spoke those words that his life was forfeit, but he asked anyway. "Neliel-chan, is there anyway that I convince you not to fight?"

"Not this time Stark-kun."

He was on his feet, a small cut on his chest as he drew his Zanpakutou with a sigh. "Then I have no choice. I will have to kill you."

Between Halibel and Barragan, things weren't has dramatic.

"Do you remember what I've told you since our positions were decided, you treacherous woman? About how you shouldn't underestimate me?"

"How can I forget?" Halibel said, unsheathing her sword. As soon as it was out, she channeled a minute amount of reiatsu into the blade, breaking it up into the six foot chain sword she'd almost used on Kenpachi. "You see it fit to tell me that every time you see me."

"Only because of how you beat me out for the top position." Barragan growled, a long broadsword appearing from seemingly nowhere in his hands. "If it hadn't been for those stupid pets of yours, I would have taken the position of First from you."

"You allow your pride to blind you Barragan. That is the reason that you lost to me, not because of my… 'pets', as you call them."

Ichigo moved behind her right then. "Halibel-chan, you want this one?"

She smiled behind her collar. "If you will allow it, Ichigo-sama."

His grin spread wide, and his unoccupied clawed hand trailed slowly across her rear, making her shiver. His hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "He's all yours." He nipped at her ear a little and his hand took a squeeze of her firm behind. "He doesn't leave here alive. Make sure it happens, and I'll give you whatever you want."

Halibel let another shiver pass through her as she looked him in the eye, her own eyes half lidded, desire shining brightly in those brilliant green depth. "I want you…Master."

At hearing something like this, the old Ichigo would have yelled. He would have wondered what the hell she was talking about. He would have questioned her sanity. No more. Instinct controlled him now. It drove him. The instinct to fight, the instinct to live, the instinct… to protect. To protect everyone, to protect his friends and family…to protect Orihime and Halibel, even if they didn't need it… he would do anything and everything for them. It was his reason for the response he growled out.

"Then kill him."

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl. When you and Nell finish, come find me. By then, Aizen will be dead."

Halibel merely nodded, before receiving another deep kiss. Ichigo pulled away, and said to Kenpachi with a huge grin, "Feel like having some more fun?"

Kenpachi's grin was back. "Of course. Who am I fighting?"

Ichigo grinned and scowled. "I'm pretty sure Ichimaru, Tousen, and a certain green-eyed, number 4 Espada I know will provide plenty of fun for you."

"Yeah. I think you're right."

"Hey Ken-chan? Is it alright if I stay here? I want to fight with Greeny-chan!"

Nel's ears perked at that. She and Stark hadn't started their fight yet. "Are you sure about that little one? Stark-kun is very strong."

"She's plenty capable." Kenpachi said. "Fine, you can stay. Just don't die."

"Okay!" She jumped off his shoulder. "See ya Ken-chan! Ichi-kitty!" She took her place next to Nell, making Stark raise a lazy eyebrow, but he dismissed it.

Ichigo and Kenpachi were gone after that without so much as another word. At least not from either of them. Hichigo was a different story.

"**King… That… I… You…"**

'So now you can't find anything to say. It figures.'

"**Nothing to say? King, get in here so I can fucking kiss you!"**

'Now you're starting to creep me out.'

"**You just basically promised a woman that wants to be your servant that you would have sex with her for killing the guy!"**

'No 'basically' about it. That's exactly what she wants, and it's exactly what she's going to get.'

"**King! I am so proud of you I could cry!" **He paused to wipe away a tear from his eye. **"Now get going! Aizen isn't going to kill himself! HA HA!"**

Back with the ones they had left behind, Barragan was scowling at Halibel. "You are a disgrace. You and Neliel both."

Nel just snorted to the remark. "Barragan, you always did like to sit pretty high on that throne of yours."

"Agreed." Halibel said. "Now can we get this over with? Ichigo-sama is waiting for me."

Barragan's scowl only deepened. "Fine. Then we will fight as Espada should. With our true power.' He held up his sword and said, "Tosatsu_, _Dragón del Verdugo." (_Slaughter, Executioner Dragon)_

While he was awakening his sword, Stark was not far behind. "Remember Neliel-chan, you forced my hand." He held his sword straight, the back edge resting against his forehead. "Hajke, Gafuukei." (_Snap, Tornado Whip_)

Two explosions of reiatsu and a lot of sand later, two new figures stood. Stark didn't look too much different. His jawbone necklace was back on his jaw while the rest of his mask was reformed to the bottom of his eyes. Bony, spiky armor wrapped around his arms and legs, four vent like openings present on each of his limbs, a total of sixteen vents in all.

Barragan was a different story though. He'd grown at least a foot. His clothing had ripped away and his body had been covered in bony, dragon like armor, including a tail and wings on his back. In his hands, a long black scythe shined. Over his face, the rest of his mask had formed, giving him the pointed face of a dragon. A dragon with red eyes, and a lot of sharp teeth.

Nel looked at Stark's awakened form, her face grim. 'So Stark is actually serious for once.' She turned to Yachiru and said, "If you can awaken your Shikai little one, then I suggest you do it now."

Yachiru was all smiles and giggles. "Okay!" She pulled her sword from its sheath. 'Ready to have some fun Stripy-chan?'

A large white tiger appeared by her side. _"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?"_ it growled in a female voice.

'Yep, but you know you love it. So ready to have some fun?"

"_Against him?" _the tiger growled, eyeing the transformed Stark. _"Definitely!"_

'Then let's go!' Yachiru yelled to the cat. She giggled, swinging her sword around before she called out its command, "Itsuru, Yukitora!" (_Freeze, Snow Tiger_) Her reiatsu exploded out, just as she saw Nell hold her sword up in front of her and say, "Utae, Gamuza." (_Declare, Antelope Knight_). Her reiatsu exploded outward as well.

When the smoke and dust cleared, they both stood there ready to fight. Nell pawed at the ground with a transformed hoof; her centaur like body tense as she spun her lance in her right hand like one would a bo staff.

Yachiru was still all smiles and giggles, but her sword was gone. In its place were a pair of leather gloves, each of them tight against the skin of her forearm and hand, and colored like a white tiger's fur. From the tip of each finger sprouted a claw, each one a foot long and razor sharp.

"That's an impressive Shikai for such a young Shinigami." Stark observed, actually impressed.

Yachiru giggled. "Thanks! That's what Ken-chan said too!" Her reiatsu started to pour off of her in waves. She flexed her fingers, her blades flashing while she continued to smile. "Greeny-chan, ready to have some fun?"

Nel was grinning though more for what she had planned for Stark rather than fun. "Yes, let's!" She spun her lance faster, and a moment there fight broke out.

Back with Barragan, he was more than ready fight. "Release your power already, Halibel! I will prove I'm the better of us, first by killing you, then by killing that whelp that you've chosen to serve!"

Okay, now Halibel was pissed. This piece of filth underestimated her and her Ichigo-sama. She scowled and grit her teeth as she raised her sword. "Barragan. Ichigo-sama said told kill you. But that is too good for you. I will slaughter you, and when I finish, there won't be enough of you left to be called a bloody smear on the sand."

She swung the weapon so that the weapon wrapped around her body, every piece of the sword coming into contact with her in some way. Reiatsu flashed in her eyes before her voice echoed throughout the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Silbido, Reina De La Serpiente!" (_Hiss, Serpent Queen_)

Unlike the other's who reiatsu just exploded, Halibel's exploded and burned. As emerald flames erupted all around her, the white sand melted into black glass, the glare from the fire forcing Barragan shield his eyes. He dared look into the green flames as he felt her reiatsu let up some, a sign of a complete transformation.

Her legs had fused, and her long body was coiled into a circular position. If she were stretched out straight she would have been at least fifty feet from her head to the tip of her tail. Her clothes were gone, and from the spot directly where her head and neck joined, her body was covered in shiny, jade green, serpentine scales all the way to the tip of her long, coiling, muscled tail. From the base of her neck on her back, a long, rough diamond pattern made up of lighter, emerald green scales extended along her body's spine. In the middle of each rough diamond shape, a spike like the tip of Zangetsu's Shikai sprouted forth. From her shoulder blades to her tail tip, a long emerald green line extended down on both sides of her body.

Her arms were just like the rest of her; scaled with a lighter scaled diamond pattern running from her shoulders to the back of her palms. However, there were no spikes on her arms. The tips of her fingers ended in inch long claws.

Her face was still the same, right down to her cocoa skin. The most that changed was that her mask fragments were gone, and her eyes were no longer emerald green. Now her eyes, both sclera and iris, were a lighter acid green, the pupil a needle thin slit.

The final, most noticeable change that could be seen was her hair. It was no longer hair. From her scalp, many long, jade green snakes sprouted, each of them about three feet long, all hissing and facing Barragan just as Halibel herself was.

"You are far too arrogant for your own good Barragan." she hissed, fanglike canines flashing and a thin forked tongue flicking across her lips. "And it's time to put an end to it. For Ichigo-sama." All of the snakes on her head hissed louder, as if in agreement. With lightning speed, her lamian-like body surged toward Barragan, and the battle was on.

* * *

*Viewer is greeted by the familiar and welcome sight of Rangiku Matsumoto's massive cleavage*

"Hello! Welcome to…hey, hey kid! Up here short stuff, stop starring at my boobs!"

"Not my fault, it's like those things have their own gravity or something!" Jinta defended as he 'accidentally' hit the zoom feature.

*The camera shakes before raising up to reveal Rangiku's now clearly irritated face*

"Sorry about that, he's usually not this bad," Tessa explains half honestly.

Realizing that the camera is now focused on her face, Rangiku blinks as if she forgot something.

"Oh that's right!"

*Cough*

"Hello and welcome to Urahara's soapbox! Unfortunately due to a small incident involving a chemical burn covering over eighty percent of his body, Urahara won't be able to handle today's lesson. I was supposed to be the guest speaker, but have kindly taken over until our host is able to return."

*Camera turns to show a man almost completely covered in bandages lying on a makeshift futon as a nurse uniform clad Yoruichi approaches with a small pan of water and a sponge*

"I think he'll pull though Matsumoto-san," Tessa replies, ignoring the thumbs up his friend gives before returning the camera's focus to Rangiku.

Sweat dropping, the Lieutenant scratches the back of her head.

"Right, well, moving on, today's lesson is a rather special one as it is directed to our faithful viewers," the busty Lieutenant explains before stepping to the side revealing several large sacks full of what appear to be letters.

"Now, we've been getting quite a few complaints regarding the positions of the top three Espada, and even more regarding their…well, actually, just Halibel's Resurrection."

Her graceful smile now replaced with a fearsome scowl, the strawberry blond pulls a bottle of sake from her ample bosom as well as a butane lighter.

"Here is our official response!"

Downing the entire bottle with a single swallow, the now clearly pissed woman flicks open the lighter and spews fourth a massive fireball reducing the pile of letters to a pile of ash.

"Seriously, what part of ALTERNATE UNIVERSE do you little brats not understand? We've had so many people complaining about our 'obvious' mistake that we began to question ourselves, that is until we compared notes and signed dates, and remembered that when this story first began the Fake Karakura Arc hadn't even started yet, you know, the arc that's lasted for over a year and a half? The author came up with his own ideas and had to guess at the ranks of the top Espada based on the information he had on hand at the time!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the now calm woman continued.

"I can assure you that the creator and his associates are taking new information into account, but they will not be going back and rewriting old chapters. Besides, if the only complaint is that Halibel-san has a…far less attractive Resurrection form, try to keep one thing in mind. This is a harem story, meaning there will be lemons."

Rangiku's expression changed to a purely predatory smirk.

"So ask yourself. Which would you rather have? Hairball with her bone skirt and bikini top, or Halibel, the full package grinding into that cute little strawberry and his precious princess in an all night long steaming hot marathon of mindless-"

"Ah hem"

Shaking her head to clear out the images, Rangiku had the decency to blush before continuing.

"As I was saying, its really not that big of a deal, so what, she has a different tattoo on her boob and looks different when fighting, does that really make things so bad? Is it really such a terrible crime that the author used his creative powers to give her a different Zanpakutou?"

*Everything goes black for several seconds until a single spot light shines on Rangiku*

"Remember, when you complain about creativity, you're complaining about the life's blood of fan fiction, the very thing we are all here to see. It's not just stupid on your part for failing to read the summery, the publishing date, and the entire premise of the story. It's rude, careless and painful; it hurts the creative process and slows down future updates of this wonderful story. So I ask of you, no, beg of you, please, let the matter go, it's been addressed over and over to the point it's just plain annoying."

*Lights cut back one as the shops staff applauds before the screen goes black*

* * *

And that's Chapter Three! At 47 pages, it's the longest Chapter I've ever written for anything. Now for something I'm sure you all want to hear about... Harem Update!

The harem list has been completed and finalized, so unless you can make a *very* convincing argument there will be no changes. As for the list itself, well, it's been removed from view to aid with the development of the story itself. It's no fun when you guys already know what's going to happen and we're going to keep you on your toes!

Time to go. Gotta get started on Chapter Four. Good luck and happy voting! Bye for now! SnK.


	4. Servants, Serpents, Slaughter and Swords

I'M BACK! Yes! It's time once again! Chapter Four has finally come!

Man, everyone, I am really sorry it took me so long. I wanted this thing to be out weeks ago. Damn, I hate college sometimes, and my family hasn't been much better these last couple of weeks of vacation, but I digress. Let's get this thing rolling. Be warned, this one is mainly a bunch of fights, so please don't be surprised or disappointed. Oh, and before I forget, a few notes to some friends.

**Dragonbard**: Thanks for the advice you gave to me before. It was really helpful for a good chunk of this chapter.

**Tobi the Good Boy** and **Grand Marqui**: Stick around and read the bottom when the chapter ends and I finish all of my announcements. I'd say my piece now, but honestly, I think everyone just wants to get on with the story, so we'll talk later.

Disclaimer: Lawyers, I'm sick of explaining that I don't own Bleach, and looking at your faces. Time to die. _Ugate! Ikazuchi no Kiba! (Bite! Thunder Fang!)_

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was a man that many would deem to be a very serious person. And they would be correct in their assumptions. However if they thought there was no reason for his behavior, they would be wrong.

As he looked out over the white sands of Hueco Mundo, his face impassive as a gentle breeze brushed his silken bangs over the sides of his face. He glanced over at his adopted younger sister, her body almost fully healed as Isane and Hanataro worked on her. He quickly focused his eyes back out on the sand, old memories making themselves known.

He hadn't always been the cold calculating man that all knew him to be at present. In fact, in his youth his attitude was very close in type to the young man Kurosaki Ichigo. He had been devoted to his teachings, but other times he was a brash person and anger came easily to him… at least when Yoruichi was around. She'd been a constant tease to him. But though that was true, and despite the gap in their respective ages, the Goddess of Flash was a good friend to him.

It was at that time that his serious attitude had first come to the surface. The time that Yoruichi had fled with Urahara. He'd lost a friend when she'd left, and it hit him hard. He showed nothing. No anger, no sorrow, no sadness. He'd felt as hollow as the creatures that he was training to defeat.

At first, many of his family tried to return him to what they considered to be his normal self, until his grandfather, and former captain of the sixth division had put a stop to it. He just let his grandson be. And to him, he honestly thought that it was an improvement as he had been hoping for a long time that Byakuya would gain better control of his emotions. If this is what it took for such a thing to happen, then so be it.

That was how it was for so many years. He did not smile, he did not cry. He was a hollow shell that only lived to see the rules obeyed.

Then he'd met Hisana.

It had been by pure chance that he'd met her. Recently promoted to the position of captain of his division, Kuchiki Byakuya was merely on patrol of one of the lesser districts of the Rukongai. He'd saved her from a weak Hollow, and she in her gratitude had asked if there was any way to repay him for what he'd done. He deemed it not necessary; stating that he merely was doing his duty.

Hisana was stubborn though. Actually, that would have been an understatement, as she had followed him everywhere that day to find out what he wanted from her. He finally used Shunpo to take him as far away from her as he possibly could. He had sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't be catching up to him. At least not anytime soon.

That thought alone was enough to make himself wonder something. Why the hell did he go and find her again? And why the hell was he keeping such a close eye on the raven haired woman?

Unknown to himself however, she had known that he was there. Always there, always watching, always protecting. That's when she knew what it was that he wanted… and what she wanted as well.

He had looked away from her for merely a moment of time. But it was long enough for her to disappear from his sight. And since she had so little spiritual energy, he never noticed her sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around him.

"Kuchiki-sama…" she said, recognizing him as the leader of one of the four families. "If that was what you wanted, you should have just asked."

His eyes had widened slightly as he turned to her. As soon as he was facing her, his lips were pressed against the silky softness that was Hisana's lips. She pulled away from him with a smile, his own eyebrows raised in surprise. "I would not have refused you, my Lord." She kissed him again. "Believe it or not, I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day." Another kiss. "I've been waiting for you since then." Kiss. "Wishing…" Kiss. "Dreaming…" Kiss. "Hoping you would come back." She kissed him one last time before she stopped and smiled up at him.

Byakuya for one had been dumbfounded, both by the number of kisses and what she had spoken. His face quickly returned to its normal impassive state, and he asked, "Why are you doing this? You've only met me once."

Hisana just gave him a confused look. "You've been here ever since you saved me then. You mean that you don't believe in love at first sight?"

Byakuya's eyes widened again, but more so this time. Of course, the small look of surprise was soon replaced with a look that only hinted at sadness. "I haven't believed in anything like that…" His mind was back with his younger days, Yoruichi's grinning face at the forefront of his thoughts. "…for a very long time."

Hisana noted the hint of sadness on his face and in his voice and smiled a sad smile. "Then perhaps I might be able to change that…" She pulled him closer, her head resting on his chest, "…if you would let me."

She kissed him again, and this time, he wholeheartedly kissed her back. Before long though, if anyone had stumbled upon that part of the forest in Rukongai, the most they would have found would be a shabby but well cared for kimono, a set of Shinigami robes and captain's haori, and Senbonzakura resting calmly against a tree, a light, happy, pink aura flowing off the blade.

It was several months, many arguments, and many threats of pain from Byakuya to his clan elders later, that the two of them were wed. It was a wonderful wedding, and despite the fact that it had broken the rules of Seireitei, Kuchiki Ginrei couldn't help but smile at the happiness that his grandson had found.

Sadly it was not to last. After just seven short years, the happiness was taken from him again. But not before he had made the promise to her. The promise to find Rukia, care for her, and protect her. The promise that he had almost failed to keep. The promise that he carried out, nearly costing him his life in the process.

He'd kept his promise. Despite the struggle in his heart between the two promises that he had made, he kept his promise to Hisana. And all that it had taken for him to come to his senses was him nearly getting killed by Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Kurosaki Ichigo…' The boy was an enigma to Byakuya. A commoner with no noble lineage, but so powerful he could be a captain of the Gotei Thirteen. Furthermore, he had achieved Bankai after only a few months of being a Shinigami. That and he was a person that Kuchiki Byakuya just couldn't stand, even if he didn't show it. At first he had thought it was because of the boy's attitude. But no, he was fooling himself. That wasn't the reason.

The reason he disliked the boy was because of how Rukia practically lit up at the mere mention of his name.

Even without the thought of his promise to his late wife, he was still very protective of his adoptive younger sister. That was the whole reason that he had volunteered to be one of the ones for this rescue mission. And even the consideration of Rukia having feelings for the orange-haired teen was enough for that protectiveness to go into overdrive. If the boy so much as looked at her wrong…

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Isane speaking. "Thank Kami, you've finally come to!"

Rukia sat up, clutching at her chest. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho? Hanataro? Where…when… why…how…?"

Isane merely held out a hand to the young woman. "Calm down, and please remain still. I'm still in the process of treating your wounds…"

Rukia didn't seem to hear the orders that the lieutenant had to give as she continued to look around until the form of her brother came into view. "Byakuya…nii…sama!"

While he did not turn to face her, he did respond to her. "Lower your voice. Kotetsu-fukutaicho was crystal clear in her instructions to you. Try and remain still until she has finished treating your wounds."

Rukia did not lie back down however, spotting her brother's ruined haori on the ground. "Nii-sama… your haori…"

"It is of no concern to you." he said, still not facing her.

The blood dripped down from his wrist where he had cut himself during his fight with Zommari Leroux. "Your arm… It's bleeding…"

This time, he did glance back at her as he spoke. "Again, do not concern yourself with such trivial matters." He turned his eyes back to the sandy white desert. "Now's not the time to lose your composure. You should be focused on renewing your strength. What awaits us down the road will test every fiber of our being."

The universe heard every word as they left his lips. And he was right. What was coming would test everything about them and what they believed in. That was why the universe was about to test the man and see if he could follow his own advice.

That was the reason that Unohana shunpo-ed into existence behind the man, Chad with Orihime in his arms, and Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun appearing less than a second later. And Byakuya failed the test that the universe gave him when he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Isane was about to do the same, and Rukia was reaching for her own, until Unohana held up a hand.

"Relax, Kuchiki-taicho. They are not here to harm anyone."

Byakuya relaxed all right… by about a fraction of an inch. He kept his hand on his sword, but he asked, "Then why are they here, Unohana-taicho? Members of our enemy force would not willingly follow their own enemy unless their intentions were to induce more harm to them."

Okay. Now Apache looked pissed off again. She would have said something too, if Mila hadn't laid a hand on her shoulder, wagged a finger and whispered with a smirk, "Ah ah ah. Let the Shinigami fight this one out. Besides, the Boss only told us to help the giant hunk keep an eye on his little princess."

Apache raised an eyebrow at that one and, for some reason or another, felt herself clench with jealousy at the mention of Chad. "So when did you start calling that orange haired idiot "Boss"? A little bit ago, you wanted nothing to do with him, just like me."

"Why shouldn't I? He's stronger than us. Hell, he's stronger than Halibel-sama. So I might as well call him that." There was a smirk on her face. "Besides, if serving him means that I get to hang around Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome over there," she said, gesturing towards Chad, "then why the hell would I complain?"

Again, there was a jealous squeeze in her chest when Mila referred to the half Mexican boy. But instead of retaliation, she just huffed and said, "Whatever."

All throughout the conversation, Sun-Sun remained quiet. And the other conversation continued around them.

"They are here under orders of their commander, Kuchiki-taicho," Unohana stated calmly, "just as you are now."

That brought a stunned silence from all Shinigami present. Surely the woman was joking. They were Arrancar. They were being that served only one man, and that one man was Aizen himself.

"Surely you're kidding Unohana-taicho," Isane said, her voice quivering. "You would betray us for Aizen?"

Unohana merely chuckled, her laugh lighter than the air they breathed. "Of course not, Isane dear. No, they are the ones going against Aizen himself."

That one brought on another stunned silence. Even Byakuya found himself a little slack jawed at that news. Why would Arrancar go against the being they served?

He quickly found his voice though. "If this is true, then is it you that they serve, Unohana-taicho?"

Again, she let a feathery laugh float past her lips. She waved her hand a little and said, "Oh goodness no. It's the young Kurosaki-san that they serve."

Now Apache chose to speak, and Mila wasn't about to stop her either. "Hey now! We aren't his servants! Did you once see us waiting on him hand and foot?"

Her question was ignored, as Unohana just kept smiling, her mind going back to the young hybrid. Oh how she wanted to run her fingers through those long, glorious orange locks. Her musings were interrupted though by Rukia asking Apache the same question that was on the minds of the others there.

"Then why are you with him? What possible reason could you have to follow him?" she asked, struggling to support herself on her arms, despite her still bleeding wounds. She continued to look for her sword.

"Rukia-san, please remain still." Isane urged her. "I haven't finished treating your wounds yet."

Rukia wasn't listening to her though, as she was more focused on Apache, who was now crouching in front of her, a large smirk on her horned face. "What's it to you little girl? You worried about him?"

Rukia didn't answer. She just glared. Apache's smirk would have grown too, if Mila hadn't punched her on the top of the head. She clutched the spot tightly, and Mila just glared down at her.

"Apache, knock it off! Can't you see she's injured?" Now that was a surprise. Mila acting concerned. And for a Shinigami no less. Of course, Apache was a little more than upset. She was pissed.

"Mila, you bitch!" Apache yelled standing and facing her rival. SLAP! And cue the bitch slap that made Rukia, Isane, and Hanataro's eyes shut in a tight wince and the their lips purse, a low "Ooooooooohhhhh…" escaping their mouths.

Of course, Mila responded in kind as her cheek slowly reddened in the shape of a hand. SLAP SLAP! With a double bitch slap back. And of course, that lead to a punch from Apache, a kick from Mila, and before long, they were in an all out brawl with each other.

Rukia just watched with morbid fascination for several seconds before she lightly slapped her palm to her face. 'They're… They're just like Ichigo.'

Isane just watched for a second before going back to work. Even if the fight between the two women was the most entertaining thing that she had seen since Yachiru had tried to force-feed Soifon a bar of chocolate.

And Hanataro… he just stared and wondered if he could get them on as guests on that television show that he'd seen while he was in the human world. He couldn't remember the name, but there were usually people fighting, lots of bodyguards to break up the fighting, and for some reason, the people liked to cheer the name of the host.

Sun-Sun sighed. Of course they were fighting again. They always were. And she always had to be the one to separate them. That was just how they were. But she wasn't about to get in the middle of a fist fight like this one. She'd gotten a black eye the last time that happened. No, she needed someone who wasn't easily hurt.

She eyed Chad for a moment. He'd set Orihime down as soon as they got there, and was now standing there watching the fight like everyone else was. 'Hmm. Sado-san would be able to break them up. After all, he's big, probably very strong…' She stopped her thoughts there. He could probably do it. Especially if he was one of Ichigo-sama's friends.

"Sado-san?" she asked, gaining his attention, "They're acting childish again. Do you think that you could separate them?"

Chad just looked at her for a moment before saying "Sure." And without so much as another word, he walked to the two of them and without blinking; he grabbed the back of their shirts and lifted them off of the ground and away from each other.

The onlookers of the fight all wondered if he was crazy. A guy getting in the middle of a catfight was like sticking one's hand into a wood chipper; they never came out without injury. Or death.

And Apache was trying to follow through with that sentiment to the letter, but it was more to get him to let go than because he interfered. "You big oaf! Let go! LET GO!" She kicked at him, each one connecting with his muscled torso.

As for Mila… well, since she didn't really have much of a shirt to begin with, when Chad had picked her up he was basically pulling off the already very revealing top at the same time. Actually, it was more like his grip was applying stress at the seams. So she was kicking at him too, trying to make him let go before her top ripped away completely.

Sun-Sun just watched the whole affair with a mixture of mild amusement and awe. Amusement for her two friend's predicament, and awe at the fact that Chad wasn't so much as responding to their kicks, which from what she had seen, were normally capable of cracking solid rock.

Chad though, for once in his life since his younger days, was beginning to lose his patience. Their kicks didn't really bother him, but they were really getting annoying. So, in a very Un-Chad like fashion, he glared at Apache and said in the most threatening voice that he could muster, "Stop.", and then did the same for Mila.

The effect was instantaneous. Both stopped and just stared at their captor. His gaze softened as he looked between the two of them, making sure they were finished, and he set them back down.

Even after she had been set back on her own feet, Apache just continued to look at the tall Mexican boy. Before, she just thought he was a perv. Now, she didn't know what to think. He was just odd to her. He was so calm it was irritating. Then he goes and does that like it was nothing, and goes back to his normal, emotionally aloof self, like his emotions were a switch that could be turned on and off at a moment's notice.

And his powers just added to his oddity. They were clearly that of a Hollow, but he was a human. A living human at that! How was it possible? How? And why the hell did she want to find out more? Such answers were not forthcoming to her… at least not anytime soon.

Mila's thoughts were a little more focused though. She'd thought he was handsome at first, and now she had a grasp on his personality. He was calm and collected, but he could be forceful when he needed to be. Those, combined with the fact that he was so well built was enough to focus her thoughts in one direction. 'Be my bad boy.' She even licked her lips a little.

"Mila, you're drooling." Sun-Sun interrupted her thought as she walked up to Chad, snapping Mila out of her gaze. The green haired woman moved to stand in front of the large boy, and tilted her head in a light bow. "Thank you Sado-san."

"No problem."

Unohana watched the exchange with a small smile. 'How sweet.'

Her musing was interrupted though when Byakuya moved to speak with her. "Unohana-taicho, what exactly has happened? Since arriving, I have felt many powerful bursts of reiatsu, all of them from different sources, but the one standing out in particular." His glare hardened somewhat. "It has changed, but it is unmistakable as Kurosaki Ichigo."

Unohana frowned a little at his words, and met his eyes. "What exactly do you want to know Kuchiki-taicho?"

Byakuya noticed the slight edge that her voice had gained, but was unsure as to why it was there at all and spoke what he was thinking. "His reiatsu has gained the feel of a Hollow." His eyes narrowed. "What has happened to him?"

Unohana's expression did not change as she spoke. "Kuchiki-taicho, I have been informed of what happened during your bout with him. I know that you know of his other half." Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. "It was explained to me by Kurosaki-san himself. He called himself a Vizard, a Shinigami with Hollow powers."

Byakuya's eye narrowed again. "What exactly was his attitude?" He took note of the slight descent of the older captain's brow, but again dismissed it for the words she spoke.

"The boy is in full control of himself, if that is what you are referring to _Taicho…_" Unohana spoke, a somewhat bitter tone escaping when she spoke the last word.

Byakuya completely missed it though, staring back out over the white sands, but not before glancing at Orihime, who was also looking back over the sands, her eyes fixed in the direction of Ichigo's reiatsu. "And what of the girl? Does she know about Kurosaki's condition?"

Unohana calmed herself. She was getting angry over something she knew was inevitable, as not everyone was as accepting of others as she was. "Yes. And she accepts him regardless, even after what he gave up to save her."

He glanced back at her. "What do you mean?"

"He gave into the power to save her from her captors. He gave himself over completely."

"I thought he was in complete control?" the stoic captain asked with a raised brow.

"You misunderstand me, Kuchiki-taicho." Unohana stated, her eyes watching Orihime, who had her hands clenched over her heart as she looked out over the sands. "The boy is in full control, but he has given himself over to his instincts. He has taken the weapon of an Arrancar… and has awakened it."

Byakuya wasn't sure what to say to that. Hell, he was shocked beyond belief, even if his face didn't show it. The enigma that was Kurosaki Ichigo was continuing to grow. If what she said was indeed the truth, then he had done what should not be possible. It defied every known idea of what could be done by a Shinigami or a Hollow.

He kept a stoic expression as he turned back to the others. More specifically, he was keeping his eyes on the three Arrancar women around Chad. He wasn't about to trust them, but so long as Unohana vouched for them and they did not attack anyone, he would simply be cautious. "Yamamoto-Sotaicho will need to be informed of this new development."

Unohana merely nodded and said. "Hai." She turned her attention back to Orihime, who was still looking out over the white sands. The medic sighed and frowned, both for her and Ichigo. Things were not going to be easy for either of them.

Orihime's thoughts though were on Ichigo. She felt her heart clench with worry for her love. She knew that he was strong, and now thanks to what he'd done, he was even stronger, but she was still worried. Would it be enough? Would he come back to her safely? The questions flooded her mind, and the worry only increased. Her one hand reached for her neck, only to remember that the source of comfort she was looking for was not there.

Halibel. The red head felt her heart clench again. The blonde woman held such faith in Ichigo's strength, despite the small amount of time that she had known him for. She wouldn't worry for him. At least not about him coming back to her. No, she would worry less about his strength and more for his needs…his bodily needs.

Orihime blushed at the implications of her thoughts. It was true. Ichigo was very much a man, and men had needs. Before now, she'd never given it that much thought, but his recent changes hadn't brought it to the forefront of her mind. The strawberry was far more forward than he had even been before. He kissed her so easily. There was no hesitation from him. No restraint. Just pure passion and feeling for her that came in the form of one of the oldest known expressions of love. And he was no different with Halibel, just as she had told him to be.

But between herself and Halibel, the Arrancar woman was the more expressive of the two of them. Halibel was not shy about what her intentions were. She wanted Ichigo. She'd let him do anything he wanted to her, even if it would have a negative effect on her image as a person. She wouldn't care, so long as she could be of service to him. And with his new found forwardness, it would only be a matter of time before that would happen.

And for a third time, the redheaded healer felt her heart clench in her chest. She knew it was true. Halibel would give herself over to Ichigo before she herself would. Orihime loved him dearly, and she too would do anything for him, but her fear of disappointing him weighed heavily on her shoulders. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she did something wrong? Halibel though, was much more confident in herself. She probably had experience in such things as well since she'd been around longer. She could satisfy him better than she could. Orihime knew it…

Orihime's musings were interrupted by the voices of two new women, both of them voices that Orihime knew well.

"No! Let go of me dammit! LET GO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT MONSTER! I'D RATHER BE DEAD!"

Orihime, along with the rest of the group, all turned to the direction of the voice to see a rather…gruesome sight to say the least. Two Arrancar had appeared, both of them in bad shape, but the one far worse than the other. Orihime could only gasp, as she recognized them both as her torturers, Loly and Menoly. Although, they were a lot worse off than they were the last time she had seen them. They looked like they'd been put through a blender.

Menoly wasn't all that bad, considering. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises, her mask fragments cracked and a little broken and her hair had small amounts of blood in it. However, compared to Loly, her condition was perfect.

Loly was in such bad shape it was surprising that she wasn't dead already from blood loss alone. Her left arm and leg were gone. Just gone. Severed at the thigh and bicep, bloody stumps were all that remained, Menoly being the only thing really supporting her. Deep gashes covered the rest of her, all bleeding profusely, while the areas around them were bruised a deep, dark shade of purple. Her hair was matted in blood and her mask fragments were completely gone, leaving her other dark pink eye exposed.

"Loly, for once in your life, shut the fuck up," Menoly said, her breathing labored from lugging her crippled sister. "You're my sister and I love you, but you need her help! Besides, we owe her! This is the least we can do!"

"You mean the least that you can do!" Loly yelled. "I can believe you'd betray Aizen-sama for that red haired monster!"

All present heard those words, and all of them let their jaws drop, some only slightly. However, none were more surprised than Orihime. Why her, she wondered. And apparently, the two had yet to notice her presence, because Menoly, despite her sister's injuries, hit her over the head and yelled, "Don't insult Orihime-sama like that!"

"Ano…"

Menoly and Loly looked to see Orihime standing in front of them. And almost instantly, Menoly was down on a single knee, Loly still supported under her arm.

"Orihime-sama! Please forgive my sister. She's in pain. She doesn't know what she's saying."

**"Like hell I don't!"** the injured Arrancar's voice roared in response.

Orihime just laughed a nervous little laugh. Who could blame her. This was one of the weirdest situations that she had ever been in. _One _of them. By far though, this wasn't the weirdest. No, that title belonged to her kiss with Halibel. That oh so sweet kiss that was second only to Ichigo's. That kiss that made her want to…

"Orihime-sama?"

Orihime snapped out of her thought, again laughing nervously, a small blush included. "Gomen." She needed to get her mind away from that. Chizuru seemed to be having more of an effect on her than she had ever thought. "Ano… what's going on? Why are you two here?" While she spoke to them, she went to work on their wounds.

Menoly kept her position and supported her sister as well, even as Orihime healed the two of them. "Forgive me Orihime-sama. I should have explained it to you sooner."

"Menoly, shut your mouth! That monster doesn't deserve your praise." Loly was being less than appreciative at the moment, despite the fact that Orihime was using her precious power to help her. And Menoly wasn't appreciating her attitude.

"Shut up Loly," she growled. "You don't have the right to look down on her in any way. Not after what she's done for you." She let go of her sister as her limbs reformed. "She saved your life and she's doing it again. You owe her way too much."

"Ano…" Orihime started, once again getting their attention. "Please stop fighting?" She finished healing them just as she asked. And almost immediately, Menoly grabbed her sister by the back of her neck and forced her into a bow, she herself bowing willingly.

"Forgive us Orihime-sama. You wished to know why we were here, correct?"

Orihime nodded, but from the way that Menoly was acting and what she heard, she had a pretty good idea as to why already.

While Loly struggled to get out of her sister's grip on her neck, Menoly lifted her head so that her green eye met with Orihime's brown ones. "Orihime-sama… please let us become your fraccion."

And this was the point that Loly broke free of her sister's grip and slapped her in the face. "You are no sister of mine!" She rounded on Orihime. "And you! You shouldn't even be alive! You and those fucking powers of yours! It's not right! And apparently I have to be the one to get rid of you!"

Before her sister could react, Loly rushed forward, reiatsu charged around her hand with the intent to kill the redhead. Orihime just stood there, her shield activating inches in front of her. She may not be the strongest person in the world, but she wouldn't let anything scare her. Not anymore. Not after all that she'd been through.

Before the attack even touched her shield, Loly's wrist was caught by someone. Apache. "Whoa there, Lolita girl. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Apache? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"She's following orders," Sun-Sun said, appearing at Orihime's side with Mila Rose behind her. "We all are."

Loly snorted. "Of course. Protect the princess. Protect the precious little girl. Grimmjow did it, and now Halibel. Why am I not fucking surprised?"

"They're not Halibel-sama's orders. She's not the one giving orders anymore." Apache stated flatly. "She taking them with us."

Loly looked dumbstruck. "Then you're following her too? Why? What the fuck did she do to-"

"Not hers either." Mila said. "Her half Hollow honey pie of a Shinigami is giving the orders now." She smirked. "He's stronger than Halibel-sama. He's stronger than Aizen-teme. And I must say…" She glanced at Chad from the corner of her eyes, her smirk growing, much to Apache's chagrin. "serving him does have some nice fringe benefits."

Loly wrenched her hand lose from Apache's grip, her face one of anger. "All of you! You're all fucking traitors! You all betrayed Aizen-sama for this slut and her piece of shit fuck toy! Fucking disgraces! And he's probably the biggest fucking loser the world has-!"

SLAP!

All present allowed their eyes to widen at what had just occurred. Loly was slapped. Hard. The red mark was on her cheek as soon as the hand left it. And it had been Orihime that had slapped her. Her face was set into the angriest scowl that she could muster. Loly had insulted her Ichigo-kun. _No one_ insulted her Ichigo-kun.

Loly was once again dumbstruck. That look quickly turned to an annoyed smirk. "Oh, the princess has grown a backbone." She went to smack her back, and was once again intercepted by Apache.

"What did I say?" Her voice was little more than a growl as she asked the threat clearly evident as the words slipped from her lips.

Loly didn't respond. She just ripped her grip from Apache's once again and scowled. "Aizen-sama will kill you all. You and those Shinigami." This was the first time she acknowledged the Shinigami on the scene, even though Byakuya continued to finger the hilt of his sword throughout the entire conversation. While he was cautious in believing Unohana's word on the three that had arrived with her, he was going to be extremely cautious with these two new arrivals until he was absolutely sure that he did or didn't have to kill them.

Loly turned and looked ready to leave, only to receive another slap to the face, this one from Menoly.

"Loly! For fuck's sake, listen to yourself!" she said, grabbing her sister's shoulders and shaking her a bit. "You're defending the man that cut off your arm and leg! And then left you for Yammy to do with as he pleased! If I hadn't gotten you out of there, you'd be dead!"

Halibel's former fraccion and Orihime all widened their eyes. They knew what Yammy was like, even if they never spent much time with him. They had all heard about what he did to the nurse that reattached his arm. To leave a woman's fate to him was the cruelest thing that one could do.

Loly started to sweat at that. Apparently it was true. "N-no. Ai-Aizen-sama would never do that…"

"Then tell me something." Menoly asked, her face an inch or two from her sister's. "Why can't you look me in the eye and tell me that?"

It was true. Not once while she said it was Loly able to look her sister in the eye. She just couldn't. And the next thing that Menoly said just seemed to hit the truth home for her.

"What Grimmjow told you was true. Aizen-theme doesn't care about us. He never has, and he never will."

Her heart clenched in her chest when she heard it. Her mind flashed back to what had occurred only hours before.

Flashback/

_The pain raced through her thigh as Grimmjow snapped her leg off. She screamed as her blood spurted from the open wound and sprayed across the wall. Her face was covered in sweat as she screamed at the stony faced Espada. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU! THE LIKES OF YOU SHOULD BE KILLED BY AIZEN-SAMA!"_

_Her words were silenced as Grimmjow kicked her again. "Are you an idiot? Aizen will never lift a finger for you weaklings!"_

/Forward Flashback/

_Both Loly and Menoly stood shaking as Ulquiorra stepped through the broken door of Orihime's room. Very clearly and calmly, he asked, "What exactly happened here?" The two continued to sweat as he looked about the room._

_Neither of them took their eyes off of him as he moved to inspect a rather large crater in the wall. "Who did this?"_

_Loly, despite the fact that she was afraid of being found out, stuttered out, "G… G… Grimmjow…"_

_Ulquiorra' s eyes widened for a moment. He turned to look at her, staring at her for several seconds before speaking, "I see." He walked out the door after that, leaving Loly to let out a relieved sigh. She'd thought that she'd dodged the bullet there._

/Forward Flashback/

_Loly faced Aizen. She'd gotten over the shock of what Orihime had done, but the thoughts still lingered in her mind. Her leg was there, as it always had been. She shuddered, tremors running deep through her form. That power was not natural. It defied everything… and it scared her to no end._

"_Loly…" Aizen said, snapping her out of her troubled thoughts. "I understand that you were…playing with Orihime-san earlier."_

_Loly felt her eyes widen. How had he found out? Had Ulquiorra figured her out? "H-hai."_

_Aizen stood and walked until he was standing in front of her, that cold, emotionless smile gracing his lips. "I see." His eyes narrowed. "Well, I hope that it was worth it."_

_She shook for the entirety of his words, and before she even knew what was happening, she could no longer feel her left arm or leg. She fell on her side, the blood spurting across the floor as she screamed in pain._

_She looked up at Aizen, her eyes fearful and the sweat pouring off of her face. Aizen was no longer wearing that cold, cruel smile, his face set into a frown, his eyes narrow._

_As she watched him, he turned and she heard him say, "She's yours to do with as you please…Yammy."_

_The low chuckle that followed his words made Loly's blood run cold. She turned to see Yammy, and judging by the grin on his face, he was ready to kill._

"_Of course, Aizen-sama," he said, chuckling again as he drew his sword. He didn't like to use his weapon outside of battle, but if it was to torture this pretty little thing, then an exception could be made for once. It was by this point that he lifted Loly off the floor, and lifted his sword with her. His grin widened and his eyes flashed cruelty. "Ready for some fun?"_

/Flashback End

Loly shivered as her sister gripped her shoulder. She sank to her knees in the sand when she felt the tears spilling down her pale cheeks. She couldn't help it. When she truly stopped to look at the facts, no matter how badly she tried to deny it, Aizen was truly the coldest, most hateful bastard that the universe had to offer. He cared nothing for anything or anyone, except his own selfish gains. She'd been his pawn, and she was too stupid to realize it.

That's why the tears flowed so hot down her cheeks. He'd used her…and she'd been stupid enough to care for him. He'd been everything to her, and he threw her away like a piece of trash. The stinging pain she felt in her heart was the least that she deserved for being so stupid.

She never saw her. Never heard her. She didn't know that she'd moved until she was pulled forward into an embrace so warm she thought she would be burned. She almost pulled away but froze when she noticed the red tresses of the person that was hugging her. She felt the knot appear in her throat almost immediately.

Orihime. She was trying to comfort her now, even after all the things that she'd said and done to the young healer. She'd even gone as far as to heal her wounds and bring Menoly back to life after they had tortured her. Loly knew she didn't deserve it. Not after all that she'd done. That was why she asked what she asked.

"Why?" It was choked and pleading, desperate for a response.

To any other person, such a simple question would have been too vague. To Orihime though, it was clearer than crystal. Why was she doing this? Why was she so forgiving? Why was she trying to help her? There was only one fit answer.

With a smile on her face and forgiving look in her eyes that Loly couldn't see she whispered, "Because no one deserves that." She gripped Loly tighter. "No matter what they've done, there isn't anyone that doesn't deserve forgiveness."

Loly felt her visible eye widen again. She should have known. This was what Orihime was like. This was how treated both her and her sister. This was how she treated her friends. This was how she treated everyone…because she cared. She actually cared for them. She actually cared for her sister. She actually cared for her. Even after all that they had done, she still cared.

The thought made the tears flow harder and harder. She tried to make them stop, but they just kept coming. She wrapped her arms around Orihime and pulled her in tighter. The tears pooled and soaked into Orihime's shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Loly blurted out, a sob choking her words as she spoke. "Kami, I'm so sorry… Please forgive me… I know I don't deserve it, but please… forgive me…Orihime-sama!"

The dam broke. Emotions flowed like a wave, and she couldn't hold herself back. She broke down, buried her face in Orihime's shoulder, her restored mask fragment being the only thing causing any obstruction, and she cried her eyes out.

And Orihime responded just like one would expect of her. She tightened her hold on the Arrancar girl and whispered in her ear, "its okay, Loly-san, its okay." She even rocked back and forth a little as a mother would when trying to comfort her child. Menoly watched the whole scene with a smile.

Sun-Sun smiled behind her sleeve. "Looks like Ichigo-sama isn't the only one with servants now."

Apache snorted. "You know, if you call him that, or say it to his face, it's gonna inflate his ego."

And Mila snorted at that. "Oh knock it off already. He's not that bad. Besides, Halibel-sama likes him and that's really all that matters." Apache chose not to respond, she just growled a little, crossed her arms, and looked away.

Byakuya removed his hand from his sword as he turned his attention back to his sister and her healers and spoke, "The Sotaicho will need to know of this as well."

Unohana did not respond. She knew it was true. And Ichigo was just going to face a harder time because of it.

* * *

Barragan should have been cursing himself at the very moment that the fight between himself and Halibel had started. He had gone up against her once previously and forgotten the lesson that she had beaten into him when their positions had been decided. He always said that he should never be underestimated. But every time that he said it, he forgot the one thing that everyone knew above all things.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or angered. And he was on the receiving end of that as soon as the first strike came. He should have truly feared for his life as soon as the first strike of her tail missed him. He should have feared for what she had become with her awakening.

Barragan jumped back, flapping his wings a little to gain more speed as Halibel used her momentum and swung her long scaly tail down on the man. Had he not dodged, he would have been impaled on the spikes that lined her spine. And when he dodged back, Halibel followed, her now acid green eyes filled with rage.

"Barragan Luisenbarn, don't you run from me!" Her voice was a hissing roar as she screamed at him, her tongue tasting the air as her fangs flashed. "You wanted this fight! Now stand and fight me!" The snakes on her head hissed and she let out a hiss along with them as she threw an arm forward.

When the arm reached the limit to its length, the entire limb began to stretch. As the hand moved towards Barragan, said hand morphed into the head of a cobra. The hood spread as the snake raced towards Barragan, long fangs exposed and dripping with venom.

Barragan was not stupid. He jumped as soon as he saw the snake head form. Spreading his wings wide, he took to the air, placing himself out of the snake's current reach, and sped towards Halibel's body, his black scythe at the ready. 'If that treacherous bitch wants me to fight, then that's what she'll get.'

Halibel saw him take to the air and fly straight at her. She smirked to herself. 'The old fool took the bait. His arrogance truly knows no bounds.'

Barragan sped towards her, the smirk on his face concealed by his mask. He lifted his scythe to strike at her, but as he came within several meters of her, she opened her mouth wide, a cloud of purple mist escaping her throat. Barragan took the blast of mist full in the face, the purple gas blinding him.

He landed on the ground, clutching at his eyes and trying to clear them. His vision slowly came back, but even now as he looked at the sand, his vision was incredibly blurry. 'Dammit.'

He heard a giggle in the air. He snapped his head up to look in front of him, only to have his gaze meet an electric purple haze so thick that it almost blocked out light completely. He looked all around him as he got to his feet. Halibel was nowhere to be seen, but her laughs could be heard all around him.

"How do you like it Barragan?" she asked from somewhere within the mist, another hissing laugh accompanying it.

The dragon bodied Arrancar stood, his scythe back in hand and a growl in his voice. His eyesight was still very blurry. "You snake bitch, what is this? You never displayed this ability before!"

Another hissing laugh met his ears. "You really think that I would give away all of my secrets in a false fight? Only a fool does such a thing."

He opened his mouth to shout, but before he said anything, Halibel said, "I wouldn't breathe deep if I we're you, old man. It's very unwise to do that when you're surrounded by a poison cloud."

Barragan shut his mouth immediately. 'POISON?'

Halibel continued speaking though. "This cloud is made from my venom, but in this form it is nothing compared to its liquid counterpart. It can barely harm you as it is."

Barragan heard that and breathed. Stupid move. As soon as the breath was let out, he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. Halibel chuckled again from deep within the cloud. "My venom is a combination of both hemotoxic and neurotoxic substances, you old fool. It will eat away at your organs and your nerves. And as weak as it is right now, it will do it with excruciating slowness and be excruciatingly painful."

Barragan shut his mouth again and growled. He flapped his wings, trying to blow the mist away, but to no avail. And Halibel only laughed at him for it.

"Sorry old man, but I created this mist. I only need to let out a breath to make more of it. You're not getting out of this that easily."

Barragan growled deep in his chest. 'Dammit! I need to get rid of this cloud, or I'm gonna die. And I can't even see where she is.' That thought made him smirk though. 'But at least she can't see me either.'

He didn't know how wrong he was. She was the 'Serpent Queen'. While her release gave her all of her special abilities, she also had all the abilities of some of the deadliest serpents in the world. Her lower body was a long thick coiled muscle that could turn a person's bones to dust, her fangs and those of the snakes attached to her were deadly sharp and dripped deadlier venom, and like a pit viper, she could see the body heat of her prey, even when her eyes could not. Right now, to her, Barragan was lit up brighter than a bonfire. Until he could find a way out of the poison, he was at her mercy.

Meanwhile, the fight between Stark, Nell, and Yachiru was going so much differently. While no injuries had been dealt to any of the parties present, the fight was starting to favor in Stark's direction, for he stood there, his armored hands resting at his sides. All around him, the sand had been stirred up and around.

Nel grit her teeth in frustration. Neither she nor Yachiru had landed a hit on him yet, and it was frustrating her to no end.

Meanwhile, Yachiru was still all smiles and giggles as she stood next to Nell, but she was a little tired. She'd started to jump around like a grasshopper on crack once the fight had started in hopes of landing a hit on the lazy third Espada, but every time she got close to him, he would swipe an arm or throw a kick at her, and without even touching her, he would force her away from him. He did the same for Nell's weapon as well. Not once had he made actual contact with either of them.

Nel lifted her staff again and spun it in her hand. "Damn you Stark. I forgot how much of a pain that special ability of yours always was."

Yachiru just looked at the woman with a pout. "Ohhh, but Greeny-chan, he's fun to play with! Even Ken-chan would be having fun with this fight!"

Even Stark, despite the current situation, raised a lazy eyebrow at that. The girl was one interesting kid. He held his hands at his sides again, frowning behind his restored mask. This whole thing was pointless. He didn't want to fight them, but they weren't giving him a choice. And neither was Aizen.

He and Barragan had been given their mission. Get Orihime, and then take her back to Aizen, no questions asked. He was supposed to just sneak in and kidnap her from the middle of them all, while Barragan was to distract them if something had gone wrong. The thought of such a tactic had disgusted him, but it had to be done. No matter what, it had to be done… for Lilinette.

In all sense of the word, Stark had been (and still was) the laziest Adjuchas that had ever lived. He didn't care about power. He didn't care about staying on a higher level. If other Hollows pursued him, he killed them off and had a nice meal. The only reason he really advanced in power like he had was because they liked to attack him frequently. He really cared for absolutely nothing. The only real reason he'd ever needed to become as powerful as he had been was because of Lilinette.

He'd met her soon after his transformation from Adjuchas to Vasto Lorde. She'd come after him, expecting him to be easy because he was so small compared to other Menos. He may not have cared about anything else at the time, but dying hadn't been high on his list of things to do. He'd beaten her, and very easily too since she was such a hotheaded little Adjuchas, which made it very easy for her to lose her cool.

And ever since then, she'd followed him. Everywhere. She never left him alone. He didn't know why, and he didn't care either. He just wanted to sleep and laze around. He'd take care of other Hollows when they came after him, but otherwise, he just didn't give a shit.

Lilinette though, had her reasons for sticking around. He'd spared her when he could have killed her. As far as she was concerned, she was in debt to him. That didn't mean that she wouldn't beat up on him though. That's why she always woke him up like she did. That and it was fun for her.

It wasn't long though before Aizen approached them both with an offer of power for the two of them, and in return they would serve him. Lilinette had been apprehensive of the man as a Shinigami, and Stark had flat out refused just because it was too troublesome. The fact that Aizen was a Shinigami didn't bother him in the least.

The thing that did bother him though was what Aizen had said to him, far out of Lilinette's range of hearing. In truth, he'd wanted Stark, and only him, and he would do anything to get him as part of his force. That's why he threatened Lilinette, and even gone as far as to use his Zanpakutou to show Stark what he would do to her if he had not cooperated. He didn't know why, but the image pissed him off. And he knew something else too. He did not like Aizen. He loathed him in every sense of the word.

Despite that, he accepted, if only to keep Lilinette out of harm's way. Aizen got his soldier, and Lilinette was the icing on the cake. And Stark hated every second of it.

Aizen was evil. He was lowly and underhanded. He had no honor in anything that he did. While all of the Espada each had different thoughts about the man, Stark was the only one who felt the true need to outright kill the man. But he did not because if he tried, then Lilinette would be the one to suffer the consequences of his action. He wouldn't let that happen. He'd protect her. He didn't know when he had made the decision to do it, but he would protect her, even if it meant forfeiting his life to do it.

That's why he was fighting Nell and Yachiru now. If he killed them, then it would be to protect Lilinette. If they killed him…then he would leave her in good hands.

He was so caught up in his musings that he almost missed the strike that Nell was aiming at his head. He dodged left only to dodge another strike from Yachiru, razor sharp steel passing millimeters from the tip of his nose. He lashed out at her with an armored arm, but did not connect. There was no need to. As soon as the arm passed by her, she was blown away by gale force winds.

Gafuukei. The Tornado Whip. His true power unleashed. Vents on every limb unleashing blasts of wind by his will every time he swung his arms or kicked his legs. The harder and faster he moved, the harder and faster the wind blew. If he moved at full speed, he could create small twisters and even make the wind cut.

While Yachiru blew away easily, Nell wasn't going to be as easily disposed of. She came at him again, striking at him several times with her lance. He dodged each strike by a few inches. For the last strike though, he ducked down. It was a move that would be extremely painful for him. He wasn't sure how she did it, but using some of her momentum, she pivoted on her front hooves so that he was facing her back. Her back hooves were drawn up close to her body. Stark saw it, knew what was coming, and knew he was way too close to dodge, so his thoughts were pretty much summed up in the two words that ran across his mind.

_'Aw…shit.'_

There was a resounding CRACK that rang out through the air as Nell's back hooves connected with the mask fragment that covered the lower half of his face. Pieces of it fell to the ground as he flew back about fifty feet.

Yachiru flew out of nowhere and land on Nel's back, a hand over her eyes. "Wow Greeny-chan! You sent him far!"

Nel just grinned at the little girl. "Of course! But that's only a little of what I can do. But I can't really lay it into him unless I can get him to slow down. If I don't, then I lose my lance."

Stark was getting back up again. His face was exposed again and blood was flowing from between his lips. 'Dammit, that hurt. Neliel-chan may not like to fight, but damn can she lay it into a person.' He spit out the excess blood flowing from his teeth, only to spot something white amongst the puddle of red. 'Is that my fucking TOOTH?'

Back with Nell and Yachiru, the pinkette was grinning up a storm. "I can get him to stand still!"

"Can you now?" Nell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" Yachiru said with a wide grin.

Nell thought about it for about three seconds before nodding. "Okay then. You make him slow down and I'll do the rest."

Yachiru was off as soon as Nell finished the sentence, and she was laughing up a storm. The fact that she was having so much fun didn't distract her from her Zanpakutou's spirit as it ran beside her.

"_It's about time you started using me correctly."_

Yachiru's smile disappeared when she heard the spirit speak. 'I'm sorry.'

The white tiger spirit felt the change in Yachiru's demeanor. _"No. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for." _The tiger seemed to frown as it spoke again. _"You really think that he would care what type of Zanpakutou I am, don't you?"_ Yachiru's silence said it all. The tiger sighed._ "He wouldn't, you know. He cares about you too much to worry about something like that. Besides, he doesn't know his partner's power yet either. He might be the same as us."_

Yachiru looked at the spirit for a moment and her smile returned full force. 'Thanks, Stripy-chan.'

The cat growled at the name. _"Stop calling me that! Now go beat that lazy idiot! Make your Ken-chan proud!"_

'Hai!' Yachiru poured on the speed at the response and released her reiatsu. Her true reiatsu.

Stark almost missed it when she got so close. He was about to dodge when he felt that chilling bite of arctic cold. He was so distracted in wondering where it was coming from that he almost got hit. He dodged to the side just in time to have the front of his outfit sliced from shoulder to hip.

Yachiru landed a few feet away and Stark turned to face her. Yachiru was grinning again, much to Stark's confusion. "You're going to have to do better if you want to-" His words were cut short when he noticed that his chest was cold and his shirt was slowly getting heavier. He looked down to have his eyes widen.

From the edges of the cut that Yachiru had made down his front, ice was slowly forming and spreading across his shirt, the speed at which it formed increasing. Not wanting to be frozen alive, he quickly ripped the shirt from his body. By the time the shirt landed on the ground, a thick layer of ice had formed over the whole of the garment and it's remains.

Nell watched the display with mixed emotions while she prepared for her next chance to strike. "Impressive," she whispered, "especially for such a little girl. She will really go far."

Stark looked from his shirt to Yachiru now, the smallest amount of fear in his eyes. She was giggling again, flexing her claws as they glowed a brilliant blue white color.

"Like it?" she asked with a giggle, again flexing her claws. "This is what Stripy-chan can really do." Her eyes took on an uncharacteristically feral gleam when her smile widened. "I hope you like the cold."

Stark gulped, and with good reason. The grin on her face and the look on her eyes promised pain.

Ken-chan taught her well.

Back in the fight between Halibel and Barragan, the old dragon was really starting to feel the effects of the poison. He tried again and again to blow the purple mist away from him, but every time he blew a little bit of it away, Halibel replaced it with more. Between his attempts he tried his best to locate the poison breathing queen but with no luck. Every time he thought he got close, he would be met with only slither trails in the sand. He knew that she was still there though. He could hear her movements, even if minutely.

Elsewhere within the cloud, Halibel was making a point of remaining perfectly still. She smiled to herself as she watched his heat signature move after her 'pets', as he had called them, all the while sucking down more of her poison. She chuckled a little bit. 'The old fool… Any moment now…'

Halibel knew that he'd finally get fed up with her tactics soon. Ever since the Espada positions had been decided, she knew he had a short temper with her. Barragan was an Espada that enjoyed giving orders. He enjoyed knowing that he could order the others around. It fed his ego. But with her in the position of first, she was the only one who was outside of his control. It pissed him off, _she_ pissed him off.

And she was going to use that fact to her advantage.

She knew him far too well. He was an arrogant bastard who believed so highly in himself and his strength that he had unleashed everything he had against her in their deciding fight. She knew his attacks, and knew which ones drained him the most. By creating this poisonous cloud, she was setting him up to waste his power. She was far more powerful than him, but he was not worth wasting her power on. For one so arrogant he deserved a shameful death, for insulting her Ichigo-sama he deserved a painful one. And she would be the one to give it.

Barragan breathed in more of the poison and coughed up more blood. His vision slowly grew cloudier the more and more he breathed. He scanned over the area once more, straining his hearing to pick up a single clue to her location but finding none. The cloud was just far too thick. 'Damn treacherous bitch.' He knew that he couldn't get out of this without using some of his power. Now was the time.

He struck his scythe into the ground, sending waves of his reiatsu through the blade. His mouth opened wide, tongues of fire flying past sharp teeth as it followed his reiatsu into the ground. The ground started cracking outward from his blade, long, wide fissures spread out like a spider web as smoke began rising from the cracks.

Halibel felt the ground shake beneath her body and tasted the smoke on her tongue amidst her poison. The cracks traveled across the ground and under her body. She smiled to herself when she felt the warmth of fire rise from the cracks. 'It's about time, you old fool,' she thought as she slithered from the cloud into open air, sending a mental command to her 'pets' to follow.

Barragan pumped more and more of his power into the attack, along with more and more fire until finally with a single powerful burst his eyes glowed red and a saurian roar escaped his throat as fire exploded from the cracks and crevices that he had created. "_Infierno de la Muerte!_" (Death's Inferno) Fire, smoke, and molten rock exploded up and outward around him. The smoke and fire dissipated the cloud of poison, while the molten rock flowed outward in waves like a sea of liquid death as shards of glass flew through the air.

Barragan pulled his scythe from the ground and smirked as he surveyed the damage around him. Molten rock and sand smoked as small fires continued burning, sending billows of black smoke across the land.

'Stupid snake bitch…' he thought, his breaths coming in pants as he wiped the blood from his teeth. 'Made me waste a third of my energy.' He breathed deep though, a sinister smile forming under his mask when he did not see her. "Got her."

He froze when he heard a chuckle.

"Got who, Barragan?" He turned to the voice to see Halibel sitting just outside the blast radius, a smile on her face and not a scratch nor a singe on her jade scales. Barragan felt his blood run cold when he noticed the emerald diamond pattern and the spikes that were supposed to be lining her back were missing. He jumped just in time to avoid the thing that crashed down on the spot where he had been standing only moment before. Quickly taking to the air he rose just high enough to see the snake woman and the thing that had tried to attack him.

It was a snake. A very large, emerald green snake, with a foot long spike on the tip of its nose. It was about two hundred feet long, with a body wide enough that it could have swallowed Barragan whole and no one would have been able to tell.

It turned its boulder sized head to look at him with poisonous yellow eyes and let out a hissing roar, revealing a six foot black tongue and two foot long fangs dripping with venom.

That wasn't what scared him the most however. What scared Barragan the most was the fact that twenty additional roars followed the first one. He dived down just in time to avoid the fangs of another massive snake that had lunged at him from behind then dodged left to avoid a tail striking at him only to nearly fly into the waiting fangs of another of the spike nosed serpents. He swiped at the snake, unleashing a wave of reiatsu from his blade slicing off its head only to realize he had left himself open for another of the monsters strike at him.

Halibel watched him from the ground as he swung his scythe, wasting his precious reiatsu to slice off the heads of her servant monsters. 'His age is affecting his memory,' she thought as he finally sliced off the head of her last snake and floated in midair. 'He should remember that that won't work.' She smiled when he turned his attention towards her.

Barragan was thoroughly pissed off by this point. He was bloody, he was bruising, and after using up so much reiatsu on the snakes he was growing tired. When he looked down on the sands only to see Halibel watching him with a smile on her face it pissed him off even more. He was the one hurting and there she sat without so much as a scratch on her. To make things worse, the snakes serving as her hair all were looking at him as well, weaving, coiling and hissing at him almost tauntingly. In his mind he could hear them snickering and laughing at him.

His temper had been pushed over the edge already, and now it had finally hit the bottom of that deep pit of rage it had been cast down into.

And it hit it hard.

Wiping the remaining blood from his teeth onto his fingers he mixed it with his reiatsu to form a ball of gray reiatsu in his hand that grew and grew until it was as wide as his outstretched wings.

Halibel watched as the reiatsu expanded in his grip and only smirked further. Another waste of his remaining reiatsu.

'Old fool.'

"_GRAN REY CERO!_" The ball blasted forth from his hands with destructive intent. Halibel saw it and remained motionless in her now warm spot on the sand. She had no intention of moving now, she had no need. She merely opened her mouth.

Barragan saw her action and nearly laughed. She was going to die and she didn't move, despite the gap between them in terms of power he knew even she couldn't withstand such an attack and hope to survive. That in turn caused a tiny revelation however. If he knew it, then so did she, meaning she remained where she was on purpose. Just who was the bigger fool between the two of them he wondered.

The cero never made contact with her body, not the outside of it anyway. As soon as the energy came within a foot of her she intercepted and swallowed it whole, leaving behind no evidence of its existence save for a few stray particles of reiatsu that floated in the air around her.

Barragan was flabbergasted. The strongest known cero that any Hollow could unleash and she'd swallowed it like it was a tasty treat? That was when she then turned her gaze towards him and he saw the smugness in her eyes.

She smirked. "You are far too arrogant Barragan and that arrogance makes you predictable. So easily angered you are far too quick to act. That is why you have lost this fight."

The snakes on her head turned to him and opened their mouths exposing several dozen sets of fangs to the world as a tiny ball of dark purple energy formed in every one of the open mouths.

"You have lost this fight Barragan," she reiterated before opening her own mouth and letting another ball of energy gather in her throat. "And now you will die! _Cero de la Serpiente! _(Serpent Cero)"

As she called out her attack each and every purple sphere that had been forming was fired from both her mouth and those of her 'hair' snakes, all of them directed at Barragan. Halfway between her and her target the spheres merged into one, slowly taking the form of a large dark purple snake. Its mouth opened wide as it rocketed toward the second Espada like a homing missile. For once since the battle had started the old man did the smart thing and dodged it, only to see Halibel…smirk?

His eyes widened in fear as he turned to look at the Cero, which as if it had a mind of its own turned in midair and came back at him with its mouth still opened hungrily. He looked at it in confusion, 'How does she control it? It's energy, energy cant be directed…can it?' Faced with this new development he did the only logical thing he could.

He ran, or to be more accurate he flew, keeping his eyes on the mass of energy. He didn't care which direction he was going so long as he got away from the sentient Cero. That however was his mistake as he dived down on instinct to pick up more speed.

Straight into the waiting jaws of her serpent monsters, all of their heads newly regenerated.

As soon as he was within their reach two of them lashed out at him, digging their fangs into his wings before jerking their heads in opposite directions, ripping the two leathery appendages out at the joint connecting them to his back. He screamed in pain as he fell to the sandy ground below, forgetting all about the Cero. At least, until he hit the ground, and then it hit him.

He'd never felt such pain in his life. His flesh was stripped away slowly as it was simultaneously burned and disintegrated. Thanks to his remaining power he was able to survive the attack even if just barely. His scythe lay broken and his mask was shattered. The snakes did not attack him however, they only watched him suffer with cold unblinking eyes.

Halibel slithered up to the spot, her servant snakes parting to let her through. She looked upon Barragan now, her arms crossed and her eyes half lidded as the snakes attached to her head sat lazily on her shoulders flicking their tongues and her servants merely watched from the sidelines as it were.

Despite his great pain, Barragan was still able to speak. Rather loudly too.(Oh joy)

"You arrogant bitch. I'll kill you! You and that puny whelp Kurosaki!" Open mouth, insert foot, and taste an angry Halibel.

But then, angry was an understatement by this point. She was beyond furious, she was livid. He was still arrogant, even after she'd served him all but the last slice of humble pie. It seemed that he needed to be force fed the last slice just before he died.

Her arms stretched again as though they were made of rubber and wrapped around his exposed, bloody muscular tissue. He hissed loudly as she did so, the loose sand she picked up rubbing into his flesh. Once she trapped his arms against himself and lifted him up, her hands reached up just to his shoulders before all ten of her clawed fingers slowly turning into small cobras.

"You arrogant son of a bitch," she whispered, her neck stretching as well until she was less than an inch from his mustached face. Her serpentine hair surrounded his neck and hissed. "After all that I've put you through you still insult him. Perhaps a little more pain will finally help the facts sink into that thick skull of yours."

The snakes around his throat sank their fangs deep, making sure to get as much poison through those tiny hypodermic needles as they possibly could. Barragan groaned and then finally screamed as though liquid fire had been injected into his bloodstream. Despite the pain, he still heard Halibel's words.

"I serve him because he is stronger than myself. I have beaten you with such little effort that it's pathetic. You have no right to insult him, just as you have no right to keep living." If there was any fear for him left to be had, it was drowned out by the pain coursing through his veins.

Her snakes released his flesh and her arms resumed their normal form as with a heave of strength she threw him straight up into the waiting fangs of her servant monsters. They struck at him, ripping his body apart allowing the remains to fall to the ground before they themselves began to shrink. Once back to an appropriate size they moved to Halibel and were reabsorbed into her flesh, restoring the spikes and emerald scales to their original positions.

"Good riddance," she muttered with an angered scowl as she watched the remains of his body change back to a more human form before disintegrating completely. The large broadsword that was Barragan's sealed power rematerialized in the sand, lying harmless now that its master was dead.

She eyed the blade for several moments, both in contemplation and in appreciation. It was a beautiful blade, a western styled hilt and guard shaped in the form of a gothic cross with a dragon's head rising up in the center of the cross guard. The blade itself was a large and flat, extending from the cross out from the dragons head. It was steel perfection shining in the light reflecting off of its body, save for a small diamond shaped hole just within the edges at the very tip of the blade.

"Perhaps…" she spoke to herself as she slithered to the blade. Lifting it from the ground she dusted the sand from it. "…Ichigo-sama would like this as a trophy?" Her 'hair' hissed in agreement. She shouldered the blade and slithered away, planning to reseal her power later when she had access to clothing. They had moved far from where their battle had started, so that led to her asking herself one question. "I wonder how Neliel and that young Shinigami are fairing?"

Pretty well actually. Stark was on the defensive at this point, having far more trouble than he had earlier.

Surprisingly of his two opponents the one giving him the least trouble was Nell. She was still striking at him but it wasn't when he was expecting it. Using her speed she stabbed at him several times within a few second, grazing his skin and leaving shallow cuts behind in her wake. The only reason he wasn't able to dodge them as easily anymore, was because of Yachiru.

It seemed that Yukitora's freezing abilities were not limited to making a direct cut to an object. With a swipe, she could unleash arcs of reiatsu and send them at her opponent freezing everything that these arcs passed through along the way. Combined with the speed at which she could move and her tiny size she was a very formidable opponent.

That fact was what made the two of them drop their plan to make him slow down in favor of a two pronged attack. Yachiru fired cold bursts at him trying to freeze him from far away while Nel moved in close to attack while he was distracted. The two of them moved like they'd been working together for years, anticipating the others movements and attacking accordingly.

Now Stark's speed was truly being tested. He dodged left, avoiding another strike from Nel by millimeters before lashing out as hard as he could with his arms to unleash a small twister to intercept the freezing attack that Yachiru threw at him. Nell took another opportunity to lunge at him with her lance and grazed another cut along his exposed skin while smirking to herself.

It had been deeper than the others. He was starting to slow down.

'Dammit!' Stark thought to himself. 'I have to end this soon, or they're going to turn me into a popsicle!' He took the small chance he had been given and threw an attack at Nell, sending her off in a small twister then dodged away from the freezing arcs of reiatsu that Yachiru launched at him. The pinkette gave chase as he backpedaled away from the two combatants, just as he had planned.

"_Be careful child," _Yukitora warned her user, _"He's up to something."_

'Sure thing Stripy-chan.' Yachiru replied happily. Despite the fact that she was taking the fight far more seriously, she still insisted on using the nickname for her weapon.

It wasn't appreciated. _"Stop calling me that!"_

Using his mastery over Sonido, he moved, seemingly teleported, putting several more yards between the two of them for every jump. After his final jump he started swinging his arms and kicking his legs, slowly, gaining speed with every movement as Yachiru continued her forward charge at him.

He finally reached maximum speed and his entire form became little more than a blur. "_Viento del Corte!_" (Slicing Wind) Many wide, thin, and nearly invisible arcs flew across the sands from Stark's position.

Yachiru had come far too close to dodge quickly enough. She slashed at him with her claws, sending out more freezing arcs only for them to be cut through themselves by the wind blades that continued on their path towards her. For the first time since she had met Kenpachi all those years ago, Yachiru was actually afraid for her life. Her mind flashed back to those bloody days, to the fear that she had felt as a child amidst bloodthirsty monsters. They could have killed her, and now there was a new force coming at her that could do the same. But her Ken-chan would save her, just like he had then. Just like he had always done since then. But then she remembered… Ken-chan wasn't with her.

That thought alone froze her. For the first time in a very long time, Kusajishi Yachiru was afraid, because even though she was normally able to take care of herself, her life was in danger. And Kenpachi was not here to help her this time.

"_Yachiru! MOVE!_"

Yukitora's scream fell on deaf ears. In her fear induced state, she uttered one word just as the blades were about to descend on her. "Help…"

Two green blurs appeared out of nowhere on the field, the lighter of the two scooping up Yachiru just before she was sliced apart while the darker collided with Stark where he stood.

Nell looked down at the head of pink hair pressed against her chest. Yachiru shook in her arms, cold metal claws intertwined behind her back. Nell hugged her tight. Even after what she had seen, even after witnessing Yachiru's prowess in battle, she knew. Despite who raised her, despite the fact that she was a lieutenant, Yachiru was still a little girl. And unlike herself that wasn't going to change for a very long time. That's why she hugged her tighter.

Stark looked down around himself at the thick coil of green muscle trapping his arms and legs. The jade scales and metal spikes were unmistakable. Unlike Nell and the young Shinigami lieutenant, he had no chance against their owner. "I see. So Barragan is dead then?"

"Yes," came the quiet hissing reply as Halibel moved so that her upper body was in Stark's full view, Barragan's sword resting against her shoulder.

Stark gave a sad smile, his eyes half lidded in boredom. "He always did overestimate his own power." She slackened her hold on him slightly. "So what of me then? Are you going to kill me?"

"If I were to let you go, you would continue to pursue Orihime-san, would you not?"He didn't need to think to find his answer. If it was to protect Lilinette then, "I have no choice."

"I see," Halibel said. The hold that she had on his body tightened again, long coiled steel pressing in on weak bone. Loud snaps rang across the sand as the bones in his arms snapped like twigs. He did not scream, letting out only a grunt of pain. Her eyes were half-lidded as she watched him, but not out of boredom. It was out of understanding. "Then neither do I." Her hold tightened even more, pressuring the bones in his legs.

Stark groaned out again. Each breath was becoming harder to take in. Struggling to say it, he spoke, "Can I make… a last request?"

Halibel stopped to listen. "Please, tell Neliel-chan that I'm sorry for what I did."

"Is that all?"

Stark's sad smile weakened as he continued to struggle for air, but he shook his head. "How much do you trust that Shinigami boy?"

"With my life. Despite having known him for so short a time, he would not needlessly harm others."

"I see," Stark said. "Then please make sure… that Lilinette is taken care of. Make sure that she lives."

Halibel placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course." She backed herself away while wrapping him up more. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I shall make it quick." With that, she wrapped herself up tighter, wrapping part of herself up around his head. One quick contraction of her muscles was all it took to snap his bones and his neck before she unrolled and allowed him to lay on the sand as he faded away, his Zanpakutou rematerializing in the sand in place of his body.

Deep within Los Noches, the young green haired, pink eyed Arrancar jolted up from her position on bed that she'd been occupying. Stark's bed. She'd felt it, but she didn't want to believe it. She extended her senses as far as she could. She found Orihime, she found Kenpachi and Ichigo coming closer and closer to the compound, but she couldn't feel him. The most she felt was the lingering power of his Zanpakutou. He was gone. And if what she was feeling was right, he wasn't coming back.

"Stark… no." Lilinette whispered, her voice cracking. Tears flowed from her one visible eye and from behind her mask. She buried herself in her knees and cried.

Halibel eyed the Zanpakutou on the sand for a moment before she picked it up as well. While Barragan's was meant for Ichigo, this one was for Lilinette…as a way to remember Stark. Halibel frowned at what she'd done. From what she knew the two of them had been together for a long time, and this was the least that she could do.

"Halibel-san?"

The snake woman turned to see Nell behind her, still in her released form with Yachiru clutching at her waist from behind. The young pinkette's Zanpakutou was back at her side.

"Yes Neliel?"

Nell, despite the fact that she had been battling the lazy man only moments ago still looked a little upset at the fact that he had died. Yes, she was going to do the same, but now that the deed was done she felt guilty nonetheless. Despite that, she was still mildly embarrassed by what she was going to ask. "What did he say… about me?"

Halibel regarded the woman with half lidded eyes before she shouldered Stark's weapon as she had Barragan's and began to slither away before replying.

"He said he was sorry for what he'd done. Now let us go. Ichigo-sama is expecting us."

Nell started after the snake woman with a sad smile. "Thank you Halibel-san."

Halibel did not turn to her. She merely continued slithering towards their next destination, slowly gaining speed as she replied so quietly that only she heard it, "You're welcome."

Pushing back her long green locks Neliel looked back to where the Third Espada had died only moments ago before shutting her eyes tightly, willing herself to see the man one last time, even if it was only a memory of him.

"Goodbye Stark-kun…"

Meanwhile, Yachiru and Yukitora were having a little conversation of their own.

"_What happened, Yachiru?_"

Yachiru did not answer. She just hugged Nell's waist a little more tightly.

Yukitora left her alone for a moment, before continuing, "_He's not always going to be there little one. You're going to have to remember that._"

Yukitora fell silent after that, but Yachiru still whispered, "I know Stripy-chan. I know."

* * *

"STOOOOOOOOP! LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

This was the panicked scream of one Ishida Uryu as he was held down by the Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Meanwhile, her 'father' (read 'evil bastard who shall die much later') was standing over the two, reaching for something in his sleeve.

Never a good sign.

"What? Isn't it obvious" He turned his attention directly on Uryu. "I'm fixing you."

Uryu wasn't relaxed, if anything he was even more riled up. "YOU'RE USING THE WRONG WORD THERE! STOP! LEMME GO!"

Mayuri bent down with a frown, syringe in hand. "All you're screaming is getting annoying… You're really a man of little courage, aren't you?" He paused for a moment to adjust his needle. "You should think about this carefully… I'm offering to heal your wounds for free now. No matter what form you change into, don't you think being thankful is the reasonable response?" he asked before pushing the air from the needle and sending a small stream of green fluid from its tip.

Alas, Uryu didn't relax at either his words or the sight of the green fluid that was now eating away at the white sand below. "THERE'S NOTHING REASONABLE ABOUT THAT AT ALL! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WERE YOU REALLY INTENDING TO CHANGE MY FORM?"

His struggling against Nemu's hold really wasn't helping his situation, and was about to make it worse (or better in most people opinion) as she pushed down on him a little harder and spoke, "Do not move please."

Of course this put Uryu very close to every man's dream. And what does he do? He panics. "WAHHHHHHHH! TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!"

And this led to a perplexed Nemu. "What is?" Of course, she leaned forward when she asked and Uryu…he got a face-full of wonderful and then screamed.

"MMMMMM!" Hey, I said he screamed. I didn't say it could be heard properly.

"Nice job Nemu. Suffocate him just like that. It's okay if he dies."

Renji just sat there and watched the events with a half scowl and a raised brow. He was kind of wondering what Uryu's sexual orientation was considering he had a magnificent pair of breasts in his face and he was screaming about it.

The thing at the forefront of his mind though was the enormous reiatsu that he'd felt earlier. He didn't know what was producing it, but he knew that he never wanted to meet such a creature, especially if what he'd felt was correct. The thing had challenged Zaraki Kenpachi in an even fight, and it still had power to spare. Such a thing was impossible save for maybe Yamamoto-Sotaicho. He hadn't felt anything from either combatant since their fight except for the small amounts that both were unconsciously releasing as they came closer and closer to Renji's current position.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho…" Renji managed to get out.

"What?" The man was still occupied with Uryu, who was still struggling.

"Please…start with me!"

"Why?"

"I want to hurry up and fight again…" Renji gasped. "There are Espada where the others are to right… and then there's that enormous reiatsu that just appeared out of nowhere… I need to…"

"There is no need for that." Mayuri replied as he prepped his needle.

"Eh?"

"The other Espada have been taken care of. As for that reiatsu, it is currently headed this way and Zaraki is giving chase." He injected Uryu, who had long gone limp from a lack of oxygen. (Lucky bastard) "If it is running then it has probably run out of power or is severely injured. If that is indeed the case then I shall have Nemu take care of it."

Nemu flinched slightly at what he said but quickly hid it. She'd felt the enormous reiatsu since they'd arrived, and she _really_ did not want to have to face it. But if she didn't then her father would beat her again. Either way, it was a losing situation. She felt her heart sink a little. Her attitude about the situation caused her to lean back a little and allow Uryu the chance to finally get away.

"I can breathe!" He even went as far to emphasize his point by taking several deep breaths. Renji merely looked at him, his eyes now reduced to thin slits as a scowl set into place and a single tattooed eyebrow rose dangerously close to his forehead. The words that he uttered next nearly made Uryu drop.

"Are you gay?"

Actually, Uryu did drop and was currently eating a rock sandwich because of it. It didn't take him long to get back up though. He was mad, to say the least.

"You magnificent bastard! What makes you think I'm gay?" While he shouted, Mayuri started to prep a needle for Renji while Nemu watched quietly.

The look on Renji's face remained as he continued, "The way you dress? The way you act? The fact that you just got your face pressed into a pair of breasts and screamed about it? Anything else I should mention?"

Uryu actually turned red enough that Renji's hair looked pale in comparison. "THIS IS A QUINCY UNIFORM YOU BASTARD! A SIGN OF PRIDE AMONGST MY KIND!" He almost got nose to nose with Renji over this.

Renji actually did get nose to nose with him. "It makes you look like a gay bastard! Especially that cape!"

'Such useless shouting,' Mayuri thought, testing his needle.

Nemu continued to watch quietly, at least until the two enormous reiatsus that had been approaching suddenly pressed down on her and the others like a two ton hammer. It was even enough to make Uryu and Renji stop arguing.

'Zaraki-taicho,' Renji thought. 'Just what are you facing?'

Uryu however was concentrating more on the other reiatsu he was feeling. Yes, Zaraki's was easily recognizable, but the other was just odd. It was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. If he hadn't known better, he could swear that it was…

"URYU, RENJI! YOU TWO BETTER GET OUT OF OUR WAY OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" A roar loud enough to shatter eardrums followed the words.

The two of them turned and dodged just in time to avoid being hit by an orange and black blur quickly followed by an even larger white blur. The only thing that either of them saw as they were passed was the long black sword of the first, and the spiked bell tipped hair of the second.

Uryu fell on his butt as Ichigo and Kenpachi blew past the group. The long orange hair wasn't missed, but neither were any of the other changes.

"Ichigo?"

"Jeez, what did he do to himself?" Renji whispered as he took in Ichigo's changed features before he was too far away to notice.

Neither one waited for an answer to their question before taking off after the two. Mayuri had already injected Renji so he was more than ready to move.

Mayuri stared off in the direction that the two super powered giants had run now with Renji and Uryu following. There was a maniac grin on his face as he watched them go, stroking the goatee like appendage on his chin. 'My my, that Kurosaki sure is an interesting one. The blade of a Shinigami, the body of a Hollow, and the strength of a god. He would make such a…wonderful test subject. I wonder if I would be able to get some samples from that boy.' The clown faced captain chuckled darkly, many sinister thoughts arising as he thought of the results he would be able to get from such a subject.

Nemu heard her father chuckle and saw his wide grin. She knew that look. Somebody had caught his sights as a test subject, and no one who ever got that look came out of it well. Or alive for that matter.

Back with Ichigo, he was scowling, but he was grinning a grin so wide that it rivaled the one Kenpachi was wearing himself. Of course, when he caught the scent of them in his nose he called back to them, "You two should have stayed behind!"

Uryu and Renji had caught up to the two of them. And Uryu just looked angry. "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing? And what the hell happened to you?"

Ichigo ignored the second question for the first. His grin returned full force. "I'll explain what happened later. Right now I'm going after Aizen!"

"What? Ichigo, are you insane?" Renji asked. "Aizen's too far out of your league! Or did you forget what he did to us the last time we fought him?"

"He took her Renji!" Ichigo's grin disappeared and his scowl deepened.

Renji's eyebrows shot up. "Ichigo, what are you talking about?"

"Aizen took Orihime! He tricked her into coming here and she was branded a traitor because of it!" He yelled. His power started leaking from his body as his speed picked up. "I got her back, but she's not going to be safe from him until he's dead! Until I'm sure that he's dead, we don't leave!"

"**That's the spirit King! Kill that bastard! Protect our woman!"**

"Ichigo, you're insane!" Renji shouted. "Zaraki-taicho, please talk some sense into him!"

Zaraki glanced at Renji for a moment before he scowled. "I can't believe that a coward like you was ever a part of my division. Renji, you of all people should know better than to get in the way of another persons fight." Kenpachi then smirked. "Besides, I couldn't stop him now even if I wanted to." Kenpachi eyed Ichigo, his grin wide again. "His instincts rule him now. He's going to fight no matter what anyone tells him. And me… well fuck, there's gonna be a good fight no matter where he goes, so I'm gonna have myself some good old fashioned fun!"

The main building to Los Noches was within sight now and Ichigo was steadily releasing more power. "If you guys don't think you can handle it, then get out of here now! Otherwise, I ain't gonna be able to help you out!"

Renji took about three seconds to think about it before he grinned as well. "Don't worry about us, you stupid baka! We can take care of ourselves! You're gonna have enough to worry about yourself!"

Uryu activated his bow preparing his first shot. "Ichigo, you know that there are going to be even more Arrancar as soon as we get in there, don't you?"

Ichigo just smirked. "Since when are you afraid of a few Hollows, Uryu? I thought Quincy's lived to destroy Hollows?"

And Uryu just smirked back. "Just find a way in there you reckless idiot!"

Ichigo had no spoken response. Instead he poured on the speed and ran straight for the wall of the building leaving the other three far in his wake. When he was within ten feet of the wall he jumped. With a roar and massive burst of energy he threw his fist into the wall with everything he could muster behind it. It gave so easily that he never even had to slow down. Pieces of rock and rubble rained down behind him as his claws dug into the stone floor, bringing him to a stop in front of several shocked Arrancar. His face was hidden as the light of the room was low.

He glanced around the room between strands of hair. 'Figures. None of them look all that strong.'

"**Yeah, but what did you expect?" **Hichigo chuckled. **"They weren't going to be right inside the door waiting for us. Besides, you're gonna have to kill these guys off anyway, so you might as well wet your appetite."**

'What does it take to make you shut up?'

"**Find a way to get me laid and we'll talk."**

"G-Grimmjow-sama?"

One of the few Arrancar present had moved closer causing Ichigo to smirk to himself. Of course they would think he was Grimmjow. If they actually took the time to inspect the color scheme they would get that it wasn't him. Too bad though he wasn't going to give them the chance.

It was pretty impressive to Uryu, Renji and Kenpachi when they came through the hole in the wall to see Ichigo bisect the Arrancar right up the middle. Blood showered over him just as the two halves disappeared, leaving behind a tanto sized Zanpakutou to hit the dirt. It didn't take long for his hair to become matted against his head.

"Holy shit!" Renji shouted. Meanwhile, Uryu just gaped and Kenpachi laughed.

"Feels good, doesn't it Ichigo?" he shouted through his laughter. Ichigo didn't respond. He just grinned and flexed his claws as he stood. His attention was quickly gained though by the remaining Arrancar in the room as they released their Zanpakutou.

Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Renji all grinned while Uryu's face went solemn. Ichigo's sword flashed as he lifted it. "Time to kill!"

It was a bloodbath. The pack of ravenous wolves had broken into the sheep pen and were tearing through the lambs within. Every arrow that Uryu shot hit its mark vaporizing another target, every pass that Renji made with Zabimaru brought the sword back bloody, and every slice that Kenpachi made ended the lives of another two or three pitiful targets.

The one who did the most damage though was Ichigo. Alternating between his blade and claws, more and more of the enemy force fell before him. Blood soaked his hair and painted his armored skin like a canvas of death. The chaotic grin and manic look in his eyes never left as the group delved deeper and deeper into the palace of Los Noches.

The numbers they faced dwindled the further they went until none came after them at all. Uryu was a little relieved at that. "Finally. I thought they would never end."

"Yeah." To everyone's surprise, it was Kenpachi that spoke. "They were no fun at all. Too many small fry. Give me a fight that I can really sink my teeth into."

Renji didn't say anything and neither did Ichigo. They just kept running. They all would have kept running too if not for the one thing that occurred when they'd come to the largest room that they'd seen so far.

"Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack!"

Ichigo blocked the attack just as it came down on him only to come face to face with the gayest looking Arrancar he had ever seen. His lips were shiny, his eyelashes were long and curly, and his hair was wavy. He even had a tiara shaped mask fragment on his head. "Oh my, you blocked it! I knew a boy as pretty as you must be strong as well. And all of that blood really suits you. It makes you look beautiful." He batted his lashes as he said it.

Ichigo felt a cold, nauseating chill run up the back of his spine as his tail went rigid, his hair stood straight out and the hair on his ears frizzed. He felt like he was going to retch. This guy was trying to hit on him!

That led to one thought from both him and Hichigo. 'GET **HIM** AWAY, **GET** HIM **THE **FUCK **AWAY!**" Ichigo pushed on his sword, making him fly back as far as he could just as another five Arrancar landed in front of Ichigo and his group.

"**That was too fucking close King…" **Hichigo sounded a little scared when he said it.

'You're telling me… Damn…'

"**Avoid the gay guy."**

'No fuck! What do you take me for?'

"**You really want me to answer that?"**

'Shut up…'

"By order of his majesty, Barragan Luisenbarn, we shall not let you pass!"

Ichigo calmed down enough to see the new arrivals. One towered over the others, his mask fragment had two jutting points on his chin and triangular green markings on his cheeks. The second was the Arrancar who hit on Ichigo, wearing what could only be described as a blouse along with his tiara like mask fragment. The third was a heavily tattooed Arrancar wearing a long black ponytail with beaklike helmet atop his head. The fourth had an almost complete mask on his face, his long light blonde hair spilling out from the helmet like covering.

The fifth of them was easily the shortest of the group. He was slim; his hair unruly and had a short braid in the back, all under the skull of what looked like a saber-toothed tiger. The look on his face was reminiscent of a certain second division captain. The last of the group though was built very wide. He had a thick helmet like mask fragment on his head with a pair of tusks descending the sides. Four curved lines descended from each of his eyes and a jagged tooth stuck out from his lower lip.

"Well well, don't they look like ragtag little group?" Ggio Vega asked his group, a smug looking grin flashing across his face. Now isn't that just like the pot to call the kettle black.

"A Quincy, a Lieutenant, the Captain of the Eleventh Division, and an orange haired ant that looks like he belongs with us," Avirama Redder observed with a grin. He hunched over, shaking with excitement. "Whoaaaaaaa! Gonna hit them! Gonna hit them! Gonna kill theeeeeeeeeeem!"

Ichigo raised his sword in front of him just as Renji raised his own. Uryu readied his bow. Kenpachi however just smirked and shouldered his blade. "What? You think you can beat us?"

"Exacta! By our lord Barragan-sama's order, we are to kill any enemy force that tries to pass this point while he is away." Findor Carias spoke. "However, if it is a challenge that you are looking for, then I am sure that we shall suffice." He struck at his mask with the knife on his wrist, tearing away at it until but a small strip under his right eye was present, exposing an effeminate face and eye markings. "Or we shall be."

Ichigo just snorted. "Barragan huh? If anything, you guys are going to be here forever. He's not going to be coming back"

Ggio Vega's eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue you orange haired freak," he growled. "You will speak of your better with the respect he deserves."

"Barragan? That old fool my better? Not in a million years. And by the time Halibel gets done with him he won't be any more than a stain in the sand."

Both Uryu and Renji caught what he said and glanced at him. 'Who's Halibel?'

What he said though seemed to set Vega over the edge. "You will not speak about his majesty in such a way!" He charged forward, his rage blinding him. "Kuichigire, Tigre Estoque!" (_Bite off, Tiger Fang Swift Wind_) His body changed, his wrist blades flashing as he readied himself to attack.

Ichigo met him halfway, his tail wrapped tightly around the handle of his blade to leave his hands free. He caught Vega's hands in his own and planted the claws of his feet deep into the floor. Vega pushed at him but to no avail on his part. Ichigo didn't even budge, and all it took to force Vega to his knees was an effortless move on Ichigo's part. As he pressed down, he scowled.

"That piece of filth is not worthy of the title 'his majesty'. He tried to take my Hime back from me. He is one of the lowest pieces of scum this world has ever known." Ichigo didn't notice, but he was squeezing tighter and tighter. The pupils of his eyes shifted from round to slitted. "And if you serve him, I will kill you!" He lifted and threw Vega by the arm like he was a baseball, a sickening crunch echoing threw the room as he hit the wall.

He got back up and shouted, "Tiger Estoque El Sable!" before his body expanded with new muscle and the blades on his arms grew and sharpened. That led to one response from the others in Barragan's fraccion. It was time to fight.

"Ibuke, Calderon." (_Breathe, Whale Arm_)

"Kirameke, Reina de Rosas!" (_Sparkle, Beautiful Queen of the Palace Rose Garden_)

"Itadaki o kezure, Aguila!" (_Scalp, Sky Battle Eagle_)

"Suimen ni Kizame, Pinza Aguda!" (_Engrave the surface of the water, Crab Sword Cutting Current_)

"Fumitsubuse, Mamut!" (_Trample, Giant Elephant Soldier_)

Six battle ready fraccion stood before them, Po having grown nearly as massive as the entire room while Avirama had taken to the air, his red wings wide with an eagle mask covering his face, and black clawed appendages flashing dangerously. Charlotte's awakening was even gayer than his original outfit had been with its odd top and very…creepy bottom.

Findor's right half was covered in armor, a small claw over his left hand and a massive, wicked looking claw covered the right. The final one was second only in size to Po, as his body was like that of a bipedal wooly mammoth, his mask having grown larger tusks and a trunk having grown on his face.

They all attacked at once, charging forward to defend the honor of their 'king'. The only thing that stopped them in their tracks were the three shouts that cried out.

"Shimikorose, Anaconda! (_Strangle to death_, _White Snake Princess_)" Sun-Sun appeared in between them, her body that of a naga, three new dots under her left eye and her mask extending back over her head.

"Kuichirase, Leona! (_Devour, Golden Lion General_)" Mila Rose appeared with her, dressed like an Amazon in bony armor, a wide broadsword in hand, a long mane of hair extending to the floor beneath her crown mask fragment, and what appeared to be a pair of claws holding her breasts in place. She grinned a grin full of sharp teeth.

"Tsukiagero, Cierva! (_Thrust_, _Blue Deer Battle Girl_)" Apache appeared last, antlers sprouting from her brow, hooves in the place of her feet, and her body clothed in a suit of light brown hair like that of a deer. On her face, another marking appeared over her right eye, a jagged, lightning shaped mark descending from each eye.

Ggio took their arrival as a sign of help. "Ah, you three! Come to help us dispose of these whelps, have you? Seems that freak didn't know what he was talking about when he spoke of Barragan-sama and Halibel."

None of them answered him. The all looked at Ichigo for a moment as they moved closer to him. Renji and Uryu tensed as they grew closer while Ichigo and Kenpachi regarded them calmly. And everyone's expectations save for Ichigo and Kenpachi's were shot to hell when Mila grinned and said, "So boss, which of them do we get to fight?"

Uryu and Renji were shocked. She'd called Ichigo boss. They were even further shocked when he replied, "I thought I told your three to help Chad protect Orihime?"

"Hey, at least be a little grateful," Apache said with a snort. "She was worried about you, you big jerk, so she asked us to come help ya out." She crossed her arms and shook her antlered head. "Besides, her new fraccion left their Zanpakutou behind in their rush to get away and find her." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And the look that rich prick of a captain was giving us was unsettling."

The members of Barragan's fraccion couldn't believe what they were hearing. And neither could Uryu or Renji, but they kept listening anyway.

"Is she safe then?"

"Hai, Ichigo-sama." Sun-Sun said, her mouth still hidden behind her sleeve, despite her transformation. "We left her in the care of Unohana-san and Kuchiki Byakuya-san."

"I see. Good." Ichigo replied before grinning again. "Now as for who you get to fight…" He pointed at the group in front of him, or more specifically, Po. "Take your pick, but me and Kenpachi get the big guy."

"Hey now Ichigo, how's that fair?" Kenpachi asked with a scowl. "Between the two of us, he won't last ten seconds."

"Exactly, we kill him quick then move onto the real opponents." Ichigo scowled. "You can have Tousen and Ichimaru, but I want Aizen."

Kenpachi grinned. "How generous of you Ichigo. Now let's get it over with!"

"All right girls," Ichigo grinned as he growled. "Take your pick."

The group of Arrancar were so shocked by this development that they didn't so much as move until Avirama, Vega, and Findor were attacked by Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun respectively. Cuuhlhourne found himself dodging a hail of arrows while the mammoth bodied Arrancar barely avoided being sliced by Zabimaru.

Po looked downed at the two in front of him. In his massive released form they were like little toys to him. He dragged himself forward with a groan. "Ugh… So heavy…"

"What's the matter ya oversized guppy?" Ichigo called up as he and Kenpachi grinned. "So fat that you can't even move? Figures that that scum's servants are so weak, just like him." That's it Ichigo. Push at their pride.

"You shall not insult Barragan-sama…" Po said as he lifted a massively muscled arm and brought it down on them with the force of a speeding freight train. Kenpachi disappeared from the spot in time to avoid the hit while Ichigo merely lifted an arm, his palm flat. The palm was hit by the massive fist, pushing Ichigo into the ground and creating a massive crater around the hybrid.

Ichigo wrapped his tail around his sword's hilt again before taking Po's fingers in his grip with both hands and he started to twist around. The fraccion's eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground like he weighed absolutely nothing. He felt himself get swung around like a rag doll three times before Ichigo let him go, flinging him into the air. He could only think one thing as he flew through the air towards Kenpachi. 'How…'

Kenpachi let loose a burst of energy as he lifted his sword with a feral grin and swung, splitting the massive figure in half from head to foot. Po disintegrated before he even hit the ground, his Zanpakutou reforming and sliding across the floor.

Ichigo grinned as he started off in a sprint, his sword back in hand again. "Move it Kenpachi, or I'm leaving you behind!"

"You think so do you Ichigo?" Kenpachi set off after Ichigo, his maniac grin back in place.

The rest of Barragan's fraccion couldn't believe what they'd just seen. Po was dead, and he'd been killed so easily. Hell, the fact that he'd been thrown so easily was something in itself, mainly because in his released form he weighed close to a good ten tons. None of them had time to stay shocked though due to their current fights.

The mammoth bodied Arrancar laughed as he caught the tip of Renji's zanpakutou in his massive hand, the blade digging into the flesh of his hand doing very little damage. "Such a weak Shinigami, and a little one at that."

It was true. He dwarfed Renji by a good five feet in height alone, not even counting his immense build. Using his massive strength, he pulled on Zabimaru, bringing Renji close enough to hit him. His massive fist connected with Renji's torso, sending him slamming into the wall. A loud crack was heard as blood burst forth from his lips.

And he'd just had those ribs fixed.

Renji stood, wiping the blood that dripped from between his lips in annoyance. 'Figures, he's nowhere near as strong as Szayel was, but he's not weak enough for me to just cut him down. Guess I have no choice.' Pulling Zabimaru back, he took a stance like he was going to draw.

"What's the matter Shinigami? Too weak to beat me?"

"No," Renji said, his form surrounded by a red haze. "You're too weak to beat me. BANKAI!" His reiatsu exploded outward covering him in smoke. The Arrancar peered into the smoke, his eyes wide. Nothing moved. He took a step closer only to hear a hissing roar. A massive skeletal snake's head then burst from the smoke with its jaws wide and scooped the Arrancar up before biting down, the fat creature managing to just barely keep the jaws from snapping shut on him as it slammed his back into the wall.

The smoke around Renji cleared to reveal him standing with a scowl on his face with a fur cowl around his shoulders, his hand tightly gripping the handle of his weapon. "Hihio Zabimaru." (_Baboon King Snake Tail_)

The fat Arrancar grunted as he pushed the jaws of the weapon open a little more. "You expect me to be impressed Shinigami?"

"No," Renji replied, the segments of his weapon separating as spirit energy surged between the joints. "I expect you to die. Hikotsu Taiho! (_Baboon Bone Cannon_)" The fat Arrancar didn't even have time to scream as he was swallowed up a concentrated blast of red spirit energy.

Renji just scowled as he resealed his weapon. He moved and collapsed against the nearby wall, which now had a large scorched hole in it and a Zanpakutou sitting beneath it. Despite the fights going on around him, even with the work that Mayuri had done on him, he had used far too much of his spirit energy today and that last blast was enough to drain his last reserves. He was exhausted, and there wasn't much else he could do except watch.

Charlotte Cuuhlhourne dodged another barrage of arrows as he eyed Uryu, who wore a passive look on his face, with half lidded eyes. "You would shoot at such beautiful creature as me? Have you no appreciation for the beautiful things of the world?" He dodged another arrow as he spoke.

Uryu retained a stoic expression as he responded. "Even if there was beauty to behold here, the battlefield is not a place meant for such a thing." He fired off several more shots as he spoke.

Cuuhlhourne seemed to catch the insult because he scowled. Unfortunately he also paused, allowing the arrow that had just been fired to scratch his face and tear through a large amount of his wavy hair. He was not happy. "YOU! YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU! TASTE MY KILLING TECHNIQUE!"

He waved his arms around himself before his hands were placed over his chest, his fingers in the shape of a heart. "Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!" The massively wide cero fired at Uryu, who did not so much as blink as he flashed out of existence, letting the massive blast simply destroy another of the walls in the massive room.

In his rage Charlotte hadn't even noticed Uryu appear behind him until he felt something pierce his back. He looked down to see the bluish white energy sword that was Seele Schneider sticking out of his chest.

"Beauty has no place on the battlefield," Uryu said as he gripped Seele Schneider. "Quincy's do not normally use their weapons as swords. It is no our way. However…" He gripped the sword tighter, slowly starting to drag it upwards. "…for this one time, I shall make an exception."

"D…Dammit…" was all that Cuuhlhourne was able to get out before Uryu sliced upward and through his head. Blood sprayed and splattered the ground as he fell, his body disappearing and his Zanpakutou falling with a clang.

Uryu sighed to himself as he placed the Seele Schneider back on his weapons belt. He did not like to kill, but this was one of those times that the situation truly called for it. One who got upset over such trivial things would only do more harm than good if left alive, especially to his friends and comrades.

He eyed the three Arrancar women that had shown up to help them. That fact alone him wonder just what Ichigo had done to himself that these three were serving him. He, like Byakuya, would be wary of them until he was sure that they could be trusted. For now though, Renji had the right idea for once.

"Devorar Pluma! (_Devouring Feather_)" Apache disappeared and reappeared across the floor, minute bursts of Sonido helping her dodge the steel heavy feathers that Redder rained down upon her. He followed quickly after her, having already sprouted a second set of wings in order to keep up with her.

"That's just like you Redder!" Apache shouted as she ran, still avoiding those heavy feathers. "You talk about fighting like a warrior with honor, but you're not man enough to actually face your opponent! Get down here and fight me!"

Avirama snorted. "What would traitors know of honor? Especially when the three of you use that oversized abomination to fight?"

"Allon?" Apache actually spit as she said the name. "I hate using him if we have to. He's gross and disgusting. You've never seen what each of us is truly capable of!"

Avirama let a bark of a laugh escape from his beak. "What can you do little doe? I rule the skies, and little deer like you can't fly. Those antlers of yours have no way of reaching me."

The tick mark on the side of her forehead reached enormous proportions when she heard that. "Let me ask you a question. What do you know about deer?"

"What does that-?" He was silenced when Apache jumped and appeared right in front of him, about a hundred feet in the air.

"I'll take that to mean nothing." she said with a wide smirk. "Then let me tell you. Deer are fast, they're great jumpers, and…" She laid a kick to the side of his head, shattering his eagle mask and sending him smashing to the ground. He groaned with pain for a moment before Apache landed on his chest, hoofed feet knocking the air from his lungs and breaking his ribs. "they have a kick that could shatter bone."

Her grin widened. "Now you know, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't watch out for the horns anyway." Blood red energy gathered at the tip of her middle horn as she spoke. "Especially mine."

"No… Please… Don't…"

"Warrior's don't fear death," she mocked with a grin. "You're a warrior, so act like it!" The energy at the tip of her horn blasted down on him, digging a deep crater into the floor. When the blast subsided the only thing left to indicate that he'd once had a head was the smoking stump of a neck.

Apache stood and spit on the corpse which had already returned to a human state and started to dissolve. "Good riddance." she said with a snort.

Across the room Vega screamed as he slammed his bladed arms into the ground. "Hold still you traitorous bitch!" Large chunks of the floor were uplifted as massive muscles pounded on hard stone. Mila barely had to move, save to dodge the attacks as they came.

"And here I thought that you had more sense in your head Vega," she said.

"More sense?" He screamed, again slamming down, missing her and breaking up more of the floor. "I have plenty of sense! I have to get rid of you! The betraying scum that tarnish Barragan-sama and Aizen-sama's faith!"

Mila didn't say anything. She just kept dodging his attacks. As angry as he was it was easy enough to do, especially since his speed was gone in that overly muscled form. She did smirk though at the fact that he couldn't hit her. It only served to piss him off more.

"HOLD STILL DAMN YOU!"

"Not a chance Vega. Besides, you're only serving to prove that lions are better than tigers by this point."

"BULLSHIT!" He slammed down on her once again. He was breathing heavy by this point. Even before he started lifting his arms again, she high kicked him in the jaw, making sure to send him flying high. Before he even wondered how she had the strength to do such a thing with so little muscle, she appeared above him.

"Unlike tigers, lions don't sacrifice their speed for their strength." she teased with a cruel smile before hitting him again and sending him rocketing to the floor. He never connected with the ground however, instead being hit back up to her. He didn't know what hit him until he glanced back at the ground to see another Mila watching him.

'What the fuck?' He didn't have time for another thought as he felt her sword pierce his overly thick abs.

As they rocketed back to the ground, Mila cruel smirk grew. "And unlike tigers… lionesses always hunt in groups…" He wasn't even able to get out a curse before the second Mila sliced his head off. He dissolved, and the doppelganger disappeared as well, leaving Mila to watch his Zanpakutou reform.

Across the room, she eyed the last remaining fight, where Sun-Sun managed to dodge another high pressured water blast. 'Hurry it up Sun-Sun. He should be no problem once you get in close enough.'

Indeed, the same thought was on Sun-Sun's mind as she dodged another stream and she surged ahead, trying to get closer only to have to dodge another stream.

"Exacta! Dodge if you wish to live!" Findor taunted as he fired another water blast. Sun-Sun dodged again, her body barely avoiding the highly deadly stream of water. She moved ahead once more, using her momentum to strengthen the swing of her long muscled body only for him to stop it with the outer edge of his larger claw.

"Impressive," Sun-Sun said. "Judging from the fact that you were able to stop that… you're strength is close to that of a captain class Shinigami, correct?" Her sleeved hand was still positioned over her lips.

"Exacta!" Findor said with a grin. "Very observant of you Sun-Sun. Then you must know that can't beat me."

"Not exacta."

"Not exacta?" Findor said with a raised brow. "At the strength of a captain, that puts my power above yours Sun-Sun."

"Yes, but that power also makes you arrogant." She replied before continuing. "Otherwise, you would have never allowed me to get so close."

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. In a matter of seconds the end of her tail wrapped around his large claw, holding it shut and pulling him in towards her. She quickly wrapped around him and as her release's namesake would a piece of prey, wrapping him up tight enough that he couldn't move. Despite the difference in raw strength she now had leverage.

Sun-Sun's upper body appeared in his sight. Stoic, pale purple eyes stared deep into scared gray. Coiled muscle squeezed him tight from shoulders to shins. "All that strength is meaningless if you do not have the chance to utilize it." She squeezed tighter, snapping his armor and claws under her coils.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She silenced him by wrapping another coil around his face, muffling his screams of pain as his bones were crushed along with his armor.

"Goodbye Findor." There was one last muffled scream before several sickening cracks rang through the air. She uncoiled herself as he disintegrated and his Zanpakutou resumed its original shape.

"It's about time you finished him off!" Apache exclaimed as Sun-Sun joined her and Mila.

"What are you three doing here?" They all froze when they heard that voice and turned to see Halibel slithering toward them, Nell following behind with Yachiru on her back.

Renji and Uryu, although exhausted, both saw her. They could also feel the immense reiatsu pouring off of her and their tiny tired little brains could only think one thing.

_'Oh fuck…'_

They staggered to their feet, ready to fight, but they almost collapsed again in disbelief when she continued speaking.

"Ichigo-sama's orders were for you to protect Orihime-san." Halibel hissed along with her 'hair'. The two large swords in her hands only helped make her look all the more menacing. "So why are you here?"

The trio was immediately on one knee, except for Sun-Sun, who just bowed as low as she could. "Please forgive us, Halibel-sama," she said. "Orihime-san was worried about Ichigo-sama and she requested that we follow after and help him." She lifted her head to look Halibel in the eye. "We have already informed Ichigo-sama of her request, as well as that she is in safe and capable hands."

"I see." Halibel's voice returned to her normal impassiveness. "Where is Ichigo-sama?"

Apache answered this time. "He went ahead with Kenpachi Zaraki to fight with Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen."

"I see. Apache, Mila," she commanded, making the two raise their heads. "Please fetch Ichigo-sama's friends. We are going to follow him." All through this Nell remained quiet as she was still worried about Yachiru, who was still clinging to her like a vice.

"Hai!" The three fraccion responded with enthusiasm. Halibel, Nell, Yachiru, and Sun-Sun started out of the room to follow after Ichigo and Kenpachi while Mila and Apache moved to the two downed fighters.

"C'mon big guy, up ya go." Mila grunted out as she lifted Renji onto her back. He winced as a broken rib shifted.

"Why are you helping us?" His arms wrapped around her neck as he spoke.

"Because Halibel-sama told us too."

Renji sweat dropped at that. It wasn't what he meant. "I mean, why are any of you helping us?"

"You're the boss' friends aren't you?"

Renji recalled that she had called Ichigo boss. "Yeah."

Mila grinned. "Then just shut up and enjoy the ride, but don't enjoy it too much unless you feel like parting with those hands."

Renji returned the grin and chuckled despite it upsetting his still broken ribs. "Got it."

Uryu wasn't as accepting of the situation as Renji was though. True, he was exhausted, but that didn't mean his pride wouldn't get in the way.

"Quincy's have their pride to think about, and as a Quincy I refuse to let a Hollow help me!" He struggled as Apache tried to shoulder him. Needless to say it only served to aggravate her.

"You either let me help you, or we leave your ass here. Take your pick." She sounded really annoyed right now.

"I refuse!" Uryu declared.

That one pushed Apache over the edge. She'd always had a bit of a temper and Uryu had managed to push the right buttons. That, and she wasn't about to refuse an order that Halibel had given her. This left her with only one choice.

"You chose this!" she shouted. Before Uryu could even consider what she'd said he was eating a rock sandwich.

Actually, he was more of inhaling it since he was out cold.

Mila and Renji watched the pair with a sweat drop as Apache shouldered the now unconscious Uryu, who was now sporting a rather large lump on the back and front of his head.

"Baka could have avoided that if he'd just gone along with it." Mila muttered.

"Yep." Renji agreed, right before the three of them left with an unconscious Uryu in hand.

* * *

"My my, things are getting interesting indeed."

Ichimaru Gin stood waiting in the last bit of open space in the path to Aizen's throne room, arms crossed under his overcoat. As always his usual mocking smile was on his lips and his thin slit eyes were opened slightly, revealing a small amount of color in his blood red eyes. As to what he was waiting for…it was Ichigo and Kenpachi.

He had felt the awakening of the strange reiatsu earlier, and unlike others he knew it was Ichigo's. The feel of that boy's reiatsu changed so much, and often since he had arrived that it was impossible for it to be anyone else's. He'd also felt power given off by the fight between him and Kenpachi. It was something impossible to not notice. Because of that he was relishing the meeting to come.

In truth, he was looking for a challenge; something that he hadn't had for a very long time. True, he wasn't a fight crazy lunatic like Kenpachi, but even he liked to properly gauge his strength every now and then. His fight against Hitsugaya was a good one, but not as fun as he'd hoped.

Gin was the type of person who, for lack of a better term liked to 'play with his food', so to speak. He knew what he did to people, how they looked at him, and that no one really trusted him. That made it all the more fun when he played with their minds. Or just played with them. That's why he'd found it so amusing when he had manipulated the hallways in Los Noches to make Ichigo and his friends go where he wanted. Sure, he'd told Ulquiorra a little white lie that he hadn't, but hey, there's no fun without a little deception.

But now he was grinning with anticipation. The two strongest of the whole group that had shown themselves today were coming, and he would be the first to meet them. Oh the fun he was going have when he played with them.

"Ichimaru." a voice said, cutting across his thoughts. He closed his eyes until they were but slits again. Through the corner of those slits, he observed Tousen approach him, Wonderweiss Margera following quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Gin's grin actually grew. "They're on their way Tousen-san. I figured I might as well greet our esteemed guests."

"Kenpachi…" Tousen whispered. "That man means to destroy all that we have worked for."

"Oh, it's not just him." Gin cut in. "You can feel it too, can't you? That boy's power? It's so palpable now you can almost taste it."

Tousen did not respond. Gin watched him with a smile before looking at Wonderweiss. The small Arrancar eyed him from behind Kaname with a thumb between his teeth. It was plain as day that he did not trust the fox faced man.

"You have also felt them as well have you not Ichimaru?" Tousen asked. "Have you felt our forces drop to almost nothing?"

"Droppin' like flies."

"Just like the two of you."

Both of their attention was immediately drawn to the ones who entered the large oval room. Kenpachi had a maniac grin on his face as he shouldered his Zanpakutou while Ichigo's tail was swishing back and forth as he also shouldered his weapon and scowled at the two former Captains.

Wonderweiss watched with mild curiosity as the two were more than just a little surprised. Kenpachi they'd been expecting, and Ichigo as well, but they hadn't been expecting his form to have changed so much. Gin actually let out a whistle. "My my, what have you done to yourself Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grinned. "I'll kiss my Inner Hollow's ass before I tell you that, Ichimaru."

"**Pucker up, King." **Hichigo cackled.

'Not even if it was the fucking Mona Lisa.'

"**Ouch. That hurts King." **Hichigo chuckled. **"Besides, it doesn't need to be the Mona Lisa. My ass is a masterpiece all on its own."**

'Why won't you shut up?'

"**Oh, the list of reasons is so long! Where should I start?"**

'Never mind.'

"Oh my, such a bold statement. Should I take that as a challenge to beat it out of you?" Gin was grinning once more; his eyes were actually now fully open revealing their beautiful wine red color. He immediately drew his short sword to avoid being sliced in half by Zaraki.

"Heh. I don't think so Ichimaru. You get to fight me." Kenpachi said with his normal grin. "Ichigo, if you want Aizen, then get going!"

"**That's right. Move it King!"**

Ichigo smirked. "Have fun Kenpachi!" With a wave, he was gone. Tousen tried to follow but was halted when Kenpachi appeared in front of him with his sword in mid swing. He just barely avoided being sliced diagonally by jumping backwards; the front of his shirt however was not so lucky and now had a large rip across it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenpachi asked with a grin. "It's impolite to interfere in another person's fight. Besides, you'll have your hands full with me!" He struck at Tousen only for the man to dodge a second time.

"Kenpachi Zaraki!" Tousen growled, drawing his sword. "You are a curse upon this world! A demon whose only purpose is to spread blood and mayhem! You will die by our hands today! I swear it!"

Wonderweiss moved to draw his own sword as well but Tousen stopped him. "No. You will not fight this beast. I shall be the only one to stain my hands with his retched blood. Stay back." Wonderweiss looked at him for a moment before moving back, away from the three fighters and the soon to be warzone.

"Geez, you talk too much," Kenpachi said. "Are you that afraid of death?"

Even though Tousen could not actually see the man, he still threw his worst glare at him. Gin, on the other hand with smirking. "On the contrary, I don't fear death as much as you believe Kenpachi. In fact, I've wanted to find out just how I measured up against you for quite some time. To test my mettle against the great Kenpachi Zaraki." His grin widened. "How exciting."

Kenpachi's grin returned. "Now that's more like it! Let's see what you got!" Gin and Tousen were actually the first ones to attack. Two short swords struck at his long, beaten blade showering sparks down upon his grinning face. Both his eyes filled with glee as he had yet to put his eye patch back on. His blade did not so much as budge upon impact.

"C'mon now! I barely felt that!" Kenpachi said. "Show me what you've really got!" He pushed them both back with ease.

As soon as he landed Tousen jumped. "Shishi o tsubusu yo, Suzumushi Nishiki! Benihiko!(_Smash his limbs, Cricket Second Form. Crimson Flying Locusts_)" He swung his blade in two tightly knit circles, the sword vibrating as it left a trail in its wake of several hundred blades in the path that his weapon had followed, all of them aimed straight for Kenpachi. They rained down on him like silver death, the ones that missed embedding themselves in the ground.

Meanwhile Ichimaru grinned as he raised his shorter Zanpakutou. "Ikorose, Shinso. (_Shoot to kill, Divine Spear_)" Shrouded in white light the weapon extended forward to pierce to through the large man's chest and hit him with enough force to pin him against and put him through the wall at the opposite end of the room. Gin's grin only widened as he swung the still extended blade with Kenpachi on the end, and then brought him down on the blades from Tousen's attack that had missed him.

Ichimaru's sword shortened, his smirk as large as ever as he wiped the blood from the tip of his blade on the leg of his (formerly) white uniform. "So is the end of the great Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"Do not underestimate Zaraki." Tousen replied. "He will not be done in by something that easily."

True to Tousen's word Kenpachi burst out of the small bit of dust that had been thrown up, grinning like the devil and looking like a porcupine with his hair and back full of spikes. Tousen, being smart jumped away while Gin stayed put. He barely blocked as Kenpachi rained down four heavy lightning quick blows on him. His grin disappeared as he felt the ground give way under his feet and heard Shinso's blade start to crack under the assault. He took the chance to jump away before Kenpachi struck again, breaking a large crevice into the ground.

Gin's eyes actually widened when he saw it. If the fifth blow had connected his blade would have broke, no questions asked, and he would have been dead. A normal person would have been concerned by this, but then, Gin was far from normal. Instead, his smirk shifted into a grin.

Kenpachi meanwhile shouldered his sword and cracked his neck before he started pulling the spikes from his back, shoulders, and chest. "You really think that something like that would do me in?" He asked almost like he felt insulted as pulled out the last spike and kept his grip on it. "Don't make me laugh! Now act like the Captains you were! Show me what you can really do!"

Gin didn't need another invitation as he charged ahead, only to dodge the spike as it was thrown at him. That dodge though didn't help him with the punch in the jaw that Kenpachi landed next however and he was sent spiraling through the nearest wall. Tousen took the chance to try a sneak attack. He appeared behind Kenpachi in hopes of stabbing him in the back but it was to no avail, for as soon as he flashed into existence, Kenpachi grabbed him by his face and slammed his head into the ground before throwing him off in the direction that he'd punched Ichimaru.

"Pathetic." Kenpachi's grin was now gone, replaced with a rather bored expression. "I expected better from you two. Especially **you** Tousen." His grin returned again. "I thought you wanted to kill me?" The words rolled of his lips as both an insult and a dare.

Ichimaru was on his feet again, now rubbing an already bruised jaw. Tousen stood as well, wiping blood from his lips and his forehead. "Oh yes Zaraki, we will kill you. That we assure you of. Bankai."

Kenpachi just stood there and stared, even as the ring on Tousen's sword spun, gathering spirit energy as they spread out around him to form the giant black dome that was Tousen's Enma Korogi.

'Not this again.' he thought to himself. 'I already figured this trick out.' The thought that struck him afterward though made him grin. 'But Ichimaru never jumped away. He's stuck in here too. Maybe things will be more interesting after all.'

If Kenpachi only knew. Gin hadn't jumped away because even though all his other senses were gone in Tousen's dome he would still be able to see. He grinned to himself as he raised his short sword in front of him. As long as he had his Zanpakutou… that's all he'd need to kill Kenpachi. Even if he couldn't hear it, the word echoed for Tousen's ears to perceive it. "Bankai." The short sword started to dissolve in his hand until it disappeared completely. "Kamaitachi Shinso. (_Slashing Wind Divine Spear_)"

Ichimaru grinned to himself. Not many would know it by his weapon's shikai, but Ichimaru Gin's Zanpakutou was an air type. The extension ability of his shikai involved the influx of the air around him into the blade and converting it to metal, thus extending the blade at his will and vice versa in the retraction process. But the ability of his Bankai was different.

Similar to Kuchiki Byakuya and Matsumoto Rangiku's weapons his sword broke up into fragments that he could control at will, each the size of a particle, and each with the same ability as his shikai. He could turn the entire dome and everything in it into a pin cushion if he wished and still avoid being skewered himself because of the other ability of his weapon.

Ichimaru's grin widened as he felt the particles in the air move. He could sense them all, even with all of his senses gone he could sense them, and he could sense any shape that they came into contact with. Right now many of the particles had the shape of Kenpachi's form. He directed some more of the particles to the man, keeping some around himself just in case. "Time to have a little fun."

Tousen stood away from two. He knew of Gin's abilities. He was not surprised by the words he spoke. He himself could not fight Kenpachi here anymore. The massive demon could easily catch him. He was useless in this fight. But Ichimaru was perfectly fit to fight the man in this environment. Like Kenpachi, he was at home in this darkness, despite his lost senses. For now, he would stay away. No need to be slaughtered, whether by Kenpachi… or Ichimaru.

Kenpachi for one was growing bored. Neither of his opponents had made a move to attack him yet. That is, until he felt a blade cut his arm. He reacted immediately, striking in the direction that the blow had come from but his sword didn't connect with anything save for the ground.

He'd just thought that he'd missed until he felt two more swords pierce through his shoulders. He reached out while the blades were still there, only to find nothing and no one there, but he clearly felt the blades in his shoulders. He reached to pull them out, and again he grasped nothing. He did feel the sensation of the blades being pulled out, but he was not the one who pulled at them.

'What the hell?' Kenpachi thought. This time, four blades were stuck into his back. He turned and swiped at his supposed attacker and again connected with nothing. 'What the hell is this shit? Where are they?'

His question was answered when he felt more blades pierce his body, but it wasn't all at once. Starting at his shins, blade after blade pierced through his flesh, traveling up his body in a row until reaching his shoulder. None of them were very deep, which allowed Kenpachi to figure out what was going on immediately. 'Dammit. Ichimaru.' He felt another blade cut his skin, but moved to avoid it cutting further…only to avoid another one, and another. 'That bastard is playing with me!'

Indeed he was. Gin's grin was almost as wide as Kenpachi's was at the start of the fight. Using his Bankai's ability he was basically creating swords straight from the air itself, having them strike at Kenpachi at his will. It was the ultimate game for him. He never had to get close and he could still cut the man any way that he wanted with as many swords as he wanted. What better way to play with a man who loved to battle.

Tousen stood by quietly. He knew that Kenpachi was being played with, and while he didn't like it that much he couldn't help but think that it was appropriate. The man had caused so much pain in his lifetime that in Tousen's eyes, this was his just desserts.

Kenpachi for one wasn't having fun anymore. Ichimaru was granting him a small reprieve. In a small amount of time though Kenpachi's body had become covered in cuts from about a hundred different blades. His clothing was so full of holes that it was damn near shredded, and any cloth that had been white, save for his haori, was slowly being stained dark red.

'Dammit!' he thought, breathing heavily. 'I can't even find him by being hit by him. This the fight for a coward! He is so afraid of death that he won't even face me and I still can't sense him either! Damn you Ichimaru, get out here and fight me!"

An image of Yachiru appeared in his mind. _"Why don't you find him and attack with your intuition?"_

Kenpachi's eye was half lidded as he thought, 'If I could do that I would have found the coward by now.'

An image of Ikkaku appeared in his mind. _"Then why don't you use that mind's eye thing to help you find him?"_

Again, Kenpachi's eye was half lidded. 'I wouldn't be thinking like this if I could use that stupid thing. I'd have found and killed him already, idiot.'

Yumichika appeared next. _"If it was me, I would give up in a beautiful way."_

'Go to hell.' Can you really blame him for saying it folks?

For once and truly, Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the combat division of the Seireitei, was at a loss for what to do in a fight. He was fighting an opponent that didn't even have to get close to kill him, and without at least one of his senses aside from touch he had no way of even finding the bastard, let alone knowing where he was. Frustration was the first thing on his mind right now. 'DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?'

Silence answered his question. At least until he heard another voice speak. _"Why don't you try using me?"_

Imagine Zaraki's surprise when a young girl appeared in his field of vision. A field of vision that he wasn't even supposed to have.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as he looked her over. She was short, probably the same size as Yachiru, but she looked frail and a little scrawny. She was dressed in a tattered looking, patched powder blue kimono with yellow lily patterns across the fabric. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back into two tails that reached to at least her ankles, her face was round with rosy red cheeks, and her eyes were a vivid electric blue.

She did not look happy.

"_One hundred years."_

"What?"

"_You fucking piece of shit bastard!" _she yelled. Quite the colorful language for such a little kid. _"One hundred fucking years! After a hundred fucking years, you still don't know me! I thought you'd finally gotten some brains in your head, but I guess that's not the case!"_

Kenpachi's eyes actually widened a little at her outburst. The girl had guts talking to him like that, especially when he was at least three feet taller than her, probably outweighed her by a hundred twenty pounds and was armed. What surprised him even more though was when she started to cry.

"_When you started talking to me, I was so happy. After so long, you were finally trying to reach out to me, to get to know me. I was content just to hear you speak to me." _she sobbed. _"But you forgot all about me when you got here. You could only see the fights again, and you didn't want my help for them."_

Kenpachi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never talked to her before in his life, unless… "You're…"

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. _"While I'm sure that you'd have no problem hearing it, you're not ready to hear my name, Kenpachi. Not until I think you are. But just this one time… I'll give you a freebie. Just this once."_

Ichimaru was curious now. Kenpachi hadn't moved for a few minutes. From what he was sensing his breathing had even slowed. And if he didn't know any better, he could swear that the man was talking to somebody. Tousen was sure of it though as he'd heard the few words that the madman had spoken out loud.

'It's impossible. His senses could not have returned, and even if they had, who could he be speaking to? Unless…' He didn't get to complete the thought as a surge of power ran through the air, followed by the painful feeling of an electrical shock running through his body. Tousen collapsed to the ground only to slowly get back to his feet. There were burns across his exposed skin.

"What was…" he wheezed out in pain. He didn't get to finish his sentence again as his body was thrown into the nearest wall with the large hand of Kenpachi Zaraki wrapped tightly around his throat. 'How did he locate me?'

"I know it's you Tousen, and I know you can hear me." Kenpachi said, making Tousen's eyes widen under his visor. "I'm sick of these games, and I'm sick of being played with. It's time for you to die." He drove his sword through Tousen's stomach up to the hilt. It would have been somewhat bearable, if not for the massive electric shock that ran through his body. He screamed in pain until he fell silent.

The massive black dome burst around them and Ichimaru felt his senses return. His returned sight quickly found Kenpachi holding a seemingly dead Tousen by the throat and he watched as Kenpachi pulled his sword from Tousen's stomach and drop his body, only for him to turn to face himself and shoulder his sword with a scowl.

"One down. One to go."

Ichimaru's grin returned. "You think so, do you?" He willed the particles to extend. All around him, hundred of blades appeared, all of them with their points bearing down on Kenpachi. The large man disappeared just before the blades pierced the space that he'd been standing before and Ichimaru's eyes widened as he felt the massive reiatsu of Zaraki Kenpachi appear behind him.

"No more games Ichimaru. This is a fight to the death. And you know what they say about the winner of a fight to the death." Kenpachi stated with an eerie calmness.

Gin turned to see the massive man standing behind him with his shark grin on his face, blue white lightning dancing along his blade as it was raised above his head and his reiatsu flashing violently.

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"

He struck down on the silver haired man, his blade slicing through flesh and bone easier than a hot knife through butter. Blood sprayed from Ichimaru's torso like a fountain of crimson life. The only thing that he had time to say before he lost consciousness was "Damn…"

Kenpachi shouldered his blade for a moment with a grin. However, the blood loss finally got to him. There were too many cuts on him for him not to have lost a good amount of it. He simply fell over backwards, his massive form slamming into the ground and stirring up a little dust. He never let go of his Zanpakutou however.

Wonderweiss approached the field, first moving to Tousen. He checked the man and found that he was alive, if only just. He shouldered the unconscious man and grabbed his weapon before approaching Ichimaru next, discovering that the man was still alive as well, his weapon reformed at his side. For a moment, Wonderweiss considered leaving him before shouldering him as well and taking his weapon. He may not have liked the man, but he was still an ally. He looked at Kenpachi for a moment before using Sonido to leave the field far behind.

As Kenpachi lay unconscious in a small amount of his own blood, the young blonde appeared next to him once again. She looked at his hand to see him tightly grasping the hilt of his sword and smiled even as she lay her hand on his cheek to stroke it. "_Stubborn jerk…_" she whispered. She kept her smile as she leaned closer to his face. _"But you're my stubborn jerk."_

She closed the gap between her lips and his. At the same time reiatsu flowed off of his sword and into his body. The girl's lips parted from his and the reiatsu flow ceased. She smiled again as she spoke softly, _"I know you're too strong and stubborn to die you big oaf, but I'm not taking any chances. Yachiru still needs you as much as I do, and I'm not about to let you leave that little girl without a father anytime soon. So don't you dare die."_

She disappeared again after that, leaving the giant man to slumber. If one were to look closely though, they'd be able to see a small grin on the man's face as he mumbled, "Not a chance… in hell."

* * *

Ichigo's progress after he had left Kenpachi was undeterred. He hadn't meet even a single Arrancar on his way to Aizen's throne room. If Ulquiorra was able to escape from the detention realm that Grimmjow had sent him to then he had yet to show himself, and the massive idiot that had attacked Orihime in the real world had yet to rear his ugly, ridged head yet either.

As for Ichigo, he felt Aizen's reiatsu growing closer and closer, and he was more than ready to fight him. He gripped his sword tighter in anticipation of getting rid of the one who had tried to use Orihime. And Hichigo couldn't help but take notice.

"**You know King, I know you were against taking up the big cat, but I gotta say, I'm glad ya did."**

'Oh will you just shut up already.'

"**Hey now, I'm trying to praise you here. You're more likable this way; much less of a hard-ass."**

'Hard-ass? I'm a hard-ass? For what? Not liking you? You were trying to fucking kill me before!'

"**Of course I was you stupid prat," **Hichigo replied with a smirk. **"You're weak on your own. If it hadn't been for me you would have been dead a long time ago. Taking over just felt like the obvious thing to do, especially since I seemed to be the only one winning any fights."**

'Kiss my ass.'

"**Nah. You won't kiss mine so there's no way in hell I'm gonna kiss yours." **Hichigo's smirk just grew wider. **"Besides, I'd rather be kissing a few other things on those cute honeys of yours."**

'Fuck no, and fuck off.'

"**Whatever King." **Hichigo's smirk receded a little. Just a little. **"Oh, by the way… have fun." **As he said it, the door to Aizen's throne room came into view, and his reiatsu became that much more noticeable.

Ichigo's smirk turned to a scowl again. This was a fight he was going to take seriously, regardless of whether or not he was stronger than Aizen. Lifting an arm, he punched through the doors and the two flew off their hinges and past Aizen's throne, the back of which was facing the door. Ichigo came to a complete stop just inside the doorway, his face set back into its normal scowl as his tail swished and his grip on Tensa Zangetsu tightened to the point that he was almost tearing the hilt wrapping off. He was ready.

Aizen stood from his throne, moving slowly around the seat until he was standing directly behind it and now fully facing Ichigo. He opened his eyes cold eyes as his cruel smile made its way across his lips. "Kurosaki Ichigo, so good of you to join me here. To what may I ask do I owe this honor?"

Ichigo's black and gold eyes met Aizen's own cold brown ones. His scowl deepened and his tail swished slowly from side to side once again. "Aizen… I've come for your head."

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to Urahara's soapbox, still temporarily hosted by your favorite goddess of death Rangiku Matsumoto!"

_*cough*_

"Oh, that's right, joining me we have two guests to help explain today's topic, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia!"

The two young Arrancar step out from the side of the screen, Menoly waving nervously while Loly gave a very Ichigo like scowl.

"Uh, you're sure it's safe for us to be here right?" Menoly asked as she eyed the Shinigami's Zanpakutou.

"Oh for Kami's sake it's not even real! It's just cardboard, we don't have to be in character for this, we're not even getting paid!" Loly snapped at her now frowning sister.

Sensing things about to go south the eldest of the trio spoke up.

"Today's topic is the Hollow Code of Honor…" Rangiku squinted. "Did I just read that right?" she asked as she tried to get a clearer look at the cue cards Jinta was holding up off camera.

"Er, yes, you did, it's…odd, I know, but we do have one," Menoly defended as she kept one hand covering her sister's mouth.

Eyeing the two critically, the older woman then shrugged.

"It's pretty simple really, we might be cannibalistic, but we're not savages….for the most part anyways. We don't have currency so we use a barter system," Menoly explained.

"Barter system?" Rangiku asked, trying to figure out if she could somehow use this to her advantage.

Menoly nodded.

"If a Hollow saves a weaker Hollow, it would be indebted to the one that saved it. The debt would be a life for a life. The only way to pay it off would be with another life, either returning the favor to the one that saved it, or servitude," Menoly continued.

"Is that the only way it works?" Rangiku asked, trying to find another way around that particular clause.

"Well, it depends. Orihime-sama restored Grimmjow-themes arm, his Espada tattoo, and provided him the means of killing Luppi Antenor. That put him under three marks of debt to her. He paid off the restoration of his arm when he…well, saved her from Loly, he paid off her being the reason he was able to kill Luppi when he killed me."

"Wait, the tattoo was also a debt? Why?" Rangiku asked, confused at how something so insignificant could possibly result in owing anything.

"Because he _asked _her to do it. That's called a favor, and we always repay favors in hopes of putting another in our debt. Its how we survive," Loly answered with an annoyed huff.

"That debt was paid off when he imprisoned Ulquiorra with the Caja Negación by the way," Menoly added.

"Well aside from that, has there been any other time this was invoked? I mean, you do have some credible evidence, but Grimmjow wasn't exactly your average Arrancar," Rangiku prodded.

"Aside from those, yes, there were others. Grimmjow put himself in her debt when he asked her to heal Ichigo-sama, but that debt was paid off when she healed him at the strawberry's request. Not counting Grimmjow however, the most common example would be the fraccion, its how they usually come into the service of a Hollow, owing a life debt."

"So the reason you swore yourselves to Orihime-chan is because she healed you, right"

"Well…she's healed my sister twice, so technically Loly only owes her two legs and an arm. My case is a bit more…extreme, I was healed and _revived_, so only I owe her a true life debt, Loly's just up o her neck in debt you could say."

_*Alarm Buzzes*_

"Well look at that, we're out of time now but I look forward to seeing you all again next time!" Rangiku blows a kiss while Loly and Menoly give a short bow just as the screen turns black.

* * *

And with that, Chapter Four has come to an end. And with the ending I'm taking a short break. Not from the story, don't worry. This bad boy was 58 pages before I finished, so I need a couple of days to rest my hands before i start on Chapter 5. That, and I want to use the time to read all the manga and watch all the anime that i got as my Christmas presents, and dear Kami is there a lot of it.

And now, onto one of my last orders of business... HAREM UPDATE!

SURPRISE! This list has been removed as well! Unless you have a copy of the original chapter you're just going to have to wait like everyone else to find out whose getting a piece of the strawberry.

**Grand Marqui**: Man, glad to have you on board as a fan. By the way, thanks for starting up that little 'word spar' between yourself and Tobi. The stuff you guys talk about really helps me when I'm looking for good advice. Oh, by the way, you figured out what i have planned for Soifon... at least a little bit of it. But man, i have to ask... can you cut me a little slack on my update time? I know i take a while, but I'm a college sophomore on the path of a Fiction Writing major. You and everyone else who's a fan of my stories are one of the most important things in my life, but unfortunately, schoolwork come first. Also, stop worrying about me not finishing this story. I don't intend to not finish this one. Ever.

**Tobi the Good Boy**: Man, you give the best advice ever. I am so glad that you found this story so many months ago. Keep the advice coming please, because i have to say that it's with your help that I'm going to make this story awesome. Also, Tatsuki's powers are a little way off. I'll check out that story that you mentioned by Raging Tachikoma about the power when I get time and I get closer to that point. For now though, i still need to figure out how to get her to interact with the other characters to start with. Until next time, take care. Also, my friend, i do read all the messages that you guys put up and all the ideas you put in them. I appreciate every bit of it. That, and i find the debates between you and Grand Marqui to be very entertaining. I just wish that i could play mediator between the two of you to name a winner.

Okay, with that, I'm off. It's time to bring a little more anime/manga into my life. To everyone who read this far, See you at the Next Time! Bye for now! SnK.


	5. Battle and the Aftermath

It's time again. Hey guys, it's me. I'm BACK! Yes, it's been a long time, but I'm back with a new installment! CHAPTER 5 IS HERE AT LAST!

Okay, sorry it took so long everybody, but I was not going to stop this until I reached a specific point, and I finally reached it. That, and the fact that school got in the way when I was still there, and once I got out, I had to start dealing with my boss again, and that just slowed things down even more.

Now before we start, let me just say this... THE GODDESS OF UPDATES IS A BITCH! I nearly died of dehydration three different times because of her! She's insatiable!

*Somewhere in the background* Oh Saba-kun...

Oh crap. Listen, I'll let you guys get to it, but before that, one last thing. To all my Familiars/ Inner Hollows (you guys know who you are), thanks for all the helps so far. That being said, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine, so all you Lawyers die! Let's go Thunder Fang! _Rairyuu no Tatsumaki! _(Lightning Dragon Twister)

* * *

"Ken-chan! Please don't die Ken-chan!" was the very first thing that left Yachiru's lips when she saw her adoptive father lying in a pool of his own blood. But of course, this was to be expected. He was the most important person in her young life. The thought of losing him was a very sad one. She immediately jumped off of Nell's back and was at his side.

Actually, she was on top of him trying to slap him into consciousness. Even though he was snoring loudly enough to indicate that he was just sleeping.

Renji, from his position on Mila's back, and nearly everyone else present sweat dropped at the scene. "Ano… Kusajishi-fukutaicho… I think you're only making it worse…"

"Nuh uh!" she said, rounding on the group. "Ken-chan always wakes up when I do this to him!"

The sweat drop grew even larger when they heard that. 'You've done this to him before,' was their simultaneous thought amongst them all, 'and he let you get away with it?'

Their first large sweat drop was also joined by two more when they realized that Yachiru's hands were still latched onto the collar of Zaraki's haori and shaking him vigorously while he let out several groans. The shaking was finally put to a stop however when Zaraki lightly tapped Yachiru on the head. And when the word tap is used, it should be read as 'created a rather large lump in the shape of his fist.' Let it be noted that the large man was still asleep when he lashed out at this young lieutenant, and that he was still like that when his fist fell back to his side.

"OWWW! KEN-CHANNNNNN!" Yachiru whined in the highest voice that she could. Several eardrums were shattered.

Halibel seemed unaffected though. It was probably the snakes around her ears muffling the sound. Lucky her. "Sun-Sun."

"Yes, Halibel-sama?"

"Please take Kenpachi-san directly to Orihime-san," the snake mistress said with a hiss. "After she heals him, bring her, Unohana-san, and the rest of their group to the throne room of Los Noches."

Her three fraccion started at hearing that, and it wasn't because she was telling Sun-Sun to bring the rest of the Shinigami deeper into Los Noches either. No, it was because she was telling her to bring them into the very heart of the lion's den, where the king lion himself was currently residing.

"Halibel-sama, are you serious?" Apache spoke up, still shouldering an unconscious Uryu. "What about Aizen?" While she spoke Uryu was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Aizen is not a concern," Halibel said.

That was what brought Uryu to full consciousness, and since he couldn't see Halibel very well from where his hanging position on Apache's back he placed his hands on the back of her thighs to give himself a little bit of leverage. Apache felt his hands and scowled. He was safe for the moment, but he was getting dangerously close.

"What the hell do you mean Aizen isn't a concern?" he yelled. "He's our biggest fucking concern!" Nell, who had moved to where Yachiru was nursing the rapidly shrinking bump on her head covered the young pinkette's ears. Halibel didn't notice but turned her acid green eyes on the Quincy.

"Aizen is not a concern. Ichigo-sama will see to that."

"Ichigo?" How can you be so sure that Ichigo will be able to beat him?" While Uryu was asking this, his hands had moved.

Several large tick marks appeared on Apache's head as her blue and orange eyes widened considerably. Uryu wasn't safe anymore. What's more, the heels of his hands were pressing on her tail. So basically, he was grabbing her ass and pinching her tail all at the same time. Are we sure that Uryu is all that smart, considering that he doesn't realize this?

Of course, Apache made him realize what happened… when she shoved his face an inch into the rock floor and stepped on his head. "Keep your hands off my ass!"

I hope that being a Quincy comes with good dental insurance.

Mila and Renji watched for a second before they both said, "Idiot."

Halibel, meanwhile was looking over the battlefield that Kenpachi had created with Ichimaru and Tousen. For three Captain class Shinigami, remarkably little damage had been done to the surrounding area. A wall destroyed here, some bloody metal spikes there. In several places, the floor had either been upturned in very large chunks or demolished completely.

Her brow furrowed slightly as her forked tongue flicked past her lips. Almost immediately her senses were assaulted by the coppery tang of blood. Of course that was a given, considering the large pools of half congealed red fluid in various on the field. Another flick of the tongue picked up the underlying scents present; the sharp crisp scent of charred, burned flesh, the heavy bitter scent reminiscent of a lightning strike, and the salty, sweet, and musky scents of at least four different individuals, each easily discernable.

'I see,' Halibel mused to herself. 'So Wonderweiss was present as well, but he must not have fought. His blood is not present on the field.' Her eyes slowly scanned the area. 'It would explain their missing bodies and weaponry. They still live.'

"Sun-Sun," she said again. The emerald haired girl snapped to attention, moving to Halibel's side.

"Yes, Halibel-sama?" She eyed her queen from behind a sleeved hand.

"You have your orders, carry them out."

Sun-Sun paused for a moment, considering her words. Halibel would not give her such orders unless she was absolutely sure of them. If she was telling her to bring the group to Aizen's throne room, then she was absolutely sure that Ichigo was going to win.

She felt herself considering when that notion came to mind. Why was she so sure of the very same thing? Sure, Ichigo was powerful, and while she knew about this it wasn't the reason why she believed it so thoroughly.

It was his eyes. Those wonderfully dark, golden ebony eyes. When he looked at her he didn't need to say anything. His eyes said it all. Every word, every emotion, everything could be seen through those beautifully dark eyes. She'd seen it earlier as well. He knew he was going to beat Aizen even before he had left them. That was enough for Sun-Sun to think the exact same thing. That in of itself left her with a single response for her mistress.

"Hai, Halibel-sama," she replied, her face still partially hidden behind her billowing sleeve. With her response she moved to Kenpachi's unconscious form and using her long white coils she wrapped herself around him, dragging him from the ground to an upright position. He kept a hard grip on his weapon the whole time.

Sun-Sun noticed this and reached for the weapon. Big mistake on her part, especially when her hand got within a few inches of it and the blade unleashed an electric shock, causing her to cry out in both surprise and more than a little pain.

"Son of a bitch!"

Okay, so she cursed. Even someone like her could swear when the situation called for it. She pulled her hand away quickly but not quickly enough to avoid getting burned. Some of the spectators of this little event were a little surprised while others found it more than just a little entertaining.

"Serves you right Sun-Sun," Mila teased with a slight chuckle. "You should know better than to touch a man's sword without his permission."

Renji and Apache both snorted at the double entendre, right before bursting into full laughter. Nell even managed a small giggle, her fist over her mouth. Sun-Sun managed a light blush and a scowl.

"It's not funny Mila," she shot back before examining her hand. There was some burned skin and a few scorch marks on the end of her sleeve. It was no big deal though and she knew it would heal relatively quickly. Meanwhile, the bundle of sugar loaded joy that is Yachiru found her way to the white naga's shoulder.

"Ne, ne, Frowny-chan? I don't think Ken-chan's sword likes you very much."

Sun-Sun ignored the rather obvious remark as the burns were proof enough of that. She turned a pale purple eye on the young pinkette. "Will you be coming along then?"

Yachiru grinned. "Yep! I don't want to leave Ken-chan now!"

Nell heard that remark and frowned. She knew that the two of them had been together for a very long time. Aizen had been thorough in his explanation of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen after all so she knew of the father-daughter relationship between the two. The problem was that he could not care for her at the moment, which prompted what she was about to do.

"I'm going to go with you as well," she announced, a hoofed foot pawing at the ground as she stepped forward.

Yachiru's response to that was… rather predictable. "Yay! Greeny-chan's coming too!" She jumped at Nel's front, wrapping herself around the woman's exposed midriff.

Nel smiled at the girl's antics. It was good to see her acting happy again. The green haired Arrancar laid a hand on her head right before she scrambled up and onto her shoulders, giggling all the way. "Okay, settle down now."

Apache, Mila and Renji all watched the display with a mild sense of awe and fascination until Sun-Sun and Nell left by means of Sonido, taking Kenpachi and Yachiru with them. 'How the hell can the two of them put up with that little bundle of energy?'

Halibel quickly dismissed it though. She simply shouldered Barragan and Stark's blades before slithering towards their next destination. "We're leaving," she said with a slight hiss. "Apache, do not forget Ichigo-sama's friend."

"Hai, Halibel-sama." Apache did her best to suppress a groan. She really did not like Uryu at this point. Grabbing her ass, even if by accident had put him at the top of her shit list. With a small tug, she pulled his face from the floor. Several of his teeth were either chipped or missing.

"Eh heh heh," came a weary laugh from his lips. "Oh, look at all the pretty little birdies." Tiny visions of Cirucci in her released form were fluttering around his head.

Apache scowled but shouldered his limp form anyway. A mumbled word that sounded suspiciously like "Baka" escaped her lips as she stalked off after Halibel.

Meanwhile, Mila followed with Renji, both of them enjoying a session of snickering at Uryu's expense.

* * *

"Aizen… I've come for your head."

Ichigo's deep piercing scowl would have burned through steel if it had been able. Instead, the heavy press of his reiatsu was all that was needed. If anyone with power less than Halibel's had entered the room they would have been immediately forced to the floor. All around him the floor started to crack, tile and rock shattering like it had been hit by a hundred pound sledge hammer.

Aizen felt the heavy weight of spiritual pressure press down on his shoulders, and while his face still held that same impassive smile that he always wore he was far past the point of being unnerved. This was nothing like what he had expected.

Aizen Sousuke had always been a brilliant tactician. One hundred years ago it had shown when he had lured his captain, Hirako Shinji, and seven more of the Soul Society's strongest Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants into his Hollowfication experiment. He needed Shinji and those he was closest with out of the way as he was the only one who ever suspected Aizen's plans. It went off without a hitch and the banishment of Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, and Tsukabishi Tessai, the leader of the Kido Corps had been the icing on the proverbial cake. The loss of the Hogyoku though was an unacceptable one.

Fortunately, another chance had presented itself just months ago, allowing him to show off more of his tactical prowess. Again the plan would have gone off without a hitch if it had not been for the enigma of a Shinigami that was Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen had gotten his prize and gotten away, and he had found an interesting subject to observe nonetheless.

But now, standing before him was something that even his brilliant mind hadn't been able to conceive. While he knew of the Vizard and their abilities to use their masks, not a single one of them was anything like the armored figure in front of him. And what's more, he was afraid of what he was seeing, not because of what it was, but because of _who_ it was.

'I see,' he thought, taking in Ichigo's new form from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. 'So this boy is one of them. I was incorrect in my assumption that it was Grimmjow. It seems though I was correct about Kurosaki Ichigo being so interesting. Perhaps I should have killed him when I was given the chance.'

"My head?" the former Captain questioned, his right brow quirked ever so slightly. He calmly drew his sword as he spoke. "Tell me Kurosaki… do you truly believe that you have the ability to do such a thing?"

Ichigo's scowl turned angrier if that was possible. His tail twitched irritably as he stepped forward, razor claws digging into rock with his single step. "You stole her from me. You sent your Espada to kill me and my fiends. You are not walking away from this fight alive Aizen." Another wave of reiatsu was unleashed with his words, causing the pillars in the corner of the room to crack, hairline fractures running up their length.

Aizen, for the most part felt the weight and shifted slightly. Or at least that's what it looked like to Ichigo. "I see. Well then, here is a piece of helpful advice. If you are going to take my head…"

Even as the illusion spoke, the real Aizen appeared in front of Ichigo, his form hunched and his sword drawn back in preparation for a strike. "…you are going to have to pay much closer attention."

Striking with the force of a speeding train, he was mildly surprised to see that instead of slicing Ichigo in half at the waist like he had intended, his weapon was blocked by Ichigo's long obsidian blade. Aizen was close enough to see just how sharp the edge of the sword truly was.

"I'm paying closer attention than you think Aizen." Angry, bestial yellow met cold, calculating brown. "And I'm much stronger than I used to be."

Hichigo watched from within and grinned to himself, a little disappointed that it was Ichigo out there instead of himself. He grinned nonetheless though. It was going to be a clash of two of the biggest titans that the universe has ever had the pleasure of knowing, meaning it was up to him to set the mood.** "The fate of the universe will be decided as it should be…"**

Ichigo heard his Hollow speak but ignored him. "I'm stronger…" Obsidian black steel pressed harder against elegant silver, causing sparks to spray as steel ground against steel. "And I'm gonna use every last bit of that strength to beat you!" With a great heave, he shoved Aizen back, but only just.

As Ichigo raised his blade again, Hichigo finished his sentence. Even if no one but Ichigo could hear him, it was a signal. The fight had begun.

"… **in MORTAL KOMBAT!**

Ichigo's blade came with more force than Aizen's had moments ago as his target back stepped to evade the attack, not willing to underestimate the boy's strength just yet. Had he not dodged, it would have been himself on the receiving end of a blow that was capable of demolishing the throne room floor.

Tensa Zangetsu struck the tiled floor and it collapsed. Under Ichigo's clawed feet, rock and stone cracked, pieces upturning and lifting, showering black armor with rock shrapnel. All around him the floor exploded upward and outward before settling back down around him.

From the position that he had taken up the air, Aizen eyed the destruction with a frown. Ichigo had destroyed the entirety of his throne room with a single swing of his weapon. What's more, aside from the normal amount of reiatsu present within his limbs, he had not enhanced the strike at all. This meant he had just destroyed the entire floor using raw strength alone.

Ichigo shook debris off his body and from his hair as he lifted his weapon again. With a leap he took to the air, moving straight for Aizen who had not so much as twitched. Again Ichigo lashed out with his sword, but this time Aizen blocked with a single turn of his wrist. A loud metallic clang echoed out followed by a small shockwave, causing both Aizen and Ichigo's faces to pull back into a frown. Ichigo drew back quickly to strike again but Aizen met his strike with a mirrored attack, sending another thundering clang and shockwave ringing out across the room. Several more blows rained from each of them, the two fighters testing the water that was their opponent's power.

More sparks showered from the meeting point of their weapons as they were again forced into a deadlock. Aizen felt his muscles straining slightly. 'Impressive,' he mused to himself as he kept the half breed at bay, even if only just. 'So this is the power of Hollowfication, his physical strength is incredible. It is no surprise now what he did. However…'

"Tell me Kurosaki-san," he asked, making Ichigo's ears perk up, even if he kept his frown. "What did you do to gain such control over a body like this? How did you gain such magnificent power?"

Ichigo looked ready to spit. He snarled, pointed teeth flashing. "I took it."

Aizen raised a brow at his words. "Pardon?"

Ichigo pushed harder causing more sparks to shower on the two as Aizen's fingers strained. "I couldn't do anything. Even with my Hollow mask, I barely defeated Grimmjow."

Aizen's eyebrows furrowed. 'What?' Ichigo didn't seem to notice the tiniest hint of confusion in Aizen's eyes, and if he did, then he didn't care.

"I took Grimmjow's power when it offered itself to me," he growled out. He lifted a clawed hand from Tensa Zangetsu's hilt, but still kept the pressure on Aizen's blade. "Pantera is my power now, and it's going to be put to good use," he remarked as he returned his hand to the back of his obsidian blade. "By me beating you, Getsuga Tenshou!"

There was no time for Aizen to react as the massive blast of reiryoku burst forth from the blade at point blank range. It expanded outward and around, red and black consuming everything. Remnants of the floor quickly incinerated, not even leaving behind traces of dust. Aizen was caught in the blast, powerful reiatsu pushing at him like a thousand pound boulder thrown at his chest. He was able to get out from under the attack before any real damage was done however.

He reappeared above Ichigo, looking down on the destruction that had been wrought by the boys attack. What was once his throne room was now not much more than a smoldering crater within the great palace. Now it was probably a good thing that Aizen had removed the Hogyoku from its hiding place in favor for the inner pocket of his coat.

Speaking of his coat, as he inspected the damage done to himself he lifted his brown again in mild surprise. His shirt was all but gone, and his white coat was torn and burned in several places. Across his exposed chest, a long angry red 'scratch' had been cut, several angrier looking burns surrounding it. The wound was about an inch deep, non-lethal as it only cut into the surface muscle. It bled slowly as Aizen lifted a finger to wipe up some of the blood.

'Very impressive,' he mused 'he was actually able to wound me.' He traced the injury with his finger a second time. 'If I hadn't Shunpo-ed out of its blast radius, he might have actually dealt me a fatal blow.'

His musings were interrupted when he had to move his head out of the way of Ichigo's blade. Aizen's eyes widened slightly as the edge sliced into the flesh of his cheek. What's more, Ichigo presence had appeared behind him so quickly it was almost like the boy hadn't moved at all but simply teleported. But he had moved. He'd moved fast enough to disappear from one's senses completely for a brief moment. The only person Aizen knew that could do that was Shihoin Yoruichi, but even she could be sensed a little.

'What exactly have you become, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen asked himself as he pivoted to face Ichigo. The boy lashed out at him again, his left elbow blade bearing down on the traitorous ex-captain. Said Captain moved just in time to keep the blade from hitting only to remember Ichigo's claws. As the elbow blade passed him, the angle of Ichigo's elbow went from bent to straight. Aizen barely managed to keep from being gutted as the black claws on Ichigo's index, middle, and ring fingers managed to cut three small, thin, parallel cuts into a patch of burned flesh just below the long cut in his chest.

Aizen felt the slight sting but ignored it as he brought his sword up the block again. Ichigo had not stopped to think after his last strike, as his upper body rotated around; Tensa Zangetsu gripped tightly in his right hand. Steel of black and silver sang as they collided in midair yet again, sending another shockwave of power erupting between them, blowing back over their forms as they glared at one another. Wind blew through their hair, lightly ruffling Aizen's slicked back brown while Ichigo's whipped behind him like a torrent of angry fire.

Ichigo gazed deep into Aizen's eyes. Even in their glare, they held an air of stuck-up superiority. And Ichigo didn't like it one bit.

"**C'mon King! Wipe that look off his face!"**

'Will you shut the fuck up! You're not really helping right now!'

'**No, but I'm about to…'**

Aizen's eyes narrowed as a curved black spike extended from the front of both of Ichigo's shoulders, sharp tips aimed for his eyes. He Shunpo-ed out of the way just as each spike came within a millimeter of his eyes. This time he reappeared far away from the boy, his face blank even as he observed with mild curiosity.

Ichigo was a little freaked out by this point. He looked between the two long appendages as they reabsorbed into his flesh. 'What the fuck did you do?'

"**I used our power to help you out."**

'Our power?'

Hichigo sighed. **"You're a fucking idiot King. I told you earlier, the cat's power combined with mine! I meant that everything that I could do as a Hollow is what you can do now! How do you think you re-grew that arm, huh Kingy boy? The big bad pussy cat couldn't do that!"**

Ichigo looked between his shoulders, the spikes gone, leaving smooth flesh and armor. 'And what were those then?'

"**I'm getting' to it! Damn, you're annoying!" **Ichigo scowled. **"It's body shaping. Bigger muscles, longer claws, spikes, more blades. Fuck, you want it, you fucking got it!"**

'…Does your mouth come with an off switch?'

"**Does yours? No? Thought not King!"**

Ichigo held up an empty left hand, his claws pointed inward. He thought about it for a second. Next thing he knew, they grew an inch and sharpened.

Aizen still watched from above with keen interest as his wound wasn't really affecting him to the point of requiring healing. He was silent as he watched the spikes reabsorb into Ichigo's shoulders, his brow raised. What exactly happened he didn't know, but his fascination into Ichigo's power was continuing to grow. When the boy went silent for several seconds, he had no idea what to make of it. However, even at the distance he was from Ichigo, he still caught the minute change to Ichigo's hand.

'Spectacular,' he thought. 'His body changes according to his very will. Such an ability would open paths for unlimited forms of combat and augmentations to existing forms. So much potential for a single ability. How splendid.'

He brought his sword up again, not surprised by Ichigo's strike against him. While he was impressed by Ichigo's new strength and abilities, his fighting style as it was left much to be desired. Even now Aizen could see that the boy needed improvement. He was skilled in swordsmanship, his movements fluid and quick, but he still lacked. Like Zaraki Kenpachi, his blows were strong and quick, but that was it. He struck at his opponent with all the abandon of a wild animal hell bent on attaining its kill. It was instinctual and reckless. The moves predictable and easily deflected.

Despite Aizen's assumptions regarding Ichigo's skill, he was still surprised by the new force with which the strawberry struck at his blade. Another shockwave rang out, but this time instead of a clang, a loud crack rang across Aizen's eardrums. He glanced down at his sword and noticed that in the very middle of his blade, Ichigo's own weapon was biting into the silver steel of Aizen's Zanpakutou. Small pieces fell away from the impact mark, the triangular crevice slowly growing larger as hairline fractures spread out from his edges.

Aizen's eyes came back to meet with Ichigo's. As he did, he noticed no changes to the boy. His armor was still the same, his body mass was still as it was upon his arrival, even his reiatsu was the same. But his eyes… they looked so much colder than they had been before. Those vertical slits of black within those fields of yellow were so much thinner. What brought on this new bout of anger?

Ichigo pressed harder and harder, several more cracks ringing in his ears. Ichigo bared his teeth in anger and frustration, a growl akin to a large cat's escaping from deep in his throat. His jaw parted as a roar rang out with a blast of reiatsu in it's wake so powerful that Aizen felt himself move back several feet. What surprised him most though was the fist that connected with his cheek before he had even stopped.

Aizen felt himself rocket to the ground, but he never impacted, his body intercepted by a kick from Ichigo's clawed foot sending him rocketing back into the air with his teeth grit in a minor amount of pain from the kick. Ichigo then appeared in front of him and swung down hard. Aizen blocked, only to have another crevice of steel cleaved from the length of his weapon before he was sent careening back towards the ground. He landed on his feet, creating a small crater when he impacted the ground.

Ichigo then bore down on him like a heat seeking missile, barely giving Aizen time to evade. Razor sharp black claws passed within a centimeter's distance of his nose as he Shunpo-ed back and away out of the crater just as Ichigo connected with the floor. The hole sank at least another ten feet into the ground, massive fractures and crevices spider webbing their way outwards before they all upturned. The shockwave from Ichigo's landing was enough to ensure that whatever was left of the room would be no more, as the pillars and what was left of the entrance to the room crumbled in the corners.

Aizen eyed the boy in the middle of the crater. Ichigo came out of his crouch, his scowl still deep and the angry slits that were his eyes searching until they landed on their target. His body leaked malevolent power from his very pores as his anger seemed to spike. Aizen kept his face schooled to a cold, calm demeanor.

"_How long are you going to let him come at you like this?" _a distinctly female voice echoed from the deep recesses of his mind. A distinctly angry female voice. _"Why do you not destroy him already? Is it not enough that he has all but broken me in two? I don't think he's going to display any more abilities than he already has at this point."_

Aizen smiled to himself. 'Please accept my apologies. I was unaware that he could even scratch you, let alone do the damage he has.'

The voice within was silent for a moment before it then asked in a quiet, almost timid voice devoid of all anger, _"Will you kill him for me Sousuke-kun? Will you destroy that boy and that disgusting black weapon of his? Please?"_

Aizen smiled to himself again. 'If that is what you want. Even had you not asked, he must not be allowed to live. If he lives past this point, he will be a great hindrance to my plans.'

"It seems," Aizen started, wiping a tiny bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, "that you are going to be much more of a problem than I had originally anticipated, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo had no verbal reply. He just kept scowling, his tail swishing as angrily as he was feeling and his back blade shining in the open sunlight flowing in from the destroyed roof.

Aizen lifted his sword so that the damage Ichigo had done was before his eyes. "It is impressive, the damage you have managed to do, but I'm afraid that my Zanpakutou does not agree with me. She's even asked me to kill you for her sake. She was so timid about it as well."

Again, Ichigo didn't respond. He just continued to glare at Aizen.

"I'm afraid that I must agree with her sentiments," the ex-captain added quietly. "As you are now, it would be rather troublesome to my plans for you to be left alive."

Aizen began to release his own reiatsu, the pressure behind it ever bit as oppressive as Ichigo's had been. The trace amounts of blood flowing from his chest wound ceased altogether as he drew his Zanpakutou back over his shoulder, the words escaping his lips as more power leaked around him. "Prepare to die, Kurosaki-san. Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu. (_Shatter, Mirror Flower Water Moon_)

As the words slipped from his thin lips, a flash of light erupted from the blade of his sword, engulfing him and blinding Ichigo. The boy raised an arm to shield his eyes even though the light only lasted for a matter of seconds. When he brought his arm down Aizen was gone.

'Dammit.' he cursed to himself. Slowly, his eyes moved across the remnants of the room around him, scanning for any small trace of Aizen's presence. There was none, not even the smallest trace of spiritual energy leaking through.

'Dammit,' he cursed again. 'Where is that bastard?'

"**He's here somewhere King!" **Hichigo all but yelled in his partner's head. **"Remember, he's hypnotizing you. You gotta make him show that little flaw and make sure that he exposes himself."**

Ichigo growled to himself, his eyes still searching, his ears perking, and what little spiritual sense he had going to work to help him find his foe. 'Thanks for stating the obvious! Now how do I get him to-' He cut off the thought that he was having as he felt the enormous well that was Aizen's spiritual energy reappear right behind him. Ichigo turned just in time to see Aizen standing there with a smile on his face.

His weapon was at his side, the gouges and cracks gone from the silvery polished steel. However, the thing that caught Ichigo's slitted eyes and made them widen was the purplish black energy that gathered at the tip of Aizen's free hand. He had seen that before and knew what was coming.

"_Hado ninety_," Aizen said, his smile never breaking. The energy spread from his fingertips. Ichigo backed away a little bit as the black wall erupted in front of him. All around him the walls formed, dense and black cutting off all light around him. However, his hearing was still working perfectly.

"_Kurohitsugi_ (Black Coffin)." As the words were whispered, Ichigo felt the energy around him pierce his black armor. It was then that he realized that even though he had known what to expect of the Kido in form, he had no idea as to the excruciating amount of pain that his body would be put through.

All across his body, thin ropes of energy pierced his armor and skin, sinking deep into flesh as he quickly realized just what this Kido was about. This thing wasn't about killing like he had expected a higher level Kido to be. This spell was meant for torture. Through out his body he felt bones cut and organs pierced. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming from the sheer pain coursing though his body. What felt like an eternity lasted only seconds, for the spell gave way quickly.

Aizen smirked in self satisfaction as the purplish black walls gave way to reveal Ichigo down on a single knee. He panted deeply, long gouges and small piercing of the flesh bleeding like open faucets.

"I thought that would be enough to kill you, Kurosaki-san," Aizen remarked, the tiniest bit of mirth present in his words. "It seems that I still cannot perform that technique at full power without the incantation."

"That… wasn't full power?" Ichigo muttered as he managed to stand. He was still bleeding profusely. "For a Kido not at full power, that thing hurt like a bitch." He grinned now, a scowl fit upon his brow, and a maniac gleam working its way into his ebony gold orbs. Aizen felt a shiver of fear at that gleam. It reminded him too much of Kenpachi Zaraki, and even though Aizen was still more powerful than the man, he still was unsettled around him. But as Ichigo was now, he actually started to feel a small amount of fear for the boy.

Aizen steeled his resolve and shut his eyes, hoping to not let himself show. "Now now Kurosaki-san, there is no need for such vulgar language. We are both civilized people here."

"Civilized? You call yourself civilized?" Ichigo all but spat at the man. "What kind of civilized person plans to sacrifice a hundred thousand people just to meet his own ends? You make me sick Aizen."

Aizen opened his eyes to look at Ichigo, that arrogant little smile still present. "Is it really necessary to bring the subject of what is right and wrong within this situation? We both have our own definitions of these words, and we both have our own methods of gaining power. Your body as it is now is a perfect example of the truth I speak." While he spoke, he did not notice that the cuts and gouges along Ichigo's body had stopped bleeding and all of them were slowly sealing shut. As the flesh healed, the armor healed as well, black covering over fresh patches of peachy skin due to the large volume of blood still covering him masking it perfectly.

Ichigo merely snorted at Aizen's words. "I took this power out of necessity. I had no real choice if I wanted to win this war and save Orihime." He lifted Tensa Zangetsu and pointed it straight at Aizen's face. "You just want the power to show that you were able to take it. That doesn't give you any right to kill so many souls!"

"I see," Aizen said. "Then tell me Kurosaki, how are you any different from me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You speak of not killing without a cause," Aizen replied, his expression still as it was before, "but you are still killing off souls that you define as evil in the name of your own cause. How does that make you any different from me?"

Ichigo brought his weapon down and lifted his empty hand, a clawed pointer finger outstretched before him. "Because unlike you Aizen," he fired back as a small black ball formed at the end of his finger before three long tendrils of energy spiraling around the ball as it spun, "I only kill when I absolutely have to, and in your case, there is no doubt in the matter."

The black cero at Ichigo's fingertip shot forth with a width that should have been impossible for its small size. Aizen Shunpo-ed out of its path, leaving the massive blast to rip through any undamaged parts of Los Noches that were left in the area. A massive hole was ripped through the structures of the building as Aizen used the blast's distraction to slip back into his illusion.

Ichigo lowered his hand, his eyes searching again. Aizen's reiatsu disappeared again, along with any trace of him. 'Dammit, I hate that bastard and his weapon.'

"**You know, for once I will agree with you King. This is really getting old."**

Ichigo's eyes searched around again. He didn't have to wait long for Aizen to show himself again. He appeared in the corner of Ichigo's vision. Ichigo would have attacked him as well had another one not appeared opposite of the first.

His eyes traveled back and forth between the two of them. 'What the hell?' Before his mind could even process the question, two more showed up in front of him. He pivoted around where he stood to see three more of them. Ichigo cursed again. 'Dammit. More fucking illusions.'

He continued turning to look at all of the seven Aizen's as she spoke. "What's wrong Aizen? Too afraid to actually take me on, so you hide behind these illusions of yours?"

"I am not hiding from you Kurosaki," the man replied evenly, his voice seeming to come from each of the seven. "I am simply using my Zanpakutou to the best of my abilities." Each of them lifted their respective swords, all taking up a different stance as they did. "Now tell me Kurosaki-san… can you tell me which one of us is the real Aizen?"

As if they had been commanded, each of them struck at the same time. The first one that reached him swung his blade in a wide arc. Ichigo raised his sword to block the weapon only for the blade to pass right through his own.

'So, this one is just an illusion,' he surmised as he looked at its face. However, as the blade of the illusion came into contact with Ichigo's flesh, he knew that something was very wrong. And he knew that something was very wrong when he felt the pain lance trough his sternum. He glanced down to see the cut that went from his right shoulder to the area just below his left pectoral. Blood sprayed like a fountain from the wound.

Ichigo's eyes snapped back from the wound to the smirking illusion of Aizen in front of him. His eyes snapped to the tip of the illusion's blade to see the stain of red blood on the tip of the elegant silver.

'How the fuck did he do that?' Ichigo shouted in his mind. 'I know that Aizen's ability is absolute hypnosis, but regardless of what he can make up for someone to see and experience, even he can't make illusions real! What the fuck is this shit?'

The illusion in front of his smirked at the look of confusion on the hybrid's face. "I would move if I were you Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo felt his eyes widen at its words as he turned to look behind him. He blanched as he saw the other six Aizen's all poised to attack him. Each of their blades swung at him, one after the other as a half second interval passed between the time of each swing.

Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu up just in time to block four of the six blades. Each f them passed through the blade like they were ghosts, but each of the six blades made another large cut apiece. The first cut ran from his shoulder to his hip, the second across his stomach, the third and fourth both slicing open another gash apiece on his chest, and the final two blades slicing a long gash into each of his arms.

"**Whoa! King, get out of there!"**

'No shit! Now shut up!'

Ichigo Shunpo-ed out from the mass of illusions, moving as far as he possibly could as fast as he could. He felt the gashes knitting themselves back together as he moved along with his new armor. However, even as he moved the illusions gave chase, catching him very easily.

"Ah, I see," one of them said after they all reached him. They all moved their eyes, examining his healing wounds. "You are able to heal yourself to a very great extent. Most impressive indeed."

"Tell me…" another one spoke, he wearing the same smile as all the others, "to what extent are you able to heal yourself?"

Ichigo said not a word. Still moving to get out of reach of their blades. The Aizen doppelganger readied his weapon again. "Perhaps a demonstration is needed." He came at Ichigo alone, and again Ichigo lifted his weapon to block. And again, Aizen's blade passed through Ichigo's. This time though, instead of leaving a mostly superficial cut, the silver blade cleaved through Ichigo's shoulder, severing flesh, blood, and bone from it's owner's body. The severed arm dropped, falling to the massive rubble filled crater that was Aizen's throne room.

The illusion then moved back from Ichigo to join the other six that floated in various places around him. Said strawberry grit his teeth as he looked from his shoulder to Aizen. 'He really had to do that, didn't he?'

"**Yep," **Hichigo mused. **"Don't worry about it King. You and I both know that it's gonna grow back, so why the fuck do you care?"**

'I care,' Ichigo muttered to his horse, 'because that's exactly what he wants to see. Right now, I'm his fucking guinea pig!'

"**That's what you think King!"** Hichigo shouted form within. **"We're no one's fucking guinea pig! Let's show him just what kind of ass you and your inner demons can kick!"**

'What the fuck are you going to do from in there, may I ask?'

"**Oh no, not me Kingy. I'm talking about your other inner demons…"**

Aizen watched for several seconds as Ichigo seemed to blackout. He watched the bloody stump as nothing seemed to happen. He sighed a little. "It seems I was unfounded in my thoughts of what you could do."

"Oh I don't know Aizen," Ichigo said, his eyes regaining that dangerous flash that they had held earlier. His grin widened. "I hate to disappoint, so let's surpass those expectations of yours!"

As his sentence finished, a pair of mouths shot from the stump of his shoulder, each of them filled with long jagged teeth, their bodies grey and formless. That quickly changed though as the one took on the appearance of a skeletal white dragon head covered in red markings, while the other became a panther's head wrapped in armor similar to Ichigo's own. The two separated from him, allowing a new arm to grow. He brought his new arm up to look at it, flexing new fingers even as the black armor of his suit re-grew and wrapped around it.

The two creatures continued towards Aizen, their formless bodies taking on forms that went with their respective heads. The two let out a roar, one saurian, one feline, as they came within range of Aizen's clones. Once within range though, they were quickly sliced to pieces and disintegrated. The Aizen illusions spread themselves out around Ichigo now. They were more than a little surprised by this point, but they did not let it show. All around Ichigo the illusions spoke. "I see. You have familiars as well. How very interesting."

Ichigo didn't speak now. The illusions all smirked and attacked again, but Ichigo was more than ready this time. The orange haired hybrid was being far more careful this time around with the illusions. Using the new fluidity and speed that he gained with his release of Grimmjow's weapon, he weaved, dodged, and spun out of the path of each illusionary blade, avoiding the tips and edges by mere millimeters to keep from getting cut anymore.

He dodged left, avoiding another downward slice from one of the illusionary blades, only to duck under another one. He backpedaled away from them, right into another two of them. They both swung at him with a horizontal slice, intent on slicing him in half at the waist. He did a back flip, dodging the blades right before he swung at the both of them, his own blade passing right through them.

'Dammit, this is getting me nowhere!' he growled out in his head, dodging a swing from another of the Aizen doppelgangers. 'How the hell is he doing this shit?'

"**Oh, come on King. You haven't figured it out yet?"**

'You're telling me that you know what he's doing? Dammit, that information would be really helpful right now!'

"**Nah. It's more fun to watch you struggle. Besides, it's really simple. Just think about it Kingy boy."**

'No wonder I don't like you!' Ichigo yelled to his horse as he dodged another two strikes from the illusions.

Ichigo continued dodging strikes while his mind raked over the fight as it had been carried out so far. He analyzed every detail that he could recall, right down to how the illusions were looking at him. A few details stuck out in his mind after he truly thought about it. His scowl grew as he realized Aizen's trick.

'Now how am I gonna get him to show himself?' He dodged back again, but this time instead of following after him they surrounded him. They all had the look of one who had just done a serious workout, but they didn't let it show too much. Each of them held out their free hands, palms flat as energy charged for an attack.

Ichigo didn't let his grin show as he looked between all of them. 'Perfect.'

"_Hado eighty eight_," all of the Aizen doppelgangers spoke as the energy in their hands finished its charge. "_Hiryuugekizokushintenraiho!_ (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)" With his words came the largest blast of spiritual energy Ichigo had ever seen, each of them aimed at him. He did the only thing he could think of. He started to spin, releasing reiryoku from both his blade and his body. The energy he released was caught in the momentum of his spin, and he continued to release more and more of it by the second.

Aizen felt his eyes widen almost to the point of ridiculousness at what he saw. The twister of malevolent reddish black energy that Ichigo was releasing grew and grew until it swallowed up the massive Kido blast that Aizen had sent at him and continued to grow higher and higher. Aizen lifted his arms to shield his eyes as the energy twister touched the ground, stirring up dust and sand from outside. Wind howled in Aizen's ears as he was caught up in the twister. He tried to get away from it, but it was no use. Before long he found himself being pressed between stifling waves of Ichigo's reiatsu.

The twister grew still, picking up all the debris of the room and taking more of the complex with it as it continued growing upward before finally reaching the dome of Los Noches. It did not remain intact, and large sections gave way under the dense power that twisted and pounded at it. Sunlight gave way to darkness as the pieces collapsed away from the rest of the dome.

Halibel and her party stopped at the feeling of the massive release of energy. They stopped just in time for the wall in front of them to give way and reveal the massive display of power before them. Their hair was swept up in powerful gusts of wind and the roar of the black twister before them.

"What the hell is this?" Apache shouted over the sound of the howling wind. She and Mila had grabbed onto the nearest intact handhold to keep from being pulled in.

Halibel had wrapped herself around the nearest pillar, but still managed to yell back a response to her fraccion members. Despite her shouting, she still managed to maintain a monotone voice. "This is Ichigo-sama's power."

Mila's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she heard her mistress' response. "This is what the boss can do?" She shielded her eyes from the blowing sands. "I knew he was powerful, but he's capable of this? This is incredible!"

Renji watched from his place on Mila's back with wide eyes and an even wider jaw. 'Ichigo… how much power do you have?'

Within the black twister, Ichigo's high speed spin came to a dead stop and he stopped his flow of energy. Around him, the twister started to slow and the energy dissipated before disappearing completely. All around him, pieces of rock and debris fell, all in different sizes. He looked up at the mismatched sky and then at the building around him, taking in the damage that he'd done.

Hichigo observed from within, a little surprised and a grin growing to take up his face. **"King… That. Was. Awesome!" **He broke out into insane laughter. **"You know, I didn't think that you could impress me more than with what you said earlier to your little honey, but damn it, you proved me fucking wrong!"** He continued to laugh like the maniac he was.

Ichigo, for the most part, ignored the crazed laughter of his other half as his eyes scanned the remains. They finally came to rest on a specific pile of debris. He Shunpo-ed to the spot, his scowl back in pace, but accompanied by the smallest of smirks. "Finally caught you Aizen."

Aizen looked a bloody mess. Literally, his jacket and the leggings of his pants were tattered and torn, at least what was left of them. His hair was windblown and messy with a little bit of blood present in his brown locks. His chest wound had reopened and several new smaller cuts were bleeding along with it. A small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his lips, and his left eye was forced shut to keep the small cut on his forehead from bleeding into it. Despite all this however his Zanpakutou was still clutched firmly in his hand.

Aizen tried to lean forward and stand, but he was having a little trouble. He clutched at his ribs, knowing that at least one of them broken. He panted a little as he slumped to a single knee.

Ichigo's smirk grew a little more. "I figured out your little trick Aizen. You had me fighting the illusions that whole time while you were out of the way doing damage to match their movements."

Aizen locked eyes with Ichigo, the smallest amount of mirth still present despite his present condition. He swept a hand back through his hair, fixing it and smearing blood through it. "I see. What exactly allowed you to figure out my strategy?"

"The small amount of time between the strikes of your illusions."

"Oh? Please explain, won't you?"

"You made seven illusionary clones of yourself, while you hid within the illusion, making me think that you were one of the seven so that I would be on my guard and looking for you. That meant I would have to block every attack, illusion or not."

"You let the illusion be known so that when I realized what it was, then I wouldn't dodge and you were free to attack me from within the illusion, making it seem solid. But even you can't make an illusion real Aizen." Ichigo's grin was rather wide by now.

Aizen chuckled before responding. "Very good Kurosaki, and what gave me away?"

"Like I said, the time between your attacks. Even with Shunpo, you can't be everywhere at once. So you had to give yourself a small amount of time to get to where I was so you could attack me." Ichigo answered, his tail swishing. "Otherwise, I'd have never figured it out."

Ichigo's face became stony and angry again as he finished. He lifted Tensa Zangetsu so that the tip of the blade was an inch from Aizen's face. "This ends now Aizen." He lifted the blade away from Aizen's face to strike at the man only to hear a new voice speak. A new, and rather familiar monotone voice.

"That is what you wish to think Kurosaki Ichigo, but Aizen-sama shall not die this day. Tozase, Murcielago. (_Bind, Black Winged Great Demon_)"

All around Ichigo black reiatsu fell like raindrops, a very familiar feel to it, despite the increase to it. Ichigo turned immediately, spinning around just in time to bring up a clawed hand to block the very long spike that Ulquiorra had thrust at him. A shockwave was created as Ichigo blocked the spear-like spike and Ulquiorra as he pushed at it. Despite the power put behind the blow, it only managed to crack the armor over Ichigo's palm.

"Ulquiorra, it's about time you showed yourself," Ichigo said with a grin to a shocked Ulquiorra as he looked over the Espada's released form. His helmet was sleeker and more complete than before, and his clothing had changed to a more robe-like appearance. The green lines on his face had thickened slightly and his hair had grown as well, but the most noticeable change was the massive black bat wings that erupted from his back.

The Cuatra Espada's face quickly became calm and questioning as he continued to push at the hybrid before him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what have you done to yourself?"

"You know," Ichigo said, pushing Ulquiorra back with very little effort on his part, "I am getting sick of answering that question today. How many times do I have to say that I awakened Grimmjow's sword before people realize that it's like listening to a broken record?"

Ulquiorra, for once in his life, actually managed to show more than a little bit of shock at the received information. He almost lost his grip on his weapon.

"That is not possible," he stated, his voice a calm even tone despite his surprise. "You are not an Arrancar, much less Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Such an accomplishment as that is beyond your reach, Kurosaki Ichigo." He pushed harder on his spike, only for his hand to slip and the point to crack.

Ichigo grinned, pushing more on the spike and forcing Ulquiorra's hand back further. "What? You see it, but you don't believe it? That doesn't sound like you Ulquiorra." His fingers arched in toward his palm. "Then a demonstration is in order."

How the energy gathered in his palm so quickly was a thought that passed through Ulquiorra's and Aizen's minds completely, but the power put behind it did not. Ulquiorra tried to move about half a second before the blast was fired, but it wasn't quickly enough. He was engulfed in a blast of blackness so wide that it could have taken out a twenty foot wall if Ichigo had been standing ten feet in front of it. The blast ripped through the remnants of the room and into the desert sand, gritty particles melting to glass under the energy.

Ulquiorra was in immense pain at this moment. Even he couldn't comprehend the impossibility of this event. This Cero was Cero Oscuras (Dark Cero), something only Espada in their released forms performed, and this boy was using it so easily. 'How is it possible?' The thought went unanswered as he used Sonido to get out of the Cero's path just before it hit the sand.

Ichigo lowered his palm, still facing away from Aizen. Said man moved to strike at Ichigo only to receive a kick to the chest by Ichigo's clawed foot. It was strong enough to send him flying into the nearest pile of rubble. One more of his ribs snapped in his chest.

Ichigo's foot came back to the ground just as he felt another presence appear behind his back. He jumped just in time to avoid a rather large fist as he did a flip in the air and landed facing his new opponent.

'Big, tanned skin, red markings, jawbone across the chin…' Ichigo grit his teeth, a growl escaping his throat and his hair frizzing. 'It him.'

"Ha! It's the Shinigami brat!" Yammy practically yelled. "You've gotten stronger! This should be fun!" He lifted his right arm, his knuckles cracking as he formed a fist. "That, and I need to pay you back for what you did to my hand!"

He rushed ahead like a raging bull, while Ichigo stood stock still, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He switched his sword from his hands to his tail. His right hand clenched into a fist, claws and armor scraping against the other. "You hurt Orihime…"

"Die boy!" Yammy yelled, his right fist pulled back for a punch.

Ichigo's eyes met Yammy's, anger bright within them as he pulled back his own fist. "You'll pay!" Both threw their fits at the same time, and time seemed to slow as they came within an inch of each other. Then it started up again, and the confrontation came to an end. Ichigo won.

As their fists collided, the point at which Ichigo's fist hit was pushed in inward, right before it gave way. Yammy's hand exploded outward, bone splintering and flesh becoming little more than minced meat. But it did not stop with his fist. Ichigo's own fist carried on through the rest of Yammy's arm, blood and flesh showering over Ichigo, staining him further with blood as strips of flesh hung off of him. All that was left of Yammy's arm were a few shreds of muscle and a jagged looking bone sticking out of his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yammy screamed as Ichigo landed behind him, his body littered in chunks of flesh and bone. The large Espada clutched his bloodied, messy stump, turning to face the hybrid. "My arm! You little son of a bitch!" He moved to attack once again, only to be sent flying by a kick to his chin. The jawbone fragment upon his chin shattered under the force of Ichigo's kick. He flew until he hit the nearest wall… several thousand feet away.

Ichigo stood watching as Yammy fell forward from his position embedded in the wall. He picked the small pieces of flesh from his armor, letting them drop with small wet squishes. He almost missed Ulquiorra appearing behind him, ready to place a spike through his heart. He did not miss though, the person that had moved to block it.

Green coils circled him, moving till they were even with his waist. He noticed the distinct diamond pattern spread along the coils, emerald green standing out against deep, beautiful jade, long silver back turned spikes extending at least a foot out from the center of each diamond.

His eyes followed the diamond trail along the coils, up the back of her torso to the base of her neck. Ichigo found himself eye to eye with at least a dozen jade snakes, three feet long, all attached to her scalp and surrounded by dozens more. Several flicked short, black forked tongues out at him.

"Halibel," he said. Several of the snakes moved so she could turn an acid orb in Ichigo's direction. She held Ulquiorra's spike tight in a single clawed hand. He noted the katana being held onto by one of the snakes attached to her head, and the large broadsword in her other hand. "You didn't have to do that. I could have stopped him on my own."

"Forgive me Ichigo-sama," the snake queen replied quietly. She pushed Ulquiorra back a little further and effortless move that the Cuatra Espada almost did not realize in his shock-induced mind. "I felt that he was distracting you from your true goal of Aizen. If you wish to destroy him yourself…"

She was cut off when Ichigo nuzzled her scaled neck. A tremor ran through her as a contented hiss slipped past her lips. A soft moan followed when he licked along the nape of her neck with his rough tongue.

Ulquiorra watched the exchange, his eyes as wide as they would probably ever get. Meanwhile, in the back of his mind, a chibi black bat fluttered around, it's face resembling a chibified Ulquiorra's with little confused swirls in it's eyes thinking, 'What the fuck's going on here?'

He was brought out of his confused state when he heard Ichigo say, "Keep him out of my way for now Halibel. I'll be finished with Aizen soon."

"Hai Ichigo-sama," was her only response. Ichigo Shunpo-ed from within her coils, leaving her alone to deal with Ulquiorra. Said batty Espada, having finally regained some sense of things, asked the only question that seemed logical at this point.

"Halibel, what is the meaning of this?" His eyes taking on a greenish glow as he placed a little more pressure on the spike he was holding, only for it to not move a single inch.

The snakes on her head turned their attention to Ulquiorra, save for the two that were wrapped around the hilts of the weapons that she had been carrying. "Ichigo-sama has charged me with keeping you at bay," Halibel said, holding up her free hand. The clawed appendage morphed into a large cobra, its mouth opened and fangs dripping deadly purple venom. Behind her, spike nosed emerald serpents appeared, each of them letting out a prolonged shrieking hiss as they steadily grew in size. All the while, Halibel's eyes kept a distinct, poisonous purple glow to them. "You shall not pass this point, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"You would betray Aizen-sama for this human trash?" His eyes turned black as he spoke, his jacket disappearing as his mask fragments shifted on his head and blood-like liquid began to drip from his Hollow hole. But even as him form shifted to its second stage, he felt a small amount of fear in the prospect of facing the former Primera of Aizen's army. And judging from the look he saw in her eyes, he should have worded his question a bit differently.

"I would," she responded with a hiss. Her tongue flicked past her lips as se scowled. "And you shall not insult him Ulquiorra!"

The batty Espada's eyes widened as he jumped away. It was not quick enough for him to avoid the cobra on her arm. She lashed out at him, her arm moving like a whip, the snake's mouth open and fangs exposed. From his left shoulder to his right hip, a long cut opened, at leach an inch and a half deep, as the snakes fangs dug in and ripped through muscle and flesh.

Ulquiorra took to the air, a clawed hand clutching at the open wound. He brought the hand away to look at the blood. Several twinges of pain met his senses as the venom that had gotten into the wound started to eat at his flesh. A little bit of smoke rose from his bloody palm. He quickly dismissed his pain though to dodge a rather large and rather fast snake as it struck at him. Of course, he dodged first, only to find himself within a large cluster of emerald serpents, each large enough to swallow him whole with a single snap of its jaws. While his expression did not change as he glanced around at the snakes, internally he was feeling very weak all of a sudden and very much mortal. That being said, he was quick to dodge when the first of the large reptiles struck at him, and was intent to keep moving. As he dodged, Halibel watched with a bored expression and crossed arms.

Off to the side of the fight, Apache, Mila, and Renji watched with almost morbid fascination, Uryu however, was still out of it.

"Are you sure we can't do anything?" Renji asked from Mila's back. It earned him a sarcastic, and very much deserved, remark.

"Oh sure," Mila said giving him a look. "The Primera and the Cuatra Espada are going up against each other, and you want to jump in the middle of it. Or were you talking about helping the boss? In that case, you're an idiot."

If Renji was going say something, he was quickly cut off when Apache spoke. "We can't do shit. We'd be fucking ripped apart. Fuck, we can barely do anything against Yammy, let alone Ulquiorra." the thought of not being able to help Halibel was hitting her a little hard. "That's why Halibel-sama ordered us to stay here. We'd just get in the way."

"Lucky me then!" a voice sounded behind them. They turned to see Yammy standing there with a grin wide on his ugly face. Small chips of his mask fragment still clung to his chin, and the tattered, hanging remains that were the muscles of his upper right arm slowly dripped blood. "She left me something to have fun with!"

Apache lowered Uryu to the ground, said figure regaining a little bit more of an awakened state. Mila did the same with Renji, who drew Zabimaru from its crimson sheath, even as he tenderly clutched his busted rib. The blue haired deer grinned, seeing the damage Ichigo had done. "What happened Yammy? Kurosaki stronger than you thought he'd be?"

A rather large tick mark appeared on Yammy's face. "What was that, you worthless little bitch?"

"You hear me dumb-ass? Or are you as deaf as you are stupid?"

Yammy had had enough. With his remaining arm, he threw a punch down on the four of them. All of them, including Uryu who had finally regained full sense of himself during the minute, dodged. Having regained himself, his bow materialized, several blue arrows sticking to Yammy's back as he fired but not penetrating his skin. Renji swung his sword, his weapon awakening wordlessly and digging gash into Yammy's muscle while Mila placed another gash along side Renji's in Yammy's back. Apache planted a hoofed foot in the back of his fat head and launched herself, forcing the giant to lose his balance and fall forward on his face. It only took him a mere second to plant his fist in the ground and push himself back up to his feet before throwing his momentum into a wide arched swing that came to a sudden halt short of its intended target.

"Dokuse! Escolopendra! (Poison, Stinging Venom)" A massive, centipede-like body wrapped around Yammy, trapping his remaining arm against him as blade-like legs dug into his flesh. His diamond hard skin began to smoke lightly, but not enough for him to really care much. His eyes, and those of his opponents, moved to view his new attacker.

Loly stood, her body covered in sharp pointed, flat bony plates, her two arms transformed into a pair of centipede like appendages, and two long, oval-ish structures jutting up from her shoulders. Orihime and Menoly were standing with her, all three sporting the same angry scowl on their faces.

Uryu and Renji were…slightly surprised to see Ichigo's fair princess here, and with two Arrancar to boot. "I-Inoue! What's going on?" The young healer did not answer, preferring to scowl at Yammy and worry for Ichigo, unlike a certain stoic captain.

FLASHBACK/

"_We cannot," Byakuya Kuchiki answered, his eyes half lidded in his normal demeanor. Orihime looked at the captain of the sixth division as she finished healing the massive form of Zaraki Kenpachi. She was silent as Byakuya stared down Nell and Sun-Sun, even though Yachiru was next to her being anything but that._

"_It is by Halibel-sama's order that you will all accompany us to the throne room of Los Noches," Sun-Sun replied from behind a sleeved hand. This conversation had been going on for the better part of a few minutes, and Sun-Sun was only coming to a single conclusion from it; she really did not like the man before her. His demeanor was far too similar to her own, therefore he irked the hell out her even if she didn't show it, but as he was a Shinigami, she was still wary of him._

"_To storm into the center of an enemy's stronghold is reckless and dangerous. Kurosaki and this 'Halibel' as you call her will have to fend for themselves."_

_Nel actually scowled at his words. She pawed the ground a little as she took a step towards him. "You would abandon a comrade when they are in need of your help." Her scowl deepened a tad as she looked at him. "You're just as bad as Aizen is."_

_Everyone who heard her say that immediately brought their eyes onto the pair. Oh snap! Neliel Tu Oderschvank had just said that the captain of the sixth division and leader of the esteemed Kuchiki Clan that he was no better than a traitor. Would he take it or would the fur fucking fly?_

_Byakuya looked at Nell and could see both anger and pain in her viridian orbs. In truth, the insult had stung him, but the emotions that he saw in deep in her eyes made him feel like someone had buried a blade deep in his chest. He hadn't seen a look like that since Hisana had given it to him many years prior, and that was reserved for when he had __**really**__ fucked up._

_He held his gaze with Nell as he spoke. "There are still recovering parties here. I will not endanger them by moving them into the battlefield of two beings powerful enough to crush them like ants." He felt another powerful release of reiatsu as he spoke, as did the others. Rukia, Isane, and Hanataro all visibly shivered. Unohana, Chad, Orihime, Loly, and Menoly all turned in the direction of the release. Byakuya's eyes traveled in the direction as well, only to meet Neliel's eyes again. He was glad to see her gaze soften in understanding._

"_I must agree with Kuchiki-taicho," Unohana cut in. "Until this battle has come to an end, we must stay here." Sun-Sun looked at the woman, and nodded, even if a little begrudgingly. While she was wary of Unohana as well, she could deal with her better than Byakuya._

_Orihime continued to stare in the direction of the fight. She couldn't help but worry for both Ichigo and Halibel. Her decision made, she turned to Loly. "Loly-chan," gaining her new fraccion's attention she gave her new subordinate her first command._

_"Please, take me there."_

_Menoly heard the request that her mistress made of her sister. "Orihime-sama, I must protest. You could be-"_

"_Please," she all but begged the two of them. Loly and Menoly looked at each other for a moment before relenting._

_They each placed a hand upon Orihime's shoulders; Loly drew a tad bit closer though. "Orihime-sama," she whispered, her head almost lying against the healer's shoulder, "please stay close. I don't want to see you hurt."_

_Orihime smiled at the girl's concern. "Thank you Loly-chan." The sound of static was the only warning to anyone that they had gone._

/END FLASHBACK

They had arrived just seconds ago, not expecting Yammy when they arrived but they all grew angry upon seeing him. The Arrancar sisters over what they'd done to them, and Orihime both over the fact that he was attacking her friends and what he'd done to Loly and Menoly.

Yammy chuckled, despite the binds that were burning him to the smallest extent. "Well well, what have we here? Have the little girls come back to play with me some more?" Seems nothing could darken his mood, especially at the prospect of a good fight.

As Loly's appendages tightened around the dark skinned Espada, the smoke increased by the smallest degree. "You! I swear Yammy, I'll kill you!" Loly's face was heavy with rage as her pink eyes burned with anger. "I'll kill you!"

Yammy's face twisted with anger at her words. "You'll kill who? You'll kill me?" His bound arm flexed as he began to struggle. "A weakling like you will never kill me!" With a mighty heave of strength his arm came away from his body. Unfortunately Loly's appendage was in the way, so it suffered the consequences.

Loly screamed as he ripped through the centipede-like arm. It hurt so badly, as if it had been torn from the very socket. However, it did not stop there. Loly felt herself being pulled forward, only to realize that she was flying towards him, seeing the bloody end of her appendage in his grip and the maniacal grin on his face.

Loly's mind flashed back to hours before. He wore that same smile then, the cold sadistic smile that promised only pain. Memories of pain flashed through her mind, of his fists against her skin and the cold feel of steel as he cut her. She couldn't go through that torture again. Not again. "Someone… please…HELP ME!"

As if by heaven's will, she felt herself connect lightly with a warm wall several yards from Yammy's reach. Her eye opened to see a field of transparent orange beneath her. Before she could contemplate it an angry shout echoed through the air.

"KOTEN ZANSHUN! (_Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) I REJECT!" A small black, red, and orange missile rocketed toward Yammy and connected. A long scratch appeared up the length of his remaining arm as Tsubaki traveled its length, cleanly slicing open his jacket sleeve to the shoulder. The flying flower rocketed back to float around Orihime, who for her normally soft demeanor now looked absolutely livid.

"You won't hurt Loly-chan anymore!" she screamed as all six of her Shun Shun Rikka were flying in tight circles around her. "I won't let you!"

Loly watched wide-eyed from the position next to her sister where she had been softly deposited. She had never seen Orihime like this, but she silently thanked her new mistress for the help.

Renji and Uryu had never seen Orihime like this either, but right now it was a good thing she was. The hotter her emotions burned the more she could help. As it was, they were going to need it.

Mila actually whistled at the display. "Wow. The boss picked a fiery one in her." Apache silently agreed to the sentiment. The princess could really get angry when she needed to.

IN HELL/

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Satan yelled. Everything was freezing over again. He grabbed the broomstick from the corner of the room and hit the end against the cavern roof. "STOP AGREEING WITH EACH OTHER! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME TODAY! I BEG YOU! STOP!"

/Hueco Mundo

Despite what they were thinking of Orihime, the whole of the group took up battle stances as Yammy drew his own Zanpakutou. Even if he was missing an arm Yammy _was_ still an Espada, a force to be reckoned with. They could not afford to underestimate him. At once they all attacked even as Yammy swung out with his weapon. The battle was on.

Back with Ichigo and Aizen, the hybrid was slowly gaining ground against the traitor. While he was beginning to feel the drain in the amount of reiatsu in his body, so was Aizen, but unlike Ichigo, Aizen's wounds were not closing up. Aizen blocked another of Ichigo's strikes, another shockwave ringing as Ichigo pushed Aizen back through the air. Aizen skidded to a halt, Kyoka Suigetsu as his side as he panted heavily. Ichigo wasn't fairing much better, but he was not panting as heavily as Aizen was.

Catching his breath enough to speak, the words slipped from Aizen's lips. "It seems that I have severely underestimated you Kurosaki." While he spoke, he gathered the spiritual energy necessary for what he was about to do. Meanwhile, Ichigo remained silent.

"I had hoped that it would not come to this, but you leave me with no choice, boy." Aizen lifted Kyoka Suigetsu so that it was at chest level. The blade began to glow white.

Ichigo snorted at Aizen's action. "Go ahead Aizen. Bring out your Bankai, I'm still gonna kick your ass."

Aizen closed his eyes, a smirk playing across his lips. "We shall see." Without so much as moving or opening his eyes, the single word slipped from his lips. "Bankai." The sword in his grip glowed brilliant white for several seconds before the weapon emitted a bright flash. When the flash died, the weapon was…gone. Simply gone. Aizen stood there, his arm lowering to his side, the smirk still on his lips and his eyes still closed.

Ichigo was less than impressed. "What is this Aizen, another illusion? Where's your Bankai?"

"I assure you Kurosaki, it is right here." His eyes remained closed as he spoke.

Ichigo lifted Tensa Zangetsu to a ready position. "Then you'd better use it if you want to live." With a snarl and a shout, the boy charged forward, intent to kill. Aizen remained perfectly motionless until Ichigo was within several feet of him before opening his eyes.

Ichigo felt his body freeze. He did not freeze out of fear, he just stopped. He tried to move his body; his fingers, his arms, his legs, even his tail. He could not, his body was out of his control. Another snarl escaped his mouth. "Aizen…" he managed with great difficulty as his jaw was immovable, "you fucking bastard…"

Aizen merely smirked at the boy as he moved closer. Once he was only a foot away it became painfully clear why he couldn't move. He could see it in Aizen's eyes. Quite literally, he could see it.

Aizen's eyes, in sclera, iris, and pupil, had been converted from their original colors to a brilliant reflective silver, like that of a mirror. Ichigo could see his face clearly reflected within both silver orbs. "What…" Ichigo strained, his body shaking as he tried to move, "did you… do to me?"

If Aizen's smirk could have gotten larger, then it would have been a mile wide by now. "This is part of my Bankai," he answered coolly as he indicated his silver eyes. "_Daigen Indou Kyoka Suigetsu_. (Great Illusion Requiem Mirror Flower Water Moon) While in this form, it not only allows me access to the abilities of my Shikai, but another as well." The smirk actually grew bigger. "Perfect Control."

"Perfect…control?" Ichigo asked. He was starting to gain a little more control over his body, indicated by the very slow clenching of his fist. If Aizen noticed he didn't say anything to indicate it.

"Yes. By making eye contact with my opponent, I can take absolute control of the body's somatic nervous system, thus giving me control of the subject's body as well as that of their sensory organs."

"I see." Ichigo replied with less difficulty than he had before. His fists were clenched now and he was beginning to regain the rest of himself, if slowly. "But it's hard for you to control someone with a lot of power, like me." He grinned, only for said grin to deflate when Aizen's smirk shifted to a full blown smile, his eyes closing.

"Correct. While I cannot fathom why that is, it is true nonetheless. However, if one were incapable of resisting, then there is no such problem."

"What the hell are you talking about?" a snarl accompanied Ichigo's words.

"I am sure that you know of your inner world, correct?" Aizen asked. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if it were destroyed by an outside force?" Aizen locked eyes with Ichigo as he opened them again. "My Zanpakutou's other ability allows me to see the result. I must say that it is quite astonishing to see a once powerful soul become a mindless beast of a Hollow." Aizen's smile turned back to a smirk. "At least that was what happened to Hirako-taicho and the others when I tried it on them."

Aizen managed to catch the change in Ichigo's expression when Shinji was mentioned. "Oh my, is he still alive? It seems that Urahara worked faster than I gave him credit for. I knew that a few of them survived, but I had surely thought that he would have had to be killed. How is my old captain doing Kurosaki?"

"No wonder Shinji and the other don't like you." Ichigo snarled. His body was still a bit sluggish, but making noticeably larger movements.

"They need not hate me. If their inner worlds were not able to withstand the small amount of damage I did, then their transformations can only be blamed on their own fragility," Aizen replied. "But then, their strength was the only reason that they did not liquefy like my other test subjects. And I doubt that they even realized it was me since they could not see my eyes for the illusion I placed over them."

Ichigo tried to speak only to have his jaw clamp shut and his body lock up again. Aizen was regaining control. "I am allowing you to see them Kurosaki, but only them. There is more to my Bankai than just these eyes." Ichigo felt a sharp pain dig into his shoulder. His eyes moved to see a cut, and a deep one, before returning to Aizen. "However, it is not necessary for me to use my blades on you yet."

Aizen made sure that his eyes were completely locked with Ichigo's. "I have to wonder though as to what you will become since you are a half-breed already." As soon as his words finished his eyes widened and flashed, and then they went gazed and glassy.

Ichigo suddenly felt his mind beginning to shut down while he himself remained still and his body on high alert. But even as he was lost to blackness he heard something in the back of his mind.

"**Heh heh heh…"** a chuckle echoed that sent chills up Ichigo's spine. **"Don't worry King… I'll take care of our little visitor…"**

The orange haired hybrid suddenly felt very sorry for Aizen.

* * *

Aizen opened his eyes to find himself within Ichigo's inner world. He noted the large number of clouds in the sky very quickly. Looking around, he observed that he was standing on the side of what seemed to be a skyscraper, yet he was perfectly balanced and stable. The glass of the building was a dark blue color and it was very much opaque, just as the steel of it. As he looked around, he noted several more buildings like the one he stood on, all of them turned on their sides.

"Hmm…" Aizen mused as he looked this way and that. "You have a very interesting world, Kurosaki Ichigo. It is a pity that I must turn it to dust." A blade in the form of his Kyoka Suigetsu appeared in his hand. He brought the weapon back over his shoulder, preparing to unleash a blast of reiatsu upon the landscape. However, he stopped when a laugh met his ears. A slow, taunting, very much fake laugh.

"**Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," **came the slow pronounced sound. The laugh quickly turned from fake to mockingly fake. **"Oh, hee-hee, aha. Ha, ooh, hee, ha-ha, ha-ha…"**

Aizen's eyes slowly moved to find the source of the laughter. While there was a slightly higher pitch to it, the voice bore striking resemblance to Kurosaki Ichigo's, but that couldn't be. Ichigo's mind was stuck outside of this place right now. Then who was laughing? Aizen got his answer when his brown eyes fell upon the figure.

The first thing that really struck him was the figure's looks. He was Kurosaki Ichigo, but he was stark white. His long main of hair, the armor upon his skin, his actual skin, even the long sword in his clawed hand. All white. The only exception was his teeth and his eyes , which were ebony black and sickly yellow respectively. The last bit of the mocking laugh passed his lips as Aizen's eyes settled upon him.

"**And I thought my jokes were bad," **Hichigo said as he shouldered his blade and swished his tail. Aizen scowled at the figure. He thought this was a joke? And where did he come from? Perhaps this was the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakutou? He had not encountered these spirits when he entered the minds of Shinji and the others, so why was it the case with Ichigo?

"Where did you come from?" Aizen asked, his scowl remaining in place as he raised his weapon cautiously in preparation.

Hichigo just shrugged. **"Call it a…" **He grinned. **"magic trick. Would you like to see another one?"**

Aizen made no motion or sound to answer, so Hichigo just took it as a yes. The sword moved away from his shoulder, his grin spreading until it was a mile wide. **"I'm going to make myself… disappear."**

He flashed out of existence, leaving no trace to his location. Aizen looked around frantically. He was nervous, seeing as he hadn't been expecting anything like this. A cold chill ran down his back when something whispered in his ear. **"Ta-da! I'm gone!"** He whirled around to find no one. Again, he swiveled this way and that, desperately searching while a wild, maniacal laugh echoed in the air around him. A cold sweat broke out on Aizen's brow. What was this creature?

He faced forward, only to come face to face with Hichigo himself, the horse still wearing his black grin. Aizen started, stepping back a couple of steps before he noticed a small roughly diamond shaped scar on the inner Hollow's chest.

"What are you?" The words slipped unbidden from Aizen's lips. He wasn't sure what it was, but this… creature scared him. He had faced Yamamoto and the Gotei Thirteen; he had faced some of the strongest Hollows in existence and not so much as felt a twinge of fear. But whatever this thing was, it scared him like nothing ever had.

"**What?" **Hichigo asked, feigning ignorance. **"Me?" **His grin actually widened. **"I'm an agent of chaos!" **He took a step forward, and Aizen took a step back, much to Hichigo's pleasure. He may have lost to Ichigo, but he was glad to see that he hadn't lost his touch.

"I meant to say, what is your name?" Aizen took another step back. He needed to remain calm, but that smile was making it difficult. It was even more unnerving than Kenpachi's when he found a bloody fight.

"**Oh. Well, I don't really have a name." **Hichigo said with a shrug. **"But since I'm the King's opposite, I guess you can call me Shirosaki. Shirosaki Hichigo." **He took another forward, his form radiating malicious intent.

Aizen stepped back again only to realize that he was standing on the edge of the building's surface. Sure, in the real world he was able to do much, but in order to come here, even he had to give up an ability or two. Since this was someone else's mind instead of his own, he couldn't really manipulate things to a great degree. True, he could do damage, but not much since it took more reiryoku than he let on to keep himself here. Therefore, if he wanted to crumble another's inner world, he needed to attack its base and do just the right amount of damage.

From there, the world would slowly collapse in on itself. Now, because he could only use enough of his energy to do that, he couldn't waste it, which meant that flying here was not an option. A thin bead of sweat ran down the side of his head.

Unfortunately for him Hichigo noticed it rather easily. His grin turned evil as he moved like lightning, appearing less than a foot from Aizen in an instant. **"You look nervous."** He moved his free hand to his chest, white claws hovering over the small diamond shaped scar. **"Is it the scar?"** He moved his white blade so that his tail wrapped around it. His grin never wavered, but his eyes widened in unsuppressed glee. **"Wanna know how I got it? C'mere."**

Before Aizen knew what was happening, he found his chin being clutched in Hichigo's left hand, claws lightly scraping against his cheeks while those of his right were lightly resting against Aizen's chest. **"Now you see, me and the King… we don't get along so well. In fact, if you wanna say anything, you could say that we hate each other's guts. We didn't want the other to rule, so let's just say that we did everything that we could to piss the other off. But each time I took over, the King… Oh no, the King didn't like that."**

Hichigo's blue tongue quickly brushed over his lips while another bead of sweat rolled down Aizen's brow. He felt Hichigo's grip tighten to the point that it was painful.** "So one day, Kingy boy comes in hear, saying he's gonna beat me. I must say even though he struggled for a good part of the fight, he finally found the balls to do what he needed. He finally found the balls needed in order to KILL."**

Aizen noted that the last word was said with far more maliciousness than the rest. **"Stabbed me right there where that mark is. Now, I gotta say that he was pissed off when he managed to beat me…" **Aizen felt the claws on his chest press against his flesh with a little more force. He felt a trickle as a small amount of blood leaked down his skin.

"…**I do have to say that the King has been impressing me lately. That in mind, I think I can put up with him, at least for a while. Hell, I think I might actually be able to agree with him on a few things."** He started to chuckle as he faced the sky of the inner world. It was a low, maniacal chuckle, filled to the brim with insanity. Aizen, were he any lesser man, would have emptied his bladder by now. He almost did when Hichigo faced him again, still chuckling.

"**Now that brings us back to you," **he said darkly, still chuckling lightly. **"You don't belong here. I know it, and the King definitely knows it. Now tell me, what exactly are we supposed to do about this situation?"**

Aizen didn't respond. In fact, he did not so much as move, save for the small furrowing of his eyebrows. This was a mistake on his part. A very big mistake.

"**What's the matter Aizen?" **Hichigo asked, his face coming closer to Aizen's own. His breath, for some reason reeked of blood in Aizen's nostrils. The grip on his chin increased to the point that he felt his jaw would break, and in the same malicious tone he used earlier, Hichigo asked, **"WHY SO SERIOUS?"**

Suddenly, an excruciating pain ripped through Aizen's chest, he glanced down to see Hichigo's hand had ripped through his ribcage like it was made of paper. What's more, as soon as the claws were through, they reversed and came back out through the ribs directly on the other side of his sternum. Aizen felt his body leave the ground and he quickly realized what was happening.

Using Aizen's sternum as a handle, Hichigo lifted Aizen from the ground, blood drenching his hand. **"Oh, so you CAN feel pain in here! That one of the little drawbacks to your Zanpakutou? HA! Sucks to be you Aizen!"**

Before Aizen could form a response he was slammed into the ground. Hard. Hichigo wasted no time in taking his hand away, though he did not let go of Aizen's sternum when he did so.

Aizen actually screamed as a large chunk of his chest was ripped away by Hichigo. Drops of blood hit Hichigo's face, his lips split in their maniacal grin. He brought a leg high over his head and brought it down on the ex-captain's stomach. Bloody vomit spewed from his lips, several coughs bringing up several smaller spurts. Hichigo's foot stayed in Aizen's gut while he crouched on top of the man, the other foot just beneath the large ragged hole he had created.

"**You're pathetic Aizen," **Hichigo said, his grin disappearing. He had Aizen's hand gripped in his, his pointer finger stretched between Hichigo's thumb and forefinger. **"I thought you might actually put up a fight."** There was a snap as he broke Aizen's pointer finger, only to place the next one in line between his two fingers. **"Guess I was wrong."**

Another snap echoed and Aizen grit his teeth. This was followed by two more snaps after the first. Four broken fingers hung limply from Aizen's hand. And Hichigo… well, he just looked even more disappointed.

"**You know what, fuck it. This is boring." **The white figure bent until he was nearly nose to nose with Aizen. **"Get the fuck out of here. Now."** He grinned again. Aizen felt warm bloody claws on his cheeks again. **"But before you go…" **The maniacal gleam was back. There was a small sting as the claws on Hichigo's thumbs dug into the corners of his mouth. The malevolence came back as he finished his sentence. **"…LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE!"**

Before Hichigo could rip his two claws up through the soft flesh of Aizen's cheeks the man disappeared from beneath the horse's feet. Said horse chuckled. **"Too bad. He really needs to smile more."** He just chuckled a bit, lightly licking away the blood from his claws.

* * *

After only a few seconds passed Ichigo felt everything in his mind come back to full awareness. In that same time he saw Aizen's body recoil as if it had been hit. There was a flash as Kyoka Suigetsu reappeared in its sealed form.

As Aizen tried to gather himself, the strong clawed hand of Ichigo wrapped around his throat and slammed him into the nearest intact wall. In that same time, Kyoka Suigetsu was knocked away from his hands. As he struggled to breathe, he locked onto Ichigo's scowling visage and the question slipped past his lips. "What are you?"

Ichigo thought about it for all of two seconds, his face never changing. "I'm complicated," he responded before removing Aizen from the wall and throwing him. The man flew at least hundred feet, his body colliding with various pieces of rubble before coming to a stop in a bloody heap. Ichigo was in no real hurry at this point, seeing as Aizen was pretty much done, so he chose to walk to his adversary.

Back at the fight between Yammy and the small group, things could have been going better. It seemed that even with a single arm Yammy was still a force to be reckoned with. Uryu and Renji, who had come into the fight on fumes already were to the point of collapsing, their bodies covered in cuts. Apache and Mila-Rose weren't much better, with ragged breathing and several large gashes cut into their skin, even Mila's sword had several crevices cut into it.

Loly and Menoly lay forgotten off to the side of the battle, both unconscious. They had both tried to attack Yammy head-on once the fight began to get back at him for what he'd done to them. Unfortunately, with Loly already injured and Menoly forgetting to release her weapon in her rage against the Decima Espada for hurting her sister for a second time, the two of them were easily swatted away by the oversized man. Standing before the two of them was Orihime.

Her clothing was ripped in several places from getting closer than she probably should have, however aside from that and the fact that she was slightly out of breath she was okay. Her six flowers flew quickly and erratically around her. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Tsubaki flew forward again, still aiming for Yammy's good arm which now held his sword. The giant swung at the pesky flower again, only for him to miss and allow another small scratch to be dug into his skin before Tsubaki flew back to his mistress.

"Ha! This is the best you all can do?" he yelled at them. Renji slumped to a single knee with Uryu following. Mila and Apache managed to stay on their feet, but given the amount of shaking in their legs, they were having a very difficult time with the task. Orihime though showed no signs of weakening, her face doing nothing to betray the rage that she was feeling.

"You're all pathetic!" he kept shouting. "And you thought that you all could kill me? You all couldn't kill fucking ants!" He lifted his sword. "I'll kill you all! Except for that wench and those bitches!" He pointed his sword at Orihime, Loly, and Menoly. "I have something special in mind for them! And it has been such a long time since I had anybody."

Renji and Uryu both started at that. Mila and Apache dropped; there legs finally giving out, but they both knew what he had planned. And so did Orihime, if the livid disgusted look was anything to go by.

Inside, the princess' blood boiled white hot. She'd seen and heard enough. This bastard had hurt Tatsuki and Chad before, he'd hurt Loly and Menoly before, and now he was threatening to do it again, and herself as well. He needed to be stopped. He needed to be punished.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM!" she yelled out, surprising everyone, both by the volume of her voice and the sheer volume of reiatsu she put behind the exclamation. A pale orange glow began to overtake her eyes. "YOU WON'T HURT THEM AGAIN!" The orange glow became prominent now, drowning out the color of her grey orbs. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

With the last exclamation, the six fairies around her began to move so fast that they were little more than streaks of color. Orange energy exploded outwards from Orihime's eyes and mouth, encompassing her in orange light before compressing into the form of a perfect sphere. Before anyone could react to the sight before them the sphere began lift off the ground several feet above their heads, the intensity of the light growing by the second. Loly and Menoly, who had slowly begun to regain their consciousness watched through half open eyes as a familiar white form took shape within the sphere. "Orihime-sama…" they both whispered to the air.

Yammy watched the whole display with a bored expression. "What the hell is this shit?" he snorted. "That little bitch actually has some power to her? Now that's-"

He didn't finish his sentence as a beam of light shot forth from the ball of orange light and stuck into the tattered stump of his right shoulder. He looked to see what looked like an arrow made from orange spirit energy sticking out of it. He wouldn't have thought very much of it, that is if it hadn't suddenly expanded outward. The arrow grew into an orange disk, slicing through his shoulder and separating the tattered limb from his torso completely. The shock in his mind managed to overtake the pain he felt as he eyed the clean slice and the blood for a moment before he turned his gaze back towards the ball of energy, which dissipated to reveal a rather surprising sight.

The bow was the first thing he noticed. It looked like it had been created from a pair of wings, a thin orange line of energy forming the bowstring. The bow itself was mounted on the wrist of a glove that extended halfway up her upper arm. From there, Orihime's outfit became a little…revealing.

The outfit that she had been wearing was gone. In its place was something that could only be called the reverse of Halibel's, except that it covered far less than even hers. From her neck to the middle of her breasts her skin was bare. An inch or so above her nipples a white top reminiscent of a strapless bikini top began and covered everything below before coming to a stop a few inches below her luscious curves. It did not stop completely though, as at four different spots around her body strips of the skin hugging material extended down from the top to connect to the matching white, bun-hugging bikini like bottom. This left four circles of bare flesh exposed, her back, sides, and her flat, tight, trim stomach.

The entire outfit was brought together by the white thigh high, high-heeled boots she wore, along with a white collar around her neck, and a clear visor over her eyes that resembled Tousen's most recent one, save for the fact there was a set of three feathers extending back from where the visor ended just behind her ears on each side of her head.

The final part of her transformation had to be the most stunning though. From both of her shoulder blades a large snow white wing sprouted, and judging by the size of the two of them, if Orihime were to extend them out to their full width they would probably have measured a good fourteen or so feet from tip to tip.

Reactions to the sight were mixed. Renji and Uryu both blushed and allowed a small drop of blood to drip from their noses while Mila and Apache both let their jaws drop. Loly and Menoly on the other hand felt their cheeks redden at the sight before them.

Yammy looked unimpressed for the most part. "What is this? All that you did was put on a sluttier outfit. Is that supposed to scare-" He immediately shut up as Orihime pulled back the bowstring, an orange arrow appearing from nowhere and quickly released it. The air actually whistled with the speed at which the projectile flew. Out of instinct Yammy dodged the arrow which flew into the nearest pile of rubble, but this time it exploded on impact sending debris and shrapnel raining over the battlefield.

Yammy's surprised eyes traveled from the explosion site back to the spot where Orihime was standing only to find her missing. His eyes widened as he felt her spiritual pressure appear behind him.

The tan giant whirled around and struck with his sword only for his massive weapon to be stopped by a very large, triangular, transparent orange shield. To Yammy's surprise the shield did not so much as crack under the strength of his blow, whereas before all he needed to shatter it was his finger. To his almost laughable shock though, he saw that she had again pulled back the bowstring, another arrow appearing.

He smirked wide, in fact he almost laughed. "What are you going to do, shoot me from there? You'll blow yourself-" Again, his words were cut short as Orihime let go of the bowstring. Time seemed to slow for Yammy, his expression going from one of arrogant glee to one of horrified shock, as the arrow slipped _through_ the shield. The arrow came within an inch of his face, giving him enough time for only a single thought to register.

_'Oh shit…'_

The arrow collided with the bridge of his nose and exploded in his face with enough force to throw him back across the field. A large chunk of his nose was missing, the flesh cauterized from the heat and several wicked burns spread out across his face. He opened his eyes slightly, only for Orihime to flash into his field of vision above him, her wings spread wide and her bow pulled back again. Yammy's eyes snapped open at the sight of the bow as this time there wasn't a single arrow.

There were five of them.

She let the arrows fly just as Yammy landed and found a foothold. The five projectiles flew, spreading out as they did, each striking with the force to pierce steel before exploding with enough power to turn pillars into little more than broken rock and debris. As soon as she fired the first volley she pulled back her bow and allowed another five arrows to appear before she fired. Again and again she did this all the while Yammy dodged left and right, getting caught in several explosions as he did. However, what he failed to notice since he was paying more attention to where Orihime was than where he was going, was that he was headed for a pit of rather large and rather vicious snakes.

Ulquiorra dodged again, avoiding another one of the snakes attached to Halibel's wrists. He let out a tsk. Fighting hand to hand with Halibel in her released form was like fighting a vat of poisonous acid. But he had little choice at the moment. Between her striking at him with the cobras attached to her arms and her servant serpents striking at him in hopes of crippling him he didn't have time to charge his Cero Oscuras or his Lanza del Relampago (_Lance of the Lightning_) to throw at her. So he had to resort to the basics. The fact that even though it wasn't bothering him as much as it should, the bit of poison that had gotten in his chest wound earlier was making him slow down just enough to hinder his abilities.

Halibel seemed to notice the reduction in his speed as well as her own strikes were beginning to increase in speed. At this point it was all that Ulquiorra could do to dodge. He kept his senses completely turned on her and her serpents, lest he either be poisoned further or be eaten. Because he was so focused on her, he almost didn't dodge the stray arrow that came at him. His eyes traveled to the glowing orange shaft as it clipped his arm. Clipping was enough though as it exploded on contact. A tiny piece of Ulquiorra's arm was removed upon said explosion.

Ulquiorra continued dodging snakes and snake bites, all of his other senses staying trained on Halibel while his eyes traveled in the direction that the arrow had come from.

They were met by the sight of Yammy, the great oaf dodging exploding arrows as they came down like rain. For a moment, he wondered why Yammy simply did not release his Zanpakutou, until he remembered that Yammy was an idiot battle junky who only liked to use his hands if he could help it. 'What a fool,' was Ulquiorra's thought, still dodging Halibel's strikes with difficulty. However, before his eyes could travel to whatever was shooting at him a shout reached his ears made by a voice he had never expected to hear on the field of battle.

"Halibel-san! Look out!"

Ulquiorra caught sight of Orihime, his eyes widening in slight surprise at her new appearance, just before a pair of arrows hit him, one in the face, and the other in the shoulder. While the explosion caused minimal damage to his person, it was enough of a distraction for Halibel.

Ulquiorra felt a searing pain in his right shoulder and side as fangs sunk into his flesh. The pain vanished only for his nerves to scream out in sweet agony. Halibel had pulled as the snakes latched on, tearing away everything past his shoulder and all of the surface flesh along with the muscle from his shoulder to his bottom abdominals. While he paused to contemplate what had just happened, he failed to dodge the two snakes that managed to rip his wings out by the roots, taking a good chunk of his back muscle with them.

He felt himself fall towards the ground but landed on clawed feet as nimbly as a cat would, just in time for a dozen of the snakes to strike at him at once. Halibel struck at him as well, having discarded the pieces of Ulquiorra's flesh that she had ripped away. A brilliant purple cero charged in her throat as she surged towards him.

Ulquiorra could see it and knew he was in trouble. Even with his regenerative powers, in terms of raw physical and spiritual strength this was not a fight he simply could win. That notion in his mind, just before the snakes and cero struck at him, he used Sonido to carry himself away from Halibel, taking himself in Yammy's direction.

Yammy himself continued to dodge Orihime's arrows as best as his large form could. He was littered in cuts and burns from close calls, and with there being so many close calls he was growing incredibly angry. So angry in fact that he actually stopped, turned, and let angry eyes fall on Orihime in the air. "You little bitch! You think I'm going to let you beat me?" He opened his mouth wide, scarlet energy gathering between his jaws, and he fired.

Orihime did not so much as blink, her angry scowl unwavering as her ungloved right hand came up, fingers spread wide. Her triangular orange shield appeared, expanding outward from her hand to full size seconds before the cero reached her. The shield did not give, did not crack, and did not dissipate the energy of the cero. Instead, the energy was absorbed by the shield, turning it from a transparent orange to a deep, opaque bloody red. Yammy watched in shock and confusion for a moment until attack finished and the shield disappeared. However, the shield didn't simply disappear. It changed.

Holding up her hand the shield shattered and the energy flowed to her fingertips, creating a long, thin shaft in her hands. The energy solidified, forming an arrow that was scarlet in color and had a head sharp enough to cut steel. Before Yammy could react she loaded the bow, pulled, and fired. The arrow whistled from the friction caused by the feathers of the shaft until it buried itself deep in the right side of Yammy's torso. The pain barely had time to register in his mind as it released the energy within, creating a blast several dozen feet in diameter in the form of a large blood red dome.

The dome cleared away and Yammy lay on the ground, a large amount of his upper body missing on the right, looking like a large piece of a circle had been cleanly cut away by a blade. Orihime stared at him in this state, letting her anger begin to dissipate. Seeing him in such a state, where he was unable to harm anyone was very reassuring in her mind.

However, when Ulquiorra flashed into existence his body beginning to regenerate, she quickly pulled her bow back, another arrow appearing, and fired. She was too late. By the time it hit the ground, Ulquiorra had placed a hand on Yammy and the two of them had disappeared. Orihime extended her senses outward, looking for Ulquiorra's and Yammy's reiatsu and found it heading straight for Ichigo. Reacting without a single conscious thought she took off after them, heading straight for her love and the traitor captain.

At the moment, said traitor had a hand wrapped around his throat. His body covered in deep gashes and cuts, all bleeding and some deep enough to reveal bone or reveal scratches in said bone. Ichigo was very much the same, but his wounds were slowly closing up. His breath was coming in tired, ragged pants, sweat and blood dripping off of him.

"It's over Aizen," Ichigo said with difficulty. He was so tired right now that it was a wonder that his tail was still hanging onto his sword.

Aizen, despite his injuries and situation, managed to smirk. "As long as I have the Hogyoku, it will never be over."

Ichigo, despite his exhaustion noticed the small lump in Aizen's torn jacket pocket. With quick movement, he ripped it away and brought it back to himself, the small obsidian jewel that was the Hogyoku clutched tightly in his fingers.

"Well then without it, you're pretty much-" His words were cut off as he received a sucker punch, sending him flying into the nearest pile of rubble. The Hogyoku was still clutched tightly in his fist, while he had to let go of Aizen, letting the man drop like a sack of bricks.

Ulquiorra stood over Aizen, fully healed, Yammy laying next to him, angry and unable to move. "Ulquiorra," Aizen said, his voice strained as he gained the fourth's attention, "Retrieve the Hogyoku."

"Hai, Aizen-sama," he said with a barely perceivable nod. With amazing he rocketed toward Ichigo who was getting up quickly, angry scowl back on his features. He charged Ulquiorra, appearing in front of him instantly, much to Ulquiorra's surprise. Using a fully charged Lanza del Relampago he stabbed at Ichigo only for the strawberry to grab it in his free hand, the shock on Ulquiorra's face was almost laughable.

'Impossible! Bare-handed?'

Ichigo squeezed, his hand closing on the lance and the weapon exploded with contained force, just before he socked Ulquiorra in the jaw, his hand still clutched tightly around his little black prize, effectively breaking the bone and sending him off like a rag doll.

Ulquiorra stabilized himself, feeling the break in his jaw only to be shot in the back by a pair of exploding arrows. He whipped around to find Orihime bearing down on him. He would have gone after her, except that he had to jump back to avoid the massive snake that struck at him. He looked up to find Halibel surrounded by her large servant serpents. Her arms stilled morphed into cobras and all of them had their mouths open, exposing deadly fangs and letting out a hissing roar apiece, Halibel herself rising up to make herself look more menacing.

Looking between the three around him, even though he did not let him show on his face he knew this was not a fight that Aizen and they could win. He backed up until he was amidst a slumping Aizen and a nearly unconscious Yammy and laid a hand upon them both. "I am sorry Aizen-sama," he said, "but this is a fight that we cannot win. If we continue, you will lose your life. I cannot allow that to happen."

Aizen, who was beginning to lose consciousness due to fatigue and loss of blood nodded in agreement. "Yes. We shall retrieve the Hogyoku at a later time." He knew by now that they stood no chance. Better to retreat, live, and make new plans than to die and allow the enemy a total victory. "Ulquiorra, retreat."

At the word, Ulquiorra allowed the reiryoku to gather in his lungs and vocal cords before taking a deep breath. Mixing the energy gathered with it he opened his mouth and let it go. What was released could only be called a scream, but the sound that came out was anything but that. The high pitched cry rang out across the field, shockwaves carrying along in its wake as rocks and rubble crumbled under the assault.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Halibel all covered their ears at the sound. Ichigo felt a small trickle of warm blood leak from between his fingers even as he was blown back by the force of the concussive blast from Ulquiorra's throat. All three of them saw through cloudy, blurred vision, the sound upsetting the fluids in their inner ears and setting them all off balance.

Then as quickly as it had come, the sound subsided. Slowly, their senses and sense of balance righted themselves only for them to find Aizen, Ulquiorra and Yammy gone without a trace. There was not so much as a single hair left.

Ichigo growled low in his throat. "Dammit. They got away."

"**Hey, don't sweat it King," **Hichigo answered. He sounded bored, and Ichigo could swear that he could feel his horse waving his hand in a 'no worries' manner. **"It's not like he can really do much now anyway. You got his little prize, remember?"**

Ichigo eyed the little black jewel in his hand. For once, his other half was right. Aizen couldn't do anything without the Hogyoku. As long as he had this, Karakura was safe and none of his friends were in danger anymore.

Speaking of his friends…

"Ichigo-kun!" His now very close friend decided that since the battle was over there was only one thing left to do: Tackle the object of her affection in what could only be described as a bone crushing glomp. Said glomp, considering his current state was enough to knock him on his back and slam his head on the ground.

"Ouch! Orihime?" He looked down at his red haired princess. His eyes went wide for a moment as she sat up on him, straddling his stomach and allowing him to notice the drastic change in her wardrobe. Before he could comment on her new state of dress though she grabbed onto the sides of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Any coherent thought he had died immediately. The warm press of Orihime's sweet lips against his own was enough to make him forget everything; every worry, every care, everybody else. It was a chaste kiss but Ichigo still felt his hands travel to the small of Orihime's back and the area between her shoulder blades where her wings were sprouting. The hand at the small of her back did not remain idle though, as it moved to cup her behind. The outfit was smaller than he thought, because from what he was feeling the material barely came to the halfway point of her cheek. That didn't stop him from taking a small squeeze though.

A muffled "Eeeep" came from Orihime as her eyes snapped wide open and she bolted upright, her face he color of a rather healthy rose. "I-Ichigo-kun!"

"Sorry Hime. Couldn't resist, especially with that outfit."

"Huh?" Orihime looked down at herself and paused for a moment. Now, Orihime wasn't stupid, she was just a bit of an airhead as she tended not to notice things as others had. She noticed her arm mounted bow, which had shrunk down to look like a pair of chibi sized wings sticking out of the wrist of her almost arm length glove. She had even noticed the large wings sprouting from her back. Kind of hard not too actually, since she could actually feel them and the movements they were making.

However, she had failed to notice her, more or less, serious lack of clothing. This in turn was the reason for her long pause as she took in the image of herself. Of course once her brain kicked back in and registered just how little clothing she was wearing, Ichigo actually had to stop himself from laughing and for good reason. The effect with which Orihime turned that nice shade of maroon was just perfect. It was like she was a drink pitcher and was quickly being filled to the brim with cherry Kool-Aid. This actually made the lack of clothing much more noticeable since there was now a sharp contrast between the white outfit and her scarlet skin.

She jumped off of him like she'd been burned, and she certainly looked it. Once up, one wing folded over her shoulder and the other folded up against her back, both of them adjusted to just the right position to cover herself better. Her face retained its red color as her eyes remained fixed to the ground in embarrassment. Therefore, she didn't notice the snake queen until she was upon her.

Orihime felt a smooth, cool hand upon her bare shoulder. She looked left to find herself staring into a pair of acid green orbs. "Orihime-san," she said with a bit of a hiss, "you have a beautiful body. You should not have to hide it for any reason. So why are you?"

Orihime's flush had yet to recede, even as she looked back at the ground. "But… my clothes…"

"If it makes you feel any better Orihime-san, I am wearing nothing at the moment." Orihime looked from the ground to Halibel, and then at her body. True to her word, Halibel wasn't wearing any clothing, as all she could see was smooth, shiny, jade green scales over a toned, slim figure until moving into the long tail that made up everything below her waist. "And what's more, it is only Ichigo-sama that has seen you, correct?"

The question made Orihime face front again. Ichigo was back on his feet, or at least he just got to them. He had a clawed hand over his eyes.

"Sorry Hime," he said with a small smile. "I thought you knew about your clothes. I won't look." He sounded sad for some reason, but Orihime wasn't sure why until she thought about it for a moment. Then it hit her.

Given her reaction, there was only one real answer. He'd thought that he'd upset her. It was really the only thing that made logical sense. It would also explain why he was covering his eyes; he didn't want to upset her further. But now she was upset.

Orihime looked down at herself, her mind awash with nervousness. Ichigo was feeling bad because he thought that he'd done something bad when in truth he'd only looked at her. She didn't want that. She just wanted to try and make him happy. The thought that she'd made him feel bad about himself or something he did just didn't sit right with her.

She let her eyes travel back to Ichigo. She blushed as her left arm went stiff and the right came across her torso so her hand could grab her elbow. Despite her nervousness her wings still shifted so that they were folded against her back, and with an atomic blush she whispered, "It's okay Ichigo-kun. You can look."

Ichigo's ears perked at that, but his hand stayed firmly pressed against his eyes. "Hime… are you sure?"

Orihime didn't say anything. She just blushed a little harder. Halibel though took the initiative. She slithered until she was twirled around Ichigo's one side and wrapped a clawed hand around his wrist. "She is positive, Ichigo-sama, she is just very nervous." She slowly pulled his hand from his eyes. "Do not disappoint her."

Ichigo let her move his arm, slowly revealing his scantily clad angel to his eyes. He drank in her image very slowly, his mind registering mostly how cute she looked when she blushed and how well developed she was.

Orihime for one felt rather mortified at the moment. She could practically feel Ichigo's eyes right now, but the fact that he wasn't making so much as a peep was making her feel even more uneasy. That was quickly alleviated though when Ichigo, who finally regained his cognitive thought abilities, uttered one word.

"Beautiful."

Orihime, now very much relieved smiled and moved to embrace her love. She got her arms halfway around his sides before she stopped. And the reason she stopped was because of the dozen or so snakes looking her in the face and flicking their tongues at her.

"Relax Orihime-san," Halibel said, looking at the young healer from over Ichigo's shoulder. "They are merely a part of my power, just as your clothing and your wings are yours. They shall not harm you." Her acid eyes traveled to Ichigo's face and she noted with just a small bit of humor that he was locked in a staring contest with three of her serpent locks. "And they shall most certainly not harm you Ichigo-sama." To emphasize the truth of her words she willed several of the snakes to nuzzle Orihime's cheeks and neck as well as Ichigo's.

Orihime giggled as one of them flicked a tongue against her neck. "Halibel-san, stop. That tickles." The snakes moved away and she brought up a hand to stroke one. She locked eyes with Ichigo again. "Is it over Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo smiled. "Hai Hime, it's over." He held up the hand containing the Hogyoku, the little black jewel between his fingers for Orihime and Halibel to see. "I just have to destroy this and we can go."

"Ichigo-sama, the Hogyoku cannot be destroyed so easily, if at all." Halibel moved so that she was positioned behind Orihime.

"I have to try though or else it's just going to cause more trouble." Ichigo moved away from the two. "Both of you stay back, just in case anything happens." He kept moving away, putting several yards between them. Orihime moved to follow, only for Halibel to hold her back.

"He will be fine Orihime-san. Stand back as he say." Orihime looked her in the eye for a moment before nodding and turning back to watch Ichigo.

Back with Ichigo though, Hichigo was voicing his own opinion. **"We're about to get our asses kicked by a marble, aren't we?"**

'Oh will you shut up?' Ichigo thought as he stopped. 'We'll just crush the thing and get out of here. I mean c'mon, it's made of freaking glass.'

"**Fine, it's your funeral." **Hichigo replied with a cackle. **"If you die, I want those two lovely ladies of yours." **Ichigo started to growl angrily. **"Okay, fine. Kami, I hate you."**

'The feeling's mutual,' Ichigo thought. Hichigo was quiet after that. Ichigo was glad for it as he opened his palm and let the Hogyoku lay flat. He stared at the little black stone for a moment, letting his thoughts flow.

This jewel was the cause of everything. This was what had almost caused Rukia's death. This is what Aizen had used to help create his soldiers with. This is why he had kidnapped Orihime. He felt his anger come to a boil, and with a deep breath and a growl, his fist came up and he brought it down hard upon the little black curse.

The reiryoku of the gem was blown out from within it as Ichigo's fist collided with it. Chunks of armor and flesh stripped away from bones as he pushed at the surface of the jewel. A crack rang in his ears at first, and then several more, until he felt the little bit of glass give way and the energy blowback subsided. He breathed a sigh, bringing his fist away to find jagged pieces of black glass sitting upon the stripped flesh of his hands.

"**Okay, that wasn't as bad as I was expecting," **Hichigo said. **"Damn. I was hoping that it would've blown your fucking face off."**

'Too fucking bad,' Ichigo thought, dumping the fragments from his hand. He looked at the shards for a moment before bringing up his hands to inspect the damage. New flesh was already spreading across the exposed bones and tissue, followed by the armor. He grinned and started back towards Orihime and Halibel. 'I'm gonna have to get used to that.'

As he turned back to the two of them, he failed to notice what was happening with the black shards. How they gleamed in the light for a moment before they seemingly melted. The melted shards gathered into a small black puddle, before moving again, following Ichigo. Upon coming within range of his body, the liquid jumped away from the ground and landed on Ichigo's armored leg. The black liquid shifted for a moment before absorbing through the cracks in the black armor, and once through that, the liquid spread out and absorbed through his pores. All of this happened with the span of ten seconds, and neither Ichigo nor Hichigo noticed a thing.

As Ichigo came upon his two lovely ladies, Orihime blushed and whispered, "Ano… Ichigo-kun? Before we get everyone and go home… could we get some new clothes? I don't want anyone besides you and Halibel-san to see me like this."

At hearing that, Ichigo remembered that he needed some new clothes. He looked down at himself. Blood, dust, dirt, and grime; all of it was in high supply upon his armor and skin. He could stand to clean himself up a little before they left. And for some reason, the thought of anyone other than himself seeing Orihime in such a state set his blood on fire, an angry fire at that.

"Yeah," he said, looking back at the two. "Yeah. Halibel, do you know anywhere we can get some clothes for ourselves? And maybe somewhere that I can get cleaned up?"

"Hai, Ichigo-sama," Halibel said, slithering until she was in position to grasp one of his arms, while Orihime moved to grasp the other. Both were careful of the blades on his elbows. One of Orihime's wings moved till it was pressing against Ichigo's back. "My palace is on the other side of Los Noches. It should still be intact. We can recuperate there."

"Perfect. Let's get the others and go," he said with a tired sigh. Orihime and Halibel both noticed that he seemed to sag into their grips a little. They could see that he was tired and that was fine with them. They were perfectly content to help him off and away from the battlefield, neither them nor he aware of what was to come.

* * *

Sun-Sun's eyebrows quirked for a moment before settling back down. Her pale purple eyes settled back on Byakuya. "The battle is over. Their position has changed." Her brow lowered another small fraction. "We will join them now at Halibel-sama's palace. Or shall you impede our leaving again, Kuchiki Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya turned his eyes on Sun-Sun and Nell. Meanwhile, all other eyes were on him, including those of the newly arrived Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi. The two of them had arrived soon after Orihime, Loly, and Menoly had gone, several large cases in tow. New test material most likely, and up until a moment ago, Mayuri had yet to take his eyes off either Sun-Sun or Nell, or wipe the grin from his face.

Byakuya, while it looked like he was watching both women, was actually keeping his eyes on Nel. What's more, she was staring back at him, matching his blank stare with one of her own. He kept quiet though, and that was reason enough for Sun-Sun to say, "I'll take that as a no." His eyes moved just in time to see her phase out of existence, the sound of static reaching his ears. His eyes went back to Nel.

Nel gave the stoic captain one last look before closing her eyes and shouldering the upper portion of her lance. They snapped open again when Yachiru jumped onto her back and latched onto her shoulders. The teal haired woman looked at the young pinkette with a smile. "You want to come with me?"

"Haiiii!" Yachiru said with a giggle. "Can Ken-chan come with us?" As she asked, the massive man came over, picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "C'mon Ken-chan, let's go with her! You'd just get lost anyway."

"Hey," Kenpachi said, sending a glare Yachiru's way. She just grinned. "Watch it you."

"Okay, both of you knock it off." Nell let out a light laugh as she said it. She placed a hand on Kenpachi's arm, Yachiru jumped back onto her back, and with a flash and a bit of static, they were gone too.

"Shall we go Sado-san?" Byakuya turned his head in time to see Chad nod, and Unohana place a petit hand on his broad shoulder. With a flash, the two of them were gone as well. He looked just in to see Isane and Hanataro disappear as well, following after their captain.

"Come Nemu," he heard Mayuri order. He and Nemu disappeared immediately after he spoke, Nemu carrying the two cases as they went. With their departure, Byakuya and Rukia were the last two remaining on the field. The former let out a sigh before turning to his sister.

"Are you coming Rukia?" It was a stupid question to ask, but he did anyway. The answer though was a small shake of the head.

"No nii-sama." Her words were followed by a small, sad smile. "I have something I need to do first. I will be along soon."

Byakuya kept his eyes on her for a moment. He had a sneaking suspicion of what she was going to do. For a second, he thought about staying with her, but upon remembering that she was fully healed and there was no immediate or approaching danger, he closed his eyes and replied with a simple, "Very well." With a flash, Rukia found herself alone on the ivory desert. Just how she wanted it.

She turned to the spot where Aaroniero's remains had fallen earlier. Her eyes fell upon the dark blue hilt and the fine silver blade that lay in the white sands. The Espada's remains had long since faded away. With quiet steps, she approached the weapon in question. When she picked it up, she ran her small fingers along the blade once before finding its scabbard and sheathing it.

Even as she sheathed the weapon, she felt the bile raise in her throat. Again, for a second time in her lifetime she had been forced to kill the person that she had admired above all others. She knew that it had just been the image of him, but that didn't stop the guilty feelings from welling up in her heart.

With a single tear and a choked sob, she placed Nejibana on her belt with Sode no Shirayuki. "Kaien-dono… I'm sorry." With a step, she flashed out of existence, following after her brother and the others.

* * *

Within Stark's portion of Los Noches, the sound of quiet sobbing echoed through the halls. The sounds came from the barely opened door of what was once Stark's room. Inside, Lilinette lay on the large white bed, her legs pulled up against her chest and her face buried in her knees. Tears leaked from her exposed right eye and from under her mask fragment.

"Dammit," she whispered through a choked sob. She hiccupped twice as she sniffed and hugged herself a little tighter. "Damn you Stark…" She hiccupped again. "You said you would protect me…" Another sniff. "You said you'd always be there for me…" Another hiccup. "You lied… You lied to me…"

"He did not lie to you Lilinette," a voice said from behind the door, making Lilinette start. She was up just as the door creaked open. It was Halibel, still in her released form. Regardless, Lilinette's bloodshot pink eyes widened when she saw the Primera.

"Halibel!" She rushed forward to hug the snake woman, not the least bit deterred by her Resurrección. Aside from Stark, Halibel was one of the few within the Arrancar ranks that she trusted, along with her fraccion. She cried a little more once she was in the Espada's grip. "He's dead. Stark's dead!" The floodgates gave way as she started to bawl her eyes out again.

Halibel lowered herself so that she was closer to the ground, giving her a batter point to accommodate Lilinette. The young Arrancar buried her head in Halibel's shoulder while Halibel in turn rested a clawed hand against her back. "I know Lilinette. I know."

"Those-" she said, cutting herself off with a sob," those Shinigami bastards killed him!" Lilinette felt Halibel's hand on her shoulder as the woman pushed her away. "Halibel?"

"Lilinette," she said, fixing a stare on the young girl. There was a sad, sorry look in her acid eyes. "It wasn't the Shinigami that killed Stark."

Now the young one looked confused amidst her tears. "What are you…?" She didn't finish her sentence upon seeing on thing.

Stark's Zanpakutou was being held onto by one of the snakes attached to her head.

Lilinette started and backed away. "It was you? Why? Why did you kill Stark?"

"Listen to me Lilinette. Before he died, Stark asked me to-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Forgoing everything, Lilinette threw herself at Halibel, not even drawing her Zanpakutou. Halibel easily stopped her though, four of her snakes stretching and wrapping around her limbs.

"Why did you do it?" the young girl yelled, thrashing against her binds. "Why did you kill him? Why did you betray us?"

"I did what I had to do."

"That's no excuse! You shouldn't have-"

"He died trying to protect you."

That one put a stop to Lilinette's words. She just stopped. A new tear rolled from her eye to join the others. "What…?"

Halibel, seeing that the young girl was going to listen, set her down. She positioned herself to look like she was kneeling, even with her long tail, putting herself eye to eye with Lilinette. "Lilinette… I have sworn myself to a Shinigami."

Lilinette started for a third time. "But-!" Halibel put a clawed finger to her lips.

"Let me finish. This Shinigami is the one who came here to rescue Orihime-san." Lilinette's teary eyes showed understanding. She'd already heard about Kurosaki Ichigo it seems. "Because of what I've done, I've had to fight in order to help him protect Orihime-san. I killed Barragan… and Stark to do it. I had no choice Lilinette. I am sorry."

Lilinette could see that the woman meant every word. New tears formed as she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to be angry at Halibel, she really did. Stark had been the best thing to happen to her since she had died and become a Hollow. He'd always been there for her. Okay, so he was lazy as hell, but he'd cared. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Before he died, Stark asked me if I trusted Ichigo-sama," Halibel said. "After he heard my answer, he asked me to look after you." Lilinette's eyes snapped open. Halibel's hand had been removed from her shoulder and now held Stark's Gafuukei, which she held out to Lilinette. "I know it does not mean much, but I thought that you should have Stark's Zanpakutou. This way, you have something to remember him by."

Lilinette took the weapon slowly, one hand tightly grasping the hilt, the other with the blade resting on her palm. She was still for a moment, and then she started to shake. The blade rattled in her hand for a moment before she dropped it. The tears in her eyes flowed faster now. Lifting her head, salty tears streamed down her face, and with a sniff, she screamed, "Halibel!" before throwing herself into the snake woman's chest, her cries muffled by Halibel's flesh.

Halibel in turn wrapped her arms around Lilinette and pulled her in. She quietly ran her hand through the girl's hair, whispering, "I'm sorry Lilinette. I'm so sorry." The two of them stayed that way for a very long time.

* * *

Renji and Uryu sat with their back against the wall in a large cavernous room. Chad, Mila, and Apache were with them as well, all the captains, their lieutenants, Hanataro, and Rukia standing around them. They were silent until Renji spoke up.

"He threatened us," Renji said to no one in particular. "I can't believe that Ichigo actually threatened us."

Chad's attention, even though he didn't really indicate it, was caught. His eye rested on Renji. "Are you sure about that? Ichigo isn't the type to needlessly threaten people."

"You weren't there Chad." Uryu spoke this time. "He threatened us. For no real reason either."

"Bullshit." Mila retorted bluntly. She and Apache were both sitting rather close to Chad, but he didn't seem to notice. "He had a damn good reason, or did you oh so conveniently forget that?"

Flashback/

_Renji, Uryu, Mila-Rose, Apache, Loly, and Menoly all pulled themselves off the ground, their body's heavy with exhaustion and spent energy. Regardless, they could still feel it. The battle was over. Aizen and the others were gone. Turning in the direction of the place the battle had ended their eyes came upon the remaining three coming towards them._

_Ichigo moved slowly, his weight being supported by Halibel and Orihime. He stopped though when Orihime's new fraccion stepped in front of them. Menoly having not released her Zanpakutou like her sister pulled Orihime into a hug._

"_Orihime-sama! Thank goodness you're okay."_

_Orihime, being Orihime, hugged her back. "Of course I'm okay." her voice had its bubbly tone once again. "I'm very sturdy after all."_

_Ichigo watched with confusion for a moment before facing front again, only to find himself being stared at by Loly, her form normal and her dagger Zanpakutou at her waist. He was even more confused when she quickly bowed to him, her pigtails flopping from the movement._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you." She remained in her bowed position but looked up at him with a scared pink eye. "Please forgive us for not protecting Orihime-sama better, sir."_

_Ichigo looked at her face for a moment before he asked the million yen question, "Who are you, and what the hell are you talking about?" His tone was normal, but Loly still looked frightened and quickly bowed her head again._

"_Forgive me Kurosaki-sama. My sister Menoly and I are Orihime-sama's fraccion."_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow until Halibel spoke. "They are to Orihime-san what Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun are to me, Ichigo-sama."_

"_I see." He noticed Loly shaking but he dismissed it for the moment. He got Orihime's attention, also taking note of Loly and Menoly's injuries along with everyone else's. "Hime, can you take care of everyone's injuries?"_

_Orihime looked unsure for a moment. "Ano… Hai." She looked at her hands for a moment before holding them out to Loly and Menoly. As she did, the orange energy came straight from her hands, forming a healing shield around them. Her face lit up for a moment before she did the same for the others. A total of six shields in all, and she didn't even have to use her incantation. The healing process was quick and as soon as the shields were gone, Mila put Ichigo in a headlock._

"_Jeez boss, you had us worried." Apache added her two cents as well, along with a noogie._

"_Yeah you big jerk, your princess especially." She and Mila both grinned. "Ya know, if I didn't think I'd hurt myself, I'd kick you again."_

"_You're welcome to try," he said returning the grin. His eyes found Orihime, who was smiling, and her fraccion, who were both looking afraid for some reason. Halibel was smiling as well, but it was small. Then his eyes finally settled on Uryu and Renji. And his face turned to a scowl when he found them staring at Orihime. Or more specifically, everything but her face. Renji was openly staring, a drip of blood on his upper lip, and Uryu, while trying to hide the fact that he was looking, was blushing as he looked from the corner of his eyes._

_Something in Ichigo sparked. His anger was set aflame his blood boiled as his scowl turned to an angry glare and his lips parted in an angry snarl. He took a step towards them both, catching both of their attention. Renji wiped the blood from his lip with a grin. "Hey Ichigo, nice job with Aizen. Ready to-" He was cut off when Ichigo grabbed him and Uryu by their collars and lifted them into the air. "Hey! What the hell?" He slammed them both into the nearest piece of intact wall. "Ichigo, what-"_

"_If I see either of you look at her like that again," the hybrid snarled, showing off long teeth, "I'll kick both your asses, whether it be Orihime or Halibel. Understand?"_

_The two of them looked at him like he was nuts. Uryu spoke now. "Ichigo, you're being-" He was cut off when Ichigo's long but dexterous tail moved, burying the tip of Tensa Zangetsu in the space of rock between their heads. The two gave the blade a quick sideways glance before looking back at Ichigo._

"_Understood?"_

_The two let out a slow nod just before Ichigo dropped them both. Reactions to the scene were mixed. Loly, Menoly, Mila, and Apache all just stared, Halibel found herself flattered at the action, and Orihime was somewhere between flattered and worried over Ichigo's reaction. She was quick to cover herself though. Ichigo just looked at the two for a minute before walking away._

/End Flashback

"How the hell is that a good reason to threaten a friend?" Renji asked. "So we stared at Orihime a bit. It's not like we were going to steal her or anything!"

"You have to look at it from Ichigo's point of view," a new voice answered. The group looked to see Sun-Sun and Nell sit down with them. Both had sealed their weapons, just as Mila and Apache had, and Nell was wearing some actual clothing for once. The outfit was the same as what Halibel's fraccion remembered her wearing when she herself was an Espada. "Then it would make perfect sense."

"What exactly do you mean Nell?" Uryu asked. For someone so smart, he was being incredibly dense.

"Think about it dumb-ass," Apache said, finally speaking up. "If you had a girlfriend or someone really close to you and a couple of pervs looked at her like you two did, how would you react? Hmm?" No one noticed, but both Mila and Apache turned their eyes on Chad. They also didn't notice Byakuya and Unohana listening in.

"I'd get angry of course," Uryu said, "but that doesn't account for how Ichigo took it."

"You also have to take into account what Ichigo is," Nell continued. "He's a hybrid. Like us, he is part Hollow, and as a part Hollow, he is inclined to follow his instincts."

"Okay. Meaning?" Renji, ladies and gentlemen.

"Meaning that in his mind, even if he doesn't realize it, Orihime and Halibel _belong_ to him," Nell finished. "He will do anything, even going as far as to kill anyone who would threaten them or their well-being."

There was silence amongst the group. Renji, Chad, and Uryu all took a moment to absorb this new little bit of information. Apache and Mila both just continued to stare at Chad for a moment before letting their eyes drift elsewhere. Sun-Sun was preoccupied with thoughts of Ichigo as she tried to figure the young hybrid out, and Nell was sitting quietly until Yachiru found her way into her lap. She and the young pinkette shared a few laughs and giggles while Kenpachi kept a close eye on his adoptive daughter.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was having his own thoughts about Ichigo, or more specifically the thoughts about how he would do anything to protect what was 'his'. The boy had stormed Soul Society, taken on all of its forces with only his friends to help him, and even fought himself and beaten him in order to protect Rukia, a person whom he had considered only a friend. And by then, he had only a fraction of the power he had now. All that in mind, Byakuya couldn't help but wonder what he would do if anyone so much as laid a finger on Orihime, Halibel, or any of the other Hollow women present. Whatever he would do, it would most certainly end in death for the offender.

As for Unohana, she was simply smiling her normal smile. On the inside though, she was grinning to herself for her fortune. She couldn't help but let one thought pass through her pretty little head.

'He's perfect.'

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he used the damp cloth in his hand to wipe the last of the blood and grime from his skin. He dropped it with a small splash into the large basin of water in front of him. The water within was a cloudy red, part from the blood on his skin and armor, but mostly from his hair. He shook himself, making the water that permeated his long orange locks fly everywhere and make said locks stand in their normal spiky positions. He heard a giggle to his left, to which he turned to find Orihime sitting on Halibel's bed. Loly and Menoly stood off to the far side of the room, both watching Ichigo with frightened, sheepish looks.

"What's so funny Hime?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Orihime just giggled a little more. "It's nothing. It's just that you look silly when you do that. Just like a big kitty."

Ichigo let his head drop when he heard that. His ears dropped with his head too. He was embarrassed if the slight tinge of pink was anything to go by. Letting out a sigh, he groaned, "These ears are going to be my undoing, aren't they?"

Now Orihime was sure that she had upset him by that reaction. She was up and to him fairly quickly with her hands folded in front of her. "I'm sorry Ichigo-kun." She blushed a little, looking at the floor. "It's just…I'm trying to make things a little less uncomfortable." Her blush deepened some. "I… I never thought that this would actually happen."

His ears perked and he looked up at her face instead of the ground. She was casting her eyes down at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. The blush had long since passed cherry. "Never thought what would happen?"

"Well…" She looked back at him, small smile in tow. "This. Us. Like this." She looked away again. "It's just that I tried to confess to you before I left. I… That is, I…"

Ichigo smiled. "You were in my room that night weren't you Hime?"

She couldn't look at him now, so she settled for the floor. She just nodded her response.

"And you tried to confess to me but couldn't, even though I wouldn't have known." Another nod. His smile widened, but this time, he reached out to pull her flush against him.

"I-Ichigo-kun?" She looked up at him with confusion and a flushed face.

Ichigo just kept his smile. "I know now don't I? So what's wrong Hime?"

Orihime looked away from his eyes again for his chest. She leaned her head forward so that it was resting against what little bit of his chiseled chest was exposed to her. The warmth of him felt nice against her cheek, and his smell invaded her nostrils. He smelled of blood, water, and steel. She leaned into him more, wrapping her arms around him. "It's just… I'm still a little nervous Ichigo-kun. I've never had relationship like this before."

A clawed hand was under her chin, guiding her to look back at him. "Neither have I Hime. If you think I'm not nervous, then you'd be wrong. I'm very nervous. I'm just trying not to think about it." He stopped, put a tiny amount of distance between them, and held up a clawed hand for her to see. "This kind of helps too actually."

That one caused Orihime to stop and really look at him and the transformation he'd gone through. He'd changed himself so much, just to help her. She opened her mouth to apologize for what he'd put himself through, but was stopped by a clawed finger. "You don't have to say anything Hime. I chose this. This is not your fault."

"But-!"

"No buts Hime." he finished. "The only thing that you have to do is worry about yourself." His response made her look down again, but he guided her gaze right back up to him with a smile. "Now listen Hime. We're both new to this. Neither of us have any real idea what we're doing, and we're not going to learn it immediately." He ran an armored hand through her red locks. "We'll take this as slowly as you want, and we'll learn as we go. We'll talk when we need to and work on any mistakes we make." He smiled. "I'll make up for all the time we could have spent together, no matter how long it takes me. I promise."

Orihime just stared for a minute as he smiled before she herself smiled back at him. She leaned up and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Thank you Ichigo-kun," she said as a single tear leaked from her eye. She leaned up to kiss him again, but this time she stayed, carrying out the kiss for as long as they're breath would allow.

Loly and Menoly watched the whole situation quietly, both very afraid. They had been afraid before, but now after seeing this, they were terrified, and all because this reinforced just how they thought Ichigo was going to react to what they had to tell him.

The door clicked open, gaining all of their attention and breaking Ichigo and Orihime out of their lip-lock. Halibel slithered in quietly, Lilinette following just as quietly. She had Stark's sword sheathed and slung over her back with a white piece of cloth, and Halibel still had Barragan's weapon clutched in her hand along with a bundle of clothing.

"Ohhhh! She's so cute!" Orihime, as soon as she saw Lilinette, broke the embrace she had with Ichigo and started one with Lilinette. The young Arrancar's bloodshot eyes widened considerably with surprise at the sudden closeness and embrace, but she relaxed visibly when she saw that it was just Orihime. She did not return the hug, just relaxed into it.

Halibel let the two be, slithering to Ichigo and lowering herself till it looked like she was kneeling in front of him, her long tail curling behind her. She bowed her head, letting the snakes hang mostly limp. "Forgive me for taking so long Ichigo-sama. Lilinette needed some time, and it was rather…difficult to find clothing I thought would be fitting for you."

Ichigo actually looked at her and blushed slightly. "Halibel, you don't have to kneel to me. C'mon, get up." Halibel raised herself up but Ichigo couldn't help noticing that she kept herself at a lower height than himself. "And that's fine. Halibel, you don't have to do anything to please me. Hell, I don't expect you to try and please me at all. The fact that you're around is enough."

Halibel's acid eyes widened for a moment, and then they returned to their normal position except that they had a certain shine to them. "Thank you Ichigo-sama." At that moment she remembered the blade in her hands and held it out to him, it's form parallel to the ground. "Ichigo-sama, this is for you. Barragan's weapon, if you will accept it."

Ichigo looked at the blade for a moment before taking it from her. He looked it over as he held it, even swinging it a couple of times to get a feel for it. For some reason though, it didn't feel right when he swung it. It felt…unnatural, like it was off balance.

He looked from the blade to Halibel. "Thank you Halibel. I appreciate it, but I don't think I can take this. Something about it feels…off."

Halibel looked at the blade. "Then perhaps we should leave it here."

Ichigo looked at it as well. "I'll hold onto it for now, you never know," he replied with a grin. "Maybe I can find someone who can use it."

"If that is what you wish Ichigo-sama." As she spoke, Orihime walked up, leading Lilinette with a hand and a wing pressed against her back. Orihime wore a smile on her face as she led the young girl. Lilinette though was openly staring at Ichigo with a bit of awe and wonder. At least she was until he turned his eyes on her. Then she looked away and tried to hide behind Orihime. Orihime's wing at her back prevented her from doing so.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you," Orihime whispered in a low reassuring tone as she lightly pushed Lilinette forward. The young girl kept her eyes to the ground even as Ichigo got down on one knee in front of her. She felt his eyes on her as she stood there, until she finally looked at him. He was a lot closer than she'd expected him to be, seeing as he was less than a foot away from her. She blushed a little at the fact that he was staring so much, but remained quiet otherwise. Ichigo though, just kept staring with a blank expression, until he grinned a mile wide grin and placed a hand on the top of her helmet like mask fragment.

"Nice to meet you Lilinette," he said, his grin staying as he closed his eyes. Lilinette wasn't sure how to react at first. For a Shinigami, he was being extraordinarily nice to her, a Hollow. Of course, Halibel had informed her of his hybrid status before they arrived, but even with that in mind she was still at bit of a loss as to how she should respond. She cast her eyes to Halibel, who only gave her the smallest nod, a signal that he could be trusted not to do anything to her.

Lilinette looked back at Ichigo. His smile was smaller and his eyes were open again, both showing her his kindness. She looked down again, deep in thought before coming to a decision. She wouldn't trust him completely, but if Halibel could trust him like she did, then she could at least give him a chance. "Nice… nice to meet you…Ichigo."

A small tear leaked from her eye and ran down her cheek. Of course Ichigo saw it immediately and placed a clawed under her chin, bringing her head up so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears again. She sniffed a little, more of them spilling from her eyes onto her cheeks as she looked at him through vision blurred with salty tears. He looked almost sad, sorrow showing through his black and gold eyes. She'd expected that, but not what happened next.

Slowly and carefully, Ichigo reached out to her and slowly pulled her to him for an embrace. She tried to resist it though she did not fight it openly she tried to pull away. She failed in her attempts however and she was surprised to find that his armor was warm against her skin and his hair tickled her nose as his breath did her ear. She was about to ask what the hell he was doing when he said something that shocked her to the core.

"I'm sorry." She froze at his words. "He's dead because of me." She could hear the sorrow in his voice, not just his choice of words but his tone as well. "Whatever you want me to do to make up for it, I'll do it. Cut off my arm, gouge out my eye, anything. I can't say it'll stay that way, but it's the least I can do."

Orihime looked like she wanted to protest, but a look and a slight shake of the head from Ichigo kept her quiet as Lilinette let the words sink in. He knew about Stark. He knew he was the reason he was dead, and he was trying to make it up to her. A Shinigami… a killer… but he was acting so nice. Like…like… like her older brother in life. The brother she couldn't save, or her sister, or her parents… or herself.

Ichigo felt the tears on his neck as she started to cry harder. He felt the tug on his hair as her hands took hold onto the locks near the middle of his back. She actually returned the hug, if only for a little. She shook her head against his shoulder, saying not a word, as did Ichigo. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes until Ichigo pushed them apart and stood up. Lilinette's eyes were puffy from crying, but she kept them on Ichigo, who grinned and placed a hand on her head. She blushed and looked away again before he could notice it.

Ichigo kept his grin, rubbing the top of her helmet like mask fragment before removing the hand and turning to Halibel. "Now that that's done, Halibel can I… I…I…I…" Ichigo became a broken record when he actually set his eyes on her. She had resealed her weapon while no one was looking, and there was one fact that stood out to them all pretty clearly by this point.

She was naked. And she wasn't doing a thing to hide herself, allowing Ichigo and all present to openly stare at her. He had a basic idea of what the rest of her body looked like from the clothing she had been wearing earlier, but they didn't do her justice. Her arms were as toned and trim as her stomach was, without being overly muscular. The same was true of her legs, which were muscled, but not to the point were it was unattractive. If he could think of any way to say it, based on her trim figure and her toned limbs, she had the body of a runner or maybe a dancer.

His eyes fixed on her chest. Her breasts were as large as they had looked with her clothing, but for their size, they seemed to defy gravity. They were perfectly rounded and looked so incredibly soft but firm that Ichigo, due to newer instincts was having difficulty keeping his jaw up or himself back. There was a prominent gothic styled number one settled between them but he dismissed it at the moment. As his eyes slowly roamed over her form, traveling slowly down her toned stomach, they slowly made there way to the junction between her legs. He calmly noted that she was a natural blonde, if the neatly trimmed nest of blonde curls were anything to go by. Taking all this into account, then it was only reasonable that he got a nosebleed.

Ichigo's mind was a little numb, but he still managed to catch his horse asking, **"King… I… you… humina, humina, humina." **It went quiet after that, though he heard a vague thumping noise in the back of his head.

All the girls around the room had their eyes on her and Ichigo. Loly and Menoly looked gob-smacked, Lilinette just let her eyes widen a little, and Orihime was watching with interest and just a little bit of unease before clamping one hand over the young Arrancar's eyes.

"Ichigo-sama," Halibel asked, drawing his gaze back to her face. She smiled at him, thin pink lips exposing a thin strip of pearly white and her snake jaw mask fragments shifting slightly on her cheeks. "If you will recall, you promised something to me in return for killing Barragan. If you will it, I would ask that you make do on your promise."

They all just stared at her for a moment. The thought that basically crossed Loly, Menoly, and Lilinette's minds was something along the lines of 'Is she asking for what I think she's asking?' Orihime started to look a little more uneasy.

Ichigo, now out of his stupor, put his jaw back in place. "Ano… right." He scratched the back of his head a little. "Uh, what exactly did you have in mind?" He blushed some, trying not to stare too much.

Halibel stepped forward, grasping his hand in hers. Everyone blushed when she placed it one of her breasts, including Ichigo who just turned darker. "My lord, I would like to taste you."

Everything stopped. The silence was actually deafening. Loly, Menoly, and Lilinette all invented new colors of red as their faces turned to a various shade apiece. Orihime looked away completely, her face red and twisted into a clearly upset expression. Using his free hand, Ichigo wiped away the blood coming from both nostrils. There was no way what she was asking for was really as dirty as she made it sound, right?

"Wha- what do you mean Halibel?"

"I would like to sample your spiritual energy, of course," she replied with a neutral expression. The girls lost their blushes and Orihime looked back at them, she and Ichigo's face both showing confusion. "As you know Ichigo-sama, Hollows require souls, or more specifically reishi (_spirit particles_) in order to sustain themselves. It is why we consume souls and cannibalize other Hollows. Arrancar, as Hollows, are no exception to this rule. However, we do not require it in great amounts as other Hollows do. The small amount present within the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo is sufficient in performing that function, allowing us to forgo the need to eat other souls."

Ichigo stared for a moment. He got what she said fairly easily. "Okay. Go on."

"Now, reishi and reiryoku are essentially the same thing, which is the reason why Hollows tend to go after beings with larger amounts of spiritual pressure. That, and I'm sorry to say it, but it also makes them…taste better."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"The more spiritual energy that a soul possesses, the better it makes them taste. They taste… sweeter and are more filling. That is why many Hollows prefer to go after Shinigami."

"So then, someone like me…" Ichigo trailed off, almost hearing a bell 'ding' in the back of his mind.

Halibel actually shivered, squeezing the hand of Ichigo's that she had placed over her breast and shut her eyes. "Ichigo-sama, if there was a being able to defeat you and it consumed you, it would be treated to a taste as wonderful as ambrosia, the food of the gods." Halibel opened her eyes again, bringing the hand she was clutching to her lips and kissing it, before lightly placing it to her forehead. "Please, I would ask that you allow me to have but a taste of something so wonderful. A taste of you, my lord… my master."

Ichigo just kept staring at her for a moment. All the girls around him wondered just what his reaction to the request would be. Slowly, he removed his hand from Halibel's grasp and brought it back to his side. Halibel looked at him, her emerald eyes looking at him, a slightly hurt expression on her face. However, when he saw it, he grinned. His arm came back up, his clawed hand tucking some of his hair back as he bent his neck to her.

"Just don't drain too much from me Halibel."

Her eyes lit up as she moved to stand behind him. She pressed herself against his back, her arms coming up to grip his torso. His scent tickled her nose as she bent her head close to his neck. She turned so that her mouth was next to his pointed cat ear. "Arigatou, Ichigo-sama." With that, she bit down on his neck, light enough not to break the skin but hard enough that it would leave a mark.

Ichigo noted the feeling of her teeth on his neck with a sigh of satisfaction. He also noted a slight sensation of his energy leaving his body, but it was only enough for him to notice. For the most part, he felt as if nothing was happening, save for a small pleasurable tingling running in his blood.

Halibel, at this moment felt as though she was tasting the divine. The taste of Ichigo's energy could only described as such. It was deliciously hot and heavy on her tongue, as rich as fresh, heavy cream, but so much sweeter than that. The taste was like chocolate covered strawberries dipped in honey, but if left her feeling as if she was drinking the finest, sweetest, and most expensive of liquors. She felt her head swim as she continued to drink his energy.

The four remaining girls in the room all watched with more than a little bit of interest and apprehension. The Arrancar girls were all a little bit surprised that he was letting her do this. There had never been a soul, as far as they knew, that had ever willingly let a Hollow suck out their spiritual energy, much less a Shinigami. There was one thing that all of them, including Orihime, could tell though. He was purring, which could only mean one thing: he was enjoying it.

Halibel finally took her lips from Ichigo's neck, where a mark akin to a hickey now marred his skin. She panted some as she licked her lips, as if trying to get any trace of faint energy that she might have gotten on herself. No one noticed, but the sclera of her eyes flashed black for a moment just as her irises flashed from emerald green to ruby red, and then back again.

"How was I, Halibel?" Ichigo asked, a bit of a smirk on his face. Halibel let her head drop so her forehead was leaning against the back of Ichigo's shoulder, still panting.

"Ichigo-sama… you taste wonderful," she answered. That may have been an understatement, based on how she was acting. She slowly regained herself, lifting her head up and looking him in the eye. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. If you ever want to do it again, just ask." Ichigo said with a grin. He held out a hand. "Now can I have my clothes?"

She was slow in handing over the bundle of white in her hand, but she did. He took the bundle with a small kiss and a "Thank you." before he walked past her for the door leading to the next room over. As he walked by, he let his tail trail across her thighs and the magnificent curve or her buttocks. He took Tensa Zangetsu and Barragan's sword with him before closing the door behind him.

Halibel watched him leave with a half lidded eyes and a small smile. She licked her lips a little. 'Master's energy could very well become an addiction…'

"Halibel-san?" Halibel turned to see Orihime by her side, the girl looking sheepish with her arms crossed over her stomach and her wings tucked tightly against her back. Lilinette had taken a spot upon Halibel's bed.

"Yes Orihime-san?" Halibel cocked her head a little, raising a thin blonde brow. Orihime blushed, looking away from Halibel's face. That one really made Halibel wonder, until Orihime asked her question.

"Why…why did you ask for that?"

Halibel's raised eyebrow went a little higher. "Pardon?"

"Ano, well, you see, I thought you…" The young healer blushed a little darker. "Well… that is… I thought…"

"You thought I wished to have sex with Ichigo-sama?" Orihime turned from cherry to a fierce puce. Seems Halibel hit the nail on the head. Halibel maneuvered herself into Orihime's line of sight. "You and Ichigo-sama have not been together very long, correct." Orihime locked eyes with the woman and gave a small nod. "Meaning that the two of you have not been intimate in that way yet?"

Orihime's blush returned at that thought. "No," she said with a low mutter. "No we haven't."

Halibel smiled and stepped closer to Orihime before she gave the girl a small kiss, which was more than enough to surprise the girl and Lilinette as she looked on. "While it is true that I wish to be with Ichigo-sama," she remarked as they parted, "I do not wish to have him immediately. I would like for him to get used to having me around first." She rested a hand on Orihime's cheek. "That in mind, until the two of you have had your first time, only then shall I have my time with him."

Orihime looked confused for a moment. "But why?"

Halibel just kept that small smile. "Because even though we agreed to share Ichigo-sama, you got to him first. I may be a Hollow Orihime-san, but I am not evil. I will not supersede your feelings for my own. I promise you that much."

Orihime just stared for a moment before the tears appeared in the bottom of her eyes. She closed the distance between herself and Halibel, wrapping her arms around the woman's beautiful cocoa skinned torso and letting her head rest on her chest. "Arigatou, Halibel-san." Halibel just smiled and returned the hug, while Lilinette silently gagged. Because of all of this none of them noticed that Loly and Menoly were now missing from their place at the wall.

With Ichigo, the young hybrid was just looking himself over, or more specifically, his armor. "Okay," he said to no one, "so I just have think about it and it'll come off." He held up a clawed hand to look at it and shrugged. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered as he stood for several seconds with no results before the process quickly got underway.

It was slow to start, but the first thing that Ichigo saw was his claws recede, as if they had been sucked back into his fingers, to reveal normal human fingernails. The material withdrew from over his fingers, making small clicks as it went until it reached his palm and split in two on the sides and between his fingers before retracting back into his wrists.

After that, a seam drew itself up the bottom of Ichigo's forearm just as the blade at his elbow made several clicks and disappeared into his arm. The armor split at the seam a segment at a time, disappearing in on itself. Across his limbs the process was repeating to reveal entirely human parts all the way to his shoulders and the joint where his legs joined his body. As the armor retracted that far, another seam appeared on his torso, splitting the armor down the middle from his chest to his groin. With several more clicks, the material pulled away from the front of his body and gathered upon his back, completing the final piece of armor retraction for his body. Over his forehead, the crown-like piece of bone imploded on itself, growing smaller and smaller with several clicks until all that remained was a small, black, diamond-shaped piece of bone in the middle of his forehead that barely raised above the skin.

The retraction complete, Ichigo twisted an arm to feel his back while the other went to his forehead to feel the diamond. On his back he could still feel of the bony material along the length of his spine. If he had a mirror and moved all his new hair, he would have been able to look on his back to see the material arranged in a spiky pattern reminiscent of a tribal tattoo. In the middle of that, a single section rose about a half an inch or so above the skin, extending down his back before sprouting into his whip-like tail.

Ichigo maneuvered his new appendage to look at it with a frown. "Guess I'm stuck with you now too." He looked over the rest of his body, now mildly surprised. He had kept his thin lithe form, but now it looked like someone had taken his muscles and replaced them with steel cables and then stretched his skin to the limits and placed it back over them. He formed a fist and flexed his arm, watching hard muscle contract and bulge under his skin, aware now of the red undulating markings that made their way down the length of his limb. It was the same on his other arm. Looking down at himself, he noted that his pecs, abs, and legs were just as chiseled as his arms were, and that there had been a slight increase in size to a certain piece of his anatomy. The markings were down his legs as well, starting at his thighs and going to the bottom of his shins.

'Why am I not surprised?' he thought to himself, looking over the tattoo like markings before unfolding the bundle of white clothing Halibel had brought him. He noticed a lack of socks, sandals, and underwear, but he could forgo those for now. The clothing itself wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting though. Once he got the pants on, he realized that they were very close in style to what Halibel's were like. Basically, they covered all the important parts, but they left the outside of his thighs exposed and if it weren't for the black sash provided for a belt, there is no way they would stay on. The back would stay up though, but only due to the fact that he'd had to make a hole for his tail, which was slowly swishing from side to side.

The shirt was sleeveless and it opened at the front, more of a vest really. It came to a stop just above where his pants started and due to it being a bit small, he had no choice but to leave it undone, leaving his chest exposed. Adjusting the shirt, he looked himself over. 'Hmm, not bad.'

"**I'll say," **he heard his inner say. **"Your girl can really pick'em."**

'Finally awake? I was hoping you'd stay out for a while longer.' As they spoke he moved to grab his sword from the wall.

"**Tough shit King." **Hichigo shot back with a sneer**. "We can't always get what we want. Trust me on that."** Ichigo didn't reply. **"Yo! What's up with you?"** Again, ignored. **"Hey!"**

'Did you do this?' Ichigo suddenly asked.

"**Do what?"**

'This.' Ichigo pointed at the wall where he'd left Tensa Zangetsu and Barragan's weapon. It seemed that his Bankai had come undone while he was getting dressed, but there weren't two blades leaning there like there should have been, there were three. Barragan's broadsword, Ichigo's Shikai, and… Ichigo's Shikai with reversed color?

Hichigo just stared taking in the fact that Ichigo's Shikai now consisted of two large cleavers, one the standard black and the other white much like his own blade had been when Ichigo had confronted him. **"…No. Not me King."**

'Then what's going on?'

"**How the fuck should I know?"**

'You're useless.'

"**You know you love me."**

'Yeah. Like a root canal.' Hichigo was silent after that. Ichigo looked at the two weapons with a sigh before he wrapped them up. Out of reflex, he stuck the normal one on his back before he remembered that there was nothing to secure it with. At least that's what he thought before he heard a small rip. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see some of his armor flow out the back of his shirt and wrap around its middle, holding it firmly in place. He did the same with the white Zangetsu with the same result.

Ichigo grinned before picking up Barragan's weapon, which he planned on carrying himself. 'This stuff just gets better and better. Maybe it was a good thing I did this,' he thought as he turned to go back to the other room and rejoin the girls, only to stop.

Loly and Menoly were standing in front of the door, both with their heads bowed and their eyes on the floor. Both of them were shaking severely, as if they were about to face down their death. In both of their minds however that was exactly what they knew was going to happen. They were about to face down their deaths, and it was all because they wanted to try and make amends.

Loly, despite the fact that she looked like she was going to shake herself apart, stepped forward. "K-Kurosaki-sama," she all but whispered. "I… I have something to tell you." She was standing directly in front of him now, her sister with her, and both doing anything to keep their eyes off of him.

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just looked down at them, slightly confused but listening anyway. The two of them were very aware of his swishing tail at the moment. Loly tried to swallow the knot in her throat as she started to cry. "I… I… I… I hurt Orihime-sama."

Ichigo's tail stopped and his confused look turned to a scowl. "You hurt her?" His voice was a growl. Menoly bowed her head lower and Loly started to cry harder. "What did you do?"

Loly sniffed, speaking again. "I… I tortured her. I pulled her hair and threw her down. Then I stepped on her head and kicked her in the face until she started crying, and I… I laughed through the whole thing." Loly's tears increased. "I lifted her off the ground by her hair after I smacked her back to the floor too. I even threatened to… to…" Loly sunk to her knees slowly, her hands coming to her eyes to wipe the tears away. "Kami, if Grimmjow hadn't shown up, I would've killed her!" She hiccupped and sniffed, trying to keep her nose from running. "Please… do what you want to me Kurosaki-sama, but please don't hurt Menoly. She doesn't deserve it!"

Menoly's head snapped up and turned in her sister's direction, who was now hiccupping and sniffing, one hand at her uncovered eye and one at her nose before she looked at Ichigo. He looked down at Loly with a scowl and a frown, his tail swishing slowly again. Menoly truly looked him over now; hard muscle, massive white and black wrapped cleavers on his back, and leaking enough raw energy that he could probably kill any normal Hollow by simply letting out a small burst of reiatsu. He took a step towards Loly only for Menoly to throw herself between him and her sister, arms spread and face frantic.

"Kurosaki-sama! Please forgive my sister! She was blinded by Aizen's hold over her!" Menoly shouted now looking Ichigo in the eye. "Please. Aizen cut off her arm and leg and then left her to Yammy. If it wasn't for me, she'd be dead right now. She's suffered enough." Menoly let a tear escape her eye. "I'll take her punishment. Just let her go."

Ichigo's face did not change once during the whole thing. However, his hand did rise and Menoly shut her eyes thinking that the punishment was going to come. She was disappointed though when all he did was lay a hand on her head. She opened her eyes to find a dissolved scowl and a small smile. She let her hands drop to her sides slowly while Ichigo spoke.

"I have sisters too you know," he said calmly, "and like you, I would do anything to keep them safe. But right now, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to do anything to her, nothing bad anyway." He ruffled Menoly's hair a little. "Promise." Menoly could see that he was telling the truth. That in mind, she slowly stepped aside from in front of her sister.

Ichigo bent down to the level of the crying Arrancar, balancing on the balls of his feet. He reached out with both hands, positioning them under her arms and pulled her up as he stood, setting her on her feet before he pulled her hands from her face. "Come on now," he said, wiping away stray tears, "No more crying." He wiped away a few more tears from her face and saw she was calming down some now. "You're not to blame for this. Aizen is."

Loly started. "But I-"

"Thought that Aizen actually cared. He manipulated you, like he does everyone else. He made you so loyal that you would do anything for him, then threw you away like trash." Loly looked away again but Ichigo made her look back at him. "You really regret what you did, right?"

"…Hai."

"Then give me your hand."

Loly was slow to heed the request, but she slowly held out her right hand which Ichigo grasped with his left. Holding up his right, the two girls noticed his armor growing over tanned skin and covering it completely. Menoly started now. "But you said-!"

"I'm not going to hurt her any more than I have too," Ichigo replied calmly. Loly looked scared again, but she didn't move, save to meet Ichigo's eyes. "Listen, as much as Orihime means to me, I can't always be there for her." He held a clawed pointer over her palm. "I want you to promise me this. Will you be there to protect her any time that I can't, no matter what?"

Loly's eyes widened and she looked from Ichigo's face to the claw resting over her palm. She knew what he had in mind now, and she was more than willing. She gave him her best determined look. "I promise."

That was the answer Ichigo wanted to hear. He lightly pressed his claw against her palm, cutting the skin as he dragged a thin line across her flesh. Loly hissed in pain as he repeated the process creating an X in her palm. He then stuck a finger against his tongue, gathering a small amount of his saliva and spreading it over the cuts he'd made. Slowly it closed up, leaving a thin X-shaped scar on her hand.

Ichigo let her hand go so she could look at the scar, then from it to him noticing he had a light scowl set back in place, and a small smile too. Using his claw, he carved an X into his own hand, leaving a scar similar to Loly's, but sealing without the help of his saliva. His armor receded as he bent to Loly's height, holding out the scarred hand with an outstretched pinky. "A promise between us to protect Orihime as best as we can," he asked with grin. Loly stared for a moment until his grin became infectious, and she held up her own newly scarred hand locking her pinky with his.

"Hai, Kurosaki-sama." The two shared a smile before the trio rejoined Orihime, Halibel, and Lilinette in the next room over.

* * *

The four captains, their lieutenants, and every one else's heads snapped up and to attention as a loud click sounded in the cavernous room they were currently occupying. All eyes turned in the direction of the largest set of doors in the room to see one of them slowly opening. However, Byakuya, Mayuri, and Unohana were paying particularly great attention to it, Byakuya in case of a new threat, Mayuri for more test subjects, and Unohana just to see Ichigo. The door was slow to open but they were not disappointed at who stepped through.

Ichigo stepped through the door, calm, cool and collected as ever. He had a small smile on his face and for good reason. He had a girl on each arm, Orihime on his right, dressed in the clothing that she'd come to Hueco Mundo in, and Halibel back in her normal attire. Orihime was wearing the same smile that Ichigo was as she leaned her head against his shoulder, and both girls were holding onto Ichigo's arm like a lifeline. Loly, Menoly and Lilinette followed close behind them, two of them with blank faces, and one still looking a little saddened.

Reactions to Ichigo and his procession were mixed. Isane, Hanataro, and Nemu all just stared, more than slightly surprised at what they were seeing. Isane did note that Ichigo's ears were kind of cute.

The group consisting of Chad and the others were up once he was through the door. Renji and Uryu watched quietly while Nell, Apache, and Mila were grinning. Chad though was watching Ichigo's tail, or more specifically, the broadsword that the hybrid had his tail wrapped around. His eyes followed the blade like they were attached, and in the back of his mind, something was screaming at him, telling him to get that blade. What was strange was that whatever was screaming at him sounded… desperate and sad.

Unohana watched Ichigo with her normal smile but there was also a small glint in her quiet eyes that no one noticed. Kenpachi was grinning like a shark, eyeing the new blade on Ichigo's back along with the old one. 'Looks like we'll need to have another rematch.' The giant man chuckled lightly with chaos glinting in his uncovered eye.

Mayuri wore a grin as well, but it was more of an excited one than anything else. He looked over Ichigo like he did anything else with special abilities. He was a subject to be experimented on. The man chuckled a chuckle very much like Zaraki's. 'I'll have to see about getting a sample from that boy.'

Byakuya's normally passive face settled into a scowl. He could see very clearly that Ichigo was still in control of himself. If he wasn't, then there were no doubts in his mind that everyone in the room would already be dead. This was clearly the same boy that he'd fought on Sokyoku Hill. However, looking over his new features and taking in the new spiritual energy he was feeling, he was anything but. Mostly, there was silence among them all.

However, that was quickly broken by one little girl.

"Ichi-kitty!" Everyone was very aware of a small pink missile as it flew towards Ichigo and latched onto his hair. Ichigo barely moved as her momentum made her pull his hair, bringing her to a stop so she could latch onto him. She quickly went to scratching at his ears, giggling up a storm. Of course, just because he didn't move didn't mean it hadn't hurt nearly getting his hair pulled out.

"Ouch!" He grabbed Yachiru and pulled her off him, bringing her around to face him. "Yachiru, knock it off!" The girl just kept giggling in his grip, once again latching onto his ears. Everyone just watched with a sweat drop. Except for one. Rukia. The young Kuchiki was looking at Ichigo, her eyes going from wide and disbelieving to scowling, scared, and angry. Again. It was happening again.

Memories stirred in the young woman's mind. Memories of Kaien and that horrible night. She could see the dark eyes, tentacles, green skin, and evil grin as her Lieutenant came down upon her, body possessed and laughing at the thought of killing her. She could feel her sword as it passed through his body and the blood spatter on her face. She could hear his voice again as he thanked her and apologized that she had to be the one to kill him. She could feel the heart slow and stop in his chest as she held him close. She'd had to do it. He was dead. And it was all because of what that Hollow had done to him.

Her memories of then left her for memories that happened mere hours before. She had come face to face with her idol once again, his face and weapon used by the enemy. It was too much for her. She had started to break down. And then he had turned himself into that grotesque but incredibly strong form. It took everything she had but she'd beaten Aaroniero Arrururie, the Novena Espada. But as she did, she couldn't help but feel that she was killing Kaien all over again. And again, a Hollow was to blame for the feelings of loss and regret that she felt. And now it was happening again with Ichigo.

She had known that he wanted to suppress his Inner Hollow, but from his looks, it had taken over. Those black and gold slitted eyes, those ears, the teeth, the bone fragment in the middle of his forehead, and tail. He wasn't himself anymore. And it was all because of a Hollow. That in mind, she turned her attentions on the only Hollow that could be responsible for bringing out Ichigo's inner. And that was the one currently hanging off his arm.

"YOU!" she screamed, rushing forward and drawing Sode no Shirayuki from its sheath. Everyone was so surprised at her out burst that they didn't even think of trying to stop her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Halibel turned half lidded eyes on the girl and took her arms from Ichigo's. Her hand went to her Zanpakutou, her finger slipping through one of the holes on her guard to unsheathe it moments before Rukia was about to strike at her. She stopped though as a loud clang rang out through the room… when Ichigo grabbed and stopped her blade with his bare hand.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" she shrieked. Ichigo just glared down at her as she tried to pull her sword back. It didn't even budge. "Why are you protecting her?"

"A better question would be why are you attacking her," Ichigo asked quietly. He ripped Rukia's sword from her grip, making her fall back. He tossed it at her feet, still glaring as he took a protective stance in front of Orihime, Halibel, and the others. "Back off Rukia. Halibel's done nothing wrong."

Rukia looked angry. "Ichigo, how the hell can you say that? Look at what she's done to you!"

"What? This?" he asked, indicating his face, markings, and tail. "I did this to myself." Rukia was dumbstruck at that. "Halibel and the others came after. She and the others are on our side. Now leave her and the rest of them alone."

Rukia's eyes widened and she tried to reason with him. "But Ichigo-!"

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" His scream was followed by a blast of reiatsu so powerful that even Kenpachi felt himself be pushed down by the weight. Everyone outside of the Captain or Espada class fell to their knees and clutched at their throats, breath gone from their lungs. Orihime felt Halibel wrap her arms around her in reassurance and to help her cope. Ichigo let up on the pressure quickly, still letting out enough to get his point across, but only quit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Chad standing there, some sweat on his brow.

"Ichigo, that's enough," the half Mexican said as he and Ichigo looked down at a very pale and scared looking Rukia. The two of them shared the same views on protecting things that were important to them so he could understand why Ichigo was acting like this. He would even help him. However, it was time to stop. He looked back at Ichigo. "You've made your point. Let's just go home."

Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia for a moment before they closed and he let out a sigh. "You're right. Let's go." He looked at Chad, only to find his friend's eyes on something behind him. He looked back to see the blade held by his tail. He glanced back at Chad, moving his tail some and noticed Chad's eyes follow the blade; every flick, every twitch, interest flashing in his grey eyes. Ichigo took the blade form his tail and held it handle first to Chad, who looked from the blade to Ichigo, who just grinned. "You can have it Chad. I don't need it. Besides, I think it'd fit you really well." His words were true, but what he didn't say was that there was a small inkling in the back of his head telling him to give his large friend the sword.

Chad looked at Ichigo for a moment before grasping the blade's handle. As he took it, he felt a jolt run through his system like a bolt of electricity. In the back of his head, the voice that had been screaming was now crying with joy as he gripped the weapon tight in his fist. It felt… right. Like he was meeting an old friend again for the first time in a long time. "Arigatou, Ichigo."

"No problem Chad," the hybrid replied before he turned to Halibel. "Halibel, we need a Garganta to Karakura."

"Hai, Ichigo-sama," the woman held up a hand even as she replied, opening the swirling tunnel of energy. Ichigo held out an arm for Orihime, who smiled and took the offered appendage lightly, Halibel doing the same when he offered the other to her causing her to smile behind her collar.

Ichigo turned on the rest of the group with his usual neutral bored expression as he motioned to the tunnel with his head. "You guys better hurry, or you're gonna get left behind." He stepped through with his girls, his tail swishing happily. Loly, Menoly, and Lilinette all followed quietly. Chad was about to follow when Apache jumped on his back.

"Hey, you ain't leaving us behind you big perv," Apache said with a scowl. "You owe me for embarrassing the hell out of me earlier." Mila took the arm that he wasn't carrying Dragón del Verdugo with and grinned. "C'mon big boy," was all she said. Chad went along quietly as Mila dragged him by the arm and Apache clung to his back.

Sun-Sun followed quietly, sleeve still covering her mouth. Nell went as well, Yachiru jumping along behind. Kenpachi followed, grinning like a madman and chuckling just the same, a small air of electricity surrounding him. Unohana went with a smile, Isane and Hanataro following. Renji and Uryu went quietly, Renji grinning and Uryu adjusting his glasses.

Mayuri chuckled lightly. "Come Nemu. And don't forget our materials, you stupid girl." He walked through the Garganta, still chuckling, and Nemu following with the two large cases. Again, Byakuya and Rukia were left alone together. Rukia looked into the swirling void in front of her, still scared and sweating.

"Ichigo…" she whispered. Her eyes snapped to her brother as he stepped up next to her, his face staring ahead and unreadable. He stepped ahead as she gathered her weapon and replaced it at her belt with Nejibana. Just before he stepped into the void, he said something she would never have expected him to say.

"Rukia. That boy may have saved you once, but do not believe that he must remain loyal to you in that regard. He will do the same for any other that is important to him…" he turned his head and placed a single eye on her, "and do anything to the ones that threaten those important people." His brow lowered a fraction of an inch. "And that includes you as well." He stepped through the void after that leaving her with his words.

Rukia rose to her feet quickly, her thoughts were a mess but her brother was right. What Ichigo had done was something that he would do for any of his friends. But his appearance… he was becoming something akin to a Hollow. And all of that power that he had, he'd used to threaten her. He'd changed so much since she first met him. How was she to be sure that he was still himself? She felt herself begin to shake. And why did she feel so afraid, both of finding the answer to that question… and that somehow, he just wasn't Ichigo anymore.

With a heart heavy with question and doubts, Rukia stepped through the portal after Ichigo and the others, the opening closing behind her.

* * *

Over the sky of Karakura Town, the full moon had begun its ascent. Dim moonlight shined over the buildings and empty streets covering the city like mist just after a light rain. But its streets were empty, its buildings vacant. Not a single soul was to be found. For this city was a fake, nothing more than a replica of its true self. And above this replica, ten figures stood waiting.

Sotaicho Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni stood above the fake city with nine of the best fighters that Soul Society's Captains and Lieutenant's had to offer, the moonlight dancing over his aged skin, parts of his face obscured by shadow truly showing his age. His lieutenant kneeled at his side, humbly awaiting orders. On his left, Soifon and Marechiyo Omaeda. On his right, the young Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. Behind him, the massive, fox headed Captain Komamura Sajin and his Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba stood cross armed and ready. Finally, off to their left stood Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui, both with their backs to the other.

Hours before, Yamamoto had sent the relief squad to Hueco Mundo to aid the Substitute Shinigami known as Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. In that time he had also sent out the order to Urahara to send the city of Karakura to Soul Society and replace it with the fake built by the twelfth division. That task had been completed only an hour before, as they anticipated Aizen to strike very soon. Since that time, they all stood in wait, knowing that they would very soon be facing an opponent like no other. However, what they did not know was who that opponent was going to be.

Their waiting was finally rewarded though when an area of space seemed to sink into itself and then burst outward. The Garganta opened like a mouth, splitting to reveal a swirling black void. Every combatant tensed as the portal split open in the moonlit sky, preparing for what was to come. When the first figure made its way into view though, they went from tense to disbelieving, even Yamamoto, who straightened and allowed a single eye to open.

Ichigo stepped through the Garganta as if he were stepping out onto the street, Orihime and Halibel clinging comfortably to his arms as he stopped dead to let the Captains and Lieutenants get a good look at him. He had changed dramatically; the small black diamond in the middle of his forehead, the black and gold of his eyes, the feline ears on the side of his head, the knee length orange hair that hung over pair of large cleavers and the base of a long black bony tail. Far more defined muscles lined his torso and limbs, arms decorated by wavy red markings from shoulder to wrist. The final most noticeable was his clothing: the hakama pants were cut much like the woman's that was hanging on his arm, and the ivory vest that ended just above the pants and was left undone over his now muscle hardened front.

As Loly, Menoly, and Lilinette stepped from the tunnel, Yamamoto took the chance to speak. "Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this?" Chad stepped through with Apache and Mila, clutching his new sword tightly. Sun-Sun was right behind them.

"That's a question I should be asking you old man." Nell was the next one through, followed by a grinning Kenpachi, Yachiru giggling on his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing in Karakura?" Unohana was smiling as she stepped through, Isane and Hanataro directly on her heals. She and Kenpachi frowned though when they saw the welcoming party, and remembered that they had not informed Ichigo of the situation. And with the Hollow women accompanying them, this was not going to end well.

As the rest of the group stepped through the portal, Orihime pulled at the edge of Ichigo's vest. He turned to see her looking down on the town. "Ichigo-kun… I can't sense anyone in Karakura." She turned to look at him. "There isn't anyone in Karakura town."

"She's correct Ichigo-sama," Halibel supplied quietly. "What's more, I believe that the buildings below are made of reishi." She cast a sideways glance at Ichigo before both she and he glanced at Yamamoto. "They have taken your entire town and replaced it, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo's brow furrowed when he heard that, his gaze locking on Yamamoto. He took note that the Shinigami in his group, save for Rukia and Renji had rejoined Yamamoto and the others. "Hime," he said quietly, glancing back at her, "stay with Halibel." His eyes traveled back to the Arrancar woman. "Halibel… keep them back."

"Hai Ichigo-sama." Ichigo stepped away from them, Halibel quickly wrapping her arms around Orihime as he walked through the air. Orihime watched his back quietly, the two giant cleavers shifting slightly as he walked.

"Ichigo-kun…"

Ichigo stopped several feet in front of his group, a dozen or so feet from Yamamoto and the other Captains and Lieutenants. His tail twitched angrily as he spoke. "Old man, bring back my city." All of them heard the request, and a few couldn't help but let their eyes widen in surprise and disbelief: surprise at the authority he spoke with and disbelief that he would give the Sotaicho an order. Of course, one idiot had to speak out.

"Ha!" Omaeda barked, sweating profusely. "Who does this brat think he is giving orders like that?" That comment drew Ichigo's eyes toward him, his look set into an angry scowl. "AHHH! I'm sorry!"

"Coward," Soifon muttered with a deadpanned expression.

"We can't do that Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said, arms crossed. "Until Aizen comes and is defeated, the city-."

"Aizen's long gone," Ichigo replied with a tired sigh, making all that hadn't journeyed to Hueco Mundo jerk in surprise. "He ran after I nearly killed him. And before you even ask, the Hogyoku is gone too. I crushed it myself."

"Impossible!" Mayuri spoke up. "The Hogyoku is indestructible! It can't be destroyed like that!"

"After all the shit I've done, you think that I can't break a little piece of glass?" They all considered those words for a moment. The boy did have an impressive track record already, so what he said made sense. But unfortunately, Mayuri was right. From what they'd found out through Urahara's research, what Ichigo was saying he did simply couldn't be. And then there was the matter of his looks…

"Tell us Kurosaki," Komamura asked, his voice carrying a rather curious tone, and his ears perking some, "what have you done to yourself?"

Ichigo looked at the oversized man for a moment, before he smirked and let out a rather loud snort with a feline snarl following as he spoke. "Now that's surprising. I figured Byakuya would have told you already, especially after our fight on Sokyoku Hill." All eyes traveled to Byakuya, who was standing with his eyes shut.

"**Hmm, I think he's mad that a Hollow nearly kicked his ass." **Hichigo said with a small chuckle.

'Shut up.' Ichigo glanced at Unohana who was smiling normally but glancing at him as she did. "Unohana knows all about it. I'll let her explain it when you get back. Now bring back my city."

Yamamoto looked back at the young man. He'd given that order with far more authority than he had before, but it was the look that made Yamamoto think about his response. The color scheme was different, but the look was the same, and it was one he hadn't forgotten, even if he hadn't seen it in nearly twenty years. Aizen may be able to trick people into seeing things, but even he couldn't imitate that look, or the feelings of belief invoked by its owner.

"Very well," Yamamoto said loudly, surprising many of the fighters that stood around him. "There are four pillars at the four corners of the city. Dispose of those and your city will return just as it was. However, before you can do this, you must complete your task." Ichigo cocked a brow at that. He somehow knew that he wasn't going to like this. He was right. Yamamoto raised a hand and pointed behind Ichigo.

"Dispose of those Arrancar."

The silence was deafening. Ichigo and the rest of his group couldn't believe what they'd just heard. The silence was quickly broken though.

"YOU OLD BASTARD!" Apache shouted, jumping over Chad's head as if to attack only to be held back by the back of her shirt. Chad had reacted quickly, handing Mila his new sword and grabbing onto Apache's jacket. "LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Mila remained quiet for once. She knew Apache's actions were justified, but she couldn't find the words to say anything.

Renji let his jaw hang before responding. "Yamamoto-Sotaicho can't be serious. Ichigo wouldn't…" Meanwhile, Uryu just glared since he had been expecting this of any Shinigami.

Ichigo scowled, baring his teeth and letting off another feline snarl. "Now why the fuck should I do that?"

"It is your duty as a Shinigami to dispose of Hollows," Yamamoto replied with force. "What's more, they are Aizen's soldiers. You would allow them to run rampant in Karakura?"

"When I trust them, fucking yes!"

"Kurosaki," Yamamoto again spoke, opening his eyes as he did so. "You will carry out this order, or we will be forced to do it ourselves."

Mayuri, being the idiot that he is, grinned at those words and took them as an invitation to take action. Or in his case, take samples. He Shunpo-ed out of existence from the rest of the group, appearing again next to one of the Arrancar women of Ichigo's group. It was Lilinette. The girl barely had a second to realize what had happened as Mayuri reached out to grab her arm. Before he could get any closer though, time seemed to slow for him as he glanced to his right. Though time slowed for him, the red marked arm didn't lose any of its momentum.

The fist collided with Mayuri's face with the force of a speeding train, all focused into the small area of Ichigo's knuckles. The captain's face seemed to warp inward as Ichigo's hand collided with his cheek. Bones snapped easily and several, if not all, of his teeth dislodged from his mouth. The clown faced man rocketed towards the ground like a bullet and collided with a large building. The building in question collapsed from the impact, throwing up smoke and dust. It quickly dissipated though to reveal the rubble of the building and a very much unconscious Kurotsuchi Mayuri amidst it all.

The captains looked from Mayuri on the ground to the now stone-faced Ichigo, their eyes wide. Lilinette looked up at him just the same, but he only looked at her and smiled, laying a gentle hand on her helmet. She mumbled a quiet "Thank you," but wouldn't meet his eyes. Renji took note of the embarrassed angry look on her face with interest. Why she was embarrassed he didn't know, but it was enough to catch his attention.

"No problem," Ichigo replied evenly. He walked forward again past Halibel and Orihime. "Halibel, keep them safe." He received a small nod before he looked at Orihime. He smiled, but she still looked a little worried. He then looked to Chad and Uryu. "Guys. Stay out of this one, please."

Chad nodded quietly, still holding onto Apache, who was staying quiet. As for Uryu, he pushed up his glasses and asked, "Now why would I interfere in Shinigami affairs?" He had a small smile on his face as he glanced at Ichigo, who returned the smile just the same.

He moved forward again, stopping in the same place he had earlier. "Forget it old man. They stay." He clenched a fist tight, his knuckles cracking as his fingers flexed. "And you're going. Now bring back my city and leave."

Yamamoto opened both eyes and scowled. "We shall do no such thing."

Ichigo's scowl grew deeper as a red glow appeared around his slitted pupils. "You're really going to make me do this." His body began to leak red and black energy as the red light took over the rest of his eyes. He could feel four fairly strong spirits around the city. Four signatures, four locations, four pillars to destroy. His mouth split into a grin that looked like it would split his face in half. They'd all seen that grin before… on Kenpachi. "Fine. You brought this on yourselves."

With his words, his energy began to pulse several times before completely exploding outward and upward. Swirling black and red surrounded him as the same energy leaked from his eyes and mouth, flowing like a light mist. The amount of energy continued to grow, never dissipating as it rose above Ichigo like an ever growing fire. All eyes, including Yamamoto's opened wide at the amount of reiatsu that the boy was putting off, as they could all feel their breath coming up short. However, what happened next really surprised them, as the tower of energy that Ichigo was letting off suddenly took on form. Giant black and red eyes stared down at them as a distinctly feline face formed, a large set of jaws opening wide in an audible roar. Ichigo hunched for a moment before letting off another blast of energy, letting out another cry, but not that of a human or feline.

It was the cry of a pureblooded Hollow.

All of the Lieutenants present sunk to their knees, clutching their throats for air while many of the Captains were having a hard time staying upright. They kept their eyes on Ichigo, only to see him smirk. And with that smirk, he moved. Forgoing Shunpo the boy took off in the direction of the first pillar, pouring on enough speed to create a sonic boom and leaving a slipstream of energy in his wake.

Yamamoto was quick to give his orders. "After him! Do not let him escape!" Several of the Captains were quick to respond, including Soifon, Komamura, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya. Kenpachi, Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake all stayed put though. As the others took off Kyoraku let out a chuckle and a small smile.

"Seems that boy's full of more surprises than we thought, huh Jushiro?" He tilted his hat as he grinned while Ukitake nodded.

"Yes, it seems that way."

Back with Ichigo, the first pillar was quickly coming into sight. In his mind, his horse was grinning. **"I just loved the looks on those idiots' faces. Show off a little power and their jaws hit the floor. Priceless."**

'Will you shut up?' Ichigo said. 'Or better yet, just go away?'

"**Kiss my ass King."**

'Didn't we already have that conversation?'

"**Yep." **Hichigo grinned inside. **"Heads up King."**

Ichigo actually took his horse's advice for once to see Ikkaku appear in front of him, Hozukimaru released and ready. "Ichigo?" The hybrid came to a stop and tilted his head left as Ikkaku struck at him. The bald man grinned. "I hoped I'd get to fight you again! Just didn't think it'd be here!" The man thrust at Ichigo again only for him to grab the blade of his weapon and crush it as he let loose a blast of spiritual power.

Ikkaku went wide eyed as he felt the blast, as it was something that he'd only felt his captain let out. 'Kami… his power… it's… it's… IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!' His thoughts were cut off as Ichigo laid a kick into his ribs. Ikkaku felt many of them shatter before he rocketed to the ground, where he lost consciousness and many more bones broke.

Ichigo stared down at the man, his face set in stone. "Sorry Ikkaku, but I don't have time to waste." He spoke quietly as he looked at the massive pillar in front of him. He was about to charge a cero when he heard several people shout.

"_Kare, Kazeshini!" (Reap, Wind of Death)_

"_Omote o Agero, Wabisuke!" (Raise you Head, Miserable Man)_

"_Sake, Fuji Kujaku!" (Bloom, Wisteria Peacock)_

Ichigo was quick to react to the attacking lieutenants, as he caught Shuuhei's kama like weapon as it was about to connect with him. He saw the chain connected to its end and pulled hard, bringing a very unsuspecting Shuuhei into his grasp. The man barely had time to get out, "You!" before Ichigo punched him in the face, and quickly took the chain and wrapped it around the man's torso. Holding the weapon tight, he began to spin, Hisagi gaining momentum as he was swung around by the chain of his own weapon.

Hichigo was cackling again. **"You spin me right round, baby right round like a record, baby right round round round!" **He kept cackling past that.

'Remind me to kick your ass later.'

Once Ichigo gained enough momentum, he let go, sending Shuuhei flying off into the nearest building, hitting it with force enough to level it. Izuru was next. He struck at Ichigo, who caught Wabisuke with ease, holding it between his fingers.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quickly. "I thought you were Soul Society's ally!"

Ichigo just glared at him. "I was until the old man gave me those ridiculous orders." He laid a fist into Kira's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs, and then ripped Wabisuke from his grip. Using his new strength he bent the steel with ease, wrapping Izuru in it before letting the man fall to the ground below.

Yumichika tried next, attacking Ichigo from behind only for Ichigo to sidestep him. As he passed Ichigo, he was able to get a sideways glance at the boy's face. 'Ichigo?' The next thing the effeminate man saw was black as Ichigo backhanded him, hitting the fifth seat in the back of the skull and sending him into another far off building.

Hichigo was laughing again. **"And another one gone, and another one gone, Another One Bites the Dust!"**

'Knock it off!'

"**Piss off King! And pay attention!"** The warning was a needed one as Rangiku, Tetsuzaemon, Sasakibe, and Omaeda appeared around him. Rangiku laid a hand on her weapon. "_Unare, Haineko!" _(Growl, Ash Cat)

"_Ugate, Gonryomaru!" _(Pierce, Solemn Spirit)

"_Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi!"_ (Crush, Five-formed Head)

All around him various shaped weapons came to life and charged at him, from Omaeda's spiked ball and chain to Rangiku's ashes. Ichigo threw out another backhand blow that connected with Gegetsuburi. The force of the blow shattered the ball leaving the chain to swing away harmlessly as Sasakibe and Tetsuzaemon struck at him. With a quick twist, Ichigo ducked under their weapons and thrust his fists upwards. He caught them both in the jaw, the bone giving way along with their consciousness. Both fell limp through the air to join their comrades on the ground.

Rangiku was next, swinging the hilt of her weapon and guiding Haineko's ashes towards him. He stood quietly as the ashes surrounded him in a fast spinning vortex. Despite that, he still heard her words. "Sorry Ichigo, but we have our orders."

Ichigo snorted as he scowled. 'Some orders.' He lifted a hand, the cero already charging. Rangiku's eyebrows raised in surprise and shock just before she moved. As she did, Ichigo fired. Bloody scarlet energy ripped through the wall of ashes and spread wide, cutting into the fake city below. Rangiku appeared again just in time to see that a large collection of buildings and streets were simply gone.

'All this damage with one attack?' she thought, her mouth slightly agape. Her lips snapped shut when Ichigo appeared behind her.

"You've got your orders, and I've got people to protect." She heard his words just before she felt a very sharp, and very hardly applied pain in the back of her neck. She saw blackness before she too plummeted to the ground below. Just before she was about to hit, Ichigo Shunpo-ed out of existence before reappearing below and caught her, settling her down as gently as he could. He may have knocked her out, but Ichigo didn't like seeing women hurt.

A very stunned Omaeda watched this until Ichigo disappeared again. He turned his scared eyes to his back, only to find the hybrid standing directly in front of him, floating so that he was looking down on the nervous lieutenant. Said lieutenant was beginning to sweat to the point that he was soaking his uniform. The way Ichigo was glaring down at him with those black and gold eyes made him want to piss himself, and the way the moon was shadowing his face only added to the effect. The overwhelming reiatsu and the fact that he'd beaten seven strong fighters so easily didn't help either.

Ichigo glared at the fat man for a moment more before he leaned forward, putting his face within about six inches of Marechiyo's. The man was visibly shaking by this point, which made Ichigo grin. He leaned an inch or so closer and said one thing. "Boo." The effect was priceless as Omaeda fainted right then, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he too fell to the ground.

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **Hichigo was laughing his ass off by now. **"The fat oaf actually fainted! Oh Kami, my sides! I can't breathe!"**

Ichigo didn't bother to tell his other to shut up. Instead, he let his eyes sweep from left to right. "What kept you all? I expected you guys to be here much quicker than that."

The ones he spoke to were the four captains that had just arrived around him. Hitsugaya stood in front of him, Byakuya and Soifon on his left and right respectively, and Komamura at his back. "I mean really, they could have used the help."

"Ichigo, what the hell are you thinking, doing all this?" Hitsugaya said, gripping the hilt of his weapon along with the others.

"I'm thinking that it's time for me to go home." The black armor was spreading out under his clothing and over his bare chest and arms as he spoke and the diamond mark on his head expanded into the crown-like piece of bone. "And no one's going to stop me."

"You're being rather presumptuous boy," Byakuya said, "You believe that you can defeat the four of us?" He fully drew his sword, along with the others.

Ichigo just grinned and let loose a blast of energy. "Bring it!" They reacted at once, but Hitsugaya was first with a shout.

"BANKAI!" Ice flowed from Hyourinmaru's hilt, spreading over his arm and down his back forming his wings of ice. "Daiguran Hyourinmaru! (_Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring_)" He pulled back his sword, a thick sheet of ice forming on the blade, and swung forward in a large arc. "_Guncho Tsurara! _(Icicle Flock)" The ice shattered as the blade moved, sending many large and very sharp ice daggers flying at Ichigo. With speed thought only Soifon capable of, Ichigo's armored hands became blurs, the icicles shattering as they came within a foot of him.

Soifon came next, appearing in front of him where only thin air had been moments before. "Jinkteki Shakusetsu! Suzumebachi!" (_Sting All Enemies to Death, Hornet_) The black and gold gauntlet materialized on her arm and middle finger as her own hands became a flurry of strikes. To Ichigo though, it looked like she was moving at almost normal speeds. He grinned as he began dodging her blows. If one were to slow down their fight, they would see that Soifon was missing him by inches, as for every strike he barely moved to dodge. For every strike at his face, he tilted his head, and every strike at his torso, he turned or leaned away from it as needed.

Soifon was beginning to grow frustrated. 'Why can't I hit him?' Ichigo though had finally had enough. She suddenly found her hands caught, both by the wrist, but one being held by his tail, and the other being gripped with enough pressure to make her Suzumebachi break in his hand. She was momentarily stunned until she felt the horrible pain of being punched very hard in her abdomen. Every last bit of air was forced out of her lungs as she doubled over with Ichigo's fist still firmly in place.

"Sorry," he said quietly, pressing a little harder as she tried to draw in breath and failed. "But I don't have time to waste." Soifon heard the words as she tried to draw a few more shuddering breaths. The pain was incredible, as she'd never been hit this hard before. She felt herself become lightheaded from lack of air even as the blackness started to take over her vision.

'No… I can't lose…' Her thoughts just as the blackness took her. She went limp and fell off Ichigo's fist. He caught her immediately, flash stepping to the ground to set her down. His reception when he got there though was less than great.

"Hado Thirty Three: Sokatsui! (_Blue Fire Crash Down_)" Byakuya's voice rang in Ichigo's ears just before he was engulfed in blue energy. The blast blew him through several walls before he was buried under a collapsing building. He quickly recovered himself, throwing up debris and shaking dust from his hair just in time to see Byakuya drop his sword. The blade sank slowly into the ground as Ichigo stared.

"You really aren't making this easy, Byakuya," Ichigo growled as his scowl deepened. He took the two giant cleavers from his back, the blades glinting in the moonlight as their cloth wrapping unfurled around them.

Byakuya didn't respond. Just attacked. "Bankai." The giant blades rose around him, glowing pink as they split apart into millions of tiny blades. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (_Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_)" The millions of pink petals swirled towards Ichigo forming a large sphere around him. "Gokei_. _(_Pivotal Scene_).

Within the large sphere, Hichigo was unimpressed. **"You'd think that he would have learned his lesson the first time we kicked his ass."**

'Shut up.' Ichigo thought. He rotated the two blades in his hands so they were pointed to the ground before his body began to spin. Many of the tiny blades started to fly towards him just as he began to release a large amount of reddish black spiritual energy. The energy swirled around him, blocking off the petals from reaching him like a protective barrier. Outside the sphere, Byakuya's eyes widened at the amount of energy he could feel being released. The next part was really unexpected though, when the sphere created by his Senbonzakura suddenly burst apart, his blades getting caught up in the massive black and red twister that formed.

"_GETSUGA TATSUMAKI! _(Moon Fang Twister)" The twister grew higher and higher, reaching into the sky before it slowly dissipated. Byakuya's eyes landed on Ichigo who had appeared in front of him, his swords stuck into the ground at his sides. "Gotcha!" Byakuya's next sensation was the pain he felt as Ichigo buried his fist into the Captain's face. Byakuya flew through several buildings before grinding to a halt when he slammed into the wall of the last building.

In Byakuya's time as a Shinigami, he had experienced plenty of pain. Cuts, gashes, broken bones, the works. What he was feeling right now though was pretty high up there on his pain scale. He was imbedded in the wall by half a foot, said wall cracking outward from his indentation. His whole body wracked with pain, he could only think of one thing to say as he slowly fell out of the indent. "…Ouch." He was out as soon as he hit the ground, the building's wall collapsing with him.

Hichigo let out a whistle. **"Whoa, nice one King. But couldn't we just kill him so we don't have to put up with his bitching anymore?"**

Before Ichigo could tell his other to shut up again, he heard another shout, reminding him that he still had two opponents standing. "BANKAI! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o! (_Heavenly Punishment of Kokujo's King_)" There was a loud crash just before Ichigo whirled around and looked up.

**'HOLY** SHIT!' was the combined scream in his mind as he brought his hands up. Those very hands were the only thing that kept him from getting crushed or split in half as he grabbed onto the sides of what had to be the single largest blade that he'd ever seen, wielded by the largest suit of armor that he'd ever seen as well. Blocking the blade was like trying to block a crashing plane: the thing kept going regardless of what got in the way. Ichigo was pushed down into the ground, a crater forming around him as he managed to bring the weapon to a stop. He looked onto the nearest rooftop to see Komamura look down on him, surprise evident on his face.

"Heh," Ichigo huffed, his arms and legs straining some from what he'd just done. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"Why are you doing this boy?" Komamura shouted, pressing on his sword, thereby making his giant press harder on Ichigo. "Why protect those Arrancar?"

Ichigo growled at the question. He was as bad as Yamamoto. He couldn't see past the fact that they were Hollows. They were people dammit, not senseless monsters! "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He quickly moved one hand of the way from the sword and brought it back in a bone crushing punch. The thick steel shuddered under his fist for a second before it began to crack outward from his fist. The blade quickly cracked all the way through and shattered, a rather large portion of the whole blade falling next to Ichigo as many fist size chunks of steel fell around him.

Komamura's eyes widened to the point of ridiculousness at what he'd seen. 'Impossible! He broke Tenken's blade… with a punch?' He was so surprised by what he'd just seen that he didn't realize what Ichigo was doing until it was too late.

Ichigo dug his claws into the palms of his hands, letting a little bit of blood flow before the cuts healed up. The reiryoku rushed to both of his hands, mixing with the blood and forming two softball sized balls of reddish-black energy, which both quickly grew to the size of his torso. "THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO KNOW THE REASON IS ME!" A reddish black glow collected at the back of his throat. "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He slammed the two torso sized balls of reiryoku together and opened his mouth wide. "_GRAN REY CERO: ANIQUILACIÓN! _(Grand King's Cero: Annihilation)" A blast of energy blasted forth from his throat, tearing into the massive ball he held in his hands and taking the energy with it. The resulting blast was wide enough that it could have taken out a collection of large buildings. Komamura's Bankai would suffice though.

Komamura watched, completely stunned, as his giant warrior was swallowed up by red and black, completely cutting it off from view. The blast lasted for several seconds before it dissipated, revealing his Tenken… or the bits of it that were left. The giant suit of armor looked very unstable at the moment, as several holes had been eaten into the armor, especially around the legs and lower torso. The giant seemed to quiver for a moment before several loud cracks were heard. The cracks continued for a moment before the giant's legs broke apart. It collapsed to the ground, other parts shattering as it collided violently with the earth, until only the battered helmet remained. "Tenken!"

Out of nowhere, Ichigo appeared in front of him, surprising the Captain for a third time. In his surprise, he almost missed Ichigo's teeth bared in an angry expression, and the fact that his arms were pulled back over his head, as if to swing his massive cleaver blades. Komamura was ready to block with the sword in his hands, until Ichigo swung and Komamura realized what exactly Ichigo was holding. It was Tenken's blade that he'd broken, the flat of which was quickly descending on him. Just before it collided with his head, Komamura let one thought go. 'Forgive me, Sotaicho.'

The large flat blade collided with his skull hard, not only knocking him out, but sending him down through the roof of the building and all of its floors. The building collapsed in on itself and on him, burying him in rock. Ichigo huffed before throwing away the large broken blade. He could hear clapping in the back of his mind.

"**Very good King." **Hichigo said, actually sounding impressed again. **"Not only did you beat him, but you destroyed his weapon and used a piece of it to beat his head in. We just might be able to make a real killer out of you yet."**

'Shut up. I ain't like you. I won't kill them.'

"**Whatever King."**

By now Ichigo was ready to destroy the pillar, until a heavy blast of cold reminded him that he still had one opponent left. His eyes found Hitsugaya standing about a hundred feet away, the young Captain raising his sword. All around Ichigo, thick towers of ice began to rise until he was completely surrounded. Ichigo turned eyes back on Hitsugaya who pointed his sword at the hybrid. "Sorry Kurosaki. You aren't giving me any choice." He twisted his sword ninety degrees to the left. "_Sennen Hyouro!_ (Thousand Years Ice Prison)" The towers quickly moved inwards toward Ichigo, closing him in completely and crushing him.

Hitsugaya lowered his sword, the ice encasing his arm and the ice wings on his back disappearing as he did. Ichigo was a comrade, and while he got on the Captain's nerves, this was something that he did not like having to do. The bit of guilt that he was feeling would be short lived though. His ears quickly perked as he heard a growing noise coming from the mountain of ice in front of him. He wasn't sure what it was at first, until it suddenly became so loud that he needed to cover his ears. The roar echoed out, shockwaves following it along with blasts of reiatsu. The ice quickly gave way as the shockwaves broke the ice from within, shattering down to reveal Ichigo, both perfectly fine and extremely pissed.

Hitsugaya blinked, eyes widening afterward as his jaw started to drop. Ichigo vanished from his sight before a clawed and armored foot made contact with the side of his head. Hitsugaya had the last conscious thought of 'How did he…' before he too plowed through the nearest building and two more after it. All three collapsed from the force.

Ichigo let out a breath, his foot coming back down and tearing several scratches in the street with his claws. He looked around him at all the damage that had been done from this little skirmish. Buildings lay in ruins, craters were carved into the streets, and he could see some of the figures he'd knocked out laying amidst the rubble, battered and bruised, but otherwise okay.

"**Hmmm… Maybe it's a good thing that they replaced the town for ya King." **Hichigo mused. **"Just look at all the shit we put this place through."** The horse grinned at all the destruction. **"Not bad for a few minutes work! Can we destroy the rest of the place?"**

'Oh shut up.'

"**Damn, you're a fucking killjoy."**

'Tough. Just deal with it.' Ichigo cast a sideways glance at the massive tower that was supposed to be keeping Karakura in Soul Society. He held up an arm, his elbow pointing at the pillar. There was a slight click as three darts, each as orange as Ichigo's hair, sprouted from under the armor just behind his elbow blade. All three fired with incredible speed and embedded in the pillars base, more than enough to break it apart. He watched it topple over into the already destroyed streets, and noticed the city begin its slow return almost immediately.

'Huh. Guess one pillar will be enough,' he thought, walking to retrieve his swords, quickly wrapping them up and placing them on his back, pieces of his armor slipping through his shirt to grasp the two large blades. As soon as they were back in place, he Shunpo-ed away from the site, leaving the wrecked model to disappear for the real thing.

Yamamoto looked furious when Ichigo reappeared in front of him acting almost as if nothing had happened. Kenpachi and Yachiru were grinning and giggling respectively, while Unohana and Hanataro smiled and Isane looked unsure. Ukitake was smiling as well, and Kyoraku grinned before pulling his hat down over his eyes. Nemu just had a blank look, save for a small glimmer in her eyes.

Back with the rest of the group, Orihime let out a held breath. 'Thank goodness he's okay.' Halibel merely smiled behind her collar. Chad and Uryu both smiled small smiles, Uryu pushing his glasses up with a finger. Apache, Mila, Loly, and Menoly all grinned, while Sun-Sun smiled behind her sleeve, and Lilinette just watched quietly.

Rukia and Renji couldn't exactly think of anything right now. Ichigo had just managed to fight off at least seven lieutenants and four captains all on his own. What's more, from what they'd felt, he hadn't even used his Bankai. Renji looked close to grinning, but Rukia just stared at Ichigo's back still unsure of what to think.

Yamamoto, despite his current anger, looked Ichigo over with far more scrutiny than he had before. And what exactly it was he was seeing was enough to make his eyes actually widen the tiniest fraction. 'It's this boy.' His sudden realization was enough to make his anger quell, if only the tiniest bit. "Kurosaki! You are testing my patience!"

"That's my line old man," Ichigo retorted with a growl. "I've destroyed the pillar, the cities on the way back, and I've beaten all the guys you threw at me." Ichigo turned an eye on a grinning Kenpachi. "Although I'm a little surprised Kenpachi didn't join in. He would have at least put up a good fight."

"Hmph," Kenpachi snorted, keeping his grin. "What do you take me for Ichigo? I'd never attack someone as part of a group."

"Right, I should've known better." Ichigo himself grinned. His armor was receding again. "Because it's more fun to be attacked by the group, right?"

"Exactly!" Kenpachi laughed as Yachiru giggled from his shoulder.

Kyoraku's smile grew some. "Like I said, that boy is just full of surprises." Jushiro nodded in agreement.

Ichigo looked back at Yamamoto. "Now leave."

Yamamoto looked livid by now. He was about to unleash his own Zanpakutou when he felt a feather light touch on his shoulder. "Sotaicho," a female voice as sweet as sugar coated honey spoke behind him. He turned slowly, and he began to sweat when he actually saw Unohana's face.

"Sotaicho, I do believe that we should leave." Her eyes were still close at this point, but she was smiling. "Kurosaki-san has already defeated Aizen by himself, as well as four captains and several lieutenants. None of us here intend to fight him."

Shunsui, Jushiro, and Kenpachi all watched and listened with apprehension, along with the lieutenants and Hanataro. They'd heard her speak in that tone before. And for the one being spoken too, if they didn't listen, then some bad things were going to happen… to them.

"That in mind, the ones who have fought him are in need of medical treatment, which must be taken care of by my division. And if any others were to fight him, you would be creating more work for me and the members of my division." Her eyes opened slowly, a malicious glint in them as she smiled and completed 'the look' that every member of the eleventh division was familiar with. "And you would not want to create any more senseless work for us, would you Sotaicho?"

Yamamoto knew better than to argue with that look or her words. That in mind, he was left with a single course of action. He looked back at Ichigo, his face calm and normal and both hands back on his staff. "Very well Kurosaki. All forces, Withdraw!" He looked at Ichigo's group, or more specifically, Renji and Rukia. "You two as well."

The two looked from the Sotaicho to Ichigo, who was looking at them with a grin. "Go ahead you guys. I've got things covered here." His brows raised some and his grin shrunk to a simple smile. "Oh, and I'm sorry for earlier. Both of you."

Renji grinned while Rukia looked away, but they both nodded nonetheless. They floated to join the rest of the Shinigami just as Yamamoto opened the Senkaimon. The old man was the first one through, followed by a smiling Kyoraku and Ukitake. Then Kenpachi and Yachiru. The giant turned and looked at Ichigo with a grin. "I expect a rematch the next time we meet Ichigo!"

Ichigo returned the grin. "Count on it Kenpachi!"

The giant exited with a shit eating grin, and Yachiru went with him, but not before waving back at Ichigo with a giggle and a "BYE ICHI-KITTY!" Ichigo kept his eyes on Renji and Rukia, who watched Ichigo quietly herself before turning her head, as they walked through the gate. Isane and Hanataro were next, both going quietly. Nemu was the last he saw leave, noting that she was glancing at him, a small twinkle in her eyes as she carried away the two large cases. When the gate didn't close, he realized that he'd missed one, until he found Unohana standing directly in front of him. He grinned, but did his best to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks for the help," he said. His ears twitched some as his grin shrunk. "Sorry about making so much work for you though.

Of the responses that he was expecting, a feather light laugh was not one of them. "Oh my, do not worry about it." Her hand came up to lightly scratch behind his one ear. "You had no choice, correct?"

Ichigo shivered as she scratched, but did his best to keep from becoming a pile of goo. "Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

Another light laugh came as her response, as well as a final scratch before she trailed a single finger from his ear, down his cheek, and finally ending under his chin. Her eyes gained a mischievous and somewhat hungry glint. "Oh I'm sure that I will be able to think of something." She removed her hand and stepped through the Senkaimon as well, waving lightly as she went. The portal closed, and Ichigo could only stare after.

"**I fucking hate you." **Hichigo said suddenly.

'For what?'

Hichigo didn't respond for a second. **"…You're an idiot."**

Ichigo just shook his head. 'Whatever.' He looked around at the city below him. Everything looked in order from what he could see. That in mind, there was only one thing left to do. He floated back to the group, and with a grin, he said, "Now let's see about getting you girls some new bodies."

* * *

Urahara Kisuke, while known for being very eccentric, was also a man known for not being easily surprised about the things that happen to him, or around him.

The first time that this had become a noticeable trait in him was back after his time in the Shinigami Academy, and he had been given the third seat in the Gotei Thirteen immediately upon graduation. He knew that he had power. The fact that it was in the Second Division was even less surprising for him. He'd grown up with Yoruichi, and in that time, he'd had to learn to keep up with her, and that had been noticed by his instructors. Therefore, they obviously recommended him for the division with the Onmitsukido. The surprises didn't end there for him either.

From there, the next big surprise was when Yoruichi nominated him to become the Captain of the twelfth after Hikifune Kirio had been promoted to the royal guard. That one had been a little surprising for him, but only a little. He had come up with a new way to achieve Bankai, and proved it worked by achieving said state, so he fit that criteria. He hadn't been sure that he was really powerful enough until Yoruichi insisted that he was. That had settled that.

Ten years later, another surprise had come, when he'd learned of Aizen's Hollowfication experiments. Again, he'd been surprised, but it was not that surprising for him. He'd been doing such experiments himself, but the difference between the two of them was that Aizen used live subjects. From that fiasco he'd managed to save the lives of Hirako and the others, but at great personal cost to them, and banishment for himself, Yoruichi, and Tessai. From there, the surprises had seemingly come to an end. At least, for about a hundred years they had. Then Ichigo, the son of his good friend Isshin, had happened.

When he'd first met the boy, he'd been surprised by the feel of his spiritual energy. It was just like his father's at the time. That meeting had ended on a… happy note. From there, Ichigo had been nothing but a bundle of surprises waiting to happen. Almost killing a Gillian with one strike, storming Soul Society to save a single person, disappearing for months only to reappear with Hollow powers, and of course his most recent venture to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime Inoue. The boy was anything but boring, that much was true.

So it was no surprise when the man heard a knock at the door to his shop. As a bit of a night owl Kisuke had yet to find the comfort of sleep, so it was not a disturbance for him. However, the twelve varying reiatsu signatures that he was feeling were more than enough to put him on edge. All of them in mind, he moved to open the door, if very cautiously. As soon as it was opened he found himself glancing up at a figure in his doorway from under the brim of his hat. A figure with bright orange hair visible even in the moonlight.

Oh yeah, it was definitely Ichigo, but when had Ichigo gained a few inches on him? For that matter, his hair, his eyes, his clothes. All of them were different. He even had some new features, if the tail and the red marking down his arms were any indication. And another Zanpakutou, if his eyes weren't deceiving him. He turned his eyes from Ichigo to glance briefly behind him, to see Orihime, Chad, and Uryu standing there, along with eight Arrancar, all of them women, all in varying states of dress, and several of them very easy on the eyes. Now this was certainly something that was surprising for him.

His eyes were back on Ichigo, and his fan was up in an instant with his normal grin. "Kurosaki-san, good to see you! I take it that you were successful?" He waved his fan a little bit, his grin never diminishing.

Ichigo in turn smirked. "And then some. Let's just say that Aizen won't be coming back anytime soon. And the Hogyoku won't be a problem anymore either."

Kisuke raised a brow at that. He brought his fan a little closer to his mouth. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I crushed it."

There was another surprise for Kisuke. What Ichigo just said was an impossibility. At least, as far as he knew. He'd tried everything before to destroy his accursed little creation. And here Ichigo claims to have crushed it. Perhaps there was something that he's missed. "Really. Hmm, well I guess that's good." His grin became a little smaller, his hat shadowing his eyes a little more. "Well, since you're here, what exactly can I do for you, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's grin shrunk as well, little more than a small smile. "I need gigais."

Urahara's eyes fell back on the Arrancar women, noting the way that the blue haired one and the Amazonian one hung close to Chad, and the way the one with the pigtails and the spiky haired blonde stayed close to Orihime. He also noted that the youngest looking one was staying very close to the well endowed green haired one. The last two though had their eyes on the back of Ichigo's head, one with long jade locks, the other deeply tanned and blonde with a high collar. "Gigais huh? Eight of them?"

"Yes." Ichigo said, his voice gaining a slight edge. "Why?"

"Oh no reason," Urahara replied, slightly more cheery than a moment ago. "Just making sure. It's not going to be cheap you know." He waved his fan in a quick motion as he said it.

"That's fine. I'll find a way to pay for them." He was quick and to the point. Urahara noticed that Ichigo was glaring now. He also noticed that the boy was tense, like a spring that had been stretched far beyond what it should have been. He could feel that the boy was far more powerful than he had been when he left, and from the looks of it, that was because something had happened to bring out his Hollow powers and keep them there. He'd brought out his instincts, and those instincts must have been screaming "Danger" at him right now. Urahara needed to diffuse that tension. Now.

"Ichigo," the man stated calmly. Ichigo, in his tension filled state, jerked at being addressed. "You need to relax. I'm not your enemy. I won't attack you…" He turned his eyes back on Halibel and the others. "…and I won't attack those women." He waved his fan a little. "Right now, I'm just a humble shopkeeper doing business with a customer. Now, you said you needed gigais for these lovely young women, right?"

Ichigo stared at the man for a moment before he took a slight breath and let it out slowly. He relaxed slightly, but only a little. "Gomen. Them being on our side hasn't been well received by anyone else yet."

"I would imagine, given their origins." Kisuke grinned. "Tell me Ichigo… what exactly did you do to win them over? Or better yet, what exactly did you do to yourself?"

The hybrid sighed. "Can I tell you later? I'd really just like to get them and myself home right now. How long till you can have those gigai ready?"

Kisuke's grin widened as his fan snapped shut. "I'll hold you too it. Now, as for those gigai, it should take me an hour and a half, or sooner if I get Tessai to help me out. It's been a while since I've had a bulk order like this."

Ichigo grinned. "Good." He turned to walk away, when Kisuke stopped him with what he said next.

"You should know Ichigo," the man started, "that girl was really worried about you when you left."

Ichigo looked back and raised an eyebrow in confusion until they both rose up to the black diamond on his forehead. They settled back down after a moment and he let a small smile grace his lips. "Where do you think I was about to go? Can I leave them here with Chad and Uryu and expect to find you alive when I get back?"

Kisuke raised his own brow at that one. "Find me alive?"

Ichigo grinned. "Halibel," The women looked at Kisuke as her name was spoken, "was the Primera of Aizen's army. If you think she'll sit by if you try anything, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Ah, I see. Then yes, you should find me alive and well."

"That's what I thought." Ichigo resumed his walk, stopping to run a hand across Halibel's flat stomach. "Keep an eye on him Halibel. I should be back soon."

Halibel shivered at his touch, but leaned in close to him. Pulling her collar down, exposing her snake jawbone mask fragments before replying, "Of course, Ichigo-sama." and then kissed him on the cheek, much to Kisuke's surprise. It was even more surprising when Ichigo kissed her back, and then moved to Orihime. The young healer looked up at him for a moment before he whisked her off her feet. Needless to say, she was pulling off a rather nice tomato impersonation right now.

"I-Ichigo-kun?"

"C'mon Hime," he said, making her look at him. He laid a tender kiss upon her lips, one that she returned just as tenderly. They parted slowly, her eyes shining with just as much love as his were. "Let's go."

"HEY! WHOA! HOLD UP!" Apache yelled from her position near Chad, who was now sitting cross-legged against Urahara's shop examining his new sword. "Where the hell are you going?"

Ichigo looked at her for a second before he answered calmly, "We're going to see a friend." Before anyone could respond to his words he and Orihime disappeared, a flash step taking them far away.

Apache didn't take that well. "That bastard! He left us here!"

Mila let out a tsk. "You obviously didn't hear him. He said he'd be back soon.

"Bullshit! No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"You two are acting childish again," Sun-Sun piped up from behind her sleeve.

Of course, the two reacted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sun-Sun just looked away, ignoring them both. Loly and Menoly watched, quietly shaking their heads. Nell watched with a smile, Lilinette next to her, staring quietly at the ground with the sword on her back looking just a bit too big for her. As for Halibel, she simply watched, eyes half lidded and bored.

Uryu shook his head, lightly pushing up his glasses. He wasn't sure why he was still here, but he might as well stick around for now. And Chad… he just sat there quietly, lightly dozing with his sword across his lap.

Kisuke couldn't help but grin and snap his fan open again, waving it just a bit. 'Ichigo my boy, you sure do know how to keep things interesting.' He snapped his fan shut again, smacking it against his palm. "All right ladies! Step right this way so my assistant can get your measurements."

The man had to dodge at least two fists, and put up with cautious looks from all but Halibel after that.

* * *

"NO! Ichigo! Orihime!"

Arisawa Tatsuki's eyes snapped open, her body bolting upright and the top of her light blue pajamas lightly moistened by a light sheen of sweat. She panted deeply trying to calm herself down as she brought a hand to her head to wipe away the sweat that had gathered. "Dammit," she whispered. She pressed the hand to her forehead, her eyes squeezing shut. "God Dammit." she whispered again, pressing with her hand a little harder, trying to get the memory of her nightmare to fade, but she could still see it so vividly. The splashes and puddles of red, destruction all around, and the cold lifeless eyes of her two best friends staring up at her.

She was up and to her bathroom before she even noticed it, the cold water running in the sink. Taking a deep breath she splashed some on her face, letting the cold bite at her skin and calm her down. She shut the water off and looked at herself in the mirror, wiping her wet bangs from her face. It was that dream again. Maybe this was karma's way of getting back at her for how she treated Ichigo before he left, or maybe this was guilt's way of showing just what her actions might have wrought.

Tatsuki bit her lip at the thought of how she treated Ichigo that day just before he had gone. She had only been worried about Orihime. The girl was one of her closest friends in the world. For her to simply disappear without a trace made the young martial artist almost go into hysterics. She'd searched and searched for her, but Orihime was just gone, and the only reason Tatsuki could think of for her best friend to disappear was because of all of the weird things and fights that Ichigo had been involved in lately. That's why she'd gone to him, that's why she'd thought he would know where Orihime was. Turns out she'd been right in that regard.

But she had taken it too far when she demanded that he tell her everything that had been happening, and then she'd hit him when he refused. But the thing that she really regretted was what she'd asked him as Keigo held her back. What was she to him, was she his friend or not.

"Damn it," she whispered, bringing a hand to her eyes. "Why did I ask him that?" She knew why. It was because he wouldn't say what was going on. That's what friends did. They told each other what was going on. But it was only later, after Ichigo left that she realized that wasn't all friends did for each other. They also protected each other. And that was what Ichigo was trying to do by not telling her. He was trying to keep her safe, just like Keigo and Mizuiro when he told them to stay away from him.

She laid back down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly, her wrist settled on her forehead. She felt close to tears. Didn't she deserve to know though? She'd been one of his best friends since he was almost four years old. She'd helped him so many time with bullies, she'd always been there for him when he needed her. She… She…

A lone tear fell from the corner of her eye as her wrist moved to cover it. It wasn't fair. Why… Why did Orihime have to love Ichigo?

Before she could think about the question she just asked herself, she felt something that she hadn't felt for days. Orihime. She could feel Orihime's presence again! She bolted up again, her eyes wide. What's more, from what she was feeling, Orihime was really close. She was… Tatsuki's eyes widened further for a second before she threw her blankets off her body and bolted from her room. Once through her door she ran straight to the door of the apartment. Her feet thumped heavily on the floor as she moved, thankful that her parents were heavy sleepers. She reached her door quickly and threw it open.

There was Orihime, standing just outside her front door, looking like she was just about to knock. She was dressed in her school uniform, and the look on her face showed just a little bit of surprise. Upon seeing Tatsuki though, she lowered her hand until she was lightly clutching the collar of his school sweater, and a small happy smile graced her lips. Her eyes gained a happy gleam, both from how she was feeling and from the moonlight overhead. "Tatsuki-chan… I'm home."

Tatsuki was at a loss for words at the moment. Her best friend, who had seemingly just disappeared only a few days before was standing in front of her smiling, acting like she had just gotten back from a trip and was stopping by to say hello. She had no idea how much Tatsuki had worried about her and her safety. At least, not yet.

Tatsuki finally found the ability to take action and did the only thing she could think of. With a quick movement, she enveloped Orihime in a tight hug. "Orihime!" she nearly shouted, squeezing the young healer for all she was worth. "What happened to you? Where have you been?" When she noticed that the girl wasn't answering, she asked, "Orihime?"

"Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime wheezed out, "Can't… Breathe…"

That was what made the girl let go of her like she'd been burned. She watched as Orihime regained her breath but still felt the need to apologize. "Oh jeez! Orihime, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" The redhead chirped, lightly patting her midsection. "I am built very sturdy, remember?"

Tatsuki looked at the girl's smiling face and couldn't help but feel her worry begin to dissipate. She hugged her again with a smile, and this time Orihime lightly hugged her back. "Orihime," Tatsuki said, her voice somewhat muffled by the girl's shoulder. "I was so worried about you. What happened? Where did you go?"

Orihime lightly squeezed her friend. "I was captured by the enemy." She brought Tatsuki out of the hug and looked at her again, her smile still present. "But it's okay! I'm fine! Ichigo came to save me!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "Ichigo? Where-?"

"Hey Tatsuki."

Tatsuki whipped her head around for her eyes to find Ichigo. There he was standing next to her door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a solemn look on his face. How she could have missed him standing there was anyone's guess, since that hair, even in the moonlight, might as well have been a beacon that could be seen from space. Aliens were probably looking down at it right now. From what she could see though, with how much there was now, they'd have no problems seeing it. And that wasn't his only change either. His eyes, his body, his clothes, everything had changed so drastically. And…wait…were those cat ears and a tail?

Ichigo moved so that he was standing up straight, one hand on his hip, the other scratching the back of his head. "Hey, sorry it took me so long to bring back Hime. You see, we-." He was cut off when she did something he hadn't expected her to do upon seeing her best friend safe and sound.

She slapped him hard across the face.

Orihime was just a little distressed by this turn of events. "Tatsuki-chan?"

Ichigo was just confused. "Tatsuki, what the hell?" There was a slight pink mark on the cheek where she hit him.

Tatsuki grit her teeth in anger and frustration. Slapping him like that made her hand feel like she'd just slapped a two inch steel plate, but she didn't care all that much at the moment. Here he was standing in front of her after coming back from Kami knows where, looking like someone had tried to splice him with a cat, and he acted like it was an every day kind of thing. He had no idea what he put her through. Now it was time that he found out.

Tatsuki grabbed him by the front of his white vest and pushed on him, the only reason he moved at all being that he was surprised as hell. There was a small clang as he collided with the steel railing, his two Zanpakutou ringing with a slight note when they struck. "You stupid idiot! What the FUCK were you thinking?" She slammed Ichigo against the rail, letting his Zanpakutou ring again. "Why didn't you tell me what the fuck was going on?"

"Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime was at her friend's side trying to get her attention, but for the most part she was ignored. Tatsuki was far too pissed with Ichigo at the moment, who was scowling now.

"I wanted to keep you out of it." He leaned away from the rail, not even trying to remove her hands. "If I hadn't, you would have tried to come along, and then you would've just gotten in the way."

That one only seemed to make Tatsuki angrier. "You jerk! You still could have told me what was going on! I'm yours and Orihime's friend! I deserve to know when something like this is going on! I deserve to know when something bad happens to one of my best friends!"

"Yeah, you're my friend!" Ichigo shot back, his tail giving an angry swish. "And friends keep their friends from getting hurt! I was protecting you Tatsuki!"

"And since when is it your job to protect me?" she demanded, slamming him back against the rail. "I can take care of myself! Or did you forget that from all the times I helped you out when we were younger?" She let go of his shirt and hit him in the chest. Her pinky, ring finger, and half of her hand rang with pain, but she didn't care. She hit him again and again, her hands and wrists aching after several hits while Ichigo stood there and took it. "We deserved to know dammit! Keigo deserved to know, Mizuiro deserved to know, I deserved to know! You expect to leave and we won't worry! You're wrong! YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!"

Tatsuki finally stopped hitting him, her fists resting against Ichigo's exposed chest. Her breathing came in ragged pants, her throat half hoarse from yelling at him. "You stupid idiot…" she whispered, leaning forward a little, the tips of her spiky hair lightly touching against his skin. Orihime lightly laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Tatsuki-chan, Ichigo-kun did what he thought was right." She stepped closer to Ichigo's side, until she was almost standing in-between her friend and her love. "He cares about you. He just wanted to keep you safe…just like you did for him."

Tatsuki listened to her friends words and let them sink in. She knew that all. She knew it all, and even though she was angry at him for him thinking like that, she was also grateful to him. It showed he cared. But…

Ichigo felt warm drops of liquid hit his feet. He heard a quiet sniff accompany them, as did Orihime. Tatsuki lifted her head to look at the two of them, and they saw something that neither of them thought that they would ever see. Tatsuki crying.

"You two…" she said. Her hands slipped from Ichigo's chest and then she did something else that neither of them would have expected her to do. Wrapping an arm around each of them, she practically jumped into their embrace, pulling both of them close, but burying her face into the front of Ichigo's shoulder. Her sobbing steadily grew louder despite Ichigo's chest muffling it.

"I was so worried about the two of you," came her muffled words. "I thought… I thought the two of you…" She choked on her words, sucking in breath despite her sobbing. "I thought that you two were going to die!" She broke down and bawled into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do, so he did what felt right by laying a hand around her shoulders and didn't say anything.

Orihime wrapped her arms around her shoulders, lightly hugging her friend as she sobbed on Ichigo's shoulders. She looked up at Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun…"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed with her silent thoughts. "It's time we told her… everything." He ran a hand through Tatsuki's hair before he let his forehead rest in the middle of her's. He remembered all the times that she'd helped him before. She was right, she did deserve to know. Digging up something else from his memory, he said something he hadn't in a long time.

"I'm sorry Suki-chan. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Urahara's soapbox, I'm your host Kisuke Urahara!" Urahara grins and waves his fan.

"Thanks to the timely assistance of the lovely miss Inoue I have recovered from my burs," Urahara's grin fades as he see's Yoruichi packing her bags to leave.

"Would have been nice to have a few more weeks off though…"

Sighing the former Captain quickly recovers and reverts to his normal self.

"Anyways, today we have a very special topic for you, miss Inoue if you would please?"

*Orihime's head pokes out from behind the stages curtain*

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Ichigo-kun was very upset last time…"

"Oh don't worry about him, he's fine with this!" Urahara lied, knowing full well that the young hybrid was currently drugged, bound, gagged and being held at sword point by four Captains and six Lieutenants.

"Oh…ok," with a nervous laugh, Orihime steps out from behind the curtain to reveal her released form.

"Now, I know many of you are wondering about this transformation at this point. I want to assure you that it does in fact have a name, but it's not my place to reveal it, that will come in due time."

*Orihime's wings fidget as she crosses her arms to cover as much of herself as she can*

"Now, you might be wondering about just why she takes this form, correct? Well the reason is due to the nature of her released form. She in essence merges with her Shun Shun Rikka, each of which becomes a part of her. She looks like an angel, but she's actually a fairy, just as they are."

Gesturing to Orihime, the nervous teen complies and opens her wings.

"If you'll recall, all six of the Shun Shun Rika have wings, which is why she does as well, though they are formed from Shun'ō, which is why they have the feathery appearance."

Sighing, Orihime opens her arms and looks away from the camera.

"Now, I'm sure you're all familiar with her now signature bow. As her soul form of offense, I'll give you three guesses as to which of the Shun Shun Rika it's formed by."

"Long story short, if you look her over carefully you'll see how each of the six fairies form into separate parts of her new form, each reflected by their own unique appearance and each connected to their innate abilities. For example, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon each form different pieces of her armor since they are what form her Santen Kesshun."

Snapping his fan closed, Urahara then points at the jittery teen.

"Of course it should be obvious as to what abilities she has access to while in this form. Since she is _merged_ with the Shun Shun Rika, they are as much a part of her as she is a part of them. This means she can use the Santen Kesshun, Sōten Kisshun, and the Koten Zanshun at will, no longer requiring her to call them out. Think of it as achieving Bankai and no longer needing to call out a command phrase to release a Zanpakutou into its Shikai state," Urahara explained.

Now grinning, Urahara taps the young girls shoulder with his fan.

"Of course, since she is merged with the Shun Shun Rika, this means they in turn have complete access to Miss Inoue's Reiryoku. And as you all know, she has quite a bit. This magnifies her powers by a great deal in accordance with whatever her mental and emotional state is at the time. So if she's royally pissed, well you've seen the results," Urahara stated with a chuckle.

"Lastly, she does have a few new abilities at her disposal, the first of which you have already seen. She is capable of absorbing different forms of both Reishi and Reiryoku, and either directing it or redirecting it in the form of her arrows. This ability has no name, its simply a passive trait she possess, similar to Hitsuguya Tachio's ability to form ice from his Reishi."

Eyeing the girl for a moment, Urahara paused.

"I do have to wonder though…"

Feeling like she was being inspected under a microscope, Orihime turned bright red.

"W-w-what?"

"Well, we know that when a persons attire changes from their Zanpakutou it can be removed, after all Kurosaki-san has had his Bankai clothing shredded numerous times," Urahara stated.

Not quite figuring out where his train of through was going Orihime blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Are you wearing anything under there or is that it?" he finally asked, dropping all pretenses and going for the blunt approach.

Flushing bright red, Orihime's wings let loose a single startled flap.

Normally this want that big of an issue, but since Urahara was standing behind her, the hard bone ridge of the wing hit him square in the noise, snapping his head back harder than any slap he'd ever taken before. That alone would have been bad enough, but due to the wings length, the lower part of the wingtip hit him where it hurt most.

*alarm buzzes*

"Well…that's all the time we have for today," Urahara grunted as he pinched his nose in pain with one hand and slowly lowered to the floor, both his legs and eyes crossing in pain. "But make sure to tune in next time…for even more facts…information, and the occasional fan mail question," he managed before dropping to the ground and curling into the fetal position.

That last thing seen or heard before the screen went black was the former Captain's now high pitch voice demanding an icepack and a box of tissues as Jinta's cackling echoed throughout the store.

* * *

Oh dear lord, do my fingers hurt. *SNAP* Correction, they're snapping off, because that was my pinky that just made that snap. Okay, that was Chapter 5. *SNAP* And that was my other pinky. I guess that 92 pages will do that to a person. That in mind, I'm gonna make this quick.

First, the Harem. For all that didn't see it last Chapter, the members have been decided, and there will be no, I repeat, NO negotiations or alterations.

Next, the wait time for this Chapter. If I hear any complaints about how long this took to get out, then I will intentionally make the next wait even longer.

Finally, the next Chapter. I'm gonna take a few days, if not a week off to catch up on my reading before I start the next one. There are a couple of books I've been wanting to read, including a book called "Fell", which is the sequel to a favorite book of mine called "The Sight" by David Clement-Davies. I never thought that there was a sequel until I found this jewel a couple months ago. I'm looking forward to reading it.

*SNAP* *SNAP* And there goes my ring and middle finger. I'll catch you all later. Hope you all enjoyed it. Bye for now! SnK.


	6. Feelings of Unease

Hey guys. Guess what. I'm back again. Hello all, and welcome to another exciting installment of Panther King!

Okay, so this one may not be as exciting as I would like it to be, but it's here and that's all that really matters. To all of my loyal readers, or at least the ones that were loyal enough to stick around despite my almost nine month absence, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

And to my loyal team of Inner Hollows and Familiars, thank you for your patience most of all, and for all the help you've given me in the development of this and future chapters. And now, on with the new chapter.

Disclaimer: To all the dead smoking lawyers, you've got the idea. To all those still living, back off.

* * *

High over the Soul Society, the full moon shined down over the occupants of the dimension, from the peacefully sleeping people within the higher districts of the Rukongai, to the restless and agitated members of the lower districts. All in all there was peace. Well, for the most part there was peace. Within the Seireitei though, there was one room where the occupants were anything but peaceful.

"I hereby call this Captain's meeting to order!" Yamamoto said in a voice that oozed with commanding authority. Before him, all of the Captain's stood in their respective positions, save for three empty spaces. A few of the captains were sporting either bandages or some rather heavy casting. Soifon, while looking fine on the surface, had a very large purple bruise just under her ribs. There was a slight pain for every breath that she took.

Komamura stood fairly unscathed, save for a large quantity of bandages present around his head and neck. From the way that he seemed to sway a little, he had a mild concussion as well. Byakuya and Toushiro both had several casts apiece, and both with a prominent bruise on their faces. As for Mayuri, who'd used his own methods to fix himself, he looked as good as new, save for the fact that he had taken a rather long time to adjust his jaw.

They, along with their fellow captains were restless at the event that had just occurred, the only exceptions being Unohana, who stood with her eyes closed and a small frown on her face, and surprisingly Kenpachi, his uncovered eye also closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"We must resolve this matter immediately," the Sotaicho continued in a much calmer tone. "Now… what do we do about Kurosaki Ichigo and his group?"

The captains all were quiet, at least for the most part. They all knew what the old man meant when he said the word "group". He was referring to the Arrancar. One captain in particular was very…expressive of what they should do.

"That boy's power is something that has never been seen before," Mayuri spoke up with a somewhat devious tone. "What's more, while our research into the Arrancar is extensive, we know very little of them." Mayuri face split into a toothy grin. "I move that we take that boy and those women and allow me to study them." He chuckled thinking things may go his way.

Wrong.

"Sotaicho," Komamura spoke up quietly. "Given what we have seen and the events that took place only so long ago, such a suggestion is out of the question." He lightly laid a hand upon his bandaged head before continuing. "Kurosaki would not tolerate such action, and that could lead to further implications."

"What are you saying fox?" Mayuri growled, irritated that his attempts to get new test subjects was being interfered with. Komamura growled back at the cheap shot, but was glad to hear someone else come to his support.

"The boy will not stand for it," Byakuya cut in before the clown faced captain could speak, his stony face twisted into a scowl and a frown. "As it is now, he has gained enough raw power to make him every bit as dangerous as Aizen himself. Pursue those women, and you shall perish at his hands."

"You doubt that I could contain that boy and those bitches?"

"ENOUGH!" the Sotaicho bellowed with a stab of his cane to the ground. Yamamoto was quickly losing his patience. This was a serious matter, and they were already starting to bicker. "Kurosaki, despite his changes and his actions, is our ally." The old man looked at Mayuri with nothing less than contempt for the man. "And I will not have him alienate us as such just to satisfy your curiosity Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri scowled and grit his teeth. The old fool had no idea what he was doing. He kept quiet for the moment. As for Soifon, all attention was drawn to her when she let out a light snort of indignation.

"Forgive me Sotaicho," she continued, her voice oozing with disdain. "But how can you call him an ally after everything that has just taken place." She scowled, looking around at the captains injured by Ichigo's attack, as well as lightly touching the bruised area under her clothing. "Our so called _ally _has just finished taking up arms against us, and for what reason?" Her scowl deepened. "All in order to protect some filthy _Hollows_," the word Hollow rolling off her tongue as though it were poison. "What kind of _ally _does such a thing?"

"The sort who is only protecting what belongs to him." All heads turned now, looking at the captain who had spoken. Unohana. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn Sotaicho, but I do believe that I can explain Kurosaki-san's actions, as well as how he came to change so drastically, seeing as he himself was kind enough to explain everything to me while in Hueco Mundo. Also, I do believe that Kuchiki-taicho should be able to assist me, given that he first witnessed Kurosaki-san's power." She turned her eyes on Yamamoto, who looked slightly surprised by her words. "Where do you wish for me to begin, Yamamoto-Sotaicho?"

Now this was quite the unexpected surprise for all of them. They had expected to have absolutely nothing to go on concerning his transformation and Hollow powers. However, it seemed that Ichigo had provided those answers for them. Yamamoto allowed an eye to open slightly. "How much did he tell you?"

"Everything."

"Very well then, please tell us everything as well."

Unohana nodded faintly in response before speaking. "According to Kurosaki-san, his Hollow powers first presented themselves when Urahara Kisuke assisted him in the recovery of his Shinigami powers." Soifon snorted lightly once again. She should have known that Urahara was somehow involved with this. "However, according to him, they remained dormant after that until the time of his battle with Kuchiki-taicho. They, as well as his inner Hollow, both of which Kuchiki-taicho was witness."

"I see," Yamamoto mused, his partially opened eyes moving slowly from Retsu to Byakuya. "And as a witness, what is your assessment of this 'Inner Hollow', Kuchiki-taicho?"

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, though he did not really seem to focus on anything. "Only that it is every bit a Hollow as the creatures that we ourselves hunt, despite the fact that it resides within that boy's form. Ruthless, sadistic, violent to a fault. What's more, when it took over the boy gained a death mask to signify his transformation. Had he not been able to take back control, that creature would not have hesitated in killing myself and any other who crossed its path." The stoic captain turned his eyes on Yamamoto. "However, as of now, that boy has complete control of himself, despite his actions taken against our forces."

Yamamoto nodded, but his face remained stern. "Regardless of this, we must know everything." He looked back at Retsu. "Unohana-taicho, please continue."

Unohana nodded, eyes opening and a small frown appearing on her lips. "After he left us to return to the world of the living, his powers and inner did not resurface again until the appearance of the Arrancar in Karakura. He tried to suppress them, and because he could not follow through completely, he put his friends and others in danger. He knew that he needed to gain control, so he sought out the only help that had presented itself." She looked around the room slowly as she spoke next. "He sought out Hirako Shinji and his group."

The surprise that registered in the minds and eyes of seven of the ten captains present was enough to stop their breathing. That was a name that none had heard in a very long time, and if the word "group" was anything to go by, then there were at least seven other names to go with it. However, they did not have long to contemplate the matter as Unohana's voice continued.

"With their help, he was able to bring his inner, and thereby its powers, back under control. At this point he required training in order to prolong the time that he was able to use its powers, but the capture of Inoue Orihime disrupted that training." She turned her eyes on the Captain-General. "Before he left for Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki-san was only capable of using his Hollow powers for a maximum of eleven seconds, and even then, the only thing he summoned to signify them was a Hollow's death mask."

Confusion was a common trait among all of the Captains when they heard that. He'd had no such mask when he'd fought them. Instead, he had armor akin to a Hollow's body. Yamamoto spoke up on the matter. "If that is the case, then what has changed since his departure?"

"What has changed is what he did after his entrance into Hueco Mundo," Unohana answered quietly before continuing. "While there, he did battle with the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and defeated him but left him alive. However, both were immediately attacked by the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga. After killing Grimmjow, he went after Kurosaki-san and nearly killed him. The only thing that saved him is the new form and power that he acquired during that battle." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Both of which are a direct result of his taking the fallen Espada's Zanpakutou, and awakening its power as his own."

If there were any jaws still closed after that statement they were a hard thing to find. This news was just more proof that Ichigo Kurosaki was capable of the impossible. He'd taken an Arrancar's Zanpakutou, and then he'd awakened it. It was an unheard of, and utterly preposterous notion. An Arrancar's weapon was nothing like a Shinigami's. What she had said could not be done. Yet Kurosaki had done it, just as he had everything else. The captains all wondered in silence, until the silence was broken by Yamamoto.

"By any chance, did the boy happen to mention the _name _of the weapon?"

Now all the captains, save for Kenpachi, turned their attention to their leader. It was certainly an odd question for him to ask, considering all of their thoughts on the subject. But now that they looked at the old general, they all noticed something. He didn't look as surprised by this news as the rest of them were. Sure it was there, but there was something else. Almost like there was …expectation in his eyes?

Unohana nodded just enough that it was noticeable. "Yes. I believe he stated its name to be 'Pantera.'"

Yamamoto seemed to slump at hearing the name, as if he was relieved about something, but before any could question him, he spoke. "We need to keep this boy as our ally no matter what the cost. He is far too powerful to have as another potential enemy." The old man stiffened again. "However, even as our ally, we cannot simply allow him to run rampant and do as he pleases. We must keep an eye on him for the moment, as well as those Arrancar."

"No offense Yama-jiji," Kyoraku said, a small frown on his lips, "but that might only make matters worse."

"I must agree with Shunsui," Ukitake spoke up with a nod and a contemplative hand under his chin. "Sotaicho, if you do anything to move against Ichigo or his comrades, the results could be…catastrophic. From what we've seen so far, I highly doubt he would appreciate, or tolerate your actions. You may very well push him further away from us."

"While that is true," Hitsugaya cut in, "the Sotaicho is correct as well. Ichigo is protective of his friends, but as he is that protectiveness will be pushed into overdrive. He could bring harm to someone over nothing more than a simple misunderstanding." Hitsugaya didn't like saying this. Ichigo was his friend, regardless of what he'd done so far.

"If that's the case, then confinement would be the best course of action." This one came from Soifon, and the way she said it was as cold as her stare. "You all seem to forget his past actions and forgive him so easily. The boy stormed Soul Society on a whim, disobeyed direct orders from you Sotaicho, and has obtained Hollow powers as well. For any other such acts would be considered nothing less than treason, for which they would have been locked up or put to death long ago."

The other captains let her words sink in for a moment. They had to admit that she made a very good point. The boy had done much in the short time that he'd existed as a Shinigami, and many of his accomplishments were… less than admirable to say the least, even if they showed positive results. However, one Captain had something to say about such an accusation.

"Forgive me Soifon-taicho," Unohana replied quietly, a frown upon her lips and her eyes half lidded. Said eyes were turned on the Captain next to her. "But I cannot help but feel that your opinion in this matter is somewhat biased."

Whoa. Wait. Hold on. Back it up. What did she just say?

"_Excuse _me?"

"I seem to recall you before protesting his becoming a substitute Shinigami," Unohana continued, "however, I do not recall you giving any reasoning at the time, and thus allowing the vote to go through with no further protest." Her half lidded eyes seemed to grow thinner. "This time though, you bring every reason that he should be considered a threat into your argument. Has he really done something so terrible since then, or perhaps the fact that he so easily defeated you is guiding your judgment?"

There was a reiatsu spike as Soifon let out a small burst of power. Unohana did not so much as blink as her fellow Captain glared at her. She knew that she wasn't playing fair. The fledgling feelings she had for Ichigo made her opinion just as biased as Soifon's, but she did not care. In her eyes the boy had done absolutely nothing wrong. Around them, the other Captain's watched warily, at least until Yamamoto slammed down his cane.

"Enough of this!" he exclaimed, almost yelling. "I will not have fighting amongst ourselves! Especially with such an important matter up for discussion!"

"Then why don't we put this fucking matter to bed already?" All eyes moved to the source of the voice, which had yet to actually speak out during this meeting. Kenpachi. "I mean really! It's obvious what should be done here!"

Now that was a first. None of them had ever heard Kenpachi express what they would consider to be a 'good' idea. A more experienced battle expert and tactician on the field there was not, but off the field he cared for little. In fact, when they stopped to think about it, they'd never really heard him make _any _contribution on incredibly important issues before. This would be a first for him. At least, as far as they knew.

"And what exactly should be done here Zaraki?" Yamamoto asked quietly but sternly. He opened an eye slightly and watched the Captain.

"Now I figured that you of all people would be aware of it old man," the fighting giant replied with a bit of a grin. "He's beaten me. He's beaten Kuchiki, stuffed shirt that he is, along with Soifon and old fox face there. Hell, he beat the tenth division brat there! And to top it all off, he kicked Aizen's ass to the curb too!"

There were small growls and the tightening of brows from all mentioned, but they remained quiet. What exactly was Kenpachi getting at? So Ichigo had beaten them all. What did that have to do with… Several eyes widened, including old man Yamamoto's. Surely he wasn't suggesting…

"Give him what the hell he's earned," Kenpachi added with a sinister, toothy smile. "Make him a Captain."

He most certainly was suggesting it, it seems.

"Surely you jest Zaraki." Byakuya said with a scowl. "Make that boy a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen? What exactly would such an action accomplish?"

Kenpachi let out a rather dark chuckle, despite the little bit of glee in his eye. "Not much, but hey, it's the obvious solution." He looked back to Yamamoto as he spoke. "The brat has proven himself on more than one occasion that he has what it takes. He stormed this place, which is supposed to be impossible, he destroyed the Sokyoku scaffold so easily that the thing might as well have been made of normal wood, and of course, he got his Bankai in three fucking days. And then to put the icing on the cake, he took out the only real enemy that we've ever had and made him run. He's got more than what it takes."

Yamamoto let his thoughts wonder over Kenpachi's suggestion for a moment. While the other Captains didn't know the man very well, Yamamoto knew the man better than he let on. He knew that the man never said or did anything unless there was a reason. What reason he could possibly come up with to make such a suggestion was beyond him. He had to admit, the man's reasoning was sound.

"You think that criminal should be rewarded for his transgressions?" Soifon almost shouted at the fighting captain. "He should be locked away or put to death!"

Zaraki just grinned and his exposed eye narrowed with a scowl. "What's the matter? Upset that Ichigo laid you out like a cheap rug, or the fact that he carried you to the ground after he did it?"

Soifon's eyes widened at that bit of information. Then they thinned to the point of disappearing and her lips curled back in a snarl. "What did you say, you-"

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto's patience was finally starting to wane. The fact that it was accompanied by the start of a headache was not helping him either. He let out a sigh as things quieted down, one hand coming up so that he could rub at his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "Enough…" he breathed lightly." This meeting is adjourned. I will come to a decision on this matter myself. You are all dismissed."

Every Captain gave their leader a lingering look before they slowly proceeded out of the room, closing the door behind them. Yamamoto let out another sigh before quietly leaving the room himself, his cane lightly tapping the wooden floor as he proceeded to his office. He slid the door open quietly and slid it closed just as quietly after stepping in. His headache was already subsiding, but his nerves were just a little frazzled at the moment. He noticed a warm, steaming cup at his desk, the light fragrance gracing his nostrils. Green tea. He'd planned to make his own cup after the meeting, but it seemed that someone had beaten him to it. He would have to thank Sasakibe the next chance he got, for that cup of tea was just what the doctor ordered.

The old general sat and took the cup in hand, setting his walking staff against the desk. He turned the chair so that he was facing the window, taking a sip of the tea as he did. The liquid ran slowly down his throat, warming him throughout and easing his frazzled nerves. Despite that, he still let out another light sigh. "I'm getting too old for this," he said quietly.

A warm, feminine hand found its way to his shoulder from seemingly nowhere. _"You don't know what you say Genryusai. You're still as fiery now as you were in days long ago." _The voice speaking was hot, sweet, and sinuous, but at the same time, controlled, serious, and direct. A woman's voice. _"You need not think anything else."_

Yamamoto watched quietly as the woman moved so that she was standing against the wall before him, her hand dragging across his shoulder. She was clad in a beautiful kimono of brilliant crimson that came to just above her knees, a flame pattern adorning it to several inches above her waist and obi, the pattern so seemingly real that it looked like she was going to be consumed by the flames. The kimono hung off her frame, the light cinnamon skin of her shoulders and upper chest exposed for him to see. His eyes moved to focus on her face. Her thin, ruby painted lips were split to reveal a thin smile beneath a small nose and emerald green eyes, all framed between scarlet bangs as brilliantly colored as her kimono. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which would have seemed normal, if not for the fact the ponytail was actually a long tongue of flame sprouting from her hair tie and extending down past her waist.

Yamamoto eyed his weapon's spirit quietly before speaking. "It is a fact that neither of us can deny, Ryuu-chan," he said quietly, taking another sip of his tea. "Despite what you may think, it's true. Time stops for no one, not even us Shinigami." He set his tea down, facing away from her, if only just. "And as time passes, I begin to grow weary of it all. My age, the conflict, all of it." He glanced back at his companion. "I'm tired, Ryuu-chan."

The woman's eyes took on a caring shine and her smile became just a little smaller. She moved so that she was standing before Yamamoto. His eyes followed her for a moment and stayed locked on her as she stood in front of him. She looked as though she was expecting something. He moved his hands from his lap only to find it occupied by her a moment later. She sat quietly, her head resting on his shoulder as her fiery ponytail wrapped around his back.

_"It cannot be helped, I suppose. Anyone would tire of the conflict eventually, save for maybe Zaraki-san,"_ she finally spoke up, running a cinnamon finger lightly in the strands of his beard. She turned an eye to Yamamoto's face. _"What will you do to absolve the situation, Gen-chan? If you are not careful, it could take a drastic turn for the worse."_

Yamamoto sighed. "I am well aware of that fact, but I fear that I may have made the wrong move in its regard."

_"Yes. Ordering the boy to kill his comrades, even if they are Arrancar, only served to push him further from you," _Ryujin Jakka said. _"So little time with them, and he already treats them as family, save for the one."_

Yamamoto's brows lowered a small fraction. "You mean the one on his arm."

_"Hai."_ Ryujin nodded. _"She may not have showed it, but I could feel it just the same. She would do anything that he asked of her, even if it affected her image as a person negatively."_

Yamamoto stroked one of her red bangs, the finger of his idle left hand barely making contact with a soft cheek. "How can you be so sure?"

She squeezed the cloth of his shihakushou lightly. _"It was her eyes, Genryusai. They were empty, like staring into the void. But how she looks at that boy; the way they lit up when he spoke to her. She is his servant, and I don't doubt that she will be his lover, just as that human girl will be as well."_

Yamamoto allowed another small sigh to pass his lips before he fell silent. For several moments, the only sounds in the room were those of his light breathing and the ones made by the flickering flames of Ryujin Jakka's ponytail. And after several moments, his longtime partner finally spoke again.

_"You never answered my earlier question, Gen-chan. What will you do now?"_ Her eyelid lowered a fraction of an inch. _"Or perhaps you have already made your decision?"_

Again, the aged captain did not say anything. He merely continued to stare out the window, the full moon shadowing his skin and making him look many years greater than he already was. Both eyes opened fully after several moments, letting the moon reflect in his eyes, and there was the smallest upturn of his lips.

"That boy will the death of me. Hopefully he will listen when next I speak to him." the old general said quietly. "Until that happens, perhaps it would be wise to have Shihoin Yoruichi keep an eye on him. For now though, it can wait until morning." Ryujin gave a satisfied nod and the two fell quiet.

Back near the eleventh division, Kenpachi walked under the quiet clear night, his heavy footsteps letting out an echo as they hit the wooden walkway. His brow furrowed slightly before he spoke up. "If you have something to say, then I suggest that you say it now. I won't feel like talkin' after I've finally gotten to sleep."

If there had been anyone observing him or listening in, they would have thought him crazy, for there was no one that could be seen with him. At least that could be seen or felt by anyone but him. He'd felt her presence immediately as she appeared on his shoulder, taking up Yachiru's normal spot. The little blonde spirit grinned a mile wide grin as she leaned forward into his field of vision, her long pigtails bouncing some as he walked.

_"Then when do expect to talk to me, you fuckin' fight junkie?" _the girl spirit asked, her tone cheeky. "_What better time than when you sleep, when you have the most time? It's not like you would actually lose any actual sleep over it." _She suddenly took on a solemn look, her eyes somewhat distant and a little hurt. _"Besides…you have a lot of making up to do for me after more than a hundred years of neglect."_ The girl actually started to cry, small tears streaming down her cheeks.

Now Kenpachi felt bad, and it had been a really long time since that happened. Call it a soft spot he had for kids or maybe it was the fact that this girl reminded him somewhat of his own adopted daughter, but her crying just made him feel low. That fact along with everything he had apparently put her through was what prompted his next action.

The girl let out a squeak as he stopped and jerked under her, throwing her forward off his shoulder. She expected to hit the ground, not for him to catch her. Placing his left hand in his robe, he let the appendage sit limply as he placed her on the shelf created by his forearm. She looked up at him, her face surprised and small tears still present on her cheeks. He placed his right hand lightly on her head. She still managed to see the somewhat sad look on his face.

"Would an apology be a good way to start?" he asked quietly. He lightly stroked her hair as he asked.

Her eyes widened a little when she heard those words. However, the thing that she was most shocked to see was the look on his face. That look, where his face seemed to fall a bit, and his eye lost that manic, fight loving shine that it always seemed to hold. Now the one uncovered eye was just glassy and somewhat empty. It was the look that she hadn't seen in more than a century. Not since her. Not since Yachiru.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes even more. She hated that look. That wasn't the Kenpachi she knew. Sure, she knew he was a jerk before for forgetting about her, but he was her jerk. She was there for him, she was the one who knew the feeling he got when he went into battle, and she was the one who really got to see everything about him. But this was the side she never wanted to see. The side that made him look weak. The man lived to be strong, she knew, and she would help him become even stronger. He had a little way to go, but for now, he was leaning in the right direction.

The platinum blonde spirit laid her face against his chest, letting warm electric sparked tears hit his bandaged abdomen. It was choked by a sob, but she still managed a small _"Uh huh." _and nodded her head, her pigtails bobbing some more.

Kenpachi barely heard it, but he heard it nonetheless. He kept his one hand on her head, idly stroking her bangs with his thumb. He knew that he'd fucked up. She was supposed to be his partner, and he forgot all about her. It was time to make up for lost time.

"I'm sorry," he rasped out as quietly as he had asked his question earlier. She still heard it, and she wrapped her tiny arms around his broad frame, squeezing for dear life.

_"Thank you."_

His eye turned down to look at her for a moment before turning it back on his path. "No problem." Despite the tears she let out, she still managed a small smile. It had been short and blunt, but it was a start. He'd learn her name soon enough.

While there was peace between the two of them, within the office of the second division captain it was anything but peaceful, especially within the captain's own troubled and particularly angry mind.

Soifon was the angriest that she had ever been in a long time. Even when she had been fighting Yoruichi her mood had not been this foul. A resounding crunch rang out when she put her hand through the top of her solid mahogany desk like it was made of cheap plywood. She felt a small amount of pain, not enough to be concerned over, but she grit her teeth anyway. She panted unevenly, her bruised diaphragm keeping her from breathing deep and reminding her of the source of her anger.

"That BRAT!" she shouted, clutching one hand to her abdomen, the other punching through her desk again. "THAT FUCKING, CONCEITED, LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" This time, she used both of her hands, effectively splitting her desk with another loud crunch. She breathed deeper now, ignoring the pain in both her hands and stomach, her mind still on Ichigo.

She did not like the boy. In fact, she loathed the boy with a passion. Ever since he had come to the Soul Society, she did not like him. The fact that he came as a ryoka was when it had started. Ryoka were to be dealt with, and that was it. He'd broken Soul Society's laws, both by breaking in as he had, and then again for interrupting the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. He should have been attacked and killed on sight for his actions. Instead, he was given aid by some of the most well respected Shinigami that the Seireitei had to offer. And then there was Yoruichi.

Soifon growled at that thought. Yoruichi, her teacher, her friend, her world had willingly given aid to the boy. She'd become his teacher and he the student, a position that she herself had once filled. He got to spend time with the woman of her affections; he got to see her more often than she. What's more whenever she spoke of him, Soifon couldn't help but see a small glimmer of happiness in the Shihoin woman's eye.

And then there was this latest development. The boy had done what could only be called treason. He'd gained Hollow powers. He'd taken an Arrancar's weapon, an Espada's weapon, and added them to the Hollow powers that he apparently already possessed. For such a thing he should have been put to death immediately. But then there was the final thing that set her off. She could still see him grinning as he dodged her blows effortlessly. She could still hear it in her mind. Those words. Those words he'd spoken to her only hours ago as his fist dug into the flesh of her abdomen.

_**'Sorry… But I don't have time to waste… Don't have time to waste…time to waste… waste…waste…'**_

She lifted her both of her hands above her head and brought them down on her desk again. This time, the stubby legs holding it up and pieces of the middle panels gave way, letting the heavy desk collapse. Angry, frustrated tears actually started to drip from her eyes. What he'd done was unforgivable.

He'd beaten her. That brat, who had been a Shinigami for less than a years time, had beaten her. What's more, he'd beaten her so easily, crushing her weapon like it glass, and then laid her out with a single hit. And those words he spoke. He didn't have time to waste. He looked down on her, like she was nothing more than a fly buzzing in his face. Like she was a distraction. Like she was weak. And then, according to Zaraki, the boy had the gall to carry her to the ground like she was a fragile little thing that would break if treated roughly.

A scream tore from her throat as she hit her desk one last time. The thing completely gave way this time, leaving little more than a pile of broken wood on her floor. She breathed heavier, accepting the pain that it brought. She almost missed her lieutenant as he walked up behind her. "Captain…"

He didn't get anymore than that out before he was sent flying. The last thing he saw was a foot coming at him before it connected with his cheek. He flew through the office doors, damaging the one, and out into the division training yard. Several of the Onmitsukido members still awake watched as he landed heavily in the dirt but stayed far away. Omaeda sat up, his cheek already bruised and stinging, only for Soifon to appear in front of him in a flash. She looked positively pissed off.

"And YOU!" she shouted. "You couldn't do anything against him! Not a damn, fucking thing! He took one look at you and you fainted! Why you are a lieutenant is something I will never understand! You're a disgrace to the position!" She snorted and tried to keep herself from spitting on him, or hitting him again. "Get out of my sight!" With that order, she turned and stalked off, her haori flowing behind her.

Omaeda stared at her back as she walked away. She did not see the smirk that crossed his lips as he wiped his bruised cheek. 'That's right Captain. Keep giving orders like you're in charge. It won't be long before you'll be the one taking orders from me.' Soifon did not realize her lieutenants thoughts, her mind occupied with her anger of Ichigo.

However, she was not the only one having thoughts of the orange haired hybrid. In the deeper parts of the twelfth division compound, Nemu Kurotsuchi worked quietly, preparing the samples that had been collected in Hueco Mundo. The two large cases she had been responsible for lay empty on the floor.

Unknown to everyone, including his own staff, Mayuri had many unrecorded, and very much illegal, experiments going on within his division. He kept his own private lab very well hidden so that none of the people working for him, whether they be part of his division or part of his Institute staff, would be able to stumble upon it accidentally. The only two who knew its location and how to get in were Mayuri himself, and of course, Nemu.

Said purple haired lieutenant was currently within this very lab, her mind wandering while she worked. For the most part though, her mind kept wandering back to the events of only a few hours ago, above the fake Karakura, where Kurosaki Ichigo had knocked out all of Mayuri's teeth and sent him flying into a building, causing it to collapse with but a single punch. The thought alone made her feel something. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was… nice. For once, Mayuri had been the one in pain, had been the one on the receiving end of the punishment, and Ichigo had been the one to do it.

In her mind, along with those of many others, Kurosaki Ichigo was an enigma. For the most part though, she did not understand the actions that he took. Nothing that he did made sense. He broke into Soul Society against impossible odds, to save a single friend, then did the same when going to Hueco Mundo to save the Inoue girl, and finally did the same for the Arrancar women that had accompanied him back from Hueco Mundo. Why someone would do such a thing was beyond her, but what plagued her mind the most at the moment was the actions that he had taken for the Arrancar women.

He had protected them. He'd protected them, and he challenged all of Soul Society's strongest fighters to do that. What's more, he did not hesitate to strike when it was necessary. When the young Arrancar had been in danger of being taken by Mayuri, he struck without restraint and without second thoughts. Immediately after, he took on every Captain and Lieutenant sent after him, defeating them all. The boy was strong, there was no doubt about that, but he was also gentle. She could still recall the actions he took with Rangiku and Soifon, not only disabling them with as little force as possible, but making sure that they were not further hurt by carrying them to the ground himself.

Nemu couldn't help the thoughts that passed through her mind. Ichigo was strong, kind even towards his enemy, and from what she had been able to discern so far, he was more than willing to put his life on the line for those of his friends. Perhaps he could…

"NEMU, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Mayuri chose this time to return, only to find Nemu still setting up his samples. "You still aren't finished? You slow stupid sow!" He emphasized his insult by backhanding her cheek. Nemu's head twisted on her neck, blood and saliva spilling from her lips. Mayuri did not stop there though, for as she twisted from the hit, his other hand came down on her, his knuckles digging into her spine directly between her shoulder blades and knocking her to the ground. Then he started to kick her, the first eliciting more blood from her lips. Each kick was harder then the last, until a sickening crack rang in his ears. Only then did he stop.

"Now get back to work." He ordered with an angry sneer. When she did not immediately get to her feet, the angry look only seemed to intensify. "Why aren't you getting back to work?"

"Mayuri-sama," Nemu spoke weakly, a little more blood spilling from her lips. "My rib… I think it's broken…"

"As if I care about your feeble bones!" Mayuri shouted, this time placing his foot on her throat depriving her of air. "You will work on the specimens until I say otherwise! Am I understood?" He'd had yet to punish her for not intercepting that boy when he'd been attacked earlier. This would be her punishment. He pressed down harder, waiting for her answer.

"Hai… Mayuri-sama…" Nemu's response was little more than a wheeze, both for her broken rib and the foot pressing on her windpipe. She stood with a groan, but her weak groan was drowned out by the stronger one that resounded from behind her. The shout that accompanied it wasn't as strong though, somewhere between ordering and begging.

"Let me off of this table…" the female voice said, straining some as she tried to struggle against her restraints, "so that I can kick your asses." She struggled a little more, her dark hair swaying as she moved. "When I get out of here and get my weapon back, I'm gonna turn you into a bloody stain. You hear me, you clown faced freak?"

"Ah, that female is awake…" Mayuri said with a grin. He kept that same grin as he looked at Nemu, but a cruel and demeaning scowl still managed to work its way onto his face. "Now get to work, you useless bag of meat. Start with the injections." He turned away, going back to his own work.

Nemu trudged to the occupied table, clutching her rib and looking at it's occupant with a passive face. She picked up the smallest needle of a set of at least two dozen, each larger than the last, and stuck it into the woman's restrained arm.

"Hey, what the hell… was that… shit…" the naked woman on the table demanded before the drug took quick effect. A scream tore from her throat, her body clenching spasmodically in pain as the formula worked its way through her system.

Nemu watched quietly, her own injuries throbbing with unpleasant heat. She did not like this. She hated it as much as she hated her punishments, even if she did not show it. But she could do nothing. These were Mayuri-sama's orders. She lightly touched the red choker about her neck. She had no choice, but she couldn't take much more of this.

Her mind wandered back to Ichigo Kurosaki, and the actions he'd taken for the Arrancar women. How he hadn't hesitated to strike Mayuri down. Perhaps he would take the same actions for her. However, knowing that she could do nothing but obey for now, she prepared the second needle.

Neither Mayuri nor the woman strapped to the table noticed the silent tears that ran down her cheeks, both from the pain of her body and the guilt that she felt over the actions she was currently taking.

In the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya walked steadily but with a slight limp. It was only natural, given the cast wrapped around his leg. The injury would be healed soon enough thanks to Unohana, but the cast was needed to hold the bone in place. The same was true of his arms, but for now, he would bear with it. Proceeding slowly, he made to retire to his room for the night. He would have too, if not for the single Kuchiki servant that approached from behind, moving to stand in front of him, and then bow low.

"Forgive me for not informing you at once Kuchiki-sama, but there is someone here to see you."

Byakuya let his brow rise slightly. A visitor, at this time of night? "What is the business that he wishes to discuss with me?" That could be the only explanation. No one showed up this late for a casual cup of tea, save maybe Yachiru on one of her usual infiltrations. He would make a mental note to have his home Yachiru-proofed.

The servant bowed a little lower. "Forgive me my lord, but he would not say. The only thing that he said was that it was something that you would personally be interested in." The servant went quiet, but remained bowed.

Byakuya considered it for a moment. It was late and could probably wait until the morning, but the person had showed up in the middle of the night. What could be so important, he did not know, but whatever it was he wished to. He turned. "He is within my study, correct?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."

"You may go." He walked away, leaving the servant behind. As quickly as he was able, he made his way to his study, his cast lightly thumping against the hardwood floors. Upon reaching his study, he slowly slid the door aside to see his visitor.

The man kneeling before him was one Jirobo Ikkanzaka, the man he knew to be the former fourth seat of the seventh division. The man who, due to injuries received during Kurosaki's attack on the Seireitei, lost his position as a fourth seat for that of the lowest of the unseated Shinigami. What business did he have with the captain of another division?

"Forgive me for coming to you at so late an hour, Kuchiki-san," the large man said, bowing until his head touched the floor. "but there is an important matter that my associates and myself feel must be discussed with you."

Now, Byakuya Kuchiki, aside from his cool demeanor, business-like attitude, and good looks, was known for his ability to carefully discern a situation. This situation though was drastically simple. The man's tone of voice and casual way of speaking was more than enough to show that the man and his associates' intentions were anything but good. Byakuya would hear what he had to say, but he would be wary in his judgment. Just because your enemy is weak does not mean he should be underestimated.

"Very well," Byakuya replied, taking a seat behind the expensive looking cherry desk, the former fourth seat taking a seat in the chair in front of it. "Now, what is this matter that you wish to speak to me about?"

The large man before him lifted a hand to his mouth, loudly clearing his throat before lowering the hand to his lap, both appendages clutched tightly into fist. "Kuchiki-taicho," he said, now addressing the man's rank, "I would speak with you about the growing infection that is corrupting the Soul Society."

Byakuya's brow went a fraction of an inch at that. He wasn't entirely sure what the man was talking about, but he had an idea. Regardless, he motioned for the man to continue.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san. As you have probably realized by now, I am speaking of that ryoka boy and the rest of his group."

Nothing on Byakuya's face moved to indicate a positive or a negative, but in his mind, he had realized this was probably the case. That boy had changed many things since coming to Soul Society. He himself wouldn't have really called it an infection, even if he and Ichigo didn't see eye to eye. He did not bother to interrupt the large man.

"Ever since that boy and his group came to the Soul Society, things have changed, and my associates and myself feel that it is not for the better." The man let a small amount of anger taint his words, which Byakuya did not miss. "When they came here, people were hurt, others were permanently handicapped or killed, the rules that we have lived by for so long have all but been abandoned, and three of our captains betrayed us to pursue more savage goals." More anger seethed in. "No captain would possibly consider such an action without probable cause. What's more, had they never come here, we would never even consider an alliance with the monsters we are supposed to be hunting, like that boy is doing with those Arrancar."

Byakuya remained quiet for a moment while he analyzed everything that was said. The man tried to play the noble card, but it was still there. This was also about his lost power as it was everything else that he said. No doubt that his collaborators were probably just the same, just as corrupt in their ideals. And how had he heard of the Arrancar already?

Regardless though, Byakuya could see where the man was coming from in that respect, and judging by how angry the thought of Hollows as allies seemed to make Jirobo, his feelings on the subject were true, even if corrupt.

"I see," Byakuya said, leaning forward on the desk, his casts making a slight bump on the expensive wood. "And what exactly have you come to me for?"

Jirobo let his anger leave him, clearing his throat and unclenching his fists in his lap. "In regards to our thoughts and cause," the man said slowly, "I have come to extend an invitation to join us in our organization."

Byakuya showed no real reaction to this. Actually, he showed no reaction at all. He simply sat there and stared at the large man like he would most others: calmly and somewhat coldly. He sat there for several minutes before he said anything.

"And what is it that has brought you to the conclusion that I would even consider joining such a group?" That one struck Jirobo like a punch to the teeth. "I have no reason for taking such an action. What's more, you have said nothing here to convince that such action would even be necessary." The clan leader lowered his brow into an annoyed scowl before getting up and making is way to the door. "You are wasting my time. Leave, before I am forced to have you removed."

As he opened the door to leave, Jirobo's outrage and arrogance finally found their way to the surface. He was out of his chair instantly. "You would let that boy and his Hollow bitches corrupt everything that we have built? Everything that we come to value? Everything that we take pride in?"

Byakuya stopped for a moment, and Jirobo thought that perhaps he had convinced the man. At least, until Byakuya turned and locked eyes filled with cold fury onto the man. He even started to leak a small amount of reiatsu.

"Do not stand their and speak to me of pride when you possess not even a shred yourself," the nobleman replied harshly. The exposed fingers on the end of his cast began to glow with a pale blue energy. "Now leave my estate."

Jirobo watched the man very cautiously now. He wanted to press the issue some more, but at the same time, he wanted to keep from getting fried. Mind quickly made up, the large man stalked past Byakuya, the noble glaring a hole in the back of the man's head. "Mark my words, Kuchiki," the large man growled, "you will join us eventually. You know that we speak the truth. Those women will be our ruin."

The man was gone soon after the words left his lips, leaving Byakuya with his thoughts. How had that man learned of the Arrancar so quickly, he wondered, when none of the Captains had informed their divisions of what had happened, and even gossip could not travel that quickly. There were people of ill intent within their midst.

_"For now though, they are nothing that needs to be worried about," _a woman's voice cut across his thoughts. He noted the appearance of a woman in the corner of his vision. She was dressed in a white kimono decorated with pink cherry blossoms, the material pulled tightly over a rather thin and fair form. Her pale face was as fair and as delicate as the rest of her form, with thin lips, a petite nose, and mirthful, pale blue eyes. Her hair hung down her back to about her waist, the color a brilliant pink as the blossoms upon her clothing. _"If they send such a weakling as he to proposition your time, then their influence is not yet as strong as they make it seem."_

"Indeed," Byakuya said quietly, moving to return to his room. Senbonzakura followed, her footsteps light to the point that even he could barely hear her move. He turned an eye on her, noticing the small smile on her lips. "What is it?"

_"I am simply noticing that you are not as concerned about your wounds as you normally are," _she noted quietly, still wearing that Unohana-esque smile. Her eyes caught his. _"Perhaps it is because your thoughts are otherwise occupied?"_

Byakuya stopped at the door to his room, turning so that he fully faced the spirit, who now had her smile obscured by dainty fingertips. "What is it you are insinuating?"

The female spirit gave a small chuckle and reached out to lay her palm upon his cheek. _"Oh my poor boy. Always so slow about such things." _Before he could even get a syllable out, she turned a bright, brilliant pink and her body breaking down into sakura petals, each one seeming to blow away and disappear.

Byakuya stood quietly for several seconds before letting his eyes drift shut. "Ridiculous." he said to no one. What he didn't realize was that she'd been talking about he was thinking of the Arrancar that he'd met earlier. He didn't really dwell on the subject of why, but he couldn't get his mind off the green haired woman, or the way that she had looked at him before.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Kuchiki manor, Rukia Kuchiki lay awake in her bed, her mind on the one thing that it had been for several hours. Ichigo. The moonlight shined through the thin paper doors of her room, giving her features a pale glow as her thoughts raced by.

"Ichigo…" she whispered quietly, remembering back to when she had first met him. She hadn't really known what to think of him back then. The kick that he'd given her, and the second that he tried to deliver before she'd put that Kido on him, had pretty much cemented the fact that he was rude. She also thought that he was a bit of an idiot, especially for attacking her barehanded. However, after the Hollow had begun attacking his family, she wasn't sure what to think of him, or the power he obviously had. She needed to observe him more.

What she discovered was that while he was a bit of a stubborn idiot, he was also very kind to those in need, even if he had a very gruff way of showing it. He rescued every soul that was attacked, and killed every Hollow that attacked without prejudice, even if he had refused in the beginning. And then Renji and her brother had come for her.

She'd been branded a traitor. She had to leave or he'd been hurt. She'd never thought that he would come after her. He'd even managed to nearly defeat Renji. Nearly. In doing so, he'd nearly lost his life to her brother, and even then he still tried to keep them from taking her. She had felt her heart move when he did that, only to have it replaced by the icy dread of what her brother planned to do to him. That in mind, she did the only thing she could. She had treated him just as her brother would have, and then went with her captors. It broke her heart to leave him laying there, knowing full well that he would soon be dead. She had bought him a little more time, but he would still die.

And then, after so long in solitude, Renji had told her that the Seireitei was being invaded. Invaded by the one person that she believed to have died that night in the cold rain. She didn't know why, but she'd felt so relieved. Ichigo was alive. He was alive, and he was coming for her. She almost couldn't believe it until she realized that he was coming to save her, and he was putting himself in danger to do it. Between her happiness and despair, she didn't know what to feel.

Then she actually saw him again. He'd come flying out of nowhere with a strange device attached to his arm and landed in front of her like it wasn't that big of a deal. He acted stubborn, pig-headed, and rude, but she was relieved to see him alive, well, and still very much the same. He'd disappeared again soon after with Yoruichi, only to reappear days later, stronger than ever, but still himself.

Rukia felt herself sadden even more at that thought. He had been himself. From then until hours ago, he hadn't changed a bit. Even after the Arrancar had come, then Orihime had been taken, he had still been himself. After they had split up in Hueco Mundo, she hadn't expected anything to change. She expected Ichigo to come back the same as he always had, even if he was severely beaten in the process.

But he hadn't. Ichigo had come back, but not alone. He'd come back with Orihime and an Arrancar entourage, one of them even hanging off his arm as if she were a lover. What's more, he had come back changed. He'd come back as a part Hollow, the side of him that he'd tried to suppress manifested to it's fullest, along with it's attitude. He was changed, he was different, he… he wasn't the Ichigo that she knew anymore.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered again, this time a small tear leaking from the corner of her eye before she buried her face in her pillow. Silently she wept as images of Ichigo danced through her mind.

* * *

Aizen cursed to himself rather than out loud so as not to not express how truly angry and unprepared he had been for the events that had taken place mere hours ago.

Actually, unprepared would be a rather poor choice of words. In case of failure and a need to escape, a small facility very far from Los Noches had been prepared. It was small compared to the massive fortress, but if properly furnished, a family of four from the living world could have lived comfortably within its walls.

However, just because he had prepared for failure did not mean that Aizen was not upset. At this moment, he sat upon the raised stone table in the corner of the room, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting quietly on his thumbs while his crossed fingers obscured his mouth. His body was wrapped in many bandages, his wounds having been stitched up and broken bones set by the few Arrancar with medical abilities that Aizen kept here just in case. Right now, they were attending to the wounds of Tousen, Gin, and Yammy. Ulquiorra stood off to the side, his power sealed once again, and Wonderweiss crouched down by the stone table holding Tousen.

As before, Aizen was somewhat upset by how his plans seemed to have been dissolved so easily, but at the same time he knew that it could not be helped. There had been several factors he had not foreseen. The most glaring upon his mind at the moment though was one Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen felt his brow lower by a fraction of an inch. That boy that could not be explained. That boy that had done the impossible by taking an Arrancar's weapon. That boy he should have killed when they met. That boy…

The small burst of static indicating a Sonido reached his ears. He turned his eyes on the Arrancar that had just arrived. Taking in the bowing figure with the bull shaped mask that he wore, he spoke calmly, "Rudobon. It is good to see that you survived the attack."

The leader of the Exequias bowed his head as Aizen spoke. "Forgive me for not joining you sooner, Aizen-sama. I was collecting data on our foes."

Aizen eyed the bowing Arrancar for a moment. He knew Rudobon to be one of the smarter soldiers amidst his former army. Any data he might have been able to collect would help greatly at this point. However, he also knew him to avoid any fight that he knew he could not win. The only reason that he was still alive at the moment was because he had avoided the slaughter. At the moment though, he was not willing to let himself lose any more soldiers, so Rudobon would survive. For the moment.

A low groan drew his eyes back to the stone tables. Gin was beginning to stir. The silver haired man sat up slowly, clutching at his ribs and the stitching across his torso. "Hmm… I always knew that fightin' Zaraki would be interesting. Never bothered to think about how painful it would be though." He traced the burn marks surrounding the stitched cut, but all the while his normal smirk was fixed upon his lips. His slit eyes turned on Aizen. "So we lost then, did we Captain?"

Aizen eyed his subordinate for a moment quietly, taking in that grin that never seemed to fade for any reason. "Yes Gin. We lost the battle. It is something that could not be helped."

"Souka," Gin drawled, stretching the word out as he leaned back, putting his weight on a single hand and turning lit eyes on the ceiling. "So that boy was our undoing, then." The fox grin widened some. "Somehow, that doesn't really surprise me."

Aizen eyed the wound running down Gin's chest, noting the burns that Gin seemed intent on running his fingers over lining the cut. They seemed so much worse compared to his own. "You encountered him then, did you Gin?" Aizen asked with a raised brow.

Gin's grin actually managed to disappear from his face. "Who? Me?" The grin came right back, his heading lolling so he could look at Aizen sideways. "That boy passed me up to go after you Captain. Let me and Kaname to have our fun with Kenpachi." The hand running across his wound came up to cup his chin, his thumb stroking his cheek. "Never pegged Zaraki for having a Kido type though."

Aizen's eyes focused on Gin so quickly that there was almost a small burst of static to accompany the movement. "What did you say Gin?"

"Just sayin' that I never would have expected Zaraki to have a Kido type Zanpakutou," Gin repeated, thin eyebrows raised. "Somehow, I pity the Seireitei. If the big guy ever really gets off that lightning, he's gonna turn the whole place into the Thunderdome." Gin chuckled as he spoke.

Aizen considered Gin's words for a moment before looking straight ahead again, positioning his chin back on his thumbs and his folded hands back over his lips. His mind was on this new development. It was something that he, and probably no one else had ever thought of happening. Zaraki gaining some knowledge of his weapon's abilities.

What's more, it was a Kido based weapon with the elemental power of lighting at its disposal. He had seen what elemental Zanpakutou were capable of through the demonstrations of Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka and Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru. Add that fact to the amount of power Zaraki had on his own, and Aizen could only think of one outcome to this event.

'The Thunder God awakens…' he thought, adding this development to the now growing list of threats from Soul Society.

Ulquiorra, who had been silent since their arrival here finally asked the one question that had probably been on a few of their minds since they had fled. "Aizen-sama, what is our course of action as of now?"

Aizen straightened himself, albeit carefully so as not to tear his stitches, but still maintaining his role as their leader. "This war has yet to end Ulquiorra. We will rebuild our forces. In doing so, we will recruit stronger Espada, ones like yourself. With the promise of power, it will not be long before others gather to join us."

"And what of the Hogyoku, my Lord?" Ulquiorra inquired. "With it in Kurosaki's possession, we will have no way of converting those that gather into Arrancar."

Aizen let his lips turn upward into a smile. "Ulquiorra…" he replied in a voice far too calm, quiet, and smooth for someone who had all but had his forces decimated, "Do you believe that I would have ordered a retreat without the Hogyoku if it was truly required? There is an alternate solution to using the Hogyoku, and it lies within my possession."

"Is it now?" Gin asked with a raised eyebrow. "And where exactly have you been hiding this little trump card of yours, Taicho?"

"That would be with me, Ichimaru-san," a new voice answered, ringing over the small group of gathered people, made heavy with the suave Spanish accent intertwined with every word. Eyes moved to find the owner of the new voice in the doorway of the room, leaning with his right shoulder against the doorframe and his arms crossed over his chest.

He was an Arrancar, there was no doubt about that. He wore the standard Arrancar attire, similar to Ulquiorra's, save for the collar was a bit different, the jacket was open more to reveal the fist sized hole in the middle of his chest, and a loose-fitting red belt hung off his waist from under his sash. A katana with an hourglass shaped tsuba hung from his waist. His skin was as pallid as Ulquiorra's, and his face had a structure similar to that of the Cuatra Espada, but there the similarities ended. The man's eyes were bright yellow, and his hair, though somewhat long, had a spiky quality to it and was bright teal in color. His final feature was the upper jaw mask fragment under his right eye that extended around the side to the back of his head, with three large, flat spikes extending from it.

"Arturo Plateado," Ulquiorra spoke up from the wall, his emerald eyes on the teal haired newcomer. "What business do you have with us when you refused Aizen-sama's invitation to join our cause?"

"On the contrary, I never did such a thing," Arturo replied with smirk, brandishing his deep, accented voice again. "Aizen-sama simply had an assignment for me to conduct outside of the fighting."

"Oh my, a secret assignment? How very cautious of you, Taicho, that you would even keep it from Kaname and myself," Gin said, his brow rising higher. "Pray tell, what have you had Arturo doing all this time, Captain?"

Aizen turned an eye on his former lieutenant for a second before his smile returned. "Protecting our trump card Gin." He turned his eye back on Arturo. "How is our trump card doing, Arturo?"

"Very well, Aizen-sama," Arturo replied as he uncrossed his arms. "Though it wishes to be of more use to you, my lord. It is beginning to feel as if you abandoned it, and is more than ready to help you with your plans."

Aizen felt his smile curve upward just a fraction more. That was just what he'd been hoping to hear. His plans were proceeding perfectly.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my indeed," Gin said, his voice mocking exclamation and surprise. "We have a trump card that important? How surprising."

"Not just any trump card," Aizen said coolly. "It is an Arrancar. An Arrancar with the power to blur the lines. It is in essence the Hogyoku."

"And it is within your control, as well as a complete secret from the enemy." Gin pieced together with a grin. "How devious of you Captain." Gin's eye opened a fraction, revealing a small amount of wine red color. "This is going to be very interesting," he chuckled.

"Long live Aizen."

His almost quiet declaration was echoed by all the Arrancar present, save for Wonderweiss, who let out a light "Ahhh…", continuing to watch Tousen's table. Aizen closed his eyes, his smile not fading, and moved to lean back against the wall his table connected to. He was glad to hear the declaration, but even now he was assessing threats to his plans. He knew that eight Arrancar had left with Kurosaki and the others. Even in his weakened state, he had still felt them go. In his mind, he recounted the energies he had felt. There had been Halibel, her fraccion, Loly and Menoly, Lilinette, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank, who had been thought dead until recently.

Aizen felt his smile grow just a tiny bit more as he thought about them. 'Well, at least there will soon only be seven of them instead of eight. She won't last very long.' The evil captain laughed to himself at his own private knowledge before slowly dozing into a quiet slumber. The fight had tired him greatly, and at this point he was in no real hurry to enact his plans. For the moment, there was only sleep.

* * *

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this sooner?"

If there was one thing that Tatsuki was ever really grateful for about her parents at this moment, it was that they were mighty heavy sleepers and that they rarely woke up in the middle of the night. Otherwise, they would have stumbled upon the odd scene in their kitchen.

After Tatsuki had broken down from her outburst, Ichigo and Orihime had agreed on one other thing aside from them needing to tell her everything that was going on, and that was that they needed to get her calm enough to listen, and out of the cool night air. Tatsuki had been very reluctant to let go of either of them. Orihime had managed to get out of her grip, but Ichigo wasn't having that same luck. That in mind, he didn't make her. He wouldn't. Not with how she had been. Instead, he picked her up gently and they walked in, Orihime closing the door behind them.

Having been to Tatsuki's home on several occasions, she also led him through the house, straight to the kitchen. At the late hour, the click of the light switch seemed to echo when Orihime flicked it on. After carefully removing the blades from his back so he could sit, Ichigo pulled a chair from the table and took a seat. He did not make Tatsuki vacate her position, settling her in his lap while she continued to cry into his shoulder. Orihime wrapped her arms around the two from behind, settling her own face into Ichigo's shoulder. The redheaded healer had been very aware of Ichigo's tail when it wrapped around her middle and pulled her as close as the chair would allow.

Eventually Tatsuki finally pulled herself from Ichigo's shoulder. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her nose was running a little. She wiped her eyes and nose on her forearm, sniffing some before settling her head back on Ichigo's shoulder. She noticed where exactly she was sitting, but at that moment she didn't care. She had just wanted to know what was going on.

"Ichigo. Orihime. Please… tell me what's going on."

And with that one request, a very long explanation began. They told her everything, from the time when Ichigo had first become a Shinigami up until the events that had occurred no more than a couple of hours before. She reacted accordingly depending on what she was told, from the surprise about the powers and abilities that Chad and Uryu possessed; to the sadness that she'd felt about hearing what had happened with Rukia. At one point she socked Ichigo in the jaw, making his teeth clack together and her knuckles hurt badly when he told her that he'd nearly died three different times, once even almost getting cut in half. ("You idiot! You shouldn't be dying if you're so damn strong!")

She almost hit him again when he told her that he'd done the same thing in the rescuing of Orihime from Hueco Mundo, from Dordonii, to Ulquiorra, to Grimmjow all trying to kill him. The only thing that really stopped him was him telling her how he'd become like he was. Her hearing that he was stuck like he was, with those ears, the hair, and the tail made her think of just how much he cared. He was permanently changed, all because he wanted to protect his friends. It almost brought a tear to her eye.

Almost.

From there, they told her about the fights, the allies that they'd gained (omitting the details on Halibel's decision of why she wanted to join them), and of course, the victory over Aizen, even if he wasn't dead. And then, when they told her about their return and everything that had happened since then, she just stared at the two of them like they were mad.

When they finally finished though, she had no idea what to say. In fact, she couldn't muster any words at all. She just sat there in Ichigo's lap for a moment before getting up and starting to pace. She paced the kitchen a total of four times before stopping and moving to the counter and the window. She stood there for a good five minutes, chin in her palm, looking out the window. The only sound that was heard was the movement of the chair, Ichigo abandoning it for Orihime, and him sitting down on the floor in front of her. Tatsuki finally let out a heavy sigh and turned to face them, bringing them to the situation now.

"What did you expect us to tell you, huh?" Ichigo asked, scowling. "Something like this maybe? 'Oh yeah Tatsuki, I forgot to tell you, we've been out fighting corrupt souls and we're gonna be fighting a war soon!' Yeah, that would've gone over well."

Tatsuki scowled at that. "It would've been better than nothing! Do you know what it's like to know that you're friends are keeping secrets from you?"

"We are sorry Tatsuki-chan. We really didn't mean to make you worry," Orihime answered, leaning forward a little, beginning a steady rhythm of scratching behind Ichigo's ears. She couldn't help herself.

Not that she tried all that hard, mind you.

Tatsuki let out another heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is a lot to take in. It's not everyday that you find out shit like this. Shinigami, Hollows, spiritual powers… geez, it's making my head hurt."

"You wanted to know," Ichigo replied, his tone awfully subdued. Tatsuki noted that he seemed rather relaxed too, as he was leaning back against Orihime's legs. She also noticed the light rumbling purr coming from his chest, the way that his tail was swishing from side to side, and the fact that Orihime seemed so content to scratch his ears like she was doing.

Something clicked in Tatsuki's mind. 'When did Orihime get so close to Ichigo? When did she work up the nerve to be near him, let alone touch him?' She lifted a brow. "Orihime, what are you doing?"

"Oh…" The girl started to blush a little, but she didn't stop her actions… even when Ichigo leaned his head back into her lap, his eyes shut. "Well…As he is now, Ichigo-kun likes it when his ears are scratched." She leaned forward more, giggling as she scratched harder. Ichigo's ears twitched a little bit. "It's kind of cute actually."

Tatsuki looked like she was going to say something else, but stopped when Ichigo let out a light moan to go with his purring. She blushed, and promptly looked away from the two of them. 'Dammit… why do I feel like I'm intruding on something? She's just scratching his ears…'

"Kami, Hime, I love you."

Tatsuki's eyes snapped back just in time to see the two of them close the gap, Orihime's hair hanging around them like a velvety red veil. She felt a small pang in her heart at seeing that. The green eyed monster began to rear its head, and the target of its intent was her best friend. Now she felt horrible. Until a little while ago she had only been worried about her friend. That had been before.

Then amidst their explanation of everything that was going on, they'd informed her of what had happened between them. When they'd said it, she'd felt her heart skip a beat and her face fall for a moment. She'd found herself looking at their smiling faces with a blank expression for a moment before she herself smiled and congratulated them. Even though that had been the case, she couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

She tasted the awful taste of jealousy on her tongue at the sight before her. It wasn't fair. She'd known forever that Orihime liked Ichigo, but even so, she still thought that this wasn't fair. She had known him the longest, she was his oldest friend. Why couldn't it be…She laid a hand over her eyes, smiling a sad smile. No. She was happy for them, she truly was. For her to have any contrary thoughts was unforgivable.

'Kami…I'm a horrible person.'

She breathed deep and looked back at them, schooling herself and spoke up. "Jeez, would you two get a room already?"

Orihime bolted up from her position, her blush apparent, while Ichigo just opened his eyes and looked at her. Tatsuki grinned like a fool, and even laughed. Orihime laughed too, one hand on the back of her head as she blushed, and Ichigo just closed his eyes and chuckled. It was dark and heavy, a deep rumble in his throat that sent a warm tingle down the girls' spines. Orihime had never heard him laugh like that before, and neither had Tatsuki. It was…new.

Ichigo hands hit the floor, applying enough pressure to actually lift him from the ground and onto his feet, as if he weighed nothing. He crossed his arms, a scowl set back into his features as he looked at Tatsuki. "So do you understand yet why I didn't tell you anything?"

"Yeah yeah," she replied, waving a hand dismissively in his face. "I still don't see why you felt the need to worry about me though. I could have taken care of myself."

Ichigo let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, placing a palm over his face and tapping his pointer finger rhythmically against his forehead. "You don't understand at all."

"Yes I do." She put on her deepest scowl. She was beginning to grow angry.

"No," Ichigo said, taking away his hand to reveal his own scowl, "you obviously don't. If you did, you wouldn't be saying something as stupid as 'I could have taken care of myself.'" His eyes narrowed. "Even after everything that we've told you about, you still don't realize just what exactly we were up against."

The fist came out of nowhere and collided with his chin. There was a clack as Ichigo's teeth slammed together. His head jerked back, and Tatsuki brought her fist back to her ignoring the bruise forming on her knuckles.

"You stupid jerk!" She held onto her fist, feeling like she'd just punched a piece of steel. Ichigo brought his head back forward, noticeably fine. "To me, it sounds like you just wanted to play Hero! They couldn't have been all that powerful, if you're any indication!" She waved a hand at him to indicate him. "I mean just look at you! You don't look any different than you do normally! The only thing really different are the marks, the eyes, the ears, the hair, and the tail! Hell, I bet the only thing really powerful about you is the way you smell!"

Ichigo stood there quietly, his scowl never wavering and his tail twitching like an angry metronome, and Tatsuki kept up that very same scowl. Orihime was up and behind Ichigo, being careful to avoid his tail. "Tatsuki-chan…"

"Orihime, don't you dare." Tatsuki was glad to see her friend safe, but right now, her anger at Ichigo and his actions were overriding that. "Don't you dare defend him. He knows I could have helped, and so do you."

Orihime stayed quiet after that. She knew how completely wrong Tatsuki was. She knew that Tatsuki couldn't fight against the opponents that they had. The only thing stopping her from telling her best friend that she couldn't do it was she didn't know how.

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, letting out a small growling sigh. "You know what, forget it. I'm leaving." He grabbed his swords from their leaning position against the wall, placed them on his back, and was out the kitchen door. "Hime, you coming?"

"Hai," Orihime said, moving quickly after him, Tatsuki following.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Ichigo caught her with a look from her front door. "It's the middle of the night, we've just come back from another world, and we're all tired. We're going to get the others and then we're going home." He raised an eyebrow. "Or do you plan on having us sleep here with you?"

Tatsuki's felt herself flush with color at that thought, but quickly dismissed it. What he said made sense. She may be angry with him at the moment, but it wasn't like she could keep him there. Besides, they had given her way too much to think about, and she couldn't think about it all with them around. She let out an angry huff, turned on her heel, and waved a hand at them over her shoulder. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want."

"Bye Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said, her tone bubbly again and waving a hand at the back of her retreating friend, ever capricious in her moods. She let Ichigo pick her up, this time only lightly blushing. "She took that better than I thought she would."

"Yep. Now let's go. I'm sure they're all wondering what's taking so long."

"Yes, especially Loly and Menoly," Orihime said quite loudly. "I just hope they aren't too worried about me."

The two of them both heard the end of Tatsuki's footfalls and they both realized what had just been said. Both of them glanced in to see her looking at them with rather wide eyes. Those wide eyes quickly shifting from surprise to anger and she was running at them both. For you see, during their explanation they had mentioned how Loly and Menoly had been Orihime's torturers. What they hadn't mentioned to avoid further worrying for her was that the two of them were now here with them, and that they'd pledged themselves to Orihime. Unfortunately, half the facts had just been slipped.

Ichigo had just enough time to realize that they needed to leave immediately. He was not fast enough in doing so unfortunately. Just as he managed to go into a Shunpo, Tatsuki managed to grab onto the two of them. With a small flash, all three of them disappeared from Tatsuki's apartment.

* * *

"I'm going to kick his ass when he finally gets back here," Apache grumbled, looking through a large pile of clothing. "I don't care if it makes me break every bone in my arms and legs. It's what he deserves for leaving us here with such a pervert."

Needless to say, Apache was not feeling like a very merciful person right now. There were some things she just couldn't handle. Okay, Tessai taking the appropriate measurements needed to make her gigai had been fine, only because the man seemed very professional in his work. Having her strip so he could get info on shape, color, and apparently, _smoothness and skin texture and features_, had irked her to the point of nearly clobbering the man, but again she didn't make too much of a fuss since again, he just didn't seem to care. The man was very much a rock when it came to his work.

The last thing needing to be done had sent her over the edge though. Urahara Shoten, despite its looks outside, was actually a very large place inside with many secret rooms. One such room was the one that she and Mila had been sent to after the statistics for their gigais had been taken. The Clothing Room. Many types of clothing, from shirts and jeans to dresses and dress clothing, resided within this room. From this, they were to pick a few sets of clothing for themselves to wear in their gigais.

The thing about this that set Apache off? The fact that about half the room was made up of ladies underwear, ranging from plain white panties to lingerie so skimpy yet complex that if it could actually be put on without an instruction manual, it wouldn't really be doing it's job of covering. Mila was currently examining one such complex lace concoction.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, turning the black and red lace as she examined it. "The guy may be a pervert, but I must say that he has good taste in underwear." Deciding the busts size was too small, she picked something else up. "Besides, he's not as bad as I thought. He doesn't stare much, and it's not like he tried to feel us up or anything." She looked at the red lace bra in her hands. 'Hmm, what would that hunky honey like? Red? Or maybe black? Leopard-print?'

"You tried to hit him too, remember?" Apache was currently digging through a pile of jeans. "And I don't care if he isn't all that bad, I'm still going to kick Ichigo's ass."

Before Mila could respond to her friend's words, a rather loud shout came from outside.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" There was the sound of a fist colliding with flesh. "Even now, you're still keeping secrets from me? Where the hell are they?"

"Tatsuki-chan, wait!"

The two of them found themselves drawn to the front of the shop, peering out the door to see Orihime trying to hold back a rather irate looking girl with spiky black hair. They also noticed Ichigo rubbing his cheek, and that the girl had bruised knuckles.

"Oh, so it isn't just you then." Mila teased. "It's every little girl with a temper."

Apache looked up at her friend. "What was that?" A tick mark throbbed on her forehead. "I could swear I heard you call me little…" And the temper comment goes completely over her head.

While those two began to bicker, Ichigo had grabbed onto Tatsuki's arms to keep her back. The gesture wasn't appreciated. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you actually stop and listen to reason!" Ichigo growled, keeping a firm grip despite her struggling.

"Reason?" she screamed, hurting his now oversensitive ears. "You keep more secrets from me and bring the two little bitches that hurt Orihime back here, and you talk to me about reason?" She struggled a little more. "NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime pleaded quietly, hands up as she tried to get through to her friend. "Things have happened since then that-"

"Orihime-sama? What's going on?" Unfortunately, Loly had chosen that moment to make her presence known. Her mask fragment was absent, and she was dressed in a blue denim skirt and black shirt, completed by the denim jacket and the black knee high boots. It was her gigai, but considering what Tatsuki had been told by the two of them, her looks were enough to tell her who she was.

"You!" Sick of Ichigo holding her back, she followed the basics of S.I.N.G.: Stomach, Instep, Nose, Groin. Ichigo reacted accordingly for each. The small loss of air, a wince for his toe, the same for the hit to his nose, and then the widening of eyes, gritting of teeth, biting of lip, tearing of eyes, and clutching of self for the last one. Tatsuki took her chance and got away from them, and went for Loly. The young girl, because of the surprise of what was going on and what Tatsuki had done to Ichigo, was not prepared to be slapped and lifted off the ground by the front of her jacket.

"You!" Tatsuki snapped again at the very scared looking Loly in her grip. "Why are you here? After what you did to Orihime, you should be dead!" Tatsuki just started to look angrier when Loly didn't say anything so she pushed her back against the shop wall. "ANSWER ME!"

Loly had not been expecting something like this. She had suspected that Ichigo had taken Orihime to see a mutual friend of them both, but she did not even think that they would bring anyone back with them, and judging from the actions being taken against her now she knew two things: This girl was very protective of Orihime, and she knew what she had done to her Orihime-sama back in Hueco Mundo. Now in the position she was in, she couldn't help but feel a little frightened. That slap had actually hurt, and the anger that this girl was exuding was scaring her. What's more, she also seemed to be exuding a small amount of spiritual power. All this, coupled with the fact that she been caught so completely off guard that she forgot about her own powers, along with the look on her face made one thing very clear. Loly was very much terrified of this girl.

Tatsuki's anger was not about to let the girl off that easily though. It wanted to see the girl's fear. After what she'd done to Orihime, she was right to fear her. Tatsuki grit her teeth, the grinding almost audible. "I SAID ANSWER ME!" Keeping her grip on Loly's jacket, she pulled back her hand to slap the girl again.

She hadn't counted on anyone stopping her.

Ichigo, despite the small amount of pain he was still experiencing, grabbed onto Tatsuki's upper arms, pulling her away and letting Loly drop. Orihime was by the scared girl's side immediately. She let the girl lean into her, idly stroking her hair as she let out fearful sobs, her fingers clutching at Orihime's sweater. "Shhhh…its okay, Loly-chan."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Tatsuki screamed as Ichigo dragged her back. He kept a tight grip on her arms, and his tail wrapped around her legs so she couldn't kick him again. "GET AWAY FROM ORIHIME!" She struggled against Ichigo's grip. "LET GO OF ME, ICHIGO!"

"Not happening!" he exclaimed. "Not until you calm down and listen!" He kept a firm grip, since she was a lot stronger than he had taken her for, and considering his current strength, that was saying something. He also failed to notice that her eyes were glowing blue.

"LISTEN? YOU BROUGHT THOSE BITCHES BACK HERE, AND YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU?" She tried to elbow him, but he held her fast. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Ichigo," Uryu spoke up, gaining the boy's attention. Uryu was just one of the small group that was gathered at the front of the shop. Chad lightly dozed near the door, sword in his lap. Orihime was on the ground with Loly, Menoly leaning over them. Apache, and Mila were arguing, and Nell was watching the exchange between himself and Tatsuki, her head out from behind the door.

"What?"

"I believe it would be prudent if you were to let her go now."

"Are you outta your mind, Uryu? Why would I do that?"

**"I SAID LET GO!" **Tatsuki's eyes snapped open, the blue glow suddenly throughout the whole eye as she let out a rather strong burst of spiritual power. Ichigo had enough time to be surprised before he was blown backwards off his feet, past the group, through the shop's front door, and then through the sliding paper doors on the other side of the room.

Surprise reigned on all their faces, except Uryu who just pushed up his glasses and added, "That's why."

Tatsuki only had enough time to wonder why she was suddenly so tired before passing out cold.

Back with Ichigo, despite the fact that he was particularly pissed off at the moment, the boy could only growl and wonder why he was seeing white. That thought was very quickly answered for him.

"Ichigo-sama, if you wished to see my panties, you need have only asked."

Ichigo's eyes shot open wide before he grabbed the garment off his face. He was immediately met with an eyeful of Halibel, in her gigai since her mask fragments and Hollow hole were absent. So were her clothes for that matter, save for the sheer white stockings she was wearing.

Ichigo caught himself staring. 'Wow…'

**"King…"**

'Shut up." There was warning in his tone.

**"Can't we just…"**

'Shut. Up.'

**"Please…?"**

'No.'

**"…Spoilsport."**

"Ichigo-sama," the tan goddess spoke evenly, gaining his attention. "While you are welcome to observe my body as much as you wish, I do believe that you are making Sun-Sun and Lilinette uncomfortable." The boy glanced across the room, noting the two girls covering themselves as best as they could before a sizeable mirror.

A thought struck him in the back of his mind. He glanced around the area the girls were in, noticing their piles of clothing sitting around them. He then brought his eyes back to Halibel, and noted the pile of clothes sitting beside his landing point. The mirror to help her dress was over there… Why was she all the way over here?

"Ichigo-sama? Is something wrong?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "No…Ano… I'll be going now." He was up slowly, and back through the sizeable hole that he had created, only to be immediately confronted by Orihime.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm great." There was a hint of sarcasm to his voice. There were several cracks as he rolled his shoulders and neck, and arched his back. "I just got blown off my feet and into a wall. All considering, I'm good."

Mila chuckled. "Boss, you got some…"

"Yeah, I noticed." He pulled a short piece of wood from his hair. "What the hell happened?"

"I would seem…" Urahara started, kneeling next to Tatsuki, who was now leaning against the wall next to Chad. "…that you're friend here has quite a bit of power herself." He turned shadow cast eyes on Ichigo, a small grin on his face. "Just so you know, I will be adding those damages to your bill."

Ichigo laid a palm over his face, grumbling incoherently. Orihime was next to her unconscious friend by now. "Will Tatsuki-chan be okay?"

"She should be fine," Urahara replied with a wave of his hand. "That little outburst just tired her out is all. She just needs to sleep for a while, and she'll be good as new."

Despite his assurance, Orihime still looked worried for the girl. At least until Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He wore a tired scowl on his brow. "Ichigo-kun… how are we going to explain this to her?"

"I'm not sure," he breathed out with his heavy sigh. "But we won't worry about it tonight. For now, I'll take her home." He picked up Tatsuki carefully. "I'll be back soon." With a flash of Shunpo, he left them all behind again, leaving Orihime looking worried still, and not noticing Halibel watching him with a half-lidded green eye from the other room.

* * *

He reappeared in front or her apartment door a few moments later. "Good. The door's still open." He opened the door and stepped in as quietly as he could. No need to wake up Tatsuki's parents and have them see their unconscious daughter floating in midair. He quickly found her room and set her back in the bed. Silently pulling the blanket back over her sleeping form, he couldn't help but grumble under his breath. 'She expects us to tell her what's going on, but then she won't even listen to what we have to say when we try to explain. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?'

**"Well, if you actually stop to think about it King, if she wasn't stubborn, then she couldn't be your friend now could she?"**

'What crap are you spewing now?'

**"Oh please, you know it's true!"** Hichigo exclaimed with a dark chuckle. **"All of them! Uryu, Chad, Renji, even those little girls of yours! All of them are as stubborn as fuck!"** Ichigo could feel the grin. **"You know I'm right King. Bet the only thing that girl wouldn't be stubborn about is you taking her to bed. Even now she's probably dying for you…"**

Ichigo felt his anger spike, his slit pupils narrowing again. 'Shut. Up.' Surprisingly, his horse complied. He took a few breaths to calm himself, spotting himself in the mirror in the room. He actually found it sort of out of space. In a room fool of boxing and martial arts posters and memorabilia, here was an object one would use to obsess over their looks. For Tatsuki, it just didn't fit.

He looked himself over once before looking back at his face. Even though the room looked a bit brighter than it should have, he could see the yellow tapetum lucidum (eyeshine) of his eyes reflected in the mirror. Looking himself over again, a sad smile graced his lips. "So this is monster I've become huh?" He stepped out of her room quietly, that same sad smile never leaving. "It's fitting."

Before he closed the front door of the apartment behind him, his new hearing picked up three short, and pained words.

"Ichigo… you idiot…"

* * *

Looking around him, everything that he could see was black. Up, down, left, right, front and back, all of it was black. If this was a dream, it was one that Chad had never expected himself to be having. He looked all around him. Everything was quiet. If a pin dropped, the sound would surely echo. What's more there was absolutely nothing, and absolutely no one… in any of the directions.

"You think you are alone in this place, do you boy?" Chad felt his eyes widen, the voice coming from nowhere. From that same nowhere, a massive fist came down next to him, slamming into the would-be ground. He felt himself shake, trying to anchor his feet as he stumbled back, only to see the massive red and black armored arm, the teeth on the forearm shield looking ready to devour him.

"But that's…" He looked up to the shoulder of his right arm's power, finding a face obscured by shadow.

"You were shaken by that?" The voice spoke again, echoing and deep, but with a feminine tone beneath it. "Pathetic!"

"I agree…" Another voice spoke from behind him, sending a chill down his spine. A hand clamped down on his shoulder. His eyes were drawn to it, seeing red diamond markings on the tips of deathly white fingers. He didn't speak as the blade of a bloody red scythe appeared over is other shoulder. The voice spoke again.

"It is pathetic," it spoke, high and hissing, but also feminine. The arm circled around his neck, revealing its full form. It was the power of his left arm, but the armor was thinner, more delicate. The hand cupped his chin, holding him, and the scythe moved till the blade was an inch from both his eyes. The voice came again. "Pathetic that you would be shaken by us, your power." Breath blew past his ear. He could smell the scent of decay and death in his nose. "Tell us this. If you fear us… how will you win his respect?"

"His?" Chad felt himself look up again. Far above the shadowed face of the giant, two massive eyes opened, both bloody red and with slit pupils.

"Yes boy," a mouth opened, full of long sharp teeth as the voice spoke. Fire licked at the teeth as a saurian growl came with it. A clawed foot the size of a bus came down shaking everything and nearly throwing Chad off his feet. "Mine!" Chad didn't get the chance to react as he heard a new voice come.

"Oi, wake up ya big oaf!" It was accompanied by a sharp kick to his ribs.

Chad's eyes snapped open, his eyes flitting around him as he took in several deep breaths. Around him he could see buildings, and in front of him, a fairly empty street, making him realize that he was still leaning against the front wall of Urahara's shop. He leaned forward, a hand on his forehead. 'What was that?' His eyes fell on the large broadsword in his lap. The weapon let out a small pulse of power before going quiet. 'And what were those three? What's going on?'

"Hey, you awake now?"

Chad turned an eye to his left. Apache was standing there, dressed in jeans held up by a belt with the word 'fuck' on the buckle, a pair of black and white tennis shoes, and a tight sleeveless black t-shirt that exposed much of her midriff, small strips of white lining its openings. The outfit was pulled together by the black, fingerless gloves on her hands, the sweatbands on her wrists and upper arms, and the orange bandana tied loosely around her throat. For some reason, Chad only stared, words absent from his lips. That only served to make her mood go south.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

"Nothing." He stood up slowly, towering over her now. He was truthful, mostly. He knew he'd been staring, but not actually why. "What's going on?"

Apache snorted. "What's going on is we're almost ready to go. What else could I mean?"

"Now, now, don't be so bitchy." Chad felt his right arm being wrapped up and pressed in something soft. "He only asked a question." Chad's eyes went to Mila on his right. Unlike Apache, her jeans looked a little more snug, her leather boots a little more stylish, and the blue top, while longer at her stomach and with actual short sleeves, was cut to show off the right amount of her cleavage. Exactly where Chad's arm was present at the moment. And again, Apache didn't look happy.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"That depends. You heard me say you were bitchy, didn't you?" Chad was about ready to keep them from fighting when Ichigo flashed back into view. "Hey boss!"

Ichigo looked at Mila. "What's up?" He did take a second to notice where Chad's arm was, the fact that his friend was staring at it from under his bangs, and that Apache was staring also, but she looked far more pissed off. He smiled to himself.

"Well," she started, letting go of Chad's arm, and pulling on a black leather bomber jacket she'd been holding over her one shoulder and slipping her hands in the pockets. "Aside from Neliel, we're all pretty much ready to go."

Ichigo let out a tired sigh. "Good." The boy was ready for sleep.

"Which begs the question," Apache spoke up with a scowl, "where are we staying?"

Ichigo knew he'd forgotten something. "Well-"

He was suddenly cut off by a blast of reiatsu from within Urahara's shop. It lasted for about a second before it died away. Ichigo was quick to rush inside, a worried look etched onto his features. The very first words from his lips when he slammed open the door were, "What happened? What's wrong?" The response that he got was not one that he had been expecting. And he didn't really see it coming until it was too late.

"Itsygo!" Out of nowhere, Nel appeared in front of him. He had enough time to realize two things. One, she was in her gigai, as her ram skull mask fragment was missing. Two, she was naked. Before his mind could process anything else he found himself wrapped in the tightest hug of his short life. There were a few cracks as several bones in his back snapped into new positions. "Itsygo! What's going on? What happened? Where are we?" While focusing between the pain in his back, and the fact that her naked form was pressing against him, he realized several additional important facts. Nell sounded very sincere, very confused, and very, very afraid.

Regaining his senses, he brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away from him. The very first thing that he did was blush, since he'd been looking down, but he quickly focused on her face. Whatever blush he'd had on disappeared when he saw tears welling in her scared grey pools and her quivering lips. "Itsygo…" she sniffed, just before she threw herself at him, wrapping thin arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest.

From the shock and surprise he'd been experiencing, they quickly gave away to anger. The big brother in him kicking in, he focused on the one person out of everyone else there. Urahara. His brow furrowed, his slit pupils contracted, and he put a protective hand around the viridian haired girl in front of him. "What did you do to her?" His voice was laced with malice.

Urahara was making sure to keep very still right now. "Ichigo… I swear to you… I didn't lay a finger on her, outside of the creation of her gigai." Ichigo's eyes narrowed, a feline snarl slipping past his lips. "This is not my fault."

"I can attest to his words, Kurosaki-san," Tessai spoke up, drawing angry eyes to him. He didn't flinch a muscle in response. "So can any of the people in this room." Ichigo's eyes flicked from him, to Orihime, Loly, and Menoly, all of them nodding, then to Sun-Sun and Lilinette, both in their own gigai and the latter sleeping against the kneeling former. The jade haired girl nodded as well.

"It's true, Kurosaki." He spotted Uryu against the wall, a fist against his lips. Judging by the movement of his jaw, and the stretching of his cheeks, he was trying to stifle a yawn. "Urahara didn't touch her."

Looking down at the woman in his arms, his eyes lost their anger but retained their worry. "Then what's wrong with her?"

"Now that I can answer!" Urahara spoke up again, his usual demeanor back in place. "You see, Neliel-san was getting into her gigai, and unfortunately, something unexpected happened." While his initial outburst was his normal excited tone, his explanation was calm and even. "You've seen what her mask fragments look like, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, recalling the cracked ram skull. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Well… I didn't think it was of much concern, until she started to slip into her gigai that is." The man held up a pointer finger. "It was at that point that the crack in her mask grew larger. I saw and heard it crack just before she was the entire way in."

"So what exactly does that mean?"

"It means, and this is only a theory mind you, that her mask cracking sent her power into fluctuation. Based on how she's acting right now, I would have to say that her memories are tied to her power and reiatsu."

Ichigo looked down at Nel, her face still buried in his chest. He could see it now. How she was acting, how she talked. Just like when she'd had the body of a little girl. He pushed her back by the shoulder. "Nel, are you sure you can't remember everything that happened? Can you try to?"

Nel nodded and shut her eyes. A few seconds later, her face gained a pained expression. "Nel can remember a little bit," she replied quietly, "but some of it is clearer than the rest." Her expression grew more pained. "Itsygo… can I stop? Nel's head is hurting…"

"Yes, you can stop." The pained expression went away, but she still slumped back against him. He could see it more clearly now. She was speaking and acting like the child he knew, but she still had some of the maturity that the adult her had. He looked back at Kisuke, that big brother concern back on his face. "Can't we fix her?"

"Well, given the nature of Inoue-san's powers, it would actually be very easy to fix such a thing…" Ichigo looked hopeful. "…however, at this time, it would not be an advisable thing to do." The hopeful look was gone to be replaced with stress.

"Why?"

"Ichigo, right now, Neliel-san's reiatsu is fluctuating, meaning that it is highly unstable. We could remove her from her gigai to fix her mask, but there's no telling what could happen if we actually attempted it. Her spiritual energy could even become so unstable that she wouldn't be able to hold her form. She could die." At the distressed look on Ichigo's face, Urahara pulled his hat lower down his face. "The only thing that we can do for now is wait for her reiatsu to stabilize, which should only take a few days or so. Until that happens, the only thing that you can do is take her home…after she's dressed, of course."

Ichigo let out a sigh before looking down at Nell. She was smiling, but she positively beamed at him when she met his eyes. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into another tight hug. "Let's go home, Itsygo!"

For the barest of moments, Ichigo blushed. Mainly, the reason being that Nell wasn't wearing any clothes, and her breasts were pressing against his chest. He almost felt his body react, but he quickly squashed any of those feelings. No. Nell needed a big brother now. It was up to him to fill that role.

That in mind he simply wrapped her in his arms, one around her middle, the other so his hand was resting on the back of her head, and returned her hug, a somber smile on his lips as he responded to his new temporary 'little sister', "Yeah. Let's go home, Nell." She squeezed him tighter, and he could almost feel the contrasting happy smile she had on her face. Ichigo's eyes traveled to Orihime and Halibel. "Halibel, do you think you could help Nel find some clothes."

Looking at Halibel, he got a better look at what she was wearing now. A good chunk of the outfit was made of thin red leather. To go with the sheer white stockings he'd seen earlier, there were three inch red heals with straps attached that went up to be tied in a crisscross pattern just above her ankles. Barely coming to her mid-thigh, the skirt was rather unique in that it was split into two parts. The first part was the front, which was basically just a piece of red leather that was meant to hang, but not really cover, like the front to a loincloth. The second piece was basically a skirt that wrapped around and hugged her rather firm derriere, except that the front area, meant to cover what the first part covered, was missing. One good breeze, and anyone with a frontal view would be seeing white cotton.

As for her top, it was a simple black tube top that barely managed to cover her. Over it, she had a red leather jacket which she let hang off her shoulders and sit level with the tube top. Both were quite short, leaving most of her midriff and everything below her middle back exposed, as well as almost everything even with her shoulder blades and above.

"Hai, Ichigo-sama," came Halibel's response. She stepped forward, helping Nell up. "Come with me please, Neliel-san." The green-haired girl went quietly; all smiles as the Primera lead her out with a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo let out a sigh, a hand at his face.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?" He turned an eye on Orihime who was kneeling beside him.

"Yeah…" He said it quietly and calmly. "I'm fine. Just wondering how much more shit the universe is going to pile on me." His tail thumped against the floor mats in an annoyed manner.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun…" Orihime's words were accompanied by a hug. They sat like that for a moment before Uryu let out a cough.

"If it's all the same to you Kurosaki, I'm going to head home." The Quincy stood from his leaning position at the wall. "We've all got school tomorrow, and I'd like to get some sleep before then."

"Which brings back the question," Apache spoke up, "of where the fuck are we staying?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt his ears droop. He'd known that he forgotten something. "Well," he started, "I'd say that you could all stay with me, but there's no way that all of you could fit in my place."

Urahara decided to speak up at this point. Bringing out that blasted fan of his again, he spoke with a wide grin, "They could stay here if you want!" He even gave a hopeful laugh as he waved his fan as he did.

"Not happening…" Apache, Mila, Sun-Sun, Loly, and Menoly all replied at the same time, each with the same deadpan expression. As an afterthought, they all added, "Pervert." None of them saw the 'bulls-eye' that they hit in his chest when they said it.

"Ano…" Orihime started. "If they want to… Loly-chan and Menoly-chan can stay with me, if they feel like it." She fidgeted a little as Ichigo looked at her as she spoke, but the invitation was genuine. "They are my fraccion after all. It wouldn't be right to make them stay with you, Ichigo-kun."

Loly and Menoly had both started when they heard the invitation, but they both quickly blushed. Orihime had been too kind to them so far, and so forgiving, that they hadn't expected anything more than they'd already received. Both of them quickly bowed low before responding. "Thank you for your kind offer Orihime-sama. We would be happy to accept your offer." Menoly spoke for them, while Loly stayed awfully quiet.

As the two of them came out of the bow, Loly caught Ichigo's eye. She stared for a moment, and caught the small motion as he showed the X-shaped scar on his palm to her. She caught his eye again, smiled, and shook her head as if to say 'Hai Kurosaki-sama.' The others took it to be her answering Orihime's invitation.

"Well, that takes care of them," came Ichigo's mutter. "Unfortunately, still too many to stay with me right now." His gaze, and that of a few others, fell on Uryu. "What're the chances of you letting a couple of them stay with you?"

Uryu gave him the equivalent of the "Are you stupid" look. "Kurosaki, I'm a Quincy. That should say enough." He pushed up his glasses. "What's more, even if I was willing to take one of them in, there is my father to take into account. He's a Quincy, even if not by choice. On our side or not, any Arrancar wouldn't make it past the front door." His expression softened as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't help with this. I'll see you in school tomorrow." With a quick turn of the heel was out the door, and then gone from view a few seconds later.

'Suppose I should have seen that coming.' Ichigo let out another sigh. "Right."

"Ichigo." One ebony gold eye flashed up at the giant form of Chad, still holding the sword and his bangs still hiding his eyes. "I don't have much room at my place, but I have enough space that I could let two of them stay with me."

"Oh! Oh!" Mila leapt at that idea. She even raised her hand like a little kid in a classroom. "I'll stay with him! That alright with you, boss?"

Ichigo and everyone else was giving her a rather surprised look, not because she was volunteering to stay with him, but because of how she'd done so. Taken aback was a mild term right now. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine with that." Ichigo broke the silence, eyes still wide. "Chad?"

The tan giant only nodded. That was enough to make Mila jump on his back. If Chad was uncomfortable in any way, then he really didn't show it. Apache looked livid though.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of him!"

"Why the hell should I, huh?" She got off him anyway, despite her question. "You were doing the exact same thing to him earlier!" It was a good point.

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere near as heavy as you are!" Oh no, she didn't. "He probably barely noticed me compared to you, ya fat cow!" Oh yes, she did.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"I wasn't talkin' to anyone else, so yeah, I must've!"

Chad, patient though he was, was tired. And his patience was starting to wane because of it. It was time for him to end this. He picked Mila up by the back of her jacket, and Apache, he grabbed the back of her shirt and a fair amount of skin, and lifted them both off the ground.

"OUCH! That hurts, you-" Apache stopped her response at the look he gave them both. It was not a good look.

"Both of you, knock it off." He looked between them for a moment, making sure they understood him before setting them back on the floor. The two just continued to stare at him while silence reigned once again.

"Normally," Sun-Sun said, Lilinette still snoozing in her lap, "I would say that letting them stay together would be grating on a person's nerves." She ignored the look her fellow fraccion gave her. "However, Sado-san certainly seems capable of keeping them in line. Perhaps they should both stay with him?"

"That's fine." Chad spoke up. He turned to leave himself. "Ichigo, Orihime, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He was out the door a moment later, Mila following with a grin, and Apache looking grumpy and a little putout. No one seemed to notice that she went along with them and the suggestion without a peep of argument against it.

Ichigo turned an eye on Sun-Sun, who still kept her lips hidden behind the billowy sleeve of the thin, purple, cotton shirt she was wearing. There was a long, billowy, blue skirt on her legs, and black boots on her feet. "How the hell do you put up with them on a daily basis?"

The answer was a shrug and "You get used to them."

"I think I'll go too," Orihime let out with a yawn.

"You want me to walk you?" Ichigo asked out of the blue, his pointed ears perking up and tail twitching lightly from side to side.

Orihime blinked for a moment, and then she blushed and waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, that's okay! I'll be okay with Loly-chan and Menoly-chan." She put her hands down. "Besides, you have enough to worry about for now." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for the offer though."

Ichigo's ears drooped for a moment before perking up again. "Alright. Before you leave though, come here." He wagged a finger from her to himself. Without a second's hesitation, she bent down and kissed him on the lips, which he returned wholeheartedly. When she pulled back, she smiled at the little bit of surprise in his eyes. "Am I that easy to figure out?"

She blushed and giggled. "No, I just wanted the same thing. See you tomorrow Ichigo-kun." With a small wave and a smile, she was out the door, Loly and Menoly trailing behind her.

Ichigo let out a sigh. This was going to take a little time to get used to. And when he actually stopped to think about it, it really was because of the situation. Orihime liked him. She loved him. That one he was quick to accept. In truth, he'd always thought she was attractive, but never thought he was good enough for her.

His present condition came to mind as he glanced at his arm, at the undulating red marks to be specific. He felt the little diamond piece of bone beneath a finger, the long canine teeth as he ran his tongue over his teeth, the tail as it swished across the floor. He could only imagine that his eyes were shining because of the room light. He called himself human, but he barely qualified as such anymore. Like this, he could only be called a monster. He sighed. Why would a monster like him deserve an angel like Orihime?

"Ichigo-sama, Neliel-san is dressed and ready to leave as soon as you are." He glanced up at Halibel, she leading Nell back into the room.

And then there was Halibel. Why him? Why had she chosen him? She said that she was attracted to his power. She'd said it herself, back in Hueco Mundo. 'Because, be he Shinigami or Hollow, he is the only being with power worthy of my affection.' Why was he so special? Aizen was powerful as well, and there was probably many just as powerful as, or maybe more so than him. What made him so special? Why him over everyone else?

He didn't deserve her either.

"Ichigo-sama?"

He started, looking around. Nel, Sun-Sun, Urahara, and Tessai were giving him a worried look, while Halibel's face was mostly blank. The look in her eye was enough to make him look again. If he didn't know better, he would swear she was reading his mind. He shook his head. "Sorry, spaced out for a second." He stood, looking to Nell with smile. "Ready to go?"

Nel nodded with a smile as he looked her over, noticing she looked like someone out of the seventies. Bell-bottomed jeans, brown leather boots, a green shirt with a white peace sign on the stomach under a brown suede coat with beaded tassels hanging from the sleeves. She even had a thin, brown leather headband peaking out of her green locks and stretching across her forehead, a single red bead embedded in it in the middle of her forehead with a brown and white feather hanging from the tied area in the back.

**"Told you that she knows how to pick'em."** Ichigo ignored his horse's quip.

"All right then, we're off." He noticed Sun-Sun looked ready to wake Lilinette and stepped over to stop her, making her look at him as Lilinette let out a couple small groans. "Let her sleep." He smiled. "I'll carry her."

He crouched, balancing on the balls of his feet, being careful as he scooped up the young girl. She was dressed like the others: jeans, black and white sneakers, short, plain green tee-shirt, and a denim vest with a gray cloth hood. As she was pulled away from Sun-Sun, she groaned and let out a shiver. She did surprise Ichigo when she clamped onto him, arms squeezing his neck, and legs his middle, like a vice. She let out a small mutter, "Onii-sama…warm…" His wide eyes relaxed after a moment and he grinned, hugging her back.

Sun-Sun watched quietly as she stood up. 'He really does care for us…' She absently rubbed her wrists through her billowy sleeves, wondering why she suddenly felt so sad and so…lonely.

"Okay…" He let out a yawn himself as Lilinette snuggled into his shoulder. "Let's get out of here." He looked back to Urahara. "How much do I owe you?"

Urahara actually grinned. "Too much, that's how much." That blasted fan snapped open again. "Don't worry about it right now. You'll get the bill eventually, but for now just go home." Ichigo turned to leave. "And Ichigo…" He turned back to the shopkeeper. "I still expect an explanation when you can give it."

Ichigo's face went solemn before it went to its normal scowl. "Right." He was out the door a second later, the girls following closely.

Urahara's grin returned to being a normal smile as he continued to wave his fan. "So, what did you think of all that?" He seemed to ask it to no one in particular, as it didn't seem to be directed at anyone.

Unfortunately, despite all his newly enhanced senses, Ichigo had managed to miss the black cat sitting in the rafters, its eyes on him for the entirety of the long exchange.

* * *

The walk home was a quiet one, and that was perfectly fine with all of them. This late into the night they were all tired, including Nell, even if she didn't look it. Of course when they actually reached Ichigo's house, they all realized that they were going to have to stay quiet. At about one in the morning the other family members were probably out like lights, and Ichigo really did not feel like dealing with his father's antics concerning him bringing four girls home with him. He'd probably go into some rant about his four new daughters.

Or worse, grandkids.

That in mind, the only option he could think of was his window. Considering that it was on the second floor he knew it would be unlocked. Standing below it, he looked around once to make sure no one was watching them before he jumped up to the small ledge. He was careful to balance himself, between Lilinette and the two cleavers on his back trying to topple him. For the briefest moment before he slid it open, he felt like he was forgetting something. He remembered it as soon as the window slid open.

"It's about time you got back Ichigo! Where the hell… What the hell have you done to yourself?"

Kon. Kon, and his very loud mouth.

Despite the fact that he was currently in Ichigo's body, the hybrid reaper still shoved the mod soul's head into the bed. "Shut the hell up!" Ichigo hissed quietly. "You're gonna wake everyone up!"

Kon struggled for a second before Ichigo finally let him up, climbed across the bed, and stepped onto the floor. The mod soul rounded on him. "What the hell? What was that for?" He stopped when he noticed Lilinette. "Who's the girl?"

Ichigo sighed, he was too tired for this. "Her name's Lilinette. She and a few other girls are gonna be staying here with us." He turned a scowl on Kon. "And you're not gonna be perving all over them while they're here, got it?"

Kon snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right, you aren't gonna have to worry about that. If they all look like her, then-" He was cut off by the sound of clicking on the window ledge, drawing his and Ichigo's eyes. Apparently, Urahara had made modifications to the gigais, because Halibel was crouched there. Her skirt did nothing to hide her panties, and her breasts had quite a nice bounce to them.

Ichigo's warning to Kon was immediately shot and buried in the back of Kon's mind. The woman's breasts were at the front now, and the stars were in his eyes. "My good lady, that outfit is far too small to cover you! Let me use my hands to help you!" He jumped, his hands ready to grab on for dear life.

Ichigo saw red as he grabbed his Shinigami badge from the side table. "What did I say?" He smashed it into the side of Kon's head, catching the little green pill as it popped out and laying his body out on the bed.

During those few moments, he missed the seemingly hurt expression that crossed Halibel's face. It was there, but then it was gone less than a second later.

"Dammit Kon! You're a fucking idiot," Ichigo almost shouted at the pill in his hand as he pulled the drawer out on the side table and dropped Kon's pill inside. "He can stay in there for now." He turned an eye on Halibel as her heels made a click on the hardwood floor. "Sorry about him. He doesn't really have any manners."

"It's quite alright, Ichigo-sama." She let her eyes travel over the room. A few posters, a desk, a computer, a fairly plain bed, pretty much what she had expected. Her eyes then fell on the guitar leaning against the wall. A few clicks on her heels, and she found herself letting her thin fingers caress the strings across its neck.

A painful twinge echoed in her chest. Why did she suddenly feel so much sadness, and anger?

"Wow! So this is Itsygo's room!" Nell was the last one through the window, looking around excitedly while Sun-Sun was slow and quiet in her observations.

"Yeah. Sorry if it's a little small." He'd moved to the bed, pulling back the covers, and trying to get Lilinette to let go of his neck. "The bed's big enough that two of you can share it, and there should be a spare futon in the closet."

Sun-Sun slid said closet open with a small bang and spotted the extra futon folded up in the bottom half just as he had said. But she also spotted another in the top half, already rolled out and made. 'Was he expecting someone to sleep here?' She took a look in the closet and at the size of the bed. 'It's about my size…'

"Ichigo-sama?" She turned to look at him, a sleeve covered hand back at her lips. "Would it be all right if I used this bed?"

He looked back, having finally dislodged Lilinette from his neck and onto a pillow. He saw the bed laid out in his closet, and considered her question. He knew that was usually Rukia's bed. But then again, Rukia wasn't here right now, and considering what had happened between them earlier…

"Yeah. That's fine." He gave a small smile. "Go ahead." He moved to help up into it, and then grabbed the futon from the bottom and laid it out before noticing Halibel already sitting on his bed. "Nell, I guess this one is yours."

Nel looked at the futon for a moment with a finger on her bottom lip, and then looked at Ichigo. However, Halibel beat her to the question she was about to ask.

"Ichigo-sama," she asked, clad now simply in her cotton panties, the rest abandoned to the floor, "where are you going to be sleeping?"

He heard the question just as he slipped back into his body. He rolled his shoulders and arched his back, not noticing that his normal white and brown eyes were the same black and yellow of his new spirit form. "Well," he started, stretching his arms and feeling a satisfying crack, "I was going to sleep on the floor. I'm tired enough to sleep on a rock right now."

"Nuh uh!" Nell fervently shook her head back and forth. "Itsygo's not going to sleep on the floor!" She pointed at the futon. "Itsygo can sleep with Nel!"

"But-"

"I must agree with Neliel, Ichigo-sama." Halibel cut in, leaning forward she continued. "You should not have to give up a warm bed just for us."

"But-"

"No buts!" Nel almost shouted, pulling him down to the floor, into both the futon and her arms, making sure to bury her face in her chest. "Itsygo's sleeping with me!" She'd already discarded her clothes, leaving her in a bra and panties set styled with little strawberries. Ichigo blushed, but looked up in time to catch the happy smile on her face before she laid them both down and pulled the covers over them. "Good night Itsygo!"

It's a good thing his body had already been dressed in just sweatpants, because he wasn't getting out of that hug. He heard movements behind him to indicate that Halibel was lying down and pulling the covers over herself and Lilinette. He heard the bed shift and Lilinette mutter, "Mmm… warm." And based on the light snoring coming from the closet, Sun-Sun was already fast asleep.

Ichigo managed to get his head out of Nell's cleavage and up to the pillow next to hers. She squeezed him a little tighter, burying her face in his neck. "Itsygo…"

Ichigo let out a small sigh. 'Just what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Ichigo couldn't help but look around. Considering what he was seeing, he could only think of one thing to say.

"What the hell?"

Looking around, the only things that he could see were towering marble columns, almost like he was in a Grecian temple. All around him he was seeing many beautiful pieces of art: white marble statues of women, like those of ancient Greece, and between the pillars, on the walls behind them, he could see paintings. Beautiful paintings in golden frames and crafted from fine oil paints in some of the most beautiful pictures of color he'd ever seen.

As he took in what he was seeing, Ichigo began to move along the marble path under his bare feet, his fingers brushing along the flowery shrubs placed between each statue. Despite his slight awe at so much artwork, he still managed to ask the top question on his mind, "What is this place?"

**"Ya got me."** Hichigo spoke from within him. **"I gotta say though, it's beautiful."**

'That's something I never thought I'd hear you say.'

**"What's the matter? Don't ya think I can appreciate art?"**

Ichigo sighed. 'Just shut up.' He kept on the straight path for several moments before he came to an opening in the statues and shrubbery. It opened into a circular alcove, surrounded on all sides by tall flowery shrubs and three marble statues. The floor itself was a single solid piece of marble. All around, the whole thing was at least twelve feet across, the middle six feet dominated by what appeared to be the base pool of a fountain.

Ichigo stepped up to the pool side. Looking in, he expected to find water. His ears and tail twitched when he didn't. The substance inside was far too dark be thought of as such. Cautiously sticking a hand beneath the surface of the pool, his fingers came back covered in black, the mysterious substance having the consistency of oil. "What the…"

"GET OUT!"

Ichigo had enough time to swivel his head around before he saw something very large come swinging at his head.

His eyes snapped open a moment later, sucking in a deep breath and a good amount of Nell's long hair. Brushing Nell's hair from his face, he whispered, "What the hell was-?" His words were quickly cut off.

"Naughty Itsygo…" Nell cooed, still asleep and pulling his face into her breasts. "You shouldn't touch a lady there…" He felt her thighs wrap around one of his, his own thigh pressing against her warm mound. The dream was instantly forgotten as he felt a small drop of blood leave his nose.

**"Oh, King, this one is ripe for the picking…"**

'Not happening. Ever.' Even as he said it he swallowed thickly. His eyes traveled to her innocent sleeping face. Why did her skin have to be so smooth? Her body so soft?

**"What's the matter King? I'm sure the princess wouldn't mind, and you know Halibel won't."** Nel pulled Ichigo in tighter as she let out a moan. "**You know you want her. Deny it all you want, but you're reacting."** Indeed he was. He could feel the start of an erection, and Nell's leg really wasn't helping. He watched her lips, slightly parted, soft, pink, and puffy. Such kissable lips. He swallowed again.

'Not happening.' He sounded less convinced.

**"Why not, huh?"** His horse was pushing. "**Just look at her. Hell, you have already. Those breasts, that perfect ass. Besides, you know she wouldn't refuse you. C'mon King, what could it hurt?"**

For about a second, the boy almost followed through. His hand was moving down her spine when she, still in her sleeping state, spoke.

"Thank you…Itsygo…"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he snapped back to his senses and backed out of Nell's hold on him. She reached out to bring him back but he managed to make her hug the pillow he'd been using. She pulled that in and rolled over. Meanwhile, Ichigo had his back against the side of his bed, lightly panting and being careful to stay quiet.

**"What are you doing, King? Get back in there!"**

'You shut the hell up!' He felt his anger at his other spike. 'She may look like an adult to you, but she's not! In her mind, she's still a little kid! She doesn't need a lover, you asshole!' His mind flashing to his sisters' smiling faces. 'She needs an older brother! Now shut the fuck up!'

Hichigo didn't say another word. He'd pushed his King too far. Any more and he knew things would get ugly for him.

Ichigo sighed, now fully awake. He glanced out the window to see the sun starting to make its first appearance. And that was what made his eyes dart to the clock and his ear twitch at the sound of a creak outside his door. He was up and moving quickly a second later. 'Oh no you don't!'

Just like he'd predicted, the door burst open a second later. He caught the knob just before it slammed into the wall. Not even stopping, he pulled the door and let it swing shut as he jumped. Isshin didn't stand a chance.

In all of three seconds Ichigo had his dad pinned. He made sure that the man's arms were folded over his back so he could sit on them and his back properly while he had an arm keeping his father's legs locked in place, the other was twisted so he could cover the man's mouth. All in all, it looked like Ichigo was trying to turn Isshin into a donut.

"You wake them up," Ichigo growled, "and not only will I turn you into a pretzel, but I'll make sure that you go out the window."

Isshin twisted and let out a muffled question. "Mmmk ummp uu?"

Ichigo sighed. "The girls I brought home."

At that response, Isshin's face took on a gleeful look, and he thrashed made muffled noises, trying to cheer for his son. The waterfall tears certainly weren't helping. Ichigo just sighed and gave his dad a flat look. "If I let you up, will you leave them to sleep for a while?"

Isshin just nodded. Before Ichigo removed his hand, he asked one more thing. "Ooo a af a-oos and olr omacts ike ooo, I somf?"

Ichigo sighed again. "No they don-" He stopped and looked at his father. "Tattoos and color contacts like me?"

* * *

The first thing Mila noticed when she stirred was the smell of melting butter. Well, that and Apache's blue head on the other side of the rather wide bed. Now as for that interesting little story…

They'd come to Chad's apartment after a fairly short walk. After getting in, he pointed out the bathroom, kitchen, living area, and of course, his bedroom, in which he pulled an extra futon from the closet. They were rather surprised when he said, "You two can have the bed."

Now, the two of them were not against sharing a bed. In fact, such a thing was quite common in Hueco Mundo. That issue they could deal with fine. Not the fact that he was giving up the bed to them though. They'd been prepared to sleep on the floor with him in the bed, not the other way around. Before they could say anything though, he was out the door. Thus, they didn't argue over his decision. Although Apache looked a little bit put out, it wasn't until after the two of them had settled down to sleep that she spoke up.

"He's… he's really nice." Mila, back turned, had almost felt the blush with her words.

Following the smell of melting butter, now accompanied by the wonderful smell of melting cheese, Mila found herself standing at the kitchen doorway leaning her head in to see what their host was up to. The small square table against the wall had three places set. There was a bowl of fruit off to the side, two smaller bowls with a half a grapefruit in each, and a small serving place with orange wedges cut and ready. A bottle of milk and one of orange juice sat chilled and gathering perspiration.

Chad himself was at the stove, in jeans and shirtless, a carton of eggs, some grated cheese, and a few bowls on the counter. Mila was surprised when he spoke to her, but had yet to turn "I thought I'd let you sleep for a little bit while I made breakfast." Now he turned. "I wasn't sure what to make since I don't know what you two like yet, so I hope cheese omelets and sliced fruit is all right for now."

Mila just stood there for a second before she smiled and approached him. She noticed that he didn't seem the least bit concerned that she was only in her underwear. Red lace, it's a wonderful thing. "That should be fine. Although for future reference, I'll eat anything that had a face at one point. Not sure about Apache though. You'll have to ask."

Chad let out a small affirmative sound and turned back to his task of cooking. Mila watched at he tilted the pan, making sure all of the egg cooked evenly and all the cheese melted to a gooey, stretchy mess. She licked her lips. It looked wonderful, and probably tasted even better. She turned an eye up to Chad's face, finding herself having the same thoughts about her new housing sponsor.

"Mila, right?" His question came from nowhere. "Could you get Apache? I'm almost finished here." She'd missed the plate with the warming cover sitting on the counter.

"Sure." She was out the door a second later. Thinking over his actions, the Arrancar couldn't help but giggle. 'He really is nice. And oh so damn handsome.'

* * *

At this moment in their afterlife, Loly and Menoly were truly very afraid.

During their time together, the two of them had come across many things that they had been right to fear. One of the first things they had truly feared was Aizen. Yes, they had been fiercely loyal to the man, but even then they knew to fear him. Then, it had been Orihime because of her power, but that was a fear they had grown out of. And of course, there had been the Espada, like Yammy and Ulquiorra. But as of now there was something that both were sure that they should fear.

"Loly-chan, Menoly-chan, what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

Orihime's cooking.

Actually, they weren't sure if they could call what was sitting in front of them 'cooking' or even 'food'. It was green. And white. And brown, dark red, and yellow. And it was pulsing. Loly wasn't sure whether or not to use a fork on it; for fear that it would take the fork and stab back. Or maybe bite her.

Instead of actually answering the question, Loly asked one of her own. "Orihime-sama… what is this?" She stabbed a finger at the plate and its contents.

"Oh, well…" she started with a smile, "It's scrambled eggs, with bits of marshmallows and chocolate, and of course guacamole and barbeque sauce for taste!" Orihime was beaming now, even as she lifted a forkful to her lips. "I hope you like it!"

Both Fraccion looked down at the plate again, and then looked at each other. They didn't need to speak to communicate between themselves. Looks were enough. 'Do we really have to?' Loly's look asked for her.

For a moment, Menoly looked nervous, glanced back at the food and Orihime's expectant look, and then back at her sister face, the pleading look now present on it. It screamed, 'Please don't make me eat it!'

Menoly almost agreed, but she remembered this was Orihime's cooking. They'd caused her so much trouble, and she'd still forgiven them. Hell, she'd healed them, fought for them, and she'd even taken them into her home. The least they could do was eat the food she had prepared for them. So with a swallow, Menoly closed her eyes and nodded. 'Yes, we have to.' was the basic translation.

Loly slumped a little, but she picked up the fork anyway, as did Menoly, and both turned back to their plates. They were slow in spearing their first bite and bringing it to their lips, but they did it, and quickly wrapped said lips around that first bite. The effect was almost instantaneous. Menoly felt her taste buds revolt, but she tried not to gag. She managed to get it down quickly, shivering through the whole experience.

"What do you think?" Orihime's question was expected.

Menoly put on the best shaky smile she could manage. "I-it's delicious Orihime-sama." Her words and her taste buds were in complete disagreement.

"Oh goody." Orihime couldn't help but be cheery. "I'm glad you both like it so much." That statement made Menoly wonder, until she looked over at her sister, to see her shoveling bite after bite into her mouth. For a second, Menoly wondered about her sister's sense of taste, until she got a look at her pink eyes. They looked dull, and empty.

She was unconscious. Apparently, her mind had shut down at the taste, but the body had taken over with this command: Get it down and over with as quickly as possible. Better to get the food down and use it than taste it. Menoly couldn't help but envy her sister as she took her second bite. The shiver at the taste was still there. 'Lucky Loly.'

* * *

"Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled from the door. "You better hurry up or you're going to be late!"

"You think I don't know that?"

Ichigo's morning had started out badly, and it certainly wasn't getting any better. Upon hearing his father's earlier proclamation of tattoos and color contacts, his first instinct was to run to the bathroom and check the mirror. He groaned loudly and punched the wall upon his discovery.

Apparently, the new changes to his spirit form had followed through to his physical body, at least partially. His eye color had shifted completely, white sclera to black and iris from dark amber to bright gold. The pupil was about the same, but it was tapered to a slight point on the top and bottom. There was a black diamond mark on his forehead, his hair was several inches longer, and his canine teeth were both longer and pointed. His arms and body were more chiseled, and his arms had the undulating red marks running down them. If he were to remove his pants, which he noticed were somewhat smaller, he'd find them on his legs too. On his back, he found a black pattern like that of his retracted armor, no more than an image in his flesh, rather than raised bone.

Ichigo had sighed, ignoring the tile he'd pretty much destroyed, tapping his forehead. He had been glad that he at least didn't have a tail. How he was going to explain this away was his main worry at the moment.

"Surprise attack number two!" His dad though felt that his son needed more training. The door burst open and he flew in with a flying kick. Ichigo stepped back, letting the man fly past, and then caught him in the chin and slammed him to the floor.

"Knock it off old man!"

"Jeez, you two are so loud." Ichigo looked up and found Karin standing there with crossed arms. She raised an eyebrow. "Ichi-nii, what's up with the eyes?"

"Oh Karin my daughter, save me!" Isshin crawled towards her, almost bowing at her feet. "You'll save me from your brother, won't-" He ate more tile when she stepped on his head.

"You probably did something to deserve it, so don't come crying to me." She wore the same deadpan expression as her brother at this point.

"Itsygo, why's it so noisy?" Ichigo's eyes widened when he spotted Nell standing behind Karin, rubbing sleepy eyes.

In her underwear.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama, why is it so noisy?" And Sun-Sun was standing with her, dressed very much the same. She looked less tired and more annoyed at being woken. Karin and Isshin both let their jaws drop, looking from the girls and then to Ichigo, who laid a hand over his eyes and let a blush color his cheeks.

"Crap." He whispered. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to bed." Both nodded, and Sun-Sun led a sleepy Nell back to his room by the arm. He looked at his dad and sister. "I know what you're thinking…"

The better part of the rest of the morning was him trying to convince his dad nothing had happened. "Oh Masaki, our son has finally become a man! He has brought home two more beautiful daughters to this family!" He also had to put up with that for a good chunk of the morning.

Karin, despite her shock, still beat up on the old guy for announcing it to the giant poster of his wife. However, she also informed Yuzu of the two women sleeping in Ichigo's room. The young blonde went to tears. "Oh Ichigo, how could you?" After that response, he had to wonder what Karin had told her twin. This all carried on throughout breakfast, and unfortunately by the time everything had calmed down Ichigo was already at the point of "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!"

Leading back to the current time, Yuzu had already left. "Let's go Ichi-nii!"

"I'm coming dammit!" He was out the door a second later. "Dad, you better leave them alone!"

"Don't worry Ichigo!" Isshin yelled from the door. "I wouldn't wake the mothers of my future grandchildren!" If he wasn't in such a hurry, Ichigo would have face-faulted and yelled at his dad right there. In fact he was about to yell when Isshin slammed the door shut. That in mind, he kicked the dirt.

"Jeez. Where the hell is his mind at?" He sighed and glanced at his sister who was standing next to him. "So, why did you hang back?"

Karin looked hesitant to say anything. "Ichi-nii, who were those girls? And why do you look like that?"

For a second Ichigo actually looked surprised. Karin scowled. "You disappear again for days, and then you come back with a bunch of girls in tow and looking like you've been funding every tattoo parlor from here to Hokkaido. Of course I'm going to think that something's up!"

And for another second Ichigo looked hesitant, even as he started walking. Karin just followed, looking at him expectantly. He finally sighed and spoke up. "You can tell, can't you?" He didn't have to see her nod to know she had. "The girls are friends, and my looks… they're from something I had to do. That's all I'm gonna say." Karin almost looked ready to argue, but she held back.

"You'll tell me eventually, right?"

Ichigo didn't say anything for a second. "Yeah."

Back at the house, Isshin sat at the kitchen table, his leg crossed as he sipped a cup of tea. There was another steaming cup sitting on the table. Aside from himself, the kitchen was empty. "So then, I suppose that you're the one I need to speak with?"

Halibel stepped around the doorway and into the room. She leaned against the doorframe for a moment before stepping over to the table and taking the seat in front of the other cup. "Yes, I suppose I am." She glanced at the cup. "May I assume that you made this tea for me?"

"You may." He took a sip as Halibel took a sip of her own warm tea. "While I do have questions for you, that does not mean we cannot be civil."

"No, I suppose it does not." She leaned back in her chair, her look neutral. "What would you like to know?"

"The first question should be obvious." He fixed a scowl on the woman who seemed to be staring at the wall. "What are four Arrancar doing in my home?"

"We were invited by your son." She turned a green eye on the man. "And he does know what we are. Any Shinigami worth their salt would." Her eye narrowed. "Correct, Kurosaki-san?"

The two stared each other down for a moment before Isshin leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Didn't think I could fool you."

"But you can your own son?" Isshin raised a brow at her. "If he knew of your status, you would have spoken to him rather than myself, would you not?"

Now Isshin grinned. "Sharp and good looking. But I digress." He raised another brow. "My son brought you here. Why?"

"I have pledged myself to your son, Ichigo-sama." A sip of tea. "He did not order me elsewhere, so I followed him here."

Isshin actually looked surprised. "Pledged yourself? To my son?" He looked her over once again, taking in the skimpy red skirt and rather small tube top. "Is that why you're dressed like that?"

"Partially, I am also sexually attracted to him. Both are viable reasons to be aesthetically pleasing to his eyes."

Isshin blushed and coughed into his hand, to bring them back on topic. "And the other three?"

"The one with jade hair is my subordinate. The one built like me with the childlike demeanor is simply a friend of his and ally of mine." She suddenly looked somewhat saddened. "The last one is a little girl of the same physical age as your daughters. She lost a dear friend in Hueco Mundo, for which Ichigo-sama has apologized and been forgiven by her already. For the moment, she simply sees him as a brother figure." She sipped her tea again. "As for others, two more of my subordinates are staying with Sado Yasutora-san, and Orihime Inoue-san has since had two other Arrancar swear themselves to her, and they are staying with her."

"You're telling me much more than I expected."

"We are here on your good graces. If we are to be trusted even a little, then nothing can be held back."

"I see. Why my son?"

"Because he is powerful."

"So is Aizen."

"He is nothing like Ichigo-sama. He does not interest me in the least." She caught Isshin's eye. "There is something about your son. I do not know what it is, but I find myself drawn to him and his power."

Isshin chuckled. "Perhaps it's pure animal magnetism. Given his current changes, that wouldn't be very far-fetched." He looked at her again. "What exactly has happened to him? I don't recall his Hollow powers showing through before."

"I see. You knew of his Hollow abilities." She looked away. "While in Hueco Mundo, they were augmented. He fought against Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the Sexta Espada, and won. I am unsure of the details of what occurred after that, but Grimmjow's life was ended, and his weapon was left behind. Ichigo-sama took it for himself and awakened it."

Isshin stared for a moment before sitting back and letting everything sink in. His son had taken an Arrancar's weapon and awakened it. And what's more, he'd gathered some Arrancar followers to go with it. Urahara probably laughed up a storm after he met them all. After all, that was the only place that they could have gotten the gigais they were all in. For the barest moment Isshin wondered what he should do about these girls, until he thought about it again. Ichigo had been the one to bring them all here. That would mean that he at least trusted these girls. This meant that until they did something that warranted concern he could at least give this woman and the others the benefit of the doubt. He sighed. Times like this made him wish he hadn't given up smoking.

"Any side effects I should know about, aside from his appearance?"

"Referring to his personality? I did not know Ichigo-sama before this, so I cannot say what exactly has changed." She sipped her tea. "However, I would be careful in how you act around Orihime-san and myself, or anyone he cares for."

"Oh…" One eyebrow rose. "And why's that?"

"He is…possessive of what he considers his. He threatened two close friends for simply staring at Orihime-san."

"Considers his? You mean Orihime and he…"

"They are in a relationship, yes."

Isshin couldn't help but smile and let out tears of happiness on the inside. His son truly was on his way to becoming a man. Orihime, and this rather lovely Arrancar woman. He wanted to shout for joy for his son, but he kept himself in check. He could act the fool later, after his son came home and after he was assured that nothing would occur while these women were in his home. "I see. Then, miss…"

"Halibel. Tia Halibel."

"Halibel-san, for the moment, I shall welcome you into my home, as my son has already done. He trusts you all enough to bring you here; therefore I will trust his judgment. However, let it be known that should any of you do anything to endanger my family, or bring harm to them; I will not hesitate to cut you all down myself. Do I make myself clear?" The words were spoken calmly but clearly with just a small amount of reiatsu behind them all.

Halibel merely looked at the man for a moment. Really looked at him. She did not react to the reiatsu, the look, or the words in any way, save for her response. "Crystal. However, I would not let such an event come to pass."

Isshin eyed her for a moment before he nodded and finished his tea. Putting the cup in the sink, he left the room to prepare the clinic. He missed it when her eyelids lowered by a small fraction as she stared into her tea cup.

"Such a thing… would dissolve any faith my master might have in me."

* * *

Honsho Chizuru was depressed.

Of course for her such an occurrence was to be expected at the moment. Her beloved Orihime had been missing for days. The sweet, red haired princess who brought wonderful light to this dreary classroom was nowhere to be found. The lesbian girl felt herself tremble. Along with her slight depression she was beginning to go through withdrawal symptoms. For the longest time, she had gone without groping her Hime's breasts. She missed the girl so much.

Chizuru's head slumped to rest on her arms and desk, a small groan escaping from her lips. When was her Hime coming back? She almost turned her head down when she saw a flash of rusty red hair. Her eyes instantly lit up in stars and she went airborne. "Good! Morning! Hime!" Oh, those sweet, soft, wonderful breasts, like big fluffy clouds. Oh they felt so good to the hands. One hand left her breasts and descended lower, skittering over white cotton and pale flesh. Small moans left Orihime's lips when the hand moved past the waistband of her skirt and the elastic strip of her panties.

"Chizuru-chan…" Orihime let escape with a sweet moan. "Your fingers…"

"I know Hime." Chizuru purred. One finger delved deeper, brushing slickness. "Oh Hime, you're so soft, so wet…" Lips brushed pale neck flesh. "Let me take you!"

"Wake up you horny cat!"

Unfortunately, Chizuru's fantasy ended when Tatsuki saw fit to kick her desk. She was less than happy as she raised her head. "What was that for?"

And Tatsuki looked just as angry. "You talk in your sleep, you know that? I can hear what you're thinking! Leave Orihime out of your perverted fantasies!"

Chizuru looked like she hadn't heard a word that was said. Instead, she kind of deflated and went sulky. "And it was just getting good too." She let her chin hit the desk, turning an eye on Tatsuki. "When's my Hime coming back?"

Tatsuki sighed. "She's already here." It was true. Just as they had any other morning that Orihime was around, she and Tatsuki walked to school together. It had been a quiet walk though, and a tad uncomfortable. Tatsuki wanted to know about Loly and Menoly and mostly why they were here, and where they were so she could 'talk' to them. And Orihime knew this so she kept quiet, and Tatsuki couldn't bring herself to say anything. They never kept anything from each other, but now Orihime was keeping secrets. How was Tatsuki supposed to react to that?

Tatsuki sighed. Secrets between friends led to bad things. But then, even she kept a secret from Orihime, and only now did that secret even matter. Orihime keeping her in the dark evened the playing field for them. That didn't mean that she had to like it though.

"Then where is she?"

"The bathroom." She saw Chizuru's eyes light up immediately. "Don't even think about it." She failed to see what Chizuru saw. Orihime walking back into the room.

Back in the hallway, Keigo spotted something else. "Good! Morning! Ichigo!" He went flying to intercept his friend as he always did.

And as he always did, Ichigo simply held out his arm for Keigo to run into. "Mornin' Keigo." Now Keigo was used to this situation. He'd jump, and then he'd get clothes-lined by Ichigo. This time it was different though. This time it felt more like he had slammed into a brick wall than an arm.

Of course, Mizuiro took the sensible approach. "Good morning Ichigo." A small wave and a smile, which Ichigo returned with a "Hey."

Keigo recovered from his injuries fairly quickly. "Oh Ichigo, how could you do that to me? Aren't I your friend?" Cue the waterfall tears.

"Knock it off Keigo." He turned to them as he said it, giving them a good look at his new features. They also noticed that he was a few hairs taller than he had been, and his uniform was a fair bit snug. "What?"

"Ano…Ichigo, what have you done to yourself?" Keigo piped up.

Ichigo didn't bat an eye before responding. "You guys were with Tatsuki when me, Chad and Uryu left, weren't you?" Mizuiro's facial muscles didn't move, and even Keigo had enough sense to look guilty. Ichigo just grinned, showing off pointed canines.

"It's just something that happened while we were away. Although, I'm guessing that's not all you want to know." This time, they both looked a little guilty but he couldn't blame them. Tatsuki was right, they were his friends and they had a right to know what was going on.

"Ichigo." He knew he was there, but Ichigo was still a bit surprised when Chad came up behind him. For such a big guy Chad could be sneaky when he wanted to.

"Mornin' Chad." He eyed his giant friend for a moment. He was breathing a little deeper than normally, and his eyes were open just a little wider than normal. "You alright buddy?"

"Yeah." In truth, he was a bit hot under the collar. At breakfast in his apartment, Apache had seen fit to wear something other than her underwear to the table. Mila however had not, and contrary to his actions and calmness, he was still male. He would be a fool not to notice her. He was on his way to calming down at the moment.

Ichigo just shrugged. "Alright. Keigo, Mizuiro, I'll tell you guys what's going on later." He said just as he opened the door to their classroom.

"I said leave her alone!" To find Tatsuki fending off Chizuru's advances on Orihime, who just kind of stood there blushing. When she noticed him…

"Ah, Ichigo-kun!" She beamed as he came up to her, watching as Tatsuki put Chizuru in a headlock. "Good morning!" Everyone in the class who saw her run up to the boy, including Ryo Kunieda, Michiru Ogawa, and Mahana Natsui, and many other kids were unsurprised at her action. They all could see the crush she had on the boy. What did surprise them was when she pretty much leapt into his arms and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

Orihime's eyes went wide, along with most everyone else's, but hers quickly closed and she kissed him back. It was little more than a long peck, but that was all that most needed to see. Jaws dropped, in Keigo's case through the floor, and several eyes popped out of there heads. Chad and Mizuiro looked fairly the same. As for Tatsuki, she looked a little surprised, and a little hurt. And Chizuru…she watched with an unreadable expression.

When the two parted Orihime glanced around, blushed cherry and buried her face in his chest. Ichigo glanced around and let his cheeks color some. "Shit." Stares were coming from all around.

"Nice going Ichigo." Uryu pushed up his glasses behind the book he was reading at his desk. Ichigo could just see the smirk from the behind the pages.

"Kurosaki-san." Miss Ochi's voice rang very loudly in everyone's ears. He glanced back, looking down at his teacher nervously. She wore a grin and a tick mark. "So good of you to join us once again. It seems that you do wish to graduate after all." She put her hands on her hips. "Now, if you and Inoue-san are done, shall we begin class?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, and that was probably a good thing. He just laughed nervously and brushed some hair from his face, which Miss Ochi raised a brow to. "Would you perhaps like a hair tie?" Given that his hair was about shoulder length, it might have been prudent. He just shook his head, and Miss Ochi grinned anyway. "All right then. Your hair looks good long by the way. It compliments the eyes and markings. All right, c'mon! Take your seats!"

All of the students were quick to take there seats. They had never seen Miss Ochi truly angry before, and they didn't want to start now. Except for Chizuru. She just seemed frozen in place on the floor. "Honsho-san, take your seat!"

'What…what just…happened?'

* * *

The morning went by smoothly. Although when lunch rolled around, Orihime and Ichigo were more than glad to get out of the classroom, mainly because they could both feel everyone's eyes on them all morning.

In his denseness, Ichigo's 'good morning' to Orihime had led to one conclusion amidst the students of his class: the two of them were together. That in turn had made them all question the true nature of their absences for the last several days. No one voiced it, but the idea ran through all of their heads. Thus, the staring. But that wasn't all the staring was about.

In Ichigo's case, disbelief was the most common, with envy and jealousy right up there with it. Every male, and at least one female let their eyes wander to him, wondering how this had happened. He had never shown any more interest in her than to be her friend. This contributed to the confusion, because unless Orihime came out and actually confessed, them together made no sense. As to envy and jealousy, Orihime was a stone cold fox with a killer body. Sure, her personality was a little bubbly, but that didn't really matter to anyone. The fact that ignorant Ichigo, a boy who had shown no real interest in her before had her all to himself put every guy that wanted her on the edge.

Ichigo had caught several of the stares that came his way and he returned most with his patented scowl. However, there were scowls too, and they came after the guys had been staring at Orihime. In this case, Ichigo caught them staring at her, and they scowled at him to let them know how they felt about the situation. He returned these with a scowl and a growl that only a very large feline could make. Many heads turned when they heard, and others started to sweat profusely.

With Orihime, jealousy was basically the only thing. Of all the guys in his class, of all the guys in the school, Ichigo was actually one of the most sought after. Even amongst the seniors there were a few that wanted him all to themselves, so of course there would be several girls in his class that wanted him as well, aside from Orihime. And not a single one of them had ever even considered Orihime growing enough backbone to actually confess.

Which is exactly why they jumped to one conclusion. She hadn't. With that conclusion, they came up with another, and it was that she'd finally learned what those orbs of flesh on her chest were for aside from taking up space. There was no way that Ichigo would pay such a girl any attention if that weren't the case. Because of this conclusion, almost every girl in the class shot her scathing looks for the entirety of the morning.

So lunch was a welcome escape. Ichigo sighed after he looked around the room. The guys were getting up, and they all looked like they wanted to talk. Fortunately, Orihime wasn't going to have it. She made it to him first, fidgeting up a storm.

"Ano…Ichigo-kun. Would you…have lunch with me?" She fidgeted and blushed, trying to avoid his eyes.

He stared for a second and grinned. "Sure." He moved quickly to grab his lunch and met her at the door before anyone could catch them. They took to the courtyard, under the autumn leaves, away from the prying eyes of the others, at least for the moment.

"I'm sorry, Hime." He unwrapped his bento as he spoke. The smell of smoked fish hit his nose and he felt his mouth water. "I wasn't thinking this morning."

"It's okay Ichigo-kun." Her bento Ichigo caught a glance of. Sandwiches. Peanut butter, jelly… relish, and barbeque sauce? He cringed as she took a bite, but she didn't notice. "I was glad to you see as well."

"Yeah, but you didn't make us the biggest spectacle of the classroom."

"It's okay Ichigo-kun," she stressed to him. She blushed slightly. "Everyone would have found out eventually. They just did sooner than we expected is all." She reached up and scratched behind his ears, and he started to purr. She giggled. "So that happens now even if you're in your body. It's cute."

Even through a mouthful of food, Ichigo managed a small groan and leaned into her touch. "Hime, you shouldn't do that."

"Shouldn't do what?" she scratched a little harder. She either had no clue what she was doing, or she knew exactly what she was doing. Ichigo just let out a sigh and leaned in closer until his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Forget it. Never mind." He let out a yawn. He'd had a short night, a long morning, and Orihime's scratching felt really nice. He set his lunch on the ground as he slumped. Orihime kept her hand around his shoulders, and he purred louder as she scratched a bit harder. She put her own lunch on the ground as he slumped forward so his head was lying on her lap.

"Ichigo-kun!" She was blushing again.

"Sorry," he yawned. He nuzzled her legs with a groan. "Your lap is really comfortable." If his eyes had been open he'd have seen the sunburn blush she had all over. He was silent for several moments before Orihime poked his cheek.

"Ichigo-kun?" She blinked when he let out a soft snore, and then smiled and slowly stroked some of his long orange locks. Less than a day and he was already using her lap as a pillow. Things were actually moving a little faster than she had thought it would, but she couldn't deny that it was nice.

She brushed a bang from his face, noticing the black diamond marking on his forehead. Her smile disappeared as she traced the small mark. The mark, the hair, the eyes, there was even a small point to his ears. They'd all followed through to his body. And not just his facial features. His height, his mass, she could see the seams on his shirt strain when he moved. All these changes just so he could save her. She traced the line of his jaw with her finger. He was too nice. He did too much for her.

She didn't deserve him.

"There they are!" Unfortunately, Keigo, and the rather large group of their friends had found them. Them, with Ichigo's head in Orihime's lap. Oh, things were not going to be good.

Mahana was the first to speak up, a smirk on her face and fingers at her chin. "Since when are you two an item? Hmm, Orihime?"

Cue another blush. "Ano…"

From behind her book, Ryo was next. "Perhaps it was during the time that the two of them have been absent?" Ryo looked from behind her book. There was an unreadable light in her eyes. "Just what have the two of you been up to?"

"Um, well…" Bigger blush.

While Orihime explained a few things to the girls, and Mizuiro, making up small lies here and there about the details, Chad and Tatsuki held back Keigo and Chizuru respectively, hand over both their mouths, Keigo just because he was loud, Chizuru because she would attack the sleeping Ichigo.

Michiru kneeled so she was a little closer to Ichigo. "You know, he doesn't seem so scary like this." She brought a finger to her lips. "He's still not smiling, but he seems peaceful." Orihime scratched his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Is he…purring?"

"Yes I am." Ichigo's right eye snapped open and focused on Michiru. He looked sleepy. "And I was enjoying nice nap too, 'til it was interrupted."

"Ichigo!" Keigo had managed to get free. "Why didn't you tell me you and Orihime were together? Aren't I your friend?" He was laying on the mock sadness and anime tears pretty damn thick.

"It only happened recently," Ichigo replied scowling, "so, when exactly was I supposed to tell you about it?" He had yet to lift his head from Orihime's lap, and what reason could he possibly have to do so? He was very comfortable where he was. He even turned over so his nose was pressed against her uniform sweater and took in a deep breath. She smelled very good, like flowers and strawberries. He snuggled in closer, and again missed her blush. She kept scratching though. "Now let us be. The lunch hour is only so long."

"You!" He turned enough to glance back with a lazy eye. Chizuru had gotten out of Chad's grip, because she was standing over them both. She looked livid. And Ichigo just turned back into his honey's stomach. "Get away from MY Hime!" At that one, he twitched and went still. And Orihime noticed.

"Ichigo-kun…"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" The red-haired lesbian tried to follow through with a stomp to his form but it only connected with the palm of his hand and stopped. She tried to pull it back and failed in moving it at all. "LET GO!"

"Your Hime?" He asked slowly, quietly. He turned back to her, and his eyes thinned with anger. "YOUR Hime?"

Chad stepped back. He'd seen that look and heard that tone before.

Chizuru had about a second to realize what was happening before Ichigo was up, and she was hanging upside down by her foot, Ichigo holding her ankle high over his head. It was an unexpected move on Ichigo's part by all members of the party present. What's more, as easily as he'd done it, it was almost like she weighed nothing at all.

She did have enough sense to hold her skirt in place. Of course, she was angrier by this point. "YOU STUPID BOY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Oh he put her down alright. None too gently either. He dropped her like a sack of potatoes. And she wasn't any happier for it. "OUCH! What the hell are you doing?"

"Dropping you." Oh, short answer. "And Orihime's not yours."

"Of course she is!" Chizuru was up again. She put on a knowing grin and swished her hair. "She's obviously mine! After all, I'm the only one who can truly appreciate her and her body!"

"Is that what you call it?" Ichigo was growing angrier. He actually let out a feline snarl, much to the surprise of Ryo, Mahana, Michiru, Keigo, and Mizuiro. "Appreciation? You grope her all the time, and every time, she asks you to stop, but you never do! That's not appreciation, that's molestation! It might as well be rape!"

Now it was Chad and Tatsuki's turn to be surprised. Ichigo never got this worked up, not for anything.

"And how is what you're doing any different? Huh? Answer that for me!"

"Ano…Chizuru-san…"

"What makes you think that she wants you lying on her lap like you were? What makes you think that she wants you anywhere near her at all? You stupid boy!" Chizuru took a breath and spit in Ichigo's eye. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"

Everyone froze. They figured that Chizuru would yell, would shout, and would throw the biggest temper tantrum that the school had ever seen. Spitting in Ichigo's eye though, they hadn't expected that. And Ichigo just stood there, surprised as the rest of them.

At least at first. Then he started to grit his teeth, his pupils shrank, and the shorter hair on his head took on a spikier quality. They all suddenly felt that pressure on there shoulders, like someone had placed a heavy weight on their backs. Chad and Orihime knew it immediately. His reiatsu.

Chizuru felt herself choke as Ichigo seemed to loom over her. She fell on her butt and backed away, but he moved with her until she had backed against the nearest tree. She started to sweat. Ichigo stared down at her until he punched the tree just above her head.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW I DON'T DESERVE HER!" Ichigo felt something warm drip down his knuckles but he didn't care. "OF COURSE I DON'T! I'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!" He looked back at Orihime, who looked surprised and even a little hurt. "I'm corrupt; I'm no good at all. Even after a thousand years, I still won't be good enough." The pressure began to lessen. "But she wants me anyway. Kami knows why, but she does." He moved to leave the group behind, and Orihime reached out for him.

"Ichigo-kun…" The hand slowly lowered when it was clear that he wasn't going to turn back. He just continued walking, and she lowered her head. 'Ichigo-kun, you're wrong.'

Chad and Tatsuki watched him go, while the four girls, Keigo, and Mizuiro did as well. Chad was silent, and Tatsuki clicked her tongue. 'Ichigo, you idiot.'

As he walked, Ichigo looked at his fist and wiped away the little bit of blood. Whatever injury had been there was almost gone. 'Figures.'

**"Hey, King."**

'Just shut up.'

**"…Fine."**

* * *

If anyone were to actually see Halibel walking around Ichigo's school, there would have been many a drooling boy searching for their eyes, especially given her state of dress. So then, it was probably a very good thing that the halls were deserted for the moment, save for the one or two odd people.

Actually, she herself was wondering what she was still doing there. She was simply there to turn in applications for Apache, Sun-Sun, Loly, and Menoly, just as she had for Lilinette at the school Ichigo's sisters attended. It was only right after all. If they were to live in the human world and they wanted to look the part, then they should attend school just as humans did. Taking a moment to think about it, she would have to thank Urahara-san when next she saw him.

Flashback/

_To say that Isshin was surprised would be like saying that the sky was blue. Of all the things that he had expected to happen or see today, Kisuke Urahara showing up at his front door was not one of them._

_"Ah, Isshin! So good to see you!" That damn fan again. "How are you this fine day?"_

_"Urahara? What are you doing here?"_

_"Just dropping off some things for Ichigo's new friends."_

_"Then I believe that you would wish to speak with me." Halibel sneaking up on him was something that Isshin had expected even less. For someone who he believed to be so powerful, she was quite adept at masking her reiatsu._

_"Ah, Miss Halibel! So good to see you! I trust you are taking to your gigai nicely?"_

_Halibel stretched a leg out to the side then twisted her upper body and bent to touch a calf. "Forgive me for saying so Urahara-san," she replied, moving back to an upright position, "but it is a somewhat uncomfortable fit."_

_"Yes, you'll have to forgive me for that." He waved his fan a little more. "Gigai creation, while in the realm of science, is more like an art. No matter how well measured, nothing is perfectly exact." He snapped his fan shut as he pulled a manila folder from his robe. "But enough of that. Halibel-san, these are for you."_

_The cocoa skinned woman took the folder and opened it, emerald eyes scanning the contents within. Isshin took a look as well. "School application forms?"_

_"You are correct, Isshin." He tapped the closed fan against his chin. "Since this fine lady and her friends will be staying in the human world for a while, I thought it prudent that the ones who fit the part attend high school as well. And seeing as young Lilinette looks much younger than that, I also included a form for your daughters' school as well." The man turned seamlessly, his fan open and waving back to them as he walked away. "And with that, I bid you both adieu."_

_Halibel read over the forms once before turning to Isshin. "Could you perhaps point me in the direction of your daughters' school?"_

/End Flashback

After that, it was simply a matter of tracking Ichigo's spiritual pressure to find his school. It was a simple matter, considering that he leaked reiatsu like an open faucet. Even now, though it was minute, she almost felt as if she were swimming in it. She shivered some. 'Perhaps I may run into my master,' she mused to herself. Indeed, it was what she wanted, but it was not looking likely, considering there halls were empty and silent, save for the clicking of her scarlet heels. Given that she was wandering through the school however, it would only be a matter of time before either he found her, or she him. That was actually what she was hoping for, as she wished to speak with him.

When Halibel was about to round a corner, she stumbled upon the door to an open class room, only pausing for a moment to glance inside. For some reason, what she saw made her pause. For several moments, she simply stood there before stepping inside with a few sharp clicks. The room was dark and for the most part, empty. She didn't bother to look for a light switch as she could still see fairly well even with minimal light. Several chairs sat arranged in a semicircle, tall music stands sitting in front of each seat.

The blonde woman stepped closer to the music stands. The first one she came to had a few pieces of sheet music sitting and ready to use. She picked the sheets up and stared at the myriad of notes upon each page. Her eyes seemed to dim for a moment as she stared at the notes until something flashed across her mind.

_"…write some of your own stuff for the show. Give your fans a treat…"_

Halibel's eyes widened before she stepped back, the music sheets fluttering to the floor as she let them go. 'Where had that come from? And who was that speaking?' She brought a hand to her line of sight and could see that it was shaking quite badly. She grabbed it with her other hand to try and stem her quivering only to see that her other hand was shaking as well.

'What is this?' she pondered. She looked further around the room, spotting several instrument cases, and a few opened ones. Her eyes fell upon silver, a disassembled flute reflecting dim light. Once again, her eyes went flat as she gazed at it, and another intrusion found its way into her mind.

_"So, you play flute do you? Good to know! Now c'mon, get out there!"_

_Tears spilled onto the silver metal of the flute in her hands. "I don't want to do this anymore! Please! Don't make me go back out there!"_

_The man merely smirked, spider webs of smoke curling from the cigar in his lips. "Tough girly. You got fans that need pleasing. Now get goin'!"_

Once again, her eyes widened as she backed up into the wall next to the door. 'What…what was that…" A pain shot through her head and she laid a hand on her temples. She was about to ponder more into whatever that was about, she heard a voice.

"Ichigo-kun!" It was Orihime. And she wasn't by herself.

"Hime." Ichigo was there too. Halibel pressed herself against the wall and hid her reiatsu as well as she could. Best they not know she was there yet.

There were footsteps that finally came to a stop, and panting breaths from Orihime, whereas Ichigo remained silent. "Ichigo-kun," Orihime said, finally catching her breath, "why did you leave?"

The orange haired boy managed a sad smile. "I just… I don't know."

Halibel felt a little pang in her heart. Why did her master sound so unsure of himself?

"Ichigo-kun…" Orihime grasped the sleeve of his uniform. "Do you really think that?" A blonde brow raised on Halibel's face. Think what?

"I…yes." Ichigo looked her in the eye. "Hime, what have I done to deserve you? Really, what have I done? Aizen came after you once, and I wasn't able to stop him from taking you away then. And now he's gotten away because I missed the chance to kill him. He could come for you again. Instead of saving you, I may have put you in even more danger than before." Ichigo stepped closer, looking down at his princess. "How do I deserve you for doing something like that?"

"Ichigo-kun…" Halibel could hear the sadness in Orihime's voice.

"I'm sorry Hime. I just need a bit of time to think." The muffled click of Ichigo's shoes seemed to echo as he walked away. Based on what she could hear, Halibel was sure that Orihime didn't follow. In fact, when Ichigo's footsteps could no longer be heard, Halibel's ears picked up the sound of a body slumping against the nearest wall. The sound was accompanied by the smallest of sniffs.

Orihime let a small sad sound escape her lips. "You're strong and caring. You always try to help everyone that needs it, even when you know that you can't. But you never think of yourself." _*sniff*_ "Ichigo-kun, you do deserve _me_. You do! You have ever since I met you." _*sob*_ "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." _*sniff*_ "Why can't I say that to him? I confessed to him. I told him I loved him." _*sniff*_ "So why can't I say this to him?"

Orihime cried for a moment before wiping her tears away and leaving to rejoin the lunch group, leaving Halibel hidden with her thoughts. This was not what she had been hoping to find. She had not known that her master was so insecure in his thoughts of this relationship that he now shared with Orihime. And while she was aware that Orihime seemed to possess a bit of a confidence problem, she had not been aware that it was such a developed problem that she could not reassure her love of her feelings for him. This required a bit of problem solving.

Even as her heels clicked on her way out, a plan was already taking shape in her mind. The first thing she would need to do is visit Urahara-san again. She would need him to provide her with certain materials for Ichigo-sama and Orihime, and what's more, he would need to keep an eye on her gigai while she gathered reconnaissance on Karakura town and its various districts.

As she planned, her thoughts flashed back to Ichigo. What she was planning was something that he would probably not approve of, especially seeing as it involved him as well. Her eyes shut. If he disapproved and decided she deserved punishment for her actions, then she would take it. For now though, she simply needed to plan and wait for their day to finish.

* * *

When the school day did finally finish, to say that Ichigo or Orihime were far more than ready for it to come to an end would have been an understatement of the highest caliber. Orihime asking Ichigo to have lunch with her, and only her, rather than the normally large group of people that they usually did, seemed to have set something off in the minds of the various people who liked their respective person. Something that required questioning of the offending person.

Ichigo spent more time in the principal's office that afternoon than he had in his school lifetime. After he'd left Orihime at lunch, the first thing that had happened was that he had been found by several guys, all of them rough looking, all telling him to stay away from the girl if he knew what was good for him. All within a small crowd of people. The fight that ensued when Ichigo blew them off would be seen as the most painful thing that they had been through in a long time. The first punch Ichigo threw was enough to break the largest ones jaw in four places and knock out all his teeth, both upper and lower. Four more ribs from a kick, shattered.

The other four idiots with him went after Ichigo anyway. Various fractures, cracks, breaks, cuts, and injuries followed. The boy even went as far as to crush the one's hand after he was finished. And he'd done it with a smile on his face. A trip to the office occurred after. The only reason he'd gotten let off was because several people had come forward to speak for the boy. It had happened several times through the day, and each time he was let off because of witnesses who spoke in his defense. Tatsuki and Orihime were there just as much as he was.

Unfortunately, Orihime was approached by just as many girls as Ichigo was boys. The fact that Tatsuki was the girl's protector did nothing to deter any of the girls from approaching her either. They wanted the same for her as the boys for Ichigo. However, they knew that she wouldn't fight back if cornered alone, and they were much more brutal than simply hitting. The first group tried to pull her hair, smack her, one even wanted to cut her face for being so presumptuous in thinking that she could go after Ichigo. Tatsuki had found them before anything could happen, though they'd still ended up in the office for causing trouble.

When the end of the day came, the two of them walked out together, and stayed very close to each other. They didn't talk much. In fact, the two of them didn't even hold hands. Not that they really needed to. News of them being together had spread like wildfire. Everyone was giving them looks, and all of their friends were giving them the space that they wanted. It was all very odd.

But then, those weren't the only odd things that they had noticed today. The most obvious thing that they'd noticed being out of place during this entire day was the lack of Hollow attacks. Karakura _always _had at least one Hollow attacking the town. It was pretty much a set standard. If it's Karakura, there will be a Hollow attacking. Ichigo's substitute Shinigami badge had not made a sound all day.

The other thing that they noticed as out of place was the behavior of one individual. Uryu. He was being distant with them. Okay, Uryu being a bit distant with people was a normal thing. It was sort of expected for him. But this wasn't normal for him anymore. After the big fight between him and Ichigo, and after they had all returned from Soul Society, Uryu had actually grown closer to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and the others. Despite the little squabbles that he and Ichigo got in every now and then, they were the friendly, get on the nerves of my friend kind of fight.

But today, Uryu was pretty much nowhere to be seen around them. He hadn't shown up in Keigo's little hunting group with everyone at lunch. He hadn't gone home early either, because he was at his desk after lunch and for the rest of the day. After the last bell had let everyone out, Ichigo had even tried to ask if something was up, but Uryu was already long gone when the bell finished ringing.

**"Oh stop worrying about that stick in the mud King."** Ichigo scowled at his horse. **"I'm actually surprised he hasn't shot your ass by now, you know. A Shinigami and a Hollow all rolled in one. You should be at the top of his most wanted list."**

'You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?'

"Ichigo-kun?" Ichigo's look softened when he glanced at Orihime. "What's wrong?"

"Just a little worried about…" He stopped in his tracks and stared ahead. "Halibel?"

"Halibel-san?" Orihime followed his gaze to where he was looking. Sure enough, there was Halibel, leaning against the school gate in all of her curvaceous glory, arms crossed and eyes closed. She was back in her white, high collared uniform, and people several people had passed her by already without as much as a glance. She definitely wasn't in her gigai. What was she doing here?

Waiting to approach her until there was nobody even remotely close to her position, the two of them casually walked over to Ichigo's self-proclaimed servant. In a low voice, Ichigo asked, "Halibel, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Halibel did not answer immediately. Actually, she did not answer at all, instead standing straight and walking to Ichigo and Orihime, arms still crossed. Upon reaching them, she unfolded her arms and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Opening her eyes, she kept a flat expression as she spoke.

"Forgive me for this, Orihime-san, Ichigo-sama." She tightened her grip just the slightest. "I am kidnapping you."

The two of them had enough time to utter "Huh?" before they were whisked away in a burst of Sonido. And the only person to witness it was a spiky black haired tomboy who immediately took off looking for Chad and any others that she knew might be able to help.

* * *

"Ah, Ichigo! So good to see you back with us so soon!" Kisuke said with a chuckle, waving that fan again. "Tessai, restrain him please."

Halibel had brought the two of them to Urahara Shoten. When she'd said that she was kidnapping them, he'd almost thought that she'd never really been on his side in the first place, and her and her subordinates' following him was all a rouse to cause him and his friends harm. Ichigo was so very relieved when they appeared in the front doorway of the little shop and found Urahara waiting there with a wide, though somewhat off-putting grin, that he was on the verge of kissing the woman for all he was worth. And then Urahara had opened up and spoke those words.

Perhaps he shouldn't have come to a conclusion so quickly.

"Jinta, do make sure that you grab his badge at his waist. We don't want him jumping out of his body on us."

"Right boss." The redhead was quick to grab the badge from the struggling strawberry, now in a full nelson courtesy of Tessai.

"Geta-boushi! Let me go!"

Kisuke waved the fan a couple times in Ichigo's direction. "Relax, relax, Ichigo-san." The man turned a shadowed eye on his last little employee. "Ururu, if you would please, begin the stripping process."

"Begin the WHAT?"

The surprisingly strong little girl grabbed a hold of the waistband of Ichigo's pants and the front of his shirt, catching his attention. There was a small blush on her face, but the smallest hint of a smile as well. "Please excuse me," she said in her small voice right before she tugged very hard.

The shirt and sweater vest were beyond repair, and the button and zipper teeth on his pants didn't last long either. The uniform was trash now and Ichigo could only respond in one way now that only black boxers left on.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Tessai, Ururu, if you would, please go find Ichigo some suitable clothing and accessories to wear. Time is precious, even if we have several hours to work with." His fan snapped shut. "And remember, something stylish, yet humble. Make his hair stand out a little more and accentuate his eyes, so most definitely something in black. Maybe some silver jewelry if we have it." When did Urahara Kisuke become a fashion consultant?

As Ichigo was carried off, thrashing and wondering what the hell was going on, Orihime stood there with a fair blush on her face, and a small drop of blood dripping from her nose. But then again, her seeing Ichigo in his boxers was going to do that to the poor girl.

"Now, Orihime-san!" The girl jumped a foot in the air when Urahara turned on her. "I trust you will be more cooperative than Ichigo-san, yes?"

Seeing how Ichigo's lack of cooperation had gotten him stripped to his shorts in mixed company, Orihime was fairly quick to indicate a yes.

The fan snapped open again. "Very good. Halibel-san, I leave her to you then." The eccentric shop keeper did just that, leaving a confused Orihime with a stone faced Halibel.

"This way Orihime-san." The girl felt a hand at her back push lightly against her, to which she did little to resist the Arrancar woman. She was led off into a different room where Halibel's gigai laid waiting, along with several pairs of clothing, all of which did not look like Halibel could fit into them.

"Halibel-san…" Orihime said quietly, Halibel slipping carefully back into her faux body and standing, making sure to her two piece leather skirt and adjust her tube top. "Ano… what are we doing here?"

Halibel glanced at Orihime in the midst of adjusting her jacket, and then away again to adjust her sheer white stockings. "Forgive me Orihime-san. I was at your school today." She glanced back at the girl again. "I overheard the conversation at midday between yourself and Ichigo-sama." Her eyes narrowed some. "And your words to yourself afterward."

Orihime started at that, but then she blushed and looked away from the woman. She actually felt a tear come to her eye. The way that Halibel made it sound, it was as if the woman was disappointed at her. It was those thoughts that made Orihime's mind begin the comparison between herself and Tia Halibel. Compared to herself, Halibel was so much more the appealing individual. She had more confidence, and was so much more assured of herself, and going by the actions she was taking with both Ichigo and herself now, was more than willing to take risks.

"I also sensed the apprehension in Ichigo-sama's words during his conversation with you. He is afraid for you. He is afraid of what may happen to you." Halibel stood straight, moving for the trembling princess. "He is terrified that his actions may cost him you. It's why he says he doesn't deserve you. He feels he is the reason you may be captured again." She laid a hand on Orihime's trembling shoulder. "Do you find it to be true?"

"No!" Orihime jerked to look into Halibel's eyes. "No, it's not true!"

"Then why not tell him so?"

"I…" Orihime lowered her head, this time in shame. Just as Halibel had intended, she could see it now as plain as day. Orihime's confidence truly was lacking. And Ichigo, her master, despite all the power that he possessed, still worried for this girl.

From Halibel, he would never need to look for reassurance that he deserved from her because of something he might have or might not have done. He would receive it regardless. And from what she could see, the same would be true of Orihime, if only the girl wasn't so unsure of herself. The girl needed a confidence boost, and Halibel knew just the way to achieve such a thing. It was time to take the girl completely out of her element. Having Ichigo there to help would only help the process move along faster.

"It is alright, Orihime-san." Halibel reassured the girl. "This is why we are here now, and why I have taken the actions that I have. If Ichigo-sama sees fit to punish me for them later, then I will accept any punishment as he sees fit." She lifted Orihime's face to look at hers. "For now though, we must begin getting ready. So please, try these clothes on."

Orihime looked at said clothes and sputtered. Some of the things there did not look all that covering. "Halibel-san, these clothes…"

"It is alright Orihime-san," the cocoa woman assured her again. "These are the most appropriate for where we will be going. Now please, try them on."

Orihime looked apprehensive for a moment before she began to shed her school uniform. Halibel obviously had a reason for all this, and it somehow involved Ichigo as well. That was reason enough for her to take the woman's word for the moment. Looking at the first skirt that she picked up though, she couldn't help but blush. It was just so…short.

There was a minute amount of steam coming out of Orihime's ears as she slipped the first garment on, but Halibel let out a small smile anyway. Already, progress was being made. Slow progress, but progress none the less.

* * *

"Hello hello and welcome back to Urahara's soapbox! I'm your host Kisuke Urahara," as he spoke the man took a gracious bow before snapping his fan open.

"Now, today is a very special day. Instead of information on a character or new power, we're going to be answering another reviewer favorite topic."

Reaching into one of the many large sacks of fan mail, Urahara retrieves one and opens it.

"We've actually had quite a few on this one, not as many as the demands for lemons, pleadings for Neliel-chan to be put with Kurosaki-san, or whining about the harem, but it's still pretty high up there."

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, he started.

"Dear Sabaku no Kyuubi, I really love this awesome story of yours, its just pure awesome! But I noticed you forgot a couple of people. What happened to Dondochakka Blistin, Pesche Guatiche and Bawabawa? Ichigo just left Hueco Mundo and took Nel with him, won't they be worried about their little sister?"

Dropping the letter back into the large sack, Urahara made a quick motion towards the others which were quickly dragged away by Ururu and Jinta.

"Many of you have asked this very same question, and it is always a good sign when reviewers notice little things like that. It tells us that you're actually reading and not just skipping around looking for the 'good stuff'," Urahara said using air quotes.

Holding one hand to the side, the former Captain smiled.

"You're up."

Adult Nel (still in her torn green rags) walks onto the stage with a gentle smile and offers a polite wave before speaking.

"The answer to this is quite simple really, Sabaku-kun simply forgot about them!" Nel answered with her usual chipper voice and giggled before her face turned dead serious.

"Please forgive him, he's really doing the best can with all this. Many of you have no idea just how hard it is to write a story this big, or even write a story at all! We've checked the profiles of everyone that reviews and half of you have never written a single story!"

Dropping to her knees and holding her arms together in a sign of pleading, Nel unintentionally exposed the majority of her ample bosom.

"Please! It's not his fault; he's got so much work on his plate, not just writing but real life too! He DOES have a life…at least he claims to, so you should respect his hard work and effort. Isn't it enough that he continues this story? Isn't it enough that he pours out his heart and soul to you every seven to nine months?" As she pleaded her breasts strained against the mostly shredded and thread bare material.

This not so minor detail did not escape Urahara's attention.

'Come on give already! What's holding that thing down? Does she line her breasts with double sided tape or something?' the perverted and scientific sides both wondered in annoyance as his eyes followed every shake and jiggle of the well endowed Arrancar's bust.

"He isn't perfect, he makes mistakes, but he really tries! And when you keep pushing him like this it makes it hard on all of us!"

Urahara mentally groaned as he watched the fabric stubbornly remain in place despite several vigorous shakes and the woman's forearms pushing up. The sight alone was bad enough, but her commentary made it worst.

"We're all mature adults here aren't we? Cant we overlook these minor mistakes and work together to handle ourselves like professionals?"

Literally at this point the former Captain could feel his eyes watering.

Rising from her kneeling position, Nel bowed and walked off stage.

Swallowing hard, the former Captain turned towards the camera, conspicuously removing his trademark hat.

"I have the author's assurance that this issue has been resolved and will be addressed in a future chapter. Honestly though I can't understand why it is so many of you were worried about those three. We had more people ask about those three weirdoes' than we had vote for Shiba-sama to be in Kurosaki-san's harem…which to be completely honest really has me confused."

*alarm buzzes*

"Well we're out of time for today but I look forward to seeing you all again next time," before he could finish the poor host nearly fell over.

"AHHH! My top!"

Blinking, Urahara finished as quickly as he could before leaving an outline of vapor as he Shunpo-ed off stage.

"Make sure to tune in next time for even more facts, information, and theoccasional fanmail question!"

* * *

And that's chapter 6. Sorry if it was a little slow guys, both in content and update time. There were unforeseen circumstances that occurred during the writing process that I didn't see coming at all. As for the chapter, character development was on my mind, so yeah.

And now I gotta go. Homework, and the beginning of chapter 7 is calling me. I'll catch you all later. Oh, but before I go, I have something to say to all my reviewers. Stop asking for lemons in your reviews. I know that I said I would have them, and they will come later, but remember something. Relationships, real relationships, require development between those involved, not just immediate, mindless sex. And that's what you will be seeing in this story, not just mindless sex. If you want lemons, then BE FUCKIN' PATIENT! Or if you're here just for the lemons, then this story is not for you.

And that's all I have to say for now. Hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter. Bye for now! SnK.


	7. Do The Confidence Dance

Hey guys! Yes, contrary to popular opinion, I'm not dead… Not completely at least. Anyway, Chapter Seven is here.

Now, before we start, there's one thing that needs to be discussed. To all of you that have read the story, and have complaints about the changes I've made, listen up… IT'S CALLED "AU" FOR A REASON, YOU BLOODY CANON NAZIS! Alternate Universe, meaning that it takes place in fanon, and has nothing to do with canon outside of what the author decides to include.

That in mind, this story is going to have major changes to pretty much every aspect of the Bleach Universe, from character backgrounds to Zanpakutou releases and their spirits. If you can't take that, then get out now. And now that that's out of the way, on we go.

By the way, to my Familiars/Hollows, I may have forgotten something in the writing of this, and we'll have to make a couple small tweaks. Nothing major, I don't think. Just small things that could go anywhere. That's it.

Disclaimer: I don't on Bleach. There. It's done. Onward!

* * *

"That stupid…" Chizuru let out a growl as she slammed open the door to her home. There was a bang as the door it the wall, along with her shoes when she kicked them off. "That stupid boy!"

One would think that the slamming of Chizuru's front door would be enough to get her parents to react, the same with her shouting. If either of them were actually home when Chizuru came home from school, then it would have. For the moment, the redhead was home alone. Probably a good thing too. The girls anger was getting the better of her in the worst of ways. Temper tantrum.

Like the front door of her house, the door to Chizuru's room was slammed shut, but then also kicked once by the girl for good measure. The was also a bang as her backpack, filled with heavy books, was thrown against the nearest wall. Chizuru threw herself onto her bed, a muffled combination of a growl and a scream coming out as she buried her face in her pillow. Just after, she picked herself up, hitting the pillow once or twice, and then ending by falling so she was on her back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before she threw an arm over her eyes, sucking in deep breaths.

After several moments of sucking in air, her breathing finally evened out. Her arm came away from her eyes, her glasses closer to her face than they had been. The frames were bent, but she didn't care. Her eyes weren't even that bad. She only needed them to see really far away.

Chizuru closed her eyes and let out a sigh, placing the bent red frames on the table by her bed. Sitting up quickly, she shot off her bed, undoing the buttons on the front of her shirt as she moved. With her hands on the subject of her shirt, her mind was on the subject of Ichigo and her Hime. For her, what she had seen, heard, and experienced just wasn't what she saw as right.

While Chizuru was pretty much what people would call flamboyantly loud and…open about herself, she had her reasons for being so. All her showboating and crying out of how she absolutely loved girls had a very valid point in which to justify it. And that single reason was so that she wouldn't be hurt again.

It was in middle school she'd realized that she had more of a thing for girls than boys. She didn't know why really, and she didn't question it either. It was just true and that was it. She didn't tell her friends, or anyone else. Things went on as they always had. And then she had come along.

She'd been new, a transfer student that transferred in after the summer of Chizuru's second year in middle school. Her name was Ruri Takamine. She wore her hair shorter and down, rusty red in color, a vibrant contrast to her pale skin and grey eyes. Her figure was thin, but with a generous bust for a fourteen year old. She was kind, and even a little shy. Chizuru couldn't help but fall for her.

When the girl started hanging out with her and her friends, Chizuru had been overjoyed. Even more so when the two of them slowly began to drift closer together. At moments, Chizuru's eyes would be drawn to Ruri, who would have been staring before she looked away flushing. Closer and closer they became until finally, Chizuru confessed how she felt for the girl. Ruri had accepted with tears of joy.

For over a year, the two of them kept her relationship a secret. With their friends, they were normal. Without them, the two were never apart. They hugged, they kissed, they went out together where they would not be discovered. They gave a gift to each other, to signify the bond between the two of them. For the longest time, Chizuru referred to Ruri as her 'Hime', for she thought she was as beautiful as any princess. For over a year, they had a peaceful relationship. Then came the end of it all.

In the last semester of their third year, Ruri's family was set to move again. And Chizuru hadn't found out about it until about a day before it was set to happen. Chizuru confronted Ruri about it in hallway full of people, going as far as to trap the girl against the wall. She demanded to know why Ruri wouldn't tell her about it, the person she loved above all else.

The words were spoken, and the whispers started. Accusing whispers. Some of them had thought that Chizuru was crooked, but Ruri too? No way. That girl was arrow straight. Wasn't she? Although, Ruri put a stop to it all before they could start. She'd started crying, laying it on thick. "W-what are you saying Chizuru-san? I-I'm not a l-lesbian. Why would I love you more than anyone else?"

Chizuru didn't handle that well. She started shouting, hysterical, asking why she would lie about what they had. Ruri just cried all the harder, and Chizuru just got angrier for it. The affair ended when several people had to drag Chizuru off the poor girl, who ran away, crying her eyes out.

At the end of the day, Chizuru went to Ruri's home to try and speak with the girl again, but was met by her parents. They had started yelling immediately, asking how she would dare attack their daughter and accuse her of being a lesbian. They threatened the poor girl away, saying they would call the police if they ever saw her again. The next day, Ruri was gone, and Chizuru might as well have been too. The girl was broken inside. Her love had betrayed her, and nothing could be done to fix it. Her parents never noticed. Not once. They were far too busy to care that much. For the remainder of her middle school life, she was empty. Then came high school, at Karakura High, where she met Orihime.

At first, the girl almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. For a moment, Chizuru had almost thought that her love had come back to her. She quickly realized that this wasn't the case. This girl wasn't the one that she'd fallen in love with. But she was also quick to realize that she didn't care. Save for her name, this girl was everything that she had lost, and she wanted it all back.

For this, she would endlessly pursue this girl, to show her love in any way that she could, even going as far as to grope. If she could manage to convince Orihime that loving another girl was a much more beautiful thing than loving a boy, she would have her love and happiness back. And in order to protect it at all costs, she made sure to announce what Orihime would be getting into if she were to love Chizuru. At this point, Chizuru didn't care. There was no shame in being a lesbian. Ruri couldn't see that, but Orihime would, and she would be better for it.

But there was one obstacle always in her way. Ichigo. That man. Orihime's love. From him, Orihime could not, would not, be swayed. Despite her best attempts, Orihime only had eyes for him. And now, each had finally found the other.

Even stripping out of her clothing, a wave of disgust made the bile rise in her throat. Chizuru couldn't stand the thought of that man all over her Hime. That girl was too good for him. That boy. That hooligan. He'd finally found Orihime's love. And he'd stolen her from Chizuru.

Finally bare of clothing, Chizuru looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. Even if she thought so herself, she had a nice body. Her skin was soft, pale, and supple. Long legs, dainty feet and hands, shapely hips, breasts, and a wonderfully tight little ass. How could Orihime pick that man over her?

Orihime was hers. It stayed in her head. It stayed as she slipped off the two necklaces around her neck: a heart shaped locket, the gift from her best friend, and the other an heirloom from her great-grandmother, a small silver cross and chain. It stayed as she set them both on the sink counter and stepped into the steaming stream in the shower. Orihime was hers, and she would have her. No matter what.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Ichigo was not a happy hybrid. His eyes were closed, the eyelid twitching like mad and a tick mark pulsing on his forehead. "Instead of explaining all this to me, and then letting me dress myself, you thought it would be best to keep me in the dark, then strip me and dress me up like a damn doll. Am I getting this right?"

Kisuke brought out that damned fan again. "Yes, I do believe that pretty much sums up the situation perfectly." The shopkeeper had the gall to actually laugh like a loon. Ichigo didn't appreciate it.

WHAM!

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Even Urahara's bucket hat couldn't hide the lump that appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo's smoking fist was just more proof of what had happened.

"I did tell you that he would not appreciate this boss." Tessai pushed the glasses up his nose, appearing out of nowhere behind Ichigo. The boy jumped about a foot in the air.

"Yeah, and I don't enjoy being scared shitless either!"

Urahara just laughed again, waving around his fan. How that lump disappeared so quickly was beyond any of them. "Oh relax Ichigo! It's not like you were hurt or anything. The worst thing that happened to you was that you were stripped to your shorts." Over in the corner, Jinta laughed, and Ururu blushed. There was even a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I didn't appreciate that either." There was a new tick mark and eye twitch developing.

"Now now Ichigo, relax. We did replace your clothes after all. And they're much nicer than that boring old school uniform anyway." It was true. It looked so much better than that sweater vest. Save for the jeans, which were a fairly pale shade of blue, the outfit was mostly black. The boots were black leather with a slight heal, and the shirt black and collared, with half-rolled sleeves and pinstripes. It hung loose, with no undershirt and unbuttoned up the front.

The other primary color to the outfit was silver. As in jewelry. Around his neck, two silver chains and a simple black string with a crescent moon hanging from it. Both wrists had a silver chain wrapped a couple of times around each, and each hand had at least one silver ring apiece, at most two. One last thick chain was hanging about his waist, wrapped from around the front pocket to the back pocket. And of course, a belt covered in silver studs. All in all, very nice.

Ichigo snorted some, looking over the rings on the pointer and ring finger of his right hand. "Yeah, you even set me up with jewelry." His eyes flicked to Urahara. "What are you up to Urahara?"

"Me?" Urahara grinned, quickly covering it with his fan. "Whatever makes you think this is my idea?"

"Gee, I wonder." Ichigo deadpanned. "You dragged me here."

The fan snapped shut. "Nope. We're simply here to provide assistance." His eyes moved towards the door. "The one behind this is your devotee, Halibel. I believe her intention is some fun for the three of you."

Ichigo's brows raised in surprise. "Halibel?"

"**Oh, your servant is being bad. Time to break out the whip and chains."**

Ichigo's blush was a mystery for all four employees when they saw it. 'I'm going to pretend that you never said that.'

"**Gives a good mental image, doesn't it King?"**

Ichigo's blush only deepened. '…Shut up.'

In the other room with Halibel and Orihime, the young princess was feeling a couple levels of uncomfortable at the moment. Some clothing could do that to a person.

"H-Halibel-san? Are you sure about this? These clothes are a little…small." Even as she said it, she was trying to pull the skirt down to cover just a bit more of her thigh. She wasn't having very good luck with it. The thing was too short to actually cover much. At mid-thigh, the black skirt ended and gave way to creamy flesh. Around her waist, it was held up by a belt lined in the center by studs. As for the top, it was the equivalent of a leather corset, tied together up the front, and lacking of any bra beneath it. To finish the ensemble was a rather thin leather jacket, like Halibel's but black, and with white fur lining the collar.

"What's wrong Orihime," came the taunting voice of Ririn, she popping up out of nowhere, in her gigai for once rather than the little stuffed bird she usually inhabited. "Afraid to show off some skin?"

"W-well…" In truth, she actually was feeling a bit self-conscious at the moment. She'd never really dressed in something like this before, save for her new Shun Shun Rikka clothing. But those were part of her powers. These were…different.

Ririn let a scowl and a pout take over her face. "Hmph. I don't know why you're so worried about something like that." Her eyes shut and she let out a growl before she ultimately exploded. "It's not fair! A body like that, and you're self-conscious! It's a bloody crime! Dammit, why her!"

Halibel mostly looked the same at the outburst. And Orihime, despite the fact that she was still trying to hide herself within the rather small outfit, had enough sense to look somewhat insulted. Well, she at least gained a scowl on her normally calm face.

And of course, to follow her rant, Ririn's face suddenly gained an excited look. "Wait, I know!" With a giggle and a small twist, and of course, a small amount of her illusionary powers, Orihime suddenly found herself staring at a doppelganger of herself, right down to the skimpy outfit she was currently wearing. "Maybe I should go in your place!" A sultry look took over Ririn's transformed features, one hand coming to her face, pointer finger on the bottom lip and her tongue appearing to give it a long, slow lick, while the other hand moved to ghost across the curve of her ass. In Orihime's voice, she spoke low and sexy, "He wouldn't even know the difference, and he'd get to have a good bit of fun."

Halibel, again, had basically no reaction, save for the small raising of her eyebrow. Although, Orihime had a complete turnaround of feeling upon seeing the image of herself, for she blushed a nice color of red to match Halibel's clothing. She nearly choked on her words when she spoke them. "R-Ririn-san, please stop it." She looked to the ground, bringing a hand to her chest and clenching her fingers. The blush was still very much present. "T-this is al-already embarrassing."

"She does present a valid point though, Orihime-san." Halibel stepped in front of Orihime, even as Ririn undid her illusion. "For someone who as such a wonderful body, you are very self-conscious about your looks. Why is that?"

Orihime met the woman's eyes for a matter of about a second before looking away again. And she looked away again because of the shame that she was feeling. Not shame caused by the clothing, but by her current feelings toward the woman standing in front of her. Because of Halibel. Only twenty four hours into this odd sharing relationship and she was already beginning to have doubts of it being the best of ideas. Her confidence issues flaring once again, she could help but to feel somewhat jealous of Halibel. True, she herself was just as good-looking as the arrancar woman, but unlike her, the woman had no issue with the subject of her looks. Orihime could clearly see that the woman was beautiful, but she wasn't as sure as that about herself.

What's more, the woman was much closer to Ichigo already than she herself was. Halibel stayed with him, was close to him, lived with him, and above all was completely open with him. What could Orihime claim that she was to him? That in mind, the girl felt herself curl herself into a little ball of anxiety.

However, Halibel could see all of this, and she was not going to have it. That was the whole idea of what she was planning: to help Orihime with her confidence issues, as well as Ichigo-sama with his ideas about his new relationship. And in order to do that, she had to make them experience things that the two of them were not used to, just like their relationship. That in mind, it was time to get the two of them out of their comfort zones. She only hoped that it would work as well as she planned.

"Ano, Halibel-san." Orihime's small murmur brought Halibel out of her musing. "Do I really have to where this clothing?"

"Yes."

"Isn't there anything else?"

"No."

"Couldn't I just-"

"No."

"But this skirt is-"

"No."

"But-but-"

"There is no getting out of this Orihime-san." Halibel's words were punctuated by a small tap of her forefinger on the tip of Orihime's nose. Anything that Orihime had to say immediately died and she looked to the ground, her face afire.

Ririn just watched the scene with a small sweat drop. 'I was just kidding around with her a bit, but this Arrancar chick is just downright mean.'

Stepping away from Orihime, Halibel opened the door to the other room. " We are ready to proceed, Ichigo-sama."

Said strawberry swiveled his head around to look at them. "Well it's about…" His words trailed off very quickly, and for good reason. Halibel's outfit he had already seen, and if he were to be perfectly honest with himself, the fact that she would dress like that for him was an incredibly satisfying thought indeed. But still, it was something that he was quickly getting used to.

Orihime on the other hand was something different entirely. Of course, with her new transformation, he had pretty much seen everything about her without wandering into the territory of the obscene. That white clothing and the angel wings just make her look gorgeous. But this new clothing that she was wearing was different. White clothing, no matter how skimpy, made her look innocent and beautiful. In a word, pure. However, even as he watched her try to hide the rest of her exposed skin under that miniskirt, he couldn't help but notice that in black clothing, she looked…

"Smokin' **hot**." It was out of his mouth before he realized, and Hichigo only agreed with his assessment. But then, even with his realization, he just continued to stare, lips slightly agape. His statement had brought all attention to him. Halibel let the smallest of smiles cross her lips.

Orihime was a different case though. She'd never been stared at with such intensity by anyone. At least, not anyone that had any romantic interest in her and vice versa. When Ulquiorra had stared at her like that, she hadn't felt a thing. His emerald eyes had been filled with nothing but emptiness. He did not care for her in the slightest. What's more, she was fully clothed at the time. Even if she hadn't been, it was doubtful that it would have mattered to the Cuatra Espada.

But Ichigo was far different from Ulquiorra. Orihime actually felt something for Ichigo. The fact that he was staring at her in such a provocative outfit actually meant something to her. What's more, based on the comment that he let slip from his lips, the way he was staring at her, and the fact that his mouth was agape as he stared, this outfit was far more than pleasing for his eyes. It was enough to make her do another full body blush as she turned back to Halibel.

"H-Halibel-san, can I-"

"No."

"But-But-"

"No."

"These clothes-"

"No."

Doing her level best to make the short skirt longer and hold the small jacket closed, she let out a small moan. Halibel glanced at the poor girl as she walked forward, a slight sway to her hips. "Orihime-san, it is for your own good." As she stood next to him, Ichigo was vaguely aware of slim cocoa fingers on his cheek and beneath his chin. "Ichigo-sama, perhaps it would be wise for you to close your mouth?"

Ichigo found his senses again when she put a gentle upward pressure on his chin, his jaw and lips closing slowly, while his black and gold eyes were drawn away from Orihime and up to Halibel's smirking face. "I take it that you like Orihime's new wardrobe, yes?" She trailed a fingernail lightly across his cheek.

The boy swallowed rather thickly when his eyes went back to Orihime, but diverted from her again "Y-yeah." There was dusting of red on his cheeks, and he sounded a little embarrassed by his answer. Halibel merely sighed to herself. This really needed to end.

"I believe that it is time for us to be leaving." She turned to Urahara as she spoke. "Thank you for your help Urahara-san."

"Don't mention it." He adjusted his hat to sit a little lower on his head while he was speaking. "It was no trouble after all. Kind of fun actually." His face stretched into a thin smile. "Now you three go have fun."

Ichigo, up from the floor and dusting off his new pants, raised an orange brow in the shopkeeper's direction. "That's it? You're not charging us for all of this?"

"On no, I am." The man's fan snapped open, and he took on a jovial grin. "It's being added to your tab as we speak!" He gave a hearty laugh and waved his fan, while Ichigo just slumped over a bit.

"Great. Just what I need. More debt."

Halibel joined him at his side. "Forgive me Ichigo-sama. I did not think that he would do something like that."

"Forget it. I've known him long enough to expect something like this. Just don't worry about it." As he was running a hand through his bangs, he noticed something as it attached itself to his right. Glancing over at her, Orihime tightened the hold that she had on the arm while she stared at the ground, flushed and careful not to meet Ichigo's eyes. "Hime? What's wrong?" Orihime simply shook her head, her long tresses fanning outward at the quick motion. "Then what-"

"She is fine, Ichigo-sama," Halibel said, taking the position at his left arm and pulling enough to get them all walking. "She is simply a little flustered over the choice of clothing that I picked out for her. She will be fine."

Being slowly lead out of Urahara Shoten, the boy spared another glance at Orihime, her eyes still on the ground and her grip on his arm all the tighter now. For now he would let the matter drop. He looked back at Halibel. "So, where are you taking us?"

"You are going along with this rather easily, Ichigo-sama," Halibel observed, a green eye on her master. In turn, Ichigo's eyes went skyward, and he flushed a little. Halibel was puzzle by that response until he mumbled out a choice phrase.

"We-well, it's not like I'm going to refuse either of you if there is something that you want to do." The flush grew a bit on his cheeks, and Orihime, hearing the words rather clearly, couldn't help but roll in on herself just a little more. His words made her happy, but she thought that they were wasted on someone like her.

Halibel stared at Ichigo for several moments as they walked before she faced forward again, her own thoughts going a mile a minute. She couldn't remember the last time that someone had said something like that to her. Had anyone ever told her something like that, she wondered. Despite that though, she felt her stomach flutter a little from his words. For her, it was nice, and if not for the color of her skin, they would have seen the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"For the moment, where I am taking you is to remain a secret." She had quickly regained her the little composure she'd lost. "It is going to be a bit of a walk however. I hope you don't mind."

'Not like I really have a choice.'

"**Ah, quit your bitchin'. Just enjoy the view."**

Ichigo glanced between a rather demure acting Orihime and a rather neutral looking Halibel. He looked at their clothing, and found himself actually agreeing with his horse. It didn't stop him from saying, 'Just shut up.'

* * *

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Somewhere over the course of the day, Apache's attitude had taken a drastic turn and spiraled south. Her morning wake up had been pleasant enough. At least, as pleasant as it could be when Mila Rose was the one waking her up. But then again, maybe not, since Mila pushed her out of the bed in order to wake her up. Apache had peeled herself off the floor, a red mark on the front of her face and a tick mark on her forehead.

"Mila Rose…" The warning and anger in her tone was dismissed.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. Time for breakfast." She was gone after that, leaving a rather irate blue haired girl behind. Not bothering see what she was putting on, she only realized that it was one of Chad's shirts after she put it on and found it to be several sizes too large. On her, it might as well have been a ship's sail. For the barest second, she froze and looked it over in the mirror on his dresser. It hung off her, the sleeves were far too long, and the bottom of the shirt itself hung down over her thighs. She blushed, but that didn't stop her from lifting the shirt to her nose. It was definitely a recently worn item, because she could just make out the faint odor of sweat, musk, and the even fainter odor of soap.

"Apache what's taking you so-" Mila stuck her head back into the room to catch Apache smelling the collar of his shirt. Said girl froze, along with Mila, who simply stared. That blank stare turned to a grin fairly quickly. "Never mind. Take your time." She slipped away, and Apache just stood there mortified before growing angry and ripping the shirt off as quickly as she could. Putting her own clothes on, she made it to the table with a blush to find Mila in her underwear, and Chad without a shirt. She quickly ignored both of them and sat down, avoiding Mila's smirking face.

Breakfast had been a quiet affair for the most part. Apache's deteriorating mood was somewhat alleviated when she discovered how good of a cook Chad actually was. It had been a long time since she'd actually had any type of human food, but that omelet was the best thing that she could ever remember tasting. Not that she would actually tell him that. It wasn't her style to compliment someone.

After Chad had left, they had the place all to themselves. So, they did the only thing that they could think of at the time. They looked around the place. To be more accurate, they snooped. And they discovered the one thing fairly quickly that occupied their time for a small chunk of the day. Apparently, Chad, despite his appearance and attitude, had a thing for video games, since they found a game system, and several games to go with it. Several hours, and many losses for Apache later, they finally grew bored. The losses left Apache in a bit of a lower mood than she'd started with.

Her mood did lift a little when Halibel showed up in the middle of the day. It was a very pleasant surprise for both her and Mila. The news that she had for Apache wasn't.

"Apache, starting tomorrow, you will be attending school with Ichigo-sama and his friends."

The look on Apache's face must have been a priceless one, because while Halibel's face was mostly blank, Mila burst out into sidesplitting laughter. When Apache finally found her voice, she was disagreeable. "What? You're kidding me, right Halibel-sama?"

Halibel had only shaken her head. "I'm afraid not. The application forms have already been turned in. I personally turned them in myself. I also took the liberty of picking up some uniforms for you from Urahara-san." She held up a small plastic bag.

Well, with that question out of the way, she'd gone to the next logical one, and pointed at Mila. "Well what about her? Doesn't she have to go too?"

Before Halibel could actually answer, Mila was hanging off Apache, her grin wide as she pinched the girl's cheeks. "Don't ya get it girl? I'm more mature. And because of that, I wouldn't fit in at high school."

The tick marks started appearing immediately. "Who's more mature here…?"

Mila mussed the girl blue hair. "Why, me, of course."

"Get off of me, you bitch!"

"Who are you calling a bitch?"

"You, ya fat cow!"

"Shrimp!"

"Gorilla bitch!"

"Stop fighting you two." Halibel said it just as she walked out of the door, leaving the girls alone again.

After that, they checked out the place more, discovering many new things throughout. They didn't really go digging, but found out plenty about their host. He obviously liked video games, he played the guitar, he worked out, and he liked to cook if all the cookbooks they found were any indication. And apparently he had a roommate before the two of them moved in.

Which led to Apache's current bad mood, and rather loud exclamation, for that roommate had just bitten the end of her finger.

"You stupid bird! Get back here!"

Chad's cockatiel, Yuuichi. After finally noticing it in the living room, Apache had approached the cage enough to be eye to eye with the bird inside. The thing had seemed fairly tame enough, cocking its head from side to side as it stared at her. Unfortunately, she had made the mistake of opening the cage to try and pet it. If the fact that it backed away as far as the cage would allow wasn't enough to hint that it didn't want her near it, the fact that it bit her did. After doing that, it flew the coop, straight for Mila.

"Aw, such a pretty bird." It landed on her hand, letting her lightly stroke its feathers. "What's wrong? Did the mean little girl try to hurt you?"

Another tick mark appeared on the side of Apache's head. "I didn't do shit to that bloody bird!"

The cockatiel let out a squawk and a whistle before it said, "Mean little girl. Mean little girl." It let out another squawk.

Both Mila and Apache blinked at the bird while it cocked its head. Mila finally broke the silence though when she let out several snorts and finally a deep belly laugh. "Now that's a smart bird!"

Apache didn't think so though. The tick marks came back with a vengeance, she started to shake with anger, and finally, she jumped at both Mila and the bird. The bird took off. Mila wasn't as fortunate, since Apache collided head first with her, and knocked them both to the floor. Apache was immediately up though and after the cockatiel, which took off flying down the hall. Although, as soon as she rounded to corner to give chase, she collided with something very large, and judging from how much the thing had hurt, it was rather hard as well. Chad was home.

Apache backed off, clutching at her face where she'd rammed into Chad's chest. Peeking out from wincing eyes, she caught his own looking down at her from under his bangs, his look rather blank as it always was. Yuuichi was perched on his shoulder. Apache glared, both at her host and his bird.

'Okay, that fucking hurt.' Apache brought her hand away from her face, lightly pressing on her nose once or twice. She wasn't used to this. At least not much. As an Arrancar, pain wasn't something she regularly experienced, due to her hierro. With that, she at least knew that the person had to have sufficient power to hurt her. In this body, pain was easy to inflict. Her stinging nose and cut finger were proof of that.

She was mildly taken aback when Chad reached out and grabbed her hand. He brought it close to look at it, before Apache ripped it out of his grip, a small blush present on her cheeks. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Your finger's cut." His deep voice and the way he stared sent a small shiver through her system. "Let me see it."

The way he spoke was almost the same way that Halibel did when she was giving order. It even invoked the same feelings in her. She could even admit to herself that he scared her a little. While he was no Halibel, he certainly was imposing. So stubbornly, begrudgingly, unwillingly, she held out her hand to him, and he took it again, singling out the finger with the cut on it and examining it closely. After a moment of inspection for Chad, twitching for Apache, and small snickers for Mila, the man finally spoke up.

"He bit you."

"Well no-" He cut her off when he started dragging her by the hand toward the bathroom. "Hey hey! That fucking hurts! Let go of me you big oaf!" The fact that he nearly pulled her arm out of its socket was less than appreciated, of course. He did let go when he reached the bathroom though, just before he started riffling through his medicine cabinet. Apache was still less than pleased. "What the fuck are do-" She stopped when Chad turned and glanced at her, his eyes apologetic.

"Sit, please." Apache looked somewhat dumbstruck when he said it, but she sat down on the toilet lid, like he said to, while he went back to rummaging through his cabinet until he found a box of bandages and a tube of disinfectant. "Give me your hand."

She held out the hand to him almost mechanically, watching him as he kneeled in front of her and was still tall enough on one knee to dwarf her in her seat. He applied to a light amount of disinfectant with a q-tip, a small hiss escaping Apache's lips as it stung her cut. "Sorry, but this has to be taken care of quickly, or it could get infected."

Apache turned a mismatched scowl on the bird at his shoulder. "Nothing would need to be taken care of if he hadn't bit me in the first place," she grumbled quietly.

"Can't be helped. He's bitten me once or twice as well, but he's never broken he skin with me." He slipped the bandage over the cut while he spoke. "Finished." He was up and out of the bathroom a moment later, leaving Apache sitting there to stare at her bandaged finger.

Now she really wasn't sure what to think of this man. He was as much an enigma as that damnable strawberry was. He was all but an emotionless rock, from what she had seen. What's more, he was massive, but he was oh so gentle just now, compared to how roughly he had handled both herself and Mila-Rose the night before when he'd separated the two of them. For a person to be so rough and gentle… The lids of Apache's mismatched eyes lowered and both took on a strange shine.

"Well, well…" Apache snapped out of her stupor and turned to find Mila smirking at her from the door. "You were awfully obedient for him just now."

The blush almost burned, but it was held back. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," Mila purred, moving so her face was a few inches from Apache's. "Does little Apache like being led around by the nose? Hmm? Are you a submissive little girl under all that temper?"

The tick marks started up again as her head slowly turned and she met Mila's gaze. "What was that?"

"Well, I was just noticing that you seemed awfully willing to do what he told you, and for all the fuss that you were making, you didn't struggle in his grip all that much." Mila's grin grew. "Apache, are you tsundere?"

Back in the kitchen, Chad was grabbing a pan from his one cupboard when the scream met his ears. It was more like a cross between a scream and a cry of outrage. "Mila-Rose!"

The thump of footfalls met his ears, and he turned to see Mila round the corner, grinning like a fool, with an enraged midget known as Apache in hot pursuit. "Get back her you bitch!" She threw out a punch at her friend/rival, who evaded, and instead of hitting Mila, she hit the broad side of the frying pan that Chad was holding.

Both Mila and Chad watched as a pained shiver ran through the blue haired girl, who brought her hand back and clutched it tightly, eyes tearing as she glared at Chad. "That fucking hurt!" It was pretty much a yell…one to many in Chad's book now. It was time to put a stop to it.

"Apache." He said her name with a little more force in his voice than was probably necessary, but his intention must have come across well enough, because she snapped to attention fairly quickly. "Sit down. Now."

The authority in his voice was a surprise for both of the girls. And once again, Apache found herself listening to him rather quickly. She almost looked like a scolded child as she sat down at the table, her eyes toward the floor, her hand in her lap as she tried to make the pain in her one hand leave. Mila was almost having a fit, snickering like she was.

"Oh, Apache's in trouble…" She stopped laughing when she glanced at Chad staring at her just as intensely as he had Apache.

"You too, Mila." The woman was slightly taken aback.

"But-"

"Sit."

Mila obeyed just as quickly as Apache had, her own eyes also pointed at the floor. Considering that she looked somewhat older than Apache, it would have looked funny to see her looking like the scolded child in any other situation.

Chad glanced at his pan, noting the slight dent in it now. It wasn't ruined, just a little bent. Still good. He set it on the stove before moving to stand in front of both of the girls. He pulled a chair from the table, having a seat in front of them, still towering even as he sat. Both girls spared a glance at him, seeing that the look that he'd been wearing was gone, replaced by a softer one.

"Listen, both of you," he said carefully, calmly. "I said that you two could stay here. That's fine with me. In fact, I would welcome the company, since it's very rare that I actually have people visit." His calm look became a little less calm as he scowled lightly. "But you're both going to have to tone it down a little if you're going to live here. I have neighbors, some of them a little more tolerant than others, but they still don't appreciate it when you disturb them."

Both Mila and Apache had enough decency to at least look a little bit ashamed. They hadn't really thought about that. They had to remember that this wasn't Hueco Mundo. There were people everywhere here, rather than Arrancar and Hollows, most spread far and wide away from each other, where nothing would disturb them, save for those that came attacking. What's more, they were only staying here out of Chad's generosity. Getting him in trouble with the other tenants was hardly any way to repay him for his hospitality.

Mila caught his eye, and had enough sense to look a little demure under his rather intense stare. "Sorry about that. It's been a while since something like that actually mattered to us. I mean, we shout and argue with each other all the time. For us it's normal."

Chad gave an understanding nod to this. It was an easy idea for him to grasp. They were friends. This was how their friendship was. He did notice though that Apache seemed fairly quiet. Hell, even as he glanced at her, he noticed that she still looked a bit putout. He turned his eye back to Mila. "It's fine. I can handle it. You just have to tone it down a bit, alright?"

Mila grinned a million watt grin. "Got it!"

Chad looked back at Apache, who looked back at him. She noted that his gaze from before had softened back to the one he'd been wearing before. It was nice, and she found that she couldn't really meet his eyes for some reason or another. She settled for looking back at the ground, but still felt an expectant gaze on her, waiting for an answer. When it came, it was rather quiet and short. "'Kay."

Chad only response was to smile, stand, and place a large hand on her head. She looked up into a smiling face, meeting his eyes from under his bangs. She looked at him for a moment, her cheeks coloring before she looked away. Chad removed his hand and walked back to the stove, preparing his dented pan. Mila glanced at it from around his side.

"So then, what's for dinner big guy."

"I was thinking about chili con carne." Even as he said it, he was pulling a rather large pot from one of his cupboards.

Mila's eyes almost lit up as she licked her lips. "Mmm. Sounds good. Need any help?"

He glanced at her. The help would actually be appreciated. Otherwise, they wouldn't be eating until much later in the night. "Yes. You can help brown the meat."

"Ano…Chad?" The big guy and Mila glanced back at where Apache had yet to move from her seat. She looked a little guilty. "I… I don't eat meat."

Mila's jaw went slack at that declaration. "You're kidding me right? Why the hell not?"

Apache suddenly went from demure to pissed off again. "I just don't! Is there a problem with that?"

"I've seen you eat Hollows by the bushel!

"That's different!"

"Not it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Chad laid a hand on both of their shoulders, getting their attention. Both calmed quickly. "Sorry," they both said in unison, while Chad exchanged the large pot for two smaller ones, one of which was larger than the other.

"It's fine." he said, putting the pots on the stove, and then turning to Apache. "Since I'm making more than one dish, you're helping too."

The girl was taken aback. "I am?"

"Unless you want to be eating at midnight."

Mila just snickered, hitting the heat on the stove and opening a package of beef Chad had handed her. Apache looked disgruntled, but merely snorted. "All right, fine. What am I doing?" He was quick to hand over a knife and a few green peppers, while he himself began slicing a rather large onion. Just seeing the onion was enough to make her eyes water. How he didn't shed a single tear was beyond her, even as she started into her task.

"Careful you don't cut yourself, lil' Apache!" Mila chirped.

"Urusai!"

* * *

"Tatsuki, you absolutely sure that they're in some kind of trouble?"

"Dammit, how many time do I say it Keigo? Yes, I'm sure!"

Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro were currently running toward the Urahara Shoten, looking to see if the strange shopkeeper could help them in anyway possible. After having witnessed the abduction of both her childhood friend and her best friend off the school grounds, Tatsuki had immediately gone running to find some kind of help from their little group of friends. The first person that she'd gone looking for was Chad. Unfortunately, Chad was a dead end. As soon as the last class ended, the boy seemed to all but vanish, he left in such a hurry.

Then she'd gone to the next person that she knew would be able to help in some way. Uryu. Unfortunately, she did not foresee the response that she was going to give her. In fact, she nearly cussed him out when he said it.

"Kurosaki is strong enough to take care of himself and Inoue-san. Besides, given your description of his kidnapper, they're probably off enjoying themselves in some way." He pushed his glasses up and walked off after that, leaving behind both an irate and worried martial artist.

After that failure, she went to the last two who knew anything of the situation, and they had been Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo had brought up Urahara, reminding her that he'd helped Ichigo go to Hueco Mundo, and thought perhaps that he would be able to help them out in some way. Thus, they were currently in front of the little shop, running straight for the door.

After bursting through the front door, and through the front of the shop, Tatsuki slammed the door to the living space behind it open, gasping out, "Hey, Geta-boushi!" She face-faulted at the scene in front of her.

Kisuke was in his underwear, a pair of boxers striped white and green like his hat, which was still on his head, looking through the clothing he normally wore. Little Ururu was sitting across the table, sipping tea with a small blush staining her cheeks. "Now that's weird. I could have sworn that I had it earlier…"

Tatsuki was quick to recover. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kisuke spared a glance at the girl, and her newly arrived and out of breath compatriots, his brow raised. Then a big smile flashed across his face. "Ah, Arisawa-san, so good to see you again. Welcome. I was just looking for my wallet. I seemed to-" He was cutoff when Tatsuki landed a kick to his chin.

"You're sitting almost naked in front of a young girl! Have some damn decency!"

"Ano…it's all right," Ururu said quietly. "I'm used to it."

Ururu's response didn't seem to help. In fact, it seemed to make her angrier, since she turned to Urahara, looking livid and rolling up her sleeves. "What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"Now now," Urahara said, waving his hands defensively. "She didn't mean anything by that, I promise."

Jinta chose that moment to walk in. "Hey boss, I couldn't find your wallet in the back room. You sure you…" He trialed off when he saw Tatsuki and the others, and then pointed at her. "Hey, I know you. You're carrot-top's girl! What are you doing here?"

Tatsuki was sure she was blushing, but she wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment, or righteous indignation. In the end, righteous indignation won out. "I'm not his girl, you little twerp!" She made sure to leave a bump when she hit him. "Get your damn facts straight!"

"OW! That hurt you stupid-!"

"Jinta." Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro all jump when Tessai popped up out of nowhere. For such a large man, he moved like a bloody shadow. Jinta suddenly started looking scared. He was even more so when Tessai picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and brought him in close to his face. "What have a told you about how you should treat our customers?"

Jinta struggled against Tessai's grip. "But she-"

Tessai brought him closer. "That does not matter. Now, what have I told you?"

Jinta started to sweat under the intense gaze of his boss. "Always treat the customers with respect, regardless of how you are treated." It came out as more of a squeak than actual words.

"Exactly." The large mustached man turned towards Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro, and bowed low, Jinta still tight in his grip. "Please forgive his rudeness. He still has a lot to learn here."

"Ano…" Tatsuki started, just a little thrown off. "It's fine."

"Good to know." Urahara popped up, fully clothed now and waving his fan. "It would be bad if his actions drove away potential customers."

"Like yours won't," Tatsuki muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Urahara stared for a moment, but then that grin spread across his face. "Now then Arisawa-san, how may I be of assistance?"

Before Tatsuki could say anything, Keigo jumped in with his usual overdramatic flare. "You have to help us! Oh it's terrible! It's horrible!"

"Oh really?" Another wave of the fan. "What is?"

"It's so horrible, words can't describe it! It's-" Tatsuki finally hit him over the head to quiet his ranting.

"Enough already!" She turned to a still rather jovial looking Urahara. "Ichigo and Orihime have been abducted."

"Have they now?" Urahara raised a brow beneath his hat. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

Tatsuki was growing angry. "Of course I'm sure! I saw it myself! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Urahara tapped his fan against his chin. "Forgive me Arisawa-san, but I'm having trouble believing that what you're thinking is actually the case."

Tatsuki's face now mirrored how she felt. "Why?"

"Because they were here just a little bit ago, and both of them looked quite fine."

Tatsuki's anger all but disappeared, and she went quiet. Meanwhile, Keigo made himself known once again, only this time, a little more calmly. "They were here?"

"Yes indeed. They bought some clothes and jewelry." The shopkeeper started tapping his chin repeatedly, turning eyes to the ceiling. "I think the three of them were going clubbing."

The three weren't sure what to say about that. In fact, to the three of them, thought of Ichigo going to a club of any kind was absolutely ridiculous. It just wasn't his thing. And it definitely wasn't Orihime's. Tatsuki was kind enough to voice it. "That's ridiculous."

"The abductor," Urahara said, holding up a finger, "she was blonde, fairly tanned, wearing white, and had a rather nice figure, did she not?"

Now Tatsuki was even more taken aback.

"Then there isn't a need to worry." Kisuke's eyes showed from under his hat, accompanied by an almost lazy smile. "I'm guessing that Ichigo told you about the allies he gained, but he didn't give many details, did he?" At Tatsuki's nod, Urahara spoke again. "That woman is one of them." He stopped to think for a second. "Then again, she could probably be called more than an ally for Ichigo."

If Urahara had been trying to get a stir of some kind out of the three, then he succeeded readily with Tatsuki. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

A hand came to the man's stubbly chin. "Well, considering that he touched her, flirted with her, saw her naked, and kissed her, I'd have to say that the two of them were involved with one another."

The group was struck with more silence. Until Keigo found his voice. "What?"

Tatsuki found hers next. "But Ichigo's with Orihime!"

"Hai, hai," Urahara nodded, his finger in the air again. "He did all of this right in front of her."

Tatsuki felt her anger spiking. "That bastard!"

"And Inoue-san didn't seem to care." His comment sent Tatsuki rigid again, and she stared at him. "From what I could tell, they're both equally involved with Ichigo."

Now Keigo really found his voice. "What? But-but? That's so unfair! How does Ichigo get two women?"

Tatsuki continued to stare at Urahara, her mouth opening and closing like a fish until she finally looked to the ground, her eyes very wide and her mind very much conflicted with this new piece of information. Shocked would have probably been a mild term at the moment. Her thoughts immediately flashed back to the discussion that had occurred the night before.

She'd thought that Ichigo had told her everything. She distinctly remembered him telling her that along with his transformation, he'd gained some new allies during his escapade to the world of Hollows. He'd told her that there were eight of them, all women of varying ages, and that she would likely meet them eventually. But he hadn't given her any more than that.

But now she was actually learning something about these new allies of his, or at least one of them, and she wasn't at all liking what it was that she was learning. In fact, what she had just learned made the bile rise to the back of her throat. The fact that Ichigo was involved with Orihime was something that she could easily understand and accept. Orihime had loved that boy for as long as she could remember. Now that he'd actually seen the light and realized her feelings, she could be happy for her friends.

But who was this new woman? And if he was with Orihime, then why was he involved with this woman at all? Tatsuki's mind traveled to the possibility, but then she quickly shook her head. That couldn't be the case. Surely Orihime wouldn't share Ichigo with anyone, especially a woman that the two of them had just met. But from everything that she had just been told, that certainly seemed to be the case. Tatsuki felt herself slump as she thought about it, her mind clouding with both angry and sad thoughts. Her fists and jaw clenched, a small tear leaking from her eye. 'Why…'

"OH THE UNFAIRNESS OF IT ALL! How-!" Having had enough of Keigo's antics, Mizuiro tripped the boy up, making sure to step on his head to silence him. He kept that same smile that he always did.

The boy held up a hand as he kept that smile. "Well, thank you for clearing everything up for us, Urahara-san. Forgive us if we caused you any unnecessary trouble."

Urahara waved a dismissive hand. "Oh no, not at all. It's understandable that you would worry for one of your friends, especially given everything that you've been seeing lately." An eye came out from the shadow of his hat. "Will you be needing anything else today?"

Mizuiro simply waved a dismissive hand. "Thank you, but no. Unfortunately, we must be going." With that, the young man turned to leave, dragging Keigo by the collar of his shirt. "Come along Asano-san."

"What happened to using my first name?" The two were out of sight quickly, and Tatsuki was about to leave as well before Urahara waved a lazy hand to gather her attention.

"Ah, Arisawa-san, before you leave, could you spare me a few moments of your time, please?"

Tatsuki stopped and turned to fully face the man, her expression a little apprehensive, if still downtrodden at the news she'd just received. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," he said dismissively, having moved and started digging through his closet, earning him a raised brow. Both eyes widened when he re-emerged, holding what looked like a PDA attached with a wire to an airport security metal detector. "I just need you to hold still for a moment while I gather a little data."

He started scanning around her head when she asked, "What data? Looking to see how much metal's in my system?"

"Funny," Urahara mused, still smiling. "This is a device that measures the spiritual power of a person. I noticed last night that you yourself have quite a bit of power. I just want to get an accurate reading of it."

"Did you do this for Ichigo too?"

"If I tried, I imagine the machine would explode in my hand." Several small beeps alerted him that the machine was finished scanning, he reading over what the display had to say. Tatsuki noticed that under the shadow of his hat, she could see a surprised eye. "Hmm, now that is rather strange."

"What?"

"Well, according to this, you have a rather low amount of spirit power." He tapped the machine with a finger. "In fact, it's much lower than it was last night, even after you blew Ichigo off his feet and through my wall. How interesting."

"Maybe the thing's busted," Tatsuki deadpanned. "Can I go now?"

"Hai hai" he said, having discarded the device and waving his fan again. "Thank you for your time." Just as Tatsuki turned to go, he spoke again. "Oh, Arisawa-san." She glanced back at him. "Before you go home, do you think that you could drop this off at Inoue-san's apartment?" He held up a bag for her.

Taking the bag, she glanced inside. "Orihime's school uniform?"

"Oh yes, she left it here when she stopped earlier, and it would only be fit to return it to her as soon as possible." His fan snapped shut. "Unfortunately, I am going to be busy for the rest of the evening, and you most likely know where she lives, I figured that you could-"

"I get it, I get it," Tatsuki said in an exasperated voice, stomping out of the shop, making sure to slam the door on her way out. A stray thought passed through her mind. 'Damn lazy bastard.'

Back in the shop, Tessai, after sitting quietly throughout the exchange, spoke up. "Boss, do you think it wise to send her to Inoue-san's home?"

Adjusting his hat, Urahara said, "Yes. The hostility between them is not going to resolve itself. They need to confront each other."

"Would it not be best for Inoue-san to be present when it occurs?"

"Only if hindrance is the goal." He stroked his stubbly chin. "Things will work out in the end. Especially if all three of them are looking towards the same goal."

Tessai did not speak again, and instead left the room. 'I hope you know what you're doing Kisuke.'

* * *

As Ichigo glanced up at the establishment in front of him, he wasn't entirely sure what it was that he should be feeling. Based on the clothes that Halibel had dressed himself and Orihime in, he'd had a bit of an idea of what she'd been planning. At the very least, he'd known that she would be dragging the two of them to Karakura's entertainment district. The exact location he hadn't known.

"Halibel, please tell me this isn't the place."

"It is," she said, disappointing her master.

He suppressed a bit of a groan. He knew enough about this place to warrant such a response. The place was called Illusions, otherwise known as one of the most popular, and busiest, clubs Karakura had to offer. Across town, light posts were adorned with fliers to advertise the place, along with the occasional billboard.

The building itself was somewhat modest, standing only two stories. That was pretty much where the modesty ended. The building itself was colored a rather deep shade of purple, neon lights of green and blue flowing in intricate patterns over its surface, several twisted over the door in a sign displaying the club's name. Oh both sides of the black double doors, two rather large looking men stood, both dressed in jeans and black uniform shirts with crossed arms.

Ichigo glanced around, taking in the sight of others dressed like themselves moving to enter the club, before he looked at Orihime. The girl had yet to look up from the ground, and the parts of her face that weren't obscured by her hair looked somewhat red. He noticed that the grip that she had on his arm tightened somewhat. "Halibel-san," she breathed, her voice shaky, "are we really going in there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ichigo glanced at Halibel, noting how her face did not so much as twitch while she thought of an answer. "Think of it as a teaching experience."

"**What the hell is she talking about?"**

'Not a clue.'

"Halibel, the experience may be stopped at the door," Ichigo ground out between his teeth, walking towards said door. "Places like this usually check I.D., and last I checked, Orihime and I weren't of age to get into a place like this!"

Halibel let her eyelids lower by a fraction of an inch. "Your concern is noted Ichigo-sama. However, it is unwarranted. Everything has been arranged."

Before Ichigo could ask what she was talking about, the two guards stopped them at the door, the one holding out his hand, and Halibel followed the action seamlessly when she pulled three small plastic cards from between her cleavage.

For a moment, Ichigo simply stared at her, a dusting of red on his face before he looked to the man as he shuffled through the cards. His gaze only wavered when he felt Orihime shift uncomfortably on his other arm. He looked to her to see her glancing ahead of her, flushing and fidgeting. He looked ahead to see the other bouncer giving her a rather long and appreciative once-over. Only after he finished did he catch Ichigo catching him. The strawberry's lips parted in a snarl that resonated rather deeply and loudly in his throat. The man broke out in a cold sweat.

He felt a small tug on his arm and warm breath on his ear as Halibel leaned to whisper, "Just remember Ichigo-sama, he can never touch."

The man examining the cards gave them one last look-over before he handed them back to Halibel, she slipping them back into her top. He pulled the door open for them, allowing them to enter and walk the distance of a rather dark hallway lined with ultraviolet lighting and glowing neon designs. Of course, Ichigo was looking at Halibel, not around him.

"Halibel… what the hell was that?"

"Urahara-san was also kind enough to provide us with false identification for our evening out," she said calmly and quickly, nearly making Ichigo groan.

"Of course he did." Next to him, Orihime had yet to say anything. Their walk came to a stop again as they came to the end of the hall, two more doors blocking the way, another two bouncers, and a woman with a cash box off to the side. Muffled music could be heard on the other side of the doors. Before Ichigo could so much as move, Halibel had, slipping a hand inside her jacket to pull out a rather thick wallet full of yen notes.

"How much?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"1500 apiece." Halibel pulled out several bills, handed them over, and held out her one hand, the woman taking a stamp and marking the back of her hand. The woman looked at Ichigo for a second before he held out a hand, and Orihime as well. He pulled back his hand to find a glowing green mark on the back of it.

"Welcome to Illusions," the woman said, placing the money in her box. "While you are her, please enjoy yourselves, but do so responsibly. There is one rule that must be followed. Fighting is prohibited. If you are caught starting a fight, you will be immediately evicted from the premises. If someone tries to pick a fight with you, be nice and try to dissuade the opposite party from doing so."

Ichigo raised a brow when he heard that. "Be nice?" He did catch the smiles on the two bouncer's faces when he asked.

The woman merely nodded. "Yes. It's a term our head bouncer likes to use. Basically, keep the situation from escalating until one or more of our bouncers arrives to help you. If you can't do that, then at least keep it contained."

Now Ichigo understood. "Only hit him it he hits me first, and even then, try to keep things from blowing up."

"Correct. Now, please enjoy yourselves." The two men at the door grasped a handle apiece and pulled. The three of them all had their senses suddenly assaulted by light, sound, and in Ichigo and Halibel's case, a heavy amount of smells.

The three of them looked in on the place with a small amount of wonder. It was much bigger inside than the outside let on. A large dance floor stretched out before them, people crowding it with their moving bodies, some so close that their flesh ground against that of their partners, some accidentally, more intentionally. The place was mostly dark, save for the blaring, flashing strobe lights, glowing black lights, and neon signs that lined the place. Across the floor, Ichigo spotted a rather large, and well stocked bar, and around the floor he noticed a number of seated booths, all lit by a small overhanging light, kept dim to keep the mood. Walking through the door, he glanced up to find a second story over looking the first, lined with tables and booths like the first, with people moving to the rhythm of the techno music as they watched the people below.

Halibel put enough pressure on his arm as she pulled to have him follow, leading himself and Orihime towards the booths. Orihime risked a look around at the place and its patrons, many of the women dressed much like herself and Halibel, some even wearing a little less, while most of the men dressed like Ichigo. She must have looked either out of place, or rather fetching, as she was getting many appraising looks. The fact that some of those looks were coming from her own gender didn't really help calm the blush.

Ichigo himself was noticing the stares as well. Almost every woman he passed at least glanced at him, others stared, and he shivered when one or two men gave him a once-over and blew a kiss. One or two of the women actually licked their lips, and he felt a warm tingle run through his blood, but not strongly. And the smells he was picking up. Whatever they were, they weren't helping.

Leading them to an empty corner booth, Halibel slipped in and slipped off her jacket, Orihime and Ichigo following and spreading around the small round table. Orihime kept her jacket, still blushing and clasping her hands in her lap.

Still looking around the place, Ichigo had almost missed the waitress that Halibel waved over to them when he wasn't looking. She was already leaving when he did notice her though. Ichigo gave the Arrancar a look. "Halibel, what did you order?"

"Sake, and three cups."

Now Ichigo and Orihime really stared at her. Alcohol. If everything she was doing already with them wasn't enough, now she was trying to get them to drink? Just what did she have in mind?

Hichigo though, was enjoying himself already. **"Music, nice clothes, and booze? I'm liking the situation more and more."**

Ichigo glanced around, taking note of all the ones staring once again. 'I figured that you would.'

"Halibel-san" Orihime started, making Halibel glance at her as she finally looked up and around, still fidgeting and still blushing. "Ano… why are we here again?"

You will see soon enough Orihime-san," Halibel replied as the waitress returned with several small bottles of sake, three saucers included. Ichigo almost blanched when he saw Halibel hand over three thousand yen notes, and the waitress' obvious delight when Halibel said, "Keep the change."

"Halibel…" The woman looked at Ichigo. "…where did you get the cash to pay for all of this?"

Reaching in to the pocket of her coat, she pulled out a rather fat looking piece of leather, somewhat worn and smooth from use. "I stole Urahara-san's wallet."

At that, Ichigo just stared at her, and she stared right back. He lost the staring contest when he snorted, leaning hi head back to let out a laugh. "Serves him right," he said, Halibel pocketing the wallet again.

Orihime glanced at Halibel,, hands still in her lap, and still fidgeting. "Ano…you shouldn't steal things Halibel-san."

"I think an exception can be made just this once, Orihime-san." The woman filled the three saucers to the brim, sliding two towards her two compatriots. "For now, please, have a drink."

Both Orihime and Ichigo looked down at the cups in front of them. Neither had ever really drank the stuff before. Ichigo had, but only a little for a family friend's wedding. It had burned his throat, and he hadn't been too sure whether or not he'd liked it. Though somewhat apprehensive, he picked the cup up anyway, and took the shot quickly. As he did, he noticed it didn't burn his throat as it had before, instead warming him the whole way through, the strong smell hitting him as strongly as the taste of it. As he set the cup back down, he let out a breath he'd been holding, still feeling the warmth and the strong scent of the alcohol.

"**Hmm, not bad King."**

'Oh, stow it.'

Orihime glanced from Ichigo to her own cup. She'd never drank before, or had any inclination to do so. And as she looked at Halibel to say so, she was just in time to see the woman slipping from her seat, her gaze locked onto Ichigo. Before either could say anything, she had latched onto his wrist, pulling him from his seat on the edge of the booth out onto the floor. He was more than a bit surprised.

"Wha-! Halibel, what the hell?"

"I-Ichigo-kun?" Orihime barely moved, reaching out a hand towards the boy as Halibel dragged him by the arm, only for him to disappear into a sea of bodies. She suddenly found herself very alone, and even more uncomfortable. That feeling increased and she began to fidget as she noticed many people looking at her. She turned her eyes t her lap again. This was going to be a long night for her.

Out on the floor, Ichigo finally ripped his arm from Halibel's grip. She turned to him, noting the aggravated look upon his features.

"Halibel, what the hell is going on here?" Some of the people around watched the two of them closely.

"What do you mean?"

"Dammit, don't play dumb with me!" He stepped close, looking down on her and keeping her gaze with his. "It's only been a day, but I'd have to be a complete fool not to see how smart you are." He took a step closer. Their noses were almost touching now. He spoke more gently now, but still enough for her to hear over the music. "You planned this night out. Why?"

For several moments, Halibel simply stared into his eyes. Then she closed the gap. If Ichigo was surprised when her lips touched his, he didn't show it. His features simply softened, and he returned it. When his tongue traced along her bottom lip, she was more than happy to oblige him entrance, her own wet appendage entwining with his like the bodies of many of the dancers around them.

When they finally parted, both were breathing heavily, a thin string of saliva connecting their bottom lips. Halibel was the first to speak. "Ichigo-sama, I was at your school today."

"You were-"

"I heard your conversation with Orihime in the hall."

That shut him up. She leaned forward. He felt warm breath on his ear.

"Tell me, my master. Do you feel the same about me as well? That you are undeserving of me? That perhaps you aren't good enough?"

His embarrassment and the aversion when she looked at his face again was enough. Lightly, Halibel cupped his chin and brought his face so that he was looking back towards her again. "Tell me Ichigo-sama. Why would you think such a thing? Of either of us? How could you think that you don't completely deserve us both? Especially after the things you've been through?"

"**What's she on about?"**

For once, Ichigo didn't tell his horse to shut it. "Halibel, what are you talking about?"

"Aizen told all the Espada of your exploits, and your attack on Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me, were you rewarded in any way for your efforts?"

Ichigo was surprised by that one. Just what was she getting at here?

"Or your rescue of Orihime-san? Was there any tangible reward for your actions, aside from pain?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "After everything you've been through, or put yourself through, where is your reward? Don't you deserve to receive for everything you've given?" She pulled him so they were almost kissing again. "Ichigo-sama, fate is finally rewarding you for all that you've been put through. Surely you would not turn it away?"

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to that. He tried to speak anyway. "Orihime-"

"She WANTS to be with you, Ichigo-sama. She thinks you deserve her more than anyone else in the world. She simply cannot find the courage to say that to you." She kissed him again, more lightly this time. "And I CHOSE to follow you. You're the only one I have found that is deserving of me. Would you really turn us away when we both want you as well?"

Ichigo stood there for several moments, his and Halibel's still forms a huge contrast to the moving bodies on the floor around them. He blinked once or twice, eyes wide and face surprised. And then he heard Hichigo speak.

"**She's right you know."**

'What?'

"**All the crap you go through, and you don't get something. That's bullshit." **Hichigo let out a smirk within. **"You're finally getting what's coming to ya, King. Just fucking enjoy it. And if you don't, then I will."**

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. Being rewarded. He didn't care about such a thing, really. In fact, it seemed a little silly to him. Anything he did, or plainly plunged himself into, he did because either one of his friends or loved ones was in trouble, or because he thought it was right, not because he wanted something for his efforts.

He looked Halibel in the eye again, she tilting her head in a questioning glance. But then again, he didn't see anything wrong with getting something for what he was doing. It's just that if someone offered a reward for anything he did, then he politely refused it. So in this case, how do you refuse the reward when the things that you have coming to you want to be with you as well. That answer was simple. You don't.

Halibel almost beamed when Ichigo smiled and slipped his arms around her middle. That was more like it. The blush and the sideways glance were unexpected though.

"I've never been in a relationship before, Halibel. You and Orihime are going to have to forgive me if I screw things up, or can't do something."

To this, Halibel could only smile, leaning forward to splay a hand across his bare chest. She leaned into him, nose and mouth pressing into his neck, breathing deep of his scent. Letting it out slowly, she spoke, "I believe that is more than reasonable. It would not be if I were to expect everything of you." Her tongue flicked from her mouth, its rough surface taking up the lone bead of sweat running down his neck, feeling him shiver under its light caress.

Either she did not see his blush for the lighting, or she chose not to. Either way, he felt himself react to her. It was an inevitable thing. That tingle he felt in his blood, the spark the moved through his muscles, a warmth he couldn't stop. He let out a ragged breath, grasping at her arm and the smooth skin of her throat, pushing her away from his neck, her own breathing heavy and warm against his wrist.

"Having a taste, are you?" He said, pulling her close. Amidst the scent of salt and sweat, he could smell it. Strong and musky, thick in his nose. He felt her shiver, felt her nipples harden beneath the top against his chest. Taking the hand from her arm, holding it close to her face, only she noticed the aura of black and red, a small ball forming in his hand, his face scrunched in concentration to keep it small. "You only have to ask."

Her lips parted, condensed energy slowly flowing between them. She shook harder, grasping at his shirt, hanging on as pleasured tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. It was gone quickly, her face pressed against his chest, breathing quick and deep. She could still taste it. So thick, so sweet, so rich. Beneath her eyelids, green pulsed to red, white to black, and back again. She felt a trickle of liquid down her thigh, and from the deep rush of air that rose his chest, she knew. She knew he could smell her. She glanced up at him. He grinned. Cocky. Satisfied. Wonderful.

"Shall we dance, Ichigo-sama?" she asked, righting herself and taking his hand. That cocksure smile disappeared, and he glanced away again.

"Ano…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to dance."

She stared at him for a moment, and then a titter escaped from her lips. A new song was just beginning as she grasped his hands. From what Ichigo could tell, it was synthrock, but he could not place the song. "And what is going on here could hardly be called dancing, Ichigo-sama. These people let their bodies simply move as they feel. They let their instincts guide them. No taught movement, nothing learned, simply moving." Her hand splayed across him again, this time his cheek. "I promise that I won't break. So please, Ichigo-sama, show me what your instincts tell you. Show me how you feel."

The song was just about to end its first verse when Ichigo took her hand. And then the movements began just as the chorus did.

_A boyish notion of false emotion…_

He sent her into a controlled spin, her feet moving seamlessly to accommodate. She spun fast, her hand still in his above her head, and he moving with her as they moved across the floor. People moved to give them room, some enjoying the new show.

_These words are spoken despite my love…_

They came out of the spin, her arm outstretched with his, before he pulled her back to him, her front pressing up against him, a leg bent and lifted up to his waist. Both had their hands splayed about them, one at their sides, one upon their stomachs. Their faces so close they almost kissed. Ichigo went as far as to nip at her lips.

_A fool's devotion was set in motion…_

They almost flew apart, she lashing out as if to strike. He moved to the side and behind her, his arm brushing past her golden locks and neck. Once past her back, he grasped her forearm, bringing her back again, her feet twisting as she spun across his front from hand to hand. He grabbed her forearm again, twisting her so her arm came across her stomach, her back pressed against his chest, his warm breath tiptoeing across her neck.

_My eyes are open now…_

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend…_

"I feel a little outta my league here," Ichigo said in her ear. "Especially since you're the one doing all the work."

_I see it coming but I can't defend…_

"Nonsense," she replied in his arms, a hand coming to his head, fingers combing through his hair. She took extra care to grind her body into his own, a move he responded to readily. "You're doing wonderfully, Ichigo-sama."

_You cut so deep, my belief is gone…_

She turned in his arms, their bodies still gyrating slowly, hands roaming over each other. "Shall we continue, Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo looked at the people around them, some clapping, some cheering, all watching them. He felt the sweat coming already. He already felt the burn beginning in his muscles, and he liked it. He caught her look with a grin. "Yeah."

_My belief is gone. My belief is…_

The two of them continued their dance until the song ended, matching their movements to the music, slower when the beat slowed, and then faster as the tempo kicked it up. Ichigo surprised himself a number of times, taking actions that he would never normally take. Especially when he had lifted Halibel off the floor. He'd been particularly satisfied with the gasp and shudder that he'd managed to pull from her when his tongue had laved her midriff and dipped into her navel. But now, walking off the floor, with the clapping and people cheering in his ear, he had to wonder.

What was going on with him? He'd never done anything like that before. Hell, him being here at all was unnatural. At least for him. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Was this all because of his new powers? Was he really changing all that much? Before he could dwell on the subject anymore, something at their table demanded his attention.

Halibel let out another small titter, leaning up against Ichigo. He smelled of sweat and heat in her nostrils. "You were wonderful Ichigo-sama." She glanced at his face, and saw him staring in a particular direction. "Ichigo-sama?" She followed his gaze to their table. The sake, cups, and their jackets were still there. But…

"Halibel…where's Orihime?"

* * *

What one thinks about as they walk along the street is a mystery to everyone else. Some people think of work. Some think about how their day panned out, and what tomorrows going to be like. Others think about their friends, loved ones, and the things that they keep from their friends.

It wouldn't be hard to guess what Tatsuki Arisawa was thinking as she crossed the street to Orihime's apartment. She could understand their reasons for wanting to keep things from her. But some of the things that they had still kept from her, even after their explanation, were the things plaguing her thoughts right. Mainly, their new allies. They'd told her about the two girls who'd hurt Orihime, Loly and Menoly. She felt her fist clench around the bag of clothing she was holding. Why would they bring those two back with them? Why would Orihime want anything to do with them? After what they did, they didn't deserve her forgiveness.

But then her thoughts went to that woman with the dark skin. Like the other two, she was supposed to be an ally of Ichigo's. But if what the shopkeeper had said was true, she was more than that for him. She was on the same level as Orihime. She was his romantically. But why? And Orihime was okay with it, even though Ichigo was involved with her first? Was the woman taking advantage of Orihime's nature? And if that was the case, why did she even want to be with Ichigo anyway?

Before she could even contemplate an answer, she was at Orihime's door. Pulling out her key, she stopped. She glanced at the door with a raised brow. She leaned in close, ear against the wood. It was faint, but she could hear it. Voices. Female voices. Voices that she knew to not be her best friend's. 'Who the hell?'

She slipped the key into the lock slowly, taking care to remain quiet even as she twisted the lock open slowly and pulled the door open. She slipped inside, still quiet and setting down her bag. She heard the voices coming from the kitchen, and the sharp smell of spices assaulted her nose now.

"I don't think any these books have ever even been opened," a high female voice drifted from the kitchen. Tatsuki heard the faint sounds of metal striking metal, softened by liquid.

"You're surprised?" A new voice sounded. One that made Tatsuki's eyes widen. "After that breakfast this morning, I'm sure that Orihime-sama never bothered with learning how to cook." There was a sigh. "Maybe we should just cook from now on."

Tatsuki hadn't heard the last two statements. The blood boiling in her ears took care of that as she found herself face to face with Loly and Menoly, both at the stove, cookbook in hand, ingredients abound, and a large pot in place. Both had a look akin to shock when they saw her, Menoly's stirring of the pot freezing along with Loly's turning of a page in the book. The only thing that Tatsuki was really aware of though was Loly, who's person was getting steadily closer as the enraged martial artist charged her.

Once again, Loly seemed to freeze up. She remembered the girl very clearly. But this time, just before Tatsuki could slam the girl to the wall, Menoly interfered, stopping Tatsuki's advance by grabbing both of her wrists. The blonde turned on her frozen sister.

"Dammit Loly, don't just stand there! Help me out!" Loly snapped out of her frozen state, moving forward to help her sister. With the combined force of the two of them, they easily managed to restrain a rather irate Tatsuki. Menoly pinned her arms down, her knees resting on the martial artists forearms, while Loly sat on the girl's legs. Tatsuki was less than appreciative of their actions.

"Damn you, you stupid bitches! Let me up! LET ME UP!" She struggled against the two of them, trying to throw them off, but not succeeding. Meanwhile, the two sisters managed to get a good look at her face.

"Isn't this Orihime-sama's friend?" Menoly mused, keeping herself seated against the irate girls struggling. "What was her name again?"

"Tatsuki." The girl snapped her face to Loly when her name was said, and she started shouting at her. Loly didn't hear the shouts. She was too busy thinking, despite the sad look on her face. Orihime had told her and her sister about the girl the night before. Loly knew why Tatsuki had it in for her. She didn't really blame her.

Flashback/

"_Orihime-sama…" Loly piped up. So far, the walk to Orihime's home had been rather quiet, save for the sounds of their shoes on pavement. "Who was that girl back there?"_

_Orihime was all smiles when she spoke. "Oh, that's Tatsuki-chan! She's mine and Ichigo's best friend! We've been together forever!"_

"_She seemed pretty mad back there." Orihime glanced back at Menoly, who was adjusting the collar of the black denim jacket over the gray tank top and the blue jeans she was wearing. She faced forward again, her smile now somewhat sad._

"_Tatsuki-chan…doesn't like it when I get hurt." Her eyes took on a slight shine. "She's always been there to help me when I need it. She's protects me." Orihime squeezed her hands together. "And we didn't tell her that the two of you came with us."_

_That one got both of their attention. Loly had a sneaking suspicion why, but Menoly was the one who asked. "Why not?"_

"_Because of what happened in Hueco Mundo between us."_

_That made them all shut up, and both Loly and Menoly looked very guilty. They were quiet the rest of the way home, and even after they arrived at Orihime's apartment. It was like this up until they went to bed, and even then the twin Arrancar stayed awake, both contemplating in their spare futons. Neither one missed the small sobs that came from Orihime's bed._

_The two of them only felt all the worse when they heard her speak. "I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan."_

/End Flashback

Looking down at their captive now, and hearing the things she was yelling at them, they wondered if they could perhaps reason with her. Menoly was the first to speak up. "Ano…" Tatsuki snapped her head in the blonde's direction. "Tatsuki-san, perhaps we could talk-"

"NOT HAPPENING!" Flecks of spittle flew when she yelled at Menoly. "You hurt my best friend! After what the two of you did, I don't wanna hear anything that you have to say!" She rounded on Loly, who shrank back a bit. "I wish Ichigo had just killed you, you fucking sluts! You deserved to be punished-!"

The slap came out of nowhere, and Tatsuki was surprised to feel the stinging in her cheek. She looked back at Loly, who had tears in her eyes.

"You think we weren't? You think he didn't consider it? We were ready to die when we faced him! But he forgave us! She forgave us! I don't fucking know why, but she did!" The tears actually started to stream down her face. "You think we don't regret what we did to her? That we haven't already been punished for it?"

Loly held a hand to her chest and spoke. "When he found us, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez saw fit to snap off my leg from the thigh down. Menoly was outright killed." Loly's expression grew somber. "He blew off everything above her waist with a cero."

Tatsuki's eyes grew wide when she looked at the blonde sister. The girl just shut her eyes, while Tatsuki felt her shake as she pinned her arms. Loly just kept going.

"The only reason she's still here is because Orihime-sama helped us. But Aizen didn't think I'd been punished enough. When he spoke to me, he cut off the same leg that Orihime-sama restored, and then cut off the arm on the same side." Loly looked like she was going to be sick, and her tears grew in quantity. "Then he left me to Yammy."

Tatsuki watched the girl shake and cry. She knew who Yammy was. Ichigo had been kind enough to give a description and identify him as the big tanned fucker that had almost killed her way back when. Now Tatsuki felt her gut clench at the girls story. She'd been left to that big son of a bitch? That couldn't be good.

"Yammy is a sadistic son of bitch. He cuts off on cutting people up and hurting them. He hit me, he used his zanpakutou to cut me, hit me with the flat of the blade. He broke my arm like a twig, and he ripped up my clothes." Loly clenched her eyes shut. "If my sister hadn't shown up and used her release to paralyze him for a few minutes, he would have… he would have…" Loly broke down in tears, and held her hands to her eyes.

Tatsuki watched the girl, and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She knew where that line had probably been going. Hate her or not, she wouldn't wish that on anyone. Menoly spoke up.

"Tatsuki-san, if we let you up, will you listen?" Tatsuki barely felt herself nod. The girls got off her limbs, and Tatsuki sat up. None of them got off the floor, but Loly backed away from them, putting a small bit of space between herself, her sister, and Tatsuki. Tatsuki watched the floor while Menoly spoke.

"It's not my place to tell you everything. Truthfully, I can't." Menoly felt ill. She didn't like this, but the girl needed to hear what she had to said. "We hurt Orihime-sama. Aizen lied to us, made us believe we could trust him, that we were important to him and his plans. We didn't trust Orihime-sama, and we thought she would undermine us. We did what we thought was right at the time." Menoly swallowed when Tatsuki's fists clenched, but the girl didn't move.

"But Orihime-sama still revived us with her powers. We didn't know why, but she did. After I saved my sister from Yammy, she helped us again, and then she even protected us from Yammy when we had to fight against him." Menoly fidgeted a little. "We were so grateful, we pledged ourselves to her as her Fraccion… her servants. That's the reason we're here with her."

Tatsuki still didn't say anything. She just stared at the floor for a moment as she let it all sink in. She wanted to scream at them, shout at them, do something to them. After hearing everything though, she found herself coming up rather mute. What could she say to them? She looked between Loly, her tears slowly drying, and Menoly, who just looked a bit somber as she stared back at the martial artist.

"Tatsuki-san, listen." Tatsuki eyes focused on Menoly, even though her look was a bit empty. "I know you don't like us. I don't ever expect you to. But please, listen." Menoly stood up, offering a hand to Tatsuki. The girl looked at the hand, and took it begrudgingly. "Kurosaki-sama and everyone else that went to Hueco Mundo were put through a lot. They need time to rest and recuperate. Before anything else, please, give them time for that."

Menoly walked Tatsuki to the door in silence. Just as Tatsuki opened the door, she spoke up. "Let me say this." She turned on Menoly, who just listened with a straight face. "If you do anything else to hurt Orihime, I don't care what it takes, I will kill you." Her scowl hardened and sharpened. It could probably cut glass.

Menoly didn't look all that phased by it. In fact, she just kept watching the girl. The two of them stared at each other until Tatsuki finally turned away and walked out. "See you at school tomorrow." That was the only thing the other two uniforms she saw in the bag could have been for. They were way too small for Orihime.

She stopped and turned back. "By the way, Orihime's dealing with a bunch of bullying because of her new relationship with Ichigo. If you're serious about pledging yourself to her, then I suggest you start by getting them off her back." She turned and left then.

When the door finally shut, Menoly let out the breath she was holding before walking back to the kitchen. Loly was up and wiping her face. "Sorry about that Menoly."

"It's alright. I was surprised she didn't try harder." Menoly went back to the soup and stirred it. "She said she'd kill us if we hurt Orihime-sama."

"I thought so." Loly leaned against the counter, her expression somber as she stared at the X on her hand. "If we did, she wouldn't have the chance." She absently traced the X with a finger. "Kurosaki-sama would see to us himself."

"Doesn't that scare you, Loly? That he would kill you?"

"No." Loly shut her hand slowly. Menoly glanced at her sister.

"Why not?

Loly let out a sad chuckle. "Because he'd be merciful. He'd do it quickly."

Outside, Tatsuki walked slowly, thinking over the conversation that had just occurred. She didn't want to feel bad for the two of them, but after the things that Loly had told her, it was a very hard thing not to do. Torture, beatings, loss of limbs, and near rape. It was enough to make her sick. After hearing all of that, it was no wonder Orihime helped them, despite their actions.

For now, she would keep an eye on them. The fact that they were to be students at her school, and most likely in her class, would be a big help in that regard. But still, it was hard to hold onto bad feelings towards them if Orihime didn't. Tatsuki's face fell some as she thought about it. She wouldn't trust them…but if Orihime was going to give them a chance, and they were really sincere about everything, then she could at least let them be for the time being.

* * *

"Oh Masaki! Isn't it so wonderful! Our son has brought home four new daughters!" Isshin slid down the length of the giant poster of his late wife, crying tears of joy.

Karin let out an exasperated sigh. "Knock it off, goat chin. You can't scare them away on their first day here."

"Oh Karin, my sweet daughter! I'm sorry! I'm neglecting you!" The man proceeded to rip his shirt open. "Come! Embrace me and bury yourself in my-"

The tick mark and the movement happened so fast that no one really saw anything before Isshin hit the wall. "I said knock it off!"

"Karin!" Yuzu started. "You shouldn't do that."

"He had it coming."

Nell giggled from the couch. "Itsygo's family is so funny." In her lap, Lilinette watched with a bit of a raised brow, her only inclination to nod. Sun-Sun was much the same, although, her mind was in other places. Actually, she was eyeing Isshin with just a bit of scrutiny at this point, smiling a bit at his antics behind her sleeve, and silently wondering about him.

She was sure the other two could most likely feel he was a Shinigami, and she herself definitely could. She didn't say anything though, just in case. Although, seeing the antics of his with the large poster of the woman she could only assume was once his wife was rather funny. But he was a bit of an oddity, especially after she first talked to him.

He'd spoken with her first. He'd been fairly serious then, but he welcomed herself and the others with a smile anyway. He even said that his son was trusting of them, so he would at least give them a chance. As he was acting now though, she had to wonder if all Shinigami were this odd, or if it was just the ones that Ichigo-sama was so close with. The shopkeeper from the night before had been another case. Then again, he was odd, but he had his serious moments. Especially when he'd spoken with her.

Flashback/

_Sun-Sun eyed the gigai quietly, her expression mostly blank. She had to admit, this man was very good at his work. From his assistant's notes alone, he had created an exact replica of her body right down to the last detail. For a moment, she had to wonder if she should be perturbed by that._

_He'd even gotten that little mole on her left breast perfect._

_She turned on him. "Urahara-san, it's perfect." Her brow raised to him rather quickly. He was staring at her with a fair bit of surprise. In fact, he looked like he was a little lost in himself , like he was going through some of his older memories. "Urahara-san?"_

"_Hmm?" Such an intelligent response for such a brilliant scientist. He was brought back to his senses though. He grinned, lightly rubbing the back of his head . "Sorry about that."_

_Sun-Sun tilted her head a bit. "Is something wrong? You were staring."_

_Kisuke waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, it's nothing really." He walked past her, she watching as he opened the door. His voice sounded oddly serious when he stopped. "It's just that you remind me of someone I was close to a long time ago."_

"_You _were _close to? What happened to her?"_

_Urahara was oddly silent for a moment, and then spoke. "She died." And then he walked out._

/End Flashback

Sun-Sun wasn't sure how exactly she was supposed to react to that. From what she'd heard of Kisuke Urahara, he was a bit of a goof. A genius yes, but still an odd duck. That serious tone he'd used was different. It was calm. It was longing. It was the tone of someone who had lost a loved one, and it made her heart ache.

As a Hollow, an Arrancar, she followed her instincts, as all others did. Anything other than survival and instinct was simply a means to an end for her and her species. But hearing that man talk about someone he'd lost made her throat clench shut in sympathy. She had no idea why, but it did. There was something else to it though. With the sympathy came a feeling of loneliness and bitterness that she couldn't place. Even now, she tried to contemplate why she would feel something like this, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Yuzu.

"Sorry to bother you," she said, bowing her head slightly, "but I was about to make dinner. I was wondering if there's anything that you don't like to eat."

Sun-Sun watched the girl. She was all smiles, unlike the one with black hair on the couch next to her, who just watched them all quietly. She seemed to be such a sweet little girl. She couldn't be anything but nice to her, so she smiled back. "Not really. Besides, it has been a while since we've had a nice home cooked meal."

Yuzu seemed at bit sad at hearing that, but she smiled anyway. "In that case, I'll have to make sure that dinner tastes extra good." Yuzu moved away quickly, heading for the kitchen as Sun-Sun stared after her. Karin spoke.

"So, how long has it been since you've had real, human food?" Sun-Sun glanced at Karin, raised brow seeming rather prominent.

'She's certainly perceptive.' Sun-Sun spoke up. "I'm not sure."

The two just stared at each other for a moment. "You're connected to my brother being a Shinigami, right?"

"Yes." Oh ho, so this girl did know.

"Are you one his allies?"

"Not really."

"What's that mean?"

Sun-Sun turned forward. "I was his enemy until yesterday. He managed to get a small amount of us to change sides."

Karin just stared at her, her eyes narrowing. "Are you a danger to my family?"

Sun-Sun's eyes also narrowed and she turned back to Karin. "Are they a danger to us?"

They just stared at each other. And stared, and stared, and stared some more. Then Karin snorted and turned away. "I guess not. Since Ichi-nii brought you here, he probably knows he can trust you."

Sun-Sun turned ahead again. "You trust Ichigo-sama's judgment." she thought back to the day before, and her first meeting with him.

"Of course I do. He's my brother. He may be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he's more than trustworthy."

Sun-Sun thought about that for a minute, remembering how he held her. He'd been warm, and so careful with her. She recalled his words of how not all Shinigami were as bad as Aizen. She'd found that she could trust those words, and the actions he'd had toward them all so far had only reinforced it.

"Yes…" Sun-Sun said quietly. "Yes he is."

* * *

"Ano…Please… My boyfriend will wonder where I've…"

"It's fine. I only want one dance."

Orihime was in a very lost, and very awkward position right now. One that she had found herself in very quickly after Ichigo and Halibel had left her sitting at the table. She'd watched the two of them right up until they had started to truly dance with each other. It was then, and after she saw Ichigo lick Halibel's stomach of course, that she actually took in the saucer of sake sitting in front of her. Normally, she would have thought of her age and the fact that the drink was alcohol, but for some reason she found herself uncaring. It burned at her throat, and she coughed only once. When the burning left, she'd noticed how it seemed to warm her throughout. So much did she notice that she almost missed the invitation to dance.

It came from nowhere. Surprised, blushing, and definitely nervous, she wrung her hands together and quietly denied the invitation. The one who offered only grinned and grabbed her hand, and Orihime suddenly found herself dragged off onto another part of the floor by the girl.

Yes, the one who asked her to dance was a girl. The skirt and short tank top combo were a dead giveaway, same with the spiky pony tailed hair and the slim, somewhat smaller than her, figure. The decent sized breasts were a definite indicator. She couldn't get a good look at the hair color, eye color, or a great look at her face for the light of the club. The continuously flashing strobe light didn't help either, as they distorted the vision somewhat and made it a bit harder to see.

The girl spun around after her proclamation, a wide smile on her face. "C'mon honey! You can have one dance without him, right? Besides he looked a little busy last I saw him. What's up with that? You girls agree to share him?"

Orihime was taken aback by the question, and even jerked back a little. The girl looked surprised as well. "Really? He must be quite the catch!" She leaned in close, her mouth next to Orihime's ear. "You want him to pay more attention to you, don't you?"

Those words nearly sent Orihime for a loop. She blushed, and even said back to the strange woman. "Ano, yes I do, but-"

"Then you need to get his attention!" The girl backed off, pulling on Orihime's arms, moving her a little with the crowd to the song. "Dance! Have some fun! There's no way he won't notice you then!"

Nervous was an understatement for Orihime at this point. This girl she didn't know was in front of her, all smiles and fun, trying to get her to dance with her, and she would admit, succeeding somewhat when she brought in the idea of getting Ichigo to take notice. But still, she didn't know the girl. She really should be back to the table.

The girl saw Orihime's reluctance written all over her face, but she kept smiling anyway and leaned back in to whisper in her ear. "It's okay. I get it. You don't know me, and this is a whole new experience for you." Her million watt grin grew brighter. "But we're just here to have some fun. Just a little dancing, that's it. Promise."

Orihime still wasn't sure, but her resolve to say no was quickly crumbling. And then the girl gave the final shot: the puppy dog eyes, combined with a pout. She grasped Orihime's hands and asked, "Please?" And there goes the wall, crumbling like dust. Orihime only looked away and blushed.

"I…ano…I can't dance."

The girl laughed a laugh like small bells. "Is that all? Just move to the music." She pulled on Orihime's hands. "C'mon princess, have a little confidence." She started swinging their arms back and forth to the beat of the song playing, stepping from side to side. Orihime watched for a moment, and then blushing, she began to do the same. The girl's smile only got brighter.

"That's more like it!" She started stepping closer to Orihime, still swaying as Orihime stayed put. "The chorus is coming up. Think you can handle little more than this?"

Orihime bit her lip, but she smiled a small smile and demurely nodded her head, still moving in that simple little dance, her hands still clasped with her female partner's. The girl beamed. "That's what I thought." The chorus came up on them right then.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it._

The girl swung to the side, this time bringing both of their arms, and themselves into a short spin. Orihime barely managed it, but given the small difference in their sizes, it worked well enough. They spun, and then pulled close for a bare second. One hand was let go as they pressed against each other, and then they pushed off, one hand still in the other.

_The taste of her cherry chap-stick._

Orihime cheek's colored slightly at that line, one arm pulling tight while the other cracked almost like a whip, her partner's doing the same. She recalled the kiss with Halibel. There had been the light hint of cherries with it. And cinnamon. It had been nice. The girl pulled on her arm, and they were together again. The girl laughed as they came together, still moving lightly back and forth. Orihime couldn't suppress the small giggle that hit her lips either.

_I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

"See? Isn't this fun?" the girl asked, gleeful to the point of sweetness. "Now aren't you a little glad I pulled you out here?"

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right._

Orihime couldn't help it. She nodded and smiled. She was starting to have fun. She turned back when she felt a hand find her shoulder. Halibel was there, neutral expression and raised blonde brow noticeable.

_Doesn't mean I'm in love tonight._

"Orihime-san, you shouldn't wander off in here. Ichigo-sama and I were worried." She glanced around, finding the wandering eyes of many leering men. "The intentions of some here are less than honorable."

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

"It's okay! I was just dancing with-." Orihime turned back around, but her dance partner was gone. Like she had vanished. The only trace Orihime could really find of her was the slight leafy scent of autumn.

Halibel cocked her brow a little higher. "Dancing with who?"

Orihime looked back at the woman, waving her hands a bit. "No one. Never mind."

_I liked it._

The two of them stared at each other for a minute, and Orihime started to blush a little harder before lowering her eyes. That raised Halibel's other eyebrow. What was the blush for? She bent to catch Orihime's eyes. She looked a bit demure as her eyes darted upward to catch Halibel's. "Is something wrong, Orihime-san?"

The shake of Orihime's head was slow, but Halibel didn't miss the small dart that Orihime's grey orbs made to her lips. Ah, so that was the case. The songs lyrics weren't lost on her either. Seems that they affected Orihime a little more than herself though.

Inside, Halibel smirked and leaned forward. "Orihime-san, would you perhaps like to dance with me?" The way she said it was low, slow, fluid as molten silver, twice as hot, and sent an oh so wonderful shiver up the redhead's spine. She didn't even put up a fight Halibel grasped her hand. That same sinuous voice came back, along with the songs chorus. "Shall we?"

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

Halibel sent Orihime into a slow spin, directing her away and then back to her again. Unlike her partner from before, whoever it was, Halibel wanted Orihime to be closer, wanted to really give her a confidence boost. She pulled Orihime until they were pressing together. This was the best way to do it.

_The taste of her cherry chap-stick._

Orihime blushed when she pressed against Halibel's front. She was feeling a little too warm right now. She was aware of the hand the splayed across the bareness of her shoulder blades. Her breathing hitched when Halibel leaned close, tipping her back. They were nose to nose now.

_I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

"I'm sure Ichigo-sama wouldn't mind it," Halibel said, leaning them back up. A half spin later, Orihime felt Halibel's body grind against her back. She couldn't help the shiver and small moan that escaped. It had felt rather good. Halibel leaned in close to the girl's ear. Orihime looked a little uncomfortable. With good reason. Almost everyone was watching them.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

"Who cares what they think of you." Halibel's words rang loudly in her ears. Their hips swayed, Halibel's hands coming around and joining at her waist. Orihime could feel Halibel's breath on her neck. "You need to have more confidence in yourself, Orihime-san. You worry over what others will think of you, or over the actions you take. You worry that you will make a mistake, or something bad will happen if you do a particular thing."

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it. I liked it._

One of Halibel's hands ghosted over Orihime's stomach and chest, up to her neck. "Unless you take action, how will you know how you affect the things around you? How will you enjoy new things and experiences?" Halibel's voice dropped lower. "If you don't have confidence in yourself, how will you help the people close to you? How will you help Ichigo-sama?"

That one hit home for Orihime. She almost tripped over her own feet twisting to look at Halibel. She met her with a her normal neutral expression. Orihime stared wide eyed for several seconds before she looked to the floor. "I…"

Halibel directed Orihime's look back at herself. "Let us begin here." The kiss was out of nowhere, and Orihime blushed like she'd just been set on the surface of the sun, but Halibel's lips just lingered. Every straight man and crooked woman in the crowd snapped their necks to watch. Both girls felt the eyes, but neither paid them much attention.

Orihime's stiff form finally relaxed some, and her eyes went half lidded. Cherries and cinnamon. Still the same. Still warm and inviting. Halibel parted from her, licking her lips top and bottom. Orihime was vaguely aware of the song coming to a close. Damn it if that song wasn't right. She'd kissed a girl, and she liked it.

Halibel's eyes darted to the spot above Orihime's head. "Ah, Ichigo-sama." Eyes flew open when Orihime whirled around, finding herself looking up at Ichigo. Her face heated up again so quickly that she was vaguely aware of a burning sensation in her hair. Oh no, she'd done it again. And he seen her! Again! How embarrassing. She looked down and wrung her hands together. But she couldn't wipe the small smile away.

Ichigo's blood was caught in a struggle. Okay, so his brain needed oxygen, so that was important. But what he'd just seen again, some tried to go south. Blood cells couldn't decide, so they compromised. Out the nose it is. He missed the thin trail of red running down his lip. Shock was the main one in control, with a hand from lust. He did have a rather goofy looking grin on his face, and smoke steadily streaming from his ears.

"**King, pick up your fucking jaw."**

Hichigo's comment brought him back to reality. He wiped the blood from his nose just as Halibel laid a hand on his backside, and Orihime's, and lead them both off the floor. "So glad you enjoyed the show, Ichigo-sama." Orihime only blushed. Ichigo scowled.

"And so did everyone else." Halibel was between himself and Orihime. She actually jumped and stood still when he laid a light, stinging swat to her one buttock. Orihime saw it, and put a hand on her lips.

"Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo could only grin when Halibel gave him a surprised look. That look quickly left when she took on a pout. "Ichigo-sama, that wasn't nice."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do with himself again. A pout from Halibel was one of the most adorable things that he'd ever seen. That, and it was funny as hell, considering that she was a grown woman. When she reverted to her normal expression though, that was something he was used to.

"However, I suppose I deserved it." Orihime found herself pressed against Halibel's front. "Such a display should be for Ichigo-sama's eyes only. Correct, Orihime-san?"

"Ano…that's…" Orihime failed miserably and blushed bloody. Halibel took the chance to slowly push the girl to Ichigo, who watched Orihime as she blushed, then looked at Halibel with a questioning glance.

"Go, both of you. Dance and have a little fun. I shall wait for you at our table." She stepped past Ichigo, leaning in when she did. "Remember Ichigo-sama, Orihime-san is not me. She is far more fragile. Be careful with how you handle her." She moved off quietly, leaving the two alone.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo, and he looked down at her. For some reason, he started to blush. The prospect of dancing with Orihime seemed so much different than it did with Halibel. Almost like it was more intimate. He was nervous as hell. He rubbed the back of his head, eyes glancing away.

Orihime wasn't much better. She watched the floor now, fumbling with her hands. She'd kissed him, hugged him, touched him, and gotten used to being around him in general. This was unexplored territory. From what she'd seen earlier, he had at least some idea of what to do. Or maybe Halibel was just an exceptional partner. Either way, the girl was worried. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she messed up? Before those thoughts took over, something rang in her mind.

_If you don't have confidence in yourself, how will you help the people close to you? How will you help Ichigo-sama?_

Her hands stopped fumbling, and her lips parted slightly. Why was she questioning herself? Why was she so nervous here? Compared to everything else she'd been involved in, this was so meaningless. She'd done so many more dangerous things just walking down the street. This was nothing compared to what she had been through.

She looked up, and her grey eyes found Ichigo's black and gold. He was smiling, and his hand was held out to her. She looked at it, then his smiling face, and she took the hand with a smile. Another new song was starting.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

"Ichigo-kun…" Orihime grasped both of his hands, one in each, and spread them, like they were to ballroom dance. They started to slowly move their feet to the growing tempo. "I can't keep up with how Halibel-san dances…" Her eyes turned to the floor, to their slowly moving feet.

_I still feel your touch in my dream._

At the line, Orihime squeezed at his sword callused hands. Her eyes quickly came back to his face, and Ichigo was slightly surprised to see the determination. "But I will try. So please dance with me like you did with her."

Their pace picked up as the song did. Ichigo's surprise became a little more passive. "You sure Hime?"

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

Orihime set her looks in stone and nodded. She had put through much rougher than this already. This was something she was absolutely sure that she would be able to handle. By now, the two of them were beginning to move about in little circles, still clasping hands.

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Ichigo's passiveness actually started to slip a little for worry. But at Orihime's look, he couldn't say no. He'd just have to be careful. He let out a light sigh, then breathed deep. Time to pick up the pace.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

The slow spin they were in suddenly became faster. Their hair whipped out behind them, their forms staying close together, both mindful of the other's feet.

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

The spin came to a quick stop, Ichigo spinning Orihime out in front of him, and pulling her back. Her hair whipped at his middle before he came back into his arms. He dipped them both quickly, both of their eyes meeting for the entirety.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

They came out of the dip, and this time Orihime pushed Ichigo into a spin. He came out of it looking surprised, but his hand still shot up with Orihime's when she thrust it upward to the blinking strobe lights on the ceiling.

_I need you by my side._

The other hand followed it quickly after it. Her one arm came down and pointed perfectly straight, Ichigo mirroring it. Her head snapped in its direction, his following now. Once again, long strands of rust and orange whipped the air.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

The hand they had in the air met and the fingers entwined. Their hands whipped down, around, and in the opposite direction, the two of them now back to back. No one that was watching them missed the smile on their faces. Especially two particular sets of eyes watching them, one specifically watching Ichigo.

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

The other set of fingers entwined and they spun so that they were facing each other again. Ichigo grinned and Orihime giggled. They brought their hands inward, pushing themselves outward. Both let go of one hand, and both kicked toward the middle with a left leg. The legs met and Ichigo pulled at Orihime. She did a half turn and pressed her back against his chest.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go._

"How am I doing so far… Ichigo-kun," Orihime asked, already feeling out of breath. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"You're doing fine." Ichigo sounded worried. He was feeling a bit tired, but Orihime already looked out of it. "Hime, are you sure you can keep going?"

She could feel the sweat starting to drip on her brow. She could feel the heat beginning in her limbs. She ignored it and took a deep breath. She could do this. She nodded, and they were off again.

_I want you in my life._

When they finally made it back to the table, Orihime was tired enough that she collapsed into the seat without regard or care, sticky with sweat and panting for breath. Ichigo himself was sweating to the point that his bangs were plastered to his head and shirt sticking to his chest. Halibel made sure to give him an appreciative once over. Okay, twice over.

"Halibel-san…" Orihime looked at the arrancar woman, who glanced over her sake cup. "How can you dance like that and not feel so tired…?"

The woman took a sip of her alcohol and spoke. "I don't know." Truthfully, she didn't. Dancing had felt both right, and so, so wrong to her. Her body moved of it's own accord with Ichigo's slight direction. After the dance, despite Ichigo's presence, she felt disgusted with herself. He made it bearable, but he couldn't quell the nausea. Even now, it writhed in her stomach like a pit of worms.

Being close to him as she was now out her mind off of it. She filled them both a cup of sake and slid it to them. Ichigo sipped at it, and Orihime took it quickly, neither coughing, and her cheeks getting a little rosier. It wasn't too bad now.

"**Now this is the life King," **Hichigo said with a laugh. **"Booze, women, nice clothes, and dancing. About time we started living like this."**

'Will you…' He trailed off, thinking about it for a second. 'You know what, fuck it. I don't give a damn right now.' Truthfully, he just didn't feel like saying it. It was already starting to get old.

"**Now that's the spirit, King! Enjoy yourself! By the way, heads up."**

Ichigo could only wonder what his horse was talking about until Orihime sidled up to him on the side Halibel wasn't sitting on. Apparently, she'd gotten up during his short interaction and he'd missed it. Now he was sandwiched between the two of them with no way out. He looked at Orihime. That was an unexpected move on her part. At the moment though, she looked rather content next to him. That in mind, Ichigo did something he would probably never do again: followed Hichigo's advice.

He wrapped an arm around them both and pulled them in as closely as he could. He ignored pretty much everything by this point. The music and lashing strobe lights were just sort of there now. The fact that they were all rather warm, and sweaty, from their activities took a back seat in his mind, and neither of them seemed to protest, so he just stayed quiet about it. He breathed deep and let it out slowly, letting a smile grace his lips.

He couldn't remember the last time he had really smiled. He'd smirk, frown, laugh, and go through myriads of other expressions, but he couldn't remember the last time he just smiled. Then again, looking around at the scene, he couldn't remember the last time that he'd actually had this much fun. Studying for school kept him occupied some of the time, his duties as a Shinigami the rest of the time. This was a nice, if somewhat different break from it all. He glanced at Halibel, who looked quite at home against his shoulder.

"Thank you Halibel." Both Orihime and Halibel looked up at that, but only the latter spoke.

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Just saying thanks." He grinned. "It's just that I can't remember the last time that I actually had fun like this." He looked around the club. "Okay, sure, this isn't really my thing, but something new isn't a bad thing." He looked back at her. "I'm glad you dragged us both here."

Orihime was actually having something along the same thoughts. This was definitely new for her. She'd never considered coming to a place like this before. She'd never even had a sip of alcohol before this. Halibel dragged her here, made her have some fun, but she was enjoying it now. The dance with Ichigo exhausted her, but she had fun.

"Yes," Orihime spoke up. She smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Halibel-san."

Halibel felt warmth spread in her chest, because like everything else, she couldn't remember the last time that someone had thanked her. The only way she could really respond to it though was to lay her head back against him, her rosy cheeks lost for the dim light and the color of her skin.

"You're welcome, Ichigo-sama, Orihime-san."

Ichigo only grinned and squeezed both girls a little tighter to him. He would have enjoyed their company for a little longer after he closed his eyes, if not for the interrupting voice that spoke to them. " 'Scuse me, cutie pie…"

One eye popped open to take in the newcomers. Two men, two women. The men were slick enough that they shined, both their hair and skin. Ichigo could smell the grease, and plenty of bad cologne. One had tried to spike his hair, while the other tried to comb his so it hung half over his face. They both failed miserably.

The women he had to wonder why they were with those two. Then again, given that the clothes they were wearing probably weren't even street legal, the heavy amount of make-up caked to them, and the heady smell of flowery perfume, he wasn't all that surprised. He supposed they probably couldn't do any better.

The woman who spoke thought different. "How about a dance?" Ichigo turned to look at her fully. She was blonde, pale skinned, and grinning like she'd found gold.

Hichigo let out a disgusted snort. **"Fucking shit, she looks like a whore."**

Ichigo wouldn't actually say that. He turned away instead. "No thanks. I'm good."

The woman's smile slipped just a bit at that. The same with her friend. She'd thought this would be a little easier than that. One look at the boy and those girls, she'd thought that she'd had him figured. Two girls, both big-boobed bimbos and scantily dressed. He was a player. Every girl wanted him, and he wanted them all. And all that jewelry probably insured that he had quite a bit of scratch to work with. Maybe she'd get her hands on him and get a little piece. She'd hadn't expected the cold shoulder, or the look of disgust that crossed his face.

She needed to try a little harder. She leaned on the table, getting a bit closer to him. She was aware of Orihime and Halibel watching her now. She even sat down. "C'mon now, don't be like that. You really know how to move. Just one little dance." Her friend and the two guys were getting a bit closer.

Ichigo was getting annoyed. He turned back to look at her, and her smile slipped again. "What part of 'I'm good' don't you get lady? Back off."

She simply scowled and clicked her tongue. "Listen buddy-"

"Ichigo-kun said no. Please leave."

The woman looked at Orihime. She was clutching at Ichigo's shirt, but she was flushed, and averting her eyes. The woman thought had that this girl had confidence. Guess not. She'd be easy to deal with.

"Why should I? Huh, little girl?" She sneered at Orihime when she spoke. "Because you said so? Ha! As if you could handle someone like him. He'd sooner throw you away than he would-"

Orihime was only aware that she'd slapped the woman after she felt the stinging of her palm. Ichigo and Halibel were as surprised as the woman. When she recovered, she growled and turned back to Orihime. "Why you little slut!" She grabbed onto the girls arm and dragged her from the seat, Orihime pulling against her the whole way. The woman raised her hand. "You're gonna slap me?" She would have brought the hand down if not for the painful pressure being put on her wrist.

"Let her go. Now." Ichigo forced her hand down and made her look at him. He must have looked pissed, because she shrunk away from him when he let go of her, and she let go of Orihime. The guy with the slick hair stepped up.

"Hey now, everything's cool buddy. No need to get rough." Ichigo looked him, and scrunched his face. He wasn't sure what was more offensive; his greasy hair, his bad cologne, or the fact that his breath smelled like he gargled with liquid garbage and rat droppings. Scratch that, it was all three.

He was aware of Halibel at his back. "Ichigo-sama, no need to be angry. Orihime-san is okay."

Ichigo took a breath, and calmed considerably. She was right. Nothing really bad had happened. Everything was good. Besides, these guys were worth getting angry over. He was about to take his seat again, when he heard the other guy speak up.

"Guy needs to learn how to keep his bitches on a leash."

Ichigo stopped, and turned to the guy that spoke; the one with the spiky hair. "Pardon?" Ichigo turned fully, and then put a pinky in his ear to twist it, walking closer to him. "What did you say? I couldn't hear that."

The guy just snorted. "I said you need to learn how to keep your bitches on a leash. That loud enough for ya? Huh?"

Indeed it was. Everyone in the general vicinity had heard it. Halibel didn't care, Orihime looked worried, the guy's friends were laughing, and Ichigo…he smiled.

"That's what I thought you said." He grinned wide. "You're right. I should." Halibel smiled when he turned to the two girls the guy had come with. "Either of you ladies wanna teach me how? Considering how well behaved he is, you two must be experts at it." He looked back at the guy, who looked ready to explode. "He's still a little mouthy though. Don't good bitches know when to keep quiet?"

"**King…" **Hichigo sniffled and wiped a little tear away in Ichigo's head. **"I'm so proud of you. Fuck, I think I need a tissue."**

The guy had had enough. He was proud of himself when he threw that right hook though, Ichigo's head jerking around from the whack in the teeth. Of course, he looked ready to shit himself when Ichigo turned black and gold eyes back on him. There was a little blood at the corner of his mouth that he licked up. Other than that, nothing. Ichigo grinned when he laid a hand on the guy's shoulder. The bouncers were going to interfere, but the first set of eyes watching Ichigo motioned for them to stay back. He wanted to see where this went.

"You started this when you hit me first." He squeezed down on the guy's shoulder, to make sure he stayed put. "Now I get to finish it."

There was a loud crack when Ichigo's fist slammed into the guy's chin. Jagged pieces of broken teeth fell out his mouth and blood dripped from his lips. Ichigo's punch had insured that the guy would at least achieve a bit of liftoff, and Ichigo used it to his advantage. His next move was a solid fist to the chest, which sent the guy sliding several feet across the floor. He clutched at his mouth and chest, coughing around blood and teeth.

People backed away. Ichigo turned back on the other one. The two girls were gone. The remaining guy grabbed one of the bottles off Ichigo's table and broke it over the edge. He looked ready to piss himself. Ichigo raised a brow and grinned. He was only a couple of feet away. He raised a hand to the guy and wagged a finger. The guy was stupid enough to come at him.

Ichigo sidestepped, grabbing the man's wrist when it passed. One upward palm thrust from Ichigo's other hand, and the guy would now find that his elbow was double jointed. He would also find himself looking down at the floor when Ichigo lifted him up and then slammed him down onto the table. He landed so his broken elbow was bent at a backward angle, the hand of that arm touching his shoulder. He could only moan in severe pain.

'So much for our night out," Ichigo thought, sighing. He wasn't surprised when he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. He was surprised when he had to glance down to look at the guy doing the tapping.

The guy just topped six feet or so, and was built stocky. Ichigo doubted he be able to make this guy budge while in his body, new strength or not. He wore jeans and a uniform shirt for the club, like the guys he'd seen at the door earlier. The hair was brown, about shoulder length, and a bit wavy, while his eyes were a shade of gunmetal grey and set in a face with a jaw that looked like he could take a hit and keep coming.

"This is a bit unexpected kid," the bouncer said. He spoke calmly and evenly, glancing at the two Ichigo had laid out. "I figured you were gonna throw the first hit." He focused on Ichigo again. "Although, you did follow my rules."

Ichigo raised a brow. "YOUR rules?"

The guy cracked a smile and cocked his head. "Be nice."

Not both Ichigo's brows raised. "You're the head bouncer?" His eyes traveled over the guy, and then back up. "Funny, I thought you'd be taller."

His words were met by the wave of a hand before he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I've heard it all. Now listen up kid. I know they started it, but fighting of any kind ain't really tolerated here. That said, I am gonna have to toss you out."

"I figured that was the case," Ichigo said, his face deadpan.

"However…" The man head up a finger. "As another general rule of mine, anyone who follows my rules is entitled to one last dance before we kick them out." He jerked his thumb to the floor of people. "So get going kid. You and your ladies have one dance before you're outta here."

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond to that. The guy was fairly lenient compared to what he expected. Halibel had the answer though, because she was pulling both Ichigo and Orihime onto the floor. The bouncer just watched them go with a chuckle. "Some kid."

* * *

At the moment, Shihoin Yoruichi was very much distracted by her thoughts.

For people who knew the Goddess of Flash, they would know that she never got distracted very easily. In fact, when she was dealing with a matter that concerned business, she was never distracted. As the former leader of the Onmitsukido, she knew. In that particular line of work, distractions usually led to people getting hurt. In some cases, it even got them killed. However, this was not one of those cases. In this case, distractions by her thoughts would help her understand the issue a little better because she was thinking about it.

When it came to Ichigo Kurosaki, thinking was always the primary thing that needed to be done.

This had been something that Yoruichi had being doing since the day that she met the boy. Even she herself would sometimes refer to him as The Walking Enigma, but for fuck's sake, half the things that he managed to pull out of his ass were just ridiculous. However, she still found some of it amazing. When she first met him, she didn't think much of him. Sure, she could feel some power. How couldn't she? It oozed from him like sweat from pores. Other than that, nothing too impressive. It was only later that she started to really notice the shit he pulled off.

When he'd fought Jidanbo, she was mildly surprised that Ichigo had won. She had said that power wouldn't be enough, but apparently, she'd been wrong. It seems she'd underestimated him, and she'd admonished herself lightly for it. Just because a person is green doesn't mean they're weak. Later though, things really got surprising.

She'd seen the fight with Kenpachi. Hell, it hadn't taken her long to get there after the energies had started flaring. That one really threw her. He'd not only fought Kenpachi Zaraki, but had managed to fight him into a draw. It was almost unheard of! A greenhorn like him, fighting a captain to a draw, and one of the strongest to boot! But he'd done it, and survived. Amazing.

Achieving Bankai in two days, and then beating her old playmate, Kuchiki Byakuya. She wasn't surprised anymore, but she was still impressed. Not to mention, she was proud of her new student. Of course she thought of him as her student, and she had to admit, it was a relish to teach him, even for the tenseness of the situation. That, and he was just so easy to tease. His reactions were just perfect. It was priceless to see him react to her lack of clothing. Those ones were just too cute.

Shaking her head now, she couldn't help but chuckle. One thing that she'd noticed through all of that though was that he never really changed. He was brash, hotheaded, and emotional. A teenager. One who put his friends and comrades before anything else. It's what made him strong. That desire to protect his friends. She could understand that desire. After all, she put herself on the line for Kisuke before, as well as Hirako and the others like him. And Ichigo had been the same up until he went to Hueco Mundo.

Between observing him last night, throughout the day, and his visit to both Urahara's and that nightclub, she actually wasn't sure what to think. At first, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of his change. Considering that Yamamoto went as far as to have her keep an eye on the boy, that really said something. He didn't even give all of the details either. It had to be big though. Okay, so his appearance had changed a little bit, but that wasn't too big of a deal. Hell, he actually looked pretty good.

His behavior was what she was concerned over by this point. Considering what she'd seen so far, she would say that his personality had changed a bit. He still worried over his friends and the people around him, but for other things, he was different. He angered easily, he was quick to use physical violence. The fact that he wasn't acting as he usually did with the opposite sex was another thing she noticed. Sure, he still had some moments where he acted shy and embarrassed over it, but after seeing the little show that he put on at the club, it was safe to say that he'd changed in that regard as well.

Then again, considering that he'd brought Arrancar back with him, she did have to wonder about what exactly he was thinking. Human forms or not, they were still Hollows, and Hollows ate souls. Yoruichi herself had nothing personal against Hollows in general, but that was just how things went. Bringing them to the living world, and taking them in as well. She was sure that maybe Ichigo wasn't thinking straight.

Then again, seeing how he interacted with all of them, it showed that he was still himself. He cared for them, even acted like a big brother for two of them. For all intents and purposes, he treated them like family. So he was still Ichigo, even if he acted differently in some ways.

Yoruichi shook her head a little as she thought about it all. Trying to make sense of all this, especially when she didn't have all the facts yet, was making her head hurt. For the moment, she'd just have to keep an eye on Ichigo like the old man had asked her to. It was really all she could do. Trudging tiredly back to Urahara's though, she could help but think about one last thing.

Halibel, and the way Ichigo interacted with her. While she had no idea why, she couldn't help but feel just a little angry.

* * *

As he stood before him, Renji Abarai truly had to wonder what it was that was going through the head of the Captain-General. Given that he was the one called to this meeting, he had a pretty good idea.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, you have been called here due to recent events pertaining to, and the current status of, Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo." Seems his idea was pretty close. Of course that was why he was here. Aside from Rukia, Renji was one of Ichigo's closest friends in Soul Society. It only made sense that the Sotaicho would want to speak with him regarding Ichigo's…changes.

"Due to the relationship between the two of you, we are sending you on a mission to retrieve him and bring him to Soul Society."

Now that one really made Renji lift a tattooed brow. Only for a second though. He stiffened to attention when he spoke up. "Forgive me for being blunt Sotaicho, but I don't think Ichigo's going to be all that willing to talk with you right now." Renji looked away for a moment. "He doesn't exactly take well to people who order him to kill off his friends."

Yamamoto just nodded to this. He'd seen that with his own eyes already. He didn't have all the facts at the time, or anyone's opinion on the boy's "friends."

Ukitake spoke out. "Renji, what was your take on Ichigo's new comrades?" Reactions to the question were a bit mixed, in Soifon's hidden anger, Byakuya's indifference, the scrutiny that a few of the others were giving the man, and the small grin that Kyoraku had on his face. They all missed the slight shift in Unohana's gaze to focus on Renji and his response, or the angry leer that Mayuri was giving.

Renji himself was a little surprised by the question. It's not like he'd had much interaction with all of them. He'd just have to give the best answer that he could. "Truthfully sir, I don't know."

"What are you saying, Abarai?" Soifon asked, her voice edged. "They are Arrancar, aren't they? Hollows. You should think of them as your enemy."

"Soifon-taicho, that is enough." Yamamoto turned back to Renji. "Regardless of what your thoughts are on this matter, your duty now is to bring Kurosaki here, along with those women."

Komamura spoke up. "Sotaicho, with all due respect, after the events of the other night, it doesn't seem likely that he will be willing to come here. At least not so soon."

"If that is the case, then give him as much time as he deems necessary. Regardless, bring him here as quickly as you can. You are to leave within the hour." The old captain banged the end of his cane against the wooden floor. "This meeting is dismissed."

The meeting let out slowly, but Kenpachi watched Renji until the Lieutenant was out of his sight. After he was, the man let out a snort. 'What a load of shit.'

Contrary to what people thought of him, Kenpachi was not a stupid man. On or off the battlefield, the man's mind was rather sharp. His paperwork was always finished quickly, but meticulously. It never got the chance to pile up like in other divisions. Aside from that, the man was also not stupid about people, or the lies they told.

If there was one thing that Kenpachi Zaraki prided himself in aside from his fighting skills, it was that he could always tell when someone was lying to him, or telling a lie. This was especially true of the people in his division. He knew everything that went on in his division. Yumichika thought that Kenpachi didn't know about his Zanpakutou, but he knew. Ikkaku as well. The man thought Kenpachi didn't know about his Bankai. Foolish. Any of his men, be they his now or formerly, couldn't keep anything from him.

Renji was no exception. He could almost see it. Renji had already formed an opinion on those girls that Ichigo had come back with. Kenpachi himself already had a bit of an inkling on them.

"_You gonna say anything to him?" _The blonde spirit's head popped up from over his shoulder. Her pigtails bobbed as he walked.

Once again, the man snorted. 'No. Whatever he thinks of them is his own damn business.' He glanced at her. 'Why the hell are you asking?'

"_I just wanna know what you're thinkin'."_

'You're in my head. Just look.'

"_Dumbass, I would if I could. You're locked up tighter than a steel trap." _She huffed. _"We gotta talk to build a relationship anyway. Some come on fucker, let's talk." _Kenpachi clicked his tongue and made his way back to his division.

Across the Seireitei, Kenpachi wouldn't be surprised that he was right about Renji, as he was thinking about the girls and what he thought of them. Though truthfully, he still wasn't sure about some of them. He couldn't get a bead on those two with Orihime yet. Hell, he could barely remember their names. That Halibel woman he really wasn't sure of. Quiet, aloof, but devoted to Ichigo. And powerful, no doubt about that. Nel still seemed like she had when they met, so he wasn't as worried about her as the others. Actually, she was still fairly friendly. It was the last four that really got him though.

Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. Now he had an immediate opinion of those three. He was a little wary, given their origin and species, but that was normal. It was with these three that his time in the Eleventh division came in. Side by side, he fought with them, battled with them. He'd won with them. That was how it went in the eleventh. If you battle side by side with someone, then you can trust them. Just because that was how it was didn't mean he wouldn't be wary of them. Although, he did think that he could sit down and have a drink with the first two. Or at least Mila-Rose. From the interaction he'd had with her so far, he assumed it'd most likely be enjoyable.

Then that last one. The little girl with the light green hair. Lilinette. Even as he thought about it, there was no way that he could hold anything real against that girl, Arrancar or not. Especially after he had seen that look in her eyes.

Renji let his mind wander as he thought about that look. He knew that look from personal experience. He'd worn it many times himself over the years. People always wore that look when they lost someone close to them. He would know. Losing three of your best friends to oblivion was enough to ensure that. From what he knew, she had only lost one person, the Tres Espada, but they way she looked and the way she acted now said that he had at least been very close to her.

Even just thinking about it made him feel bad. He pitied her because she lost something important to her, but at the same time, he sympathized with her for the very same reason. He also knew that she'd never truly get over it either. He hadn't, and neither had Rukia.

Rukia. Now there was something that was bugging him. The thought of her as she was right now really made him feel down. Considering everything that happened though, he wasn't surprised that she was acting like she was. And considering the person who caused it all, he couldn't help but grit his teeth as well. They were both being stupid, but Ichigo was being especially stupid since he hadn't bothered to take the time and explain the whole situation to her. Renji sighed. Or perhaps he as being stupid because he was jealous.

Contrary to what others thought of him, Renji was no fool. He wasn't Rukia's best friend for nothing. He could see the feelings she had for Ichigo. Anyone could, save for the strawberry. When he found her in the world of the living, and seeing her reactions to Ichigo's pain and near death, he thought he was seeing things. He'd been wrong.

When he mentioned to her before her execution, that he was alive, well, and coming for her, he knew that he hadn't hallucinated. Her reaction and the look in her eyes was enough to cement the fact. She had feelings for Ichigo. She probably didn't even realize it herself, but every time the boy was mentioned, or anytime she saw or thought about him, she always got a little look in her eye. She was always happier.

Renji snorted. She wasn't now though. He'd seen her yesterday, giving a small greeting to her as he passed. Her lack of response and the look in her eyes was enough to tell him everything. She was thinking about Ichigo, but also how he had acted. The was a small grinding sound as Renji grit his teeth a little harder. Even in her depressed state, she still thought about Ichigo! Why not him? Why that human? Had he always been there for her? Hadn't they grown up together? Hadn't he…?

Coming to a stop just before the Fourth Division's front door, Renji's mind hit the undeniable wall. He slumped in mild defeat and anger, his fist clenching, but then loosening and coming up to lightly palm his face and stay there. He really was. He was jealous. Jealous of a man he'd come to see as one of his best friends. His head hit the seki seki rock next to the door.

He was jealous. He was angry because that. And he felt pathetic for all of it.

* * *

Unohana Retsu was known, amongst other things, for being a patient woman.

She supposed that was why she okay with Renji taking longer than he should have to get to her division after the meeting. Any Shinigami taking a mission to the living world, whether they be the lowest rank or a captain, was to have a mandatory physical before they were deemed fit to leave. Of course, there was also the fact that she had seen Renji looking troubled just as he was leaving the meeting to make his way to her division, so she supposed could forgive him of a little meandering on his part. He'd hastily apologized as soon as he made his way into her office.

"Oh dear, it's quite fine Abarai-fukutaicho. Please remove your shirt and have a seat. I'll be right with you." Turning away from him, she prepared a few instruments and forms for his physical. Because she had her back to him, he missed the slight widening of her normal smile. This was actually a golden opportunity for her. For it was that she could gather a little information from the cherry haired Lieutenant.

While his power was enough for Halibel-san to swear herself to Ichigo, it wasn't enough for Unohana. She needed to know more about the strawberry. She knew he was loyal, and that he would do anything for his friends, but what was he like outside of battle? Surely Renji would know a little about the boy. She would have asked Rukia, but as the girl was at the moment, that would be an unwise action to take. For now, Renji would have to do.

She took a stethoscope in her hands and turned back to Renji. He looked tired, and a bit disappointed with something. He twitched a little when she place the cold instrument against his chest. "Take a deep breath please." The deep breath and the long sigh that accompanied it prompted her first question, enough to make the conversation that she hoped for to start. "Is there anything wrong Abarai-fukutaicho?"

Renji only smirked a bit. "Is it that obvious?"

The woman gave a serene smile, placing the stethoscope again. "You forget Renji-san, we also offer psychiatric counseling here. It's my job to know when something is bothering one of my patients." She placed the stethoscope on the table and asked for his arm. As she took his blood pressure, she asked, "Perhaps these recent events are the cause?" She paused at his look. "Or perhaps it's about Kurosaki-san?"

Renji's slight tensing said enough. She only smiled, her eyes on him. "Tell me Abarai-fukutaicho, outside of battle, what is that boy like?" At his questioning glance, she said, "Consider it my own curiosity. After overhearing your conversation with the Quincy and the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, I find myself wondering."

Renji stared at that disarming smile for several moments before he shrugged. "Eh, why not." He actually took on a thinking pose. "Honestly, he's a little bit of a hothead, and he's stubborn. Depending on the circumstances, he's also a little impatient. And from what I've seen, he rarely smiles."

Unohana had surmised a little bit on this already. Considering his actions so far, she wasn't surprised by his words. She did let Renji continue though. "Rukia told me that she's seen him smile before, but…" He took on an uncomfortable look, but spoke anyway. "but he only does it when he's thinking about something painful. Like the anniversary of his mother's death."

Now Unohana paused in her actions. She looked at Renji, but he just kept on going. "Honestly, Rukia knows more about it than I do, but apparently his mom was killed by a Hollow." Renji looked rather somber as he spoke. "She says that he blames himself for it, and that's why he fights to protect everyone that he can. He doesn't want anyone to have to go through everything that he and his family did. That, and he doesn't want to lose anyone else." Renji wore a sad smirk now. "He'll do whatever it takes, and damn the consequences to himself. Hell, the only thing that Arrancar's sword really did aside from give him power and a transformation was kick those feelings up a couple of notches." He looked at her. "That's all I know, really."

"I see." She really did see, but she said nothing. From there, the physical proceeded quietly. Neither said a word after that, and only exchanged pleasantries after Renji was stepping out the door. After he left, Unohana sat quietly behind her desk, contemplating everything that she'd been told. After hearing that his mother was killed by a Hollow, it was little wonder why he was the way that he was. Of course, this new information also made her stop and think about everything that she really found attractive about him. He was the way that he was because of his loss. Every action he took, every emotion that he felt, all of it began when he lost his mother to a Hollow.

Even as she thought about it all, she couldn't help but think about how painful such an experience was for him, and how truly far apart the two of them were from one another. After all, she was no stranger to loss of life. As the head of the Medical Division, she saw people die all the time. Even people that she thought she could have saved. Life was precious for her, and it was her job to make sure that it wasn't lost. However, she had never experienced anything as Ichigo had.

When she lost patients to their injuries or illness, they always weighed heavily on her soul. Even if there was nothing that she could have done for them, she still felt guilt over it. Unlike Ichigo though, she had never lost someone that was truly important to her. She'd never had a loved one die before. To lose one's mother though, and at such a young age, would truly weigh heavily on a person's soul. That weight, that guilt had become Ichigo's burden. He still carried it with his duties, trying to protect everyone else, and from what she knew, he expected nothing in return. For all he endured, he just did not care about himself. Only his friends and loved ones.

Making a mental note to get to know him better, she stood from her desk. Leaving her office to begin her rounds, Unohana couldn't help but think, 'What a strong, courageous boy he is…"

* * *

Ichigo was tired.

He was actually tired enough that his eyes were starting to droop, even as he walked. Then again, considering that he, Halibel, and Orihime had gotten in a little later than they thought they would, it wasn't really a surprising thing. If he ever went back to that club, he was going to pay a little closer attention to how the people spoke. Nothing that was said was truly what they meant.

Turns out that the Head Bouncer's idea of "one more dance" was that as long as they stayed on the dance floor, then it was still considered to be one dance. Apparently, Halibel had gotten it, for she kept them on the floor. He had to admit that he'd had plenty of fun. Although, when Orihime and Halibel had pretty much ripped the shirt off of him for the one song, that was truly a new experience. Okay, so the song had been called "Take It Off," but he didn't think that they would actually make him take off his clothes.

After a little over and an hour's worth of music, none of them could really go on. As soon as they stepped off the floor, a bouncer escorted them out. They went quietly, and when they stepped out onto the rather busy streets of the nightlife, they'd all had a good laugh. Tired, but good.

When he'd finally gotten Orihime to her apartment, she'd surprised him by initiating the good night kiss. He'd had no complaints. Afterward, she'd blushed, he'd chuckled, and they both bid each other a good night. Halibel had stayed quiet for the scene, but a thin smile graced her passive face. He had been planning on stopping by Urahara's to drop off his wallet, but no. That wouldn't have been a great end to the night. Instead, he just let Halibel slip her arm in his and walked home. Both had a smile on their face the entire way. Then they got to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo had expected his father to attack him. What he hadn't expected was Halibel's interception. As soon as his dad went into a flying kick, Halibel had gone into a forward flip. One high healed foot caught Isshin's shoulder, and he hit the floor. To make things all the more painful, when she came out of the flip, she landed on his back, her heals digging in.

"Isshin-san, you shouldn't do that."

Isshin only chuckled and looked at his son. "That's a fine woman you have there Ichigo. Just what I'd expect from a Yakuza bodyguard."

Ichigo had raised a brow at that. 'Oh this is going to be good…' He'd played the feigning ignorance card perfectly after that. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh my Son, you're so modest and noble! Do not lie to your father! Urahara-san told me everything! About how you stumbled onto a Yakuza deal that went bad, and about how you've been helping the police as an informant! It's why you've been sneaking out at night, and why all these people keep coming to our house!" Isshin had held up a fist from his position on the floor. There were stars in the man's eyes. "I know it's true, my noble Ichigo!"

Despite his tiredness, Ichigo couldn't help the chuckle. Of course Urahara would come up with such a ridiculous story. Ridiculous or not, Halibel had played along perfectly, even before the whole thing was finished.

"Isshin-san, if this was the case," she said, grinding a heel into the man's back. "then why would he have a Yakuza bodyguard on his arm?"

"So professional Halibel-san!" Neither missed Isshin's face turning red. Neither wanted to know. "My son is so noble, saving sweet, lovely Orihime-chan from the gang when they kidnapped her! Even if he had to join a rival gang and take their markings to do it!" Then he'd started crying manly tears. "Then he saved all my other lovely daughters when he stormed the gang's hideout! Oh Ichigo, I'm so proud of you."

"Very astute of you Isshin-san," Halibel said, "but it still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh but it does! Ichigo's gang was going to all the other girls for themselves! But my noble son wouldn't have it! He challenged them all to a fight and won!" He looked up at Ichigo, who's brow was steadily getting higher. "Ichigo, I commend you for picking up that rule about fighting one on one with Yakuza from that movie on TV. Very astute of you!"

Ichigo had almost groaned when he heard that. He picked it up from TV? Couldn't Urahara come up with something better?

"And you managed to impress the boss of the gang as well. From what I was told, he was a little cross with you for putting so many of his men inn the hospital, but you still impressed him enough for him to make a deal with you!"

Ichigo only snorted, letting out a fake sigh of resignation. "I'm guessing Urahara told you the deal as well."

"Yes, yes, yes! Leave him and his affairs alone, and he'd leave you, you're friends, and all of us alone for good!" Isshin eyed the crimson dressed, dark skinned beauty stepping on him. "He even included Halibel-san, one of his best bodyguards, to seal the deal."

Ichigo looked at his dad for a few moments, and then let out another fake sigh. "Yeah, you caught me. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner old man."

"Quite alright, my son! I don't condone the joining of a gang to do it, but I'm so proud of you either way." He grew serious looking and said, "Also, now that Halibel-san is here, I expect you to become a real man as soon as you can."

For that one, Ichigo made sure to step down hard on the man's head before heading off to bed. If only his father had known the truth. He'd probably freak out. Until he actually got around to telling his dad the truth, the man could keep that made up mob story as a suitable replacement.

Of course, when Isshin retold the story to his daughter's earlier this morning, Ichigo wasn't so sure that it was the best idea. Karin just looked at him kind of funny. "You shouldn't join gangs Ichi-nii. They'll be a bad influence." That was a reaction that he wasn't expecting. Then again, she probably knew the truth.

Yuzu didn't. In fact, when Yuzu heard what he'd "supposedly" did, she broke out in tears for the sweetness of it all, and how sorry she was for all of the girls, and saying with her father that they could stay with them for as long as they wanted. But then she took a wooden spoon and whacked Ichigo on the head with it. "Ichigo, you joined a gang? How could you do that?" She said it all with that puffed up, pouty face that she used when she was really disappointed. Then she whacked him with the spoon again. "You should know better than that!" After that though, she hugged him around his waist, sniffling a little. She said she'd been worried about him, and made him promise he wouldn't do anything like that again.

Ichigo frowned. He didn't like worrying his little sisters if he didn't have to. It was par the course though. Lying came with the territory for being a living Shinigami, and in his case, it came with being a big brother. At the moment, he was being the latter. Although this time, it was for Lilinette.

He knew that the first day of school was always scary for kids that hadn't gone before, or for new kids in general. Lilinette was no exception. In fact, she squeezed his hand a little tighter as they walked, bringing him out of his sleepy reverie. Thinking about it, it was probably a good thing that his sisters' school was on the way to his own. It made things easier that way. Although, it didn't really make things easier for Lilinette when they reached the school gates.

Lilinette was shaking so much that it looked like she might fall apart. She locked eyes with him when he bent down and smiled at her. "Lilinette, you need to relax. I know that you haven't been to school, or even thought about it, for a very long time, but it's okay. I promise." He looked at Karin, who was giving him a curious look. "Karin, Yuzu, you two will keep an eye on her won't you?"

Karin couldn't say that she hadn't seen that coming. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I don't see why not. But you owe me one Ichi-nii."

Yuzu's response was a little more enthusiastic. "No problem Ichigo!"

"Thanks." Ichigo looked back at Lilinette, who was looking a little less nervous. "Think you can do this Lilinette?" The girl's nod was slow, but she did nod. Ichigo only grinned and laid a hand on her head. "That's what I thought. Now get going or you're gonna be late."

Lilinette blushed lightly, but moved towards Karin and Yuzu, who were frowning and smiling respectively. Before they walked off, Lilinette turned and spoke in a somewhat louder voice. "See you later, Ichigo-nii-san."

Ichigo waved as he walked off. "That was nice of you Ichigo-sama." He glanced at Sun-Sun on his left. Apparently, her uniform sleeves hung just enough to cover her hands and allowed her to hold her arms as she would normally: one hand at her lips, the other resting under it's elbow. His smile quietly dissolved into a smaller one and he let out a sigh.

"Really? I figured that's just what people did for kids nervous about going to school."

"Understandable." Sun-Sun kept her face forward as they walked. "Still, making her feel comfortable was a nice thing to do."

"Thanks."

The two of them walked on in silence after that. That gave him a little time to think again, mainly on this whole situation. Honestly, he wasn't surprised that they were going to school. He supposed that he had Urahara to thank for that one as well, which most likely meant more debt, but hey, he was up to his eyeballs already, so why not add a little more.

He glanced at Sun-Sun. He could only assume that she didn't care much that she was attending his school. In fact, when Halibel had told her that, she had just gone along with it quietly. He wasn't surprised that Nel and Halibel weren't. They didn't look old, but they certainly weren't the physical age of any high school student he knew. That most likely excluded Mila-Rose as well. Boy, Apache was probably having a fit about that. He wouldn't be surprised if Loly and Menoly were there as well.

Still, he wondered what was going through their heads with this situation. He kept an eye on Sun-Sun. Not even a single objection at Halibel's words. He had thought that she would perhaps find it unnecessary. But not a single word. So why was she going along with this?

Meanwhile, Sun-Sun was ever so aware of his eyes on her. Those ebony golden orbs. She did not blush under his scrutiny, only stared ahead. It was not as if his were the first. In Hueco Mundo, she'd always had eyes on her, judging, measuring, scheming. In that endless desert, if you were weak, if you weren't vigilant and careful, you were food for your betters. Having Ichigo's eyes on her was no different. She could only wonder what he thought. Was he planning? Was he simply contemplating her? He was part Hollow, so perhaps he wanted to ravish her? Devour her? Kill her?

No. Those eyes were different. Hollow eyes, yes, but not a mindless killer. There was no hunger in those eyes. No insanity. No bloodlust. But there were other things. Compassion. Intent. Strength abound, and promises of protection. She'd seen in when they were in Hueco Mundo, and thought about it until now. The words of his younger sister rang in her mind. Yes, in those eyes, she could see it. He was more than trustworthy. He was…

Sun-Sun's musings were interrupted by a growl that echoed from the depths of Ichigo's throat. She looked at him, and then followed his gaze. It seems that they had arrived at his school already, and Ichigo had company waiting for him. He was dressed like a student, but the crimson hair and the white bandana made him easily recognizable.

Of course, his view of Renji was blocked when his vision suddenly went dark. A familiar voice rang in his ears. "Guess who?"

He only grinned. "Morning, Hime." She let out a squeal when he whipped around, scooped her up, and then set her back down. She did blush when he gave a short kiss, but he didn't expect anything less. He glanced behind him. Loly and Menoly were with her, and he was surprised to see Tatsuki walking with them. Then again, from where he was standing, Tatsuki looked really, really uncomfortable. Until she caught his eye. When that happened, her change in expression really surprised him. She looked hurt, angry, and disappointed, and all of it was directed at him.

No one stopped her when she stormed past towards the school gates. Ichigo only watched, really confused. "What the hell was that about?"

Orihime looked ashamed for a moment, and then looked towards Loly and Menoly. "It's nothing, Ichigo-kun."

He looked at her, and then at the two of them. They both looked rather uncomfortable. He locked gazes with Loly, who only stared back quietly. A slight quirk of the eyebrow from him, and a slow shake of her head was the only exchange between the two of them. Ichigo said, "C'mon, let's go before we're late."

Sun-Sun watched the exchange quietly, but didn't speak. Whatever was going on was not her business. So far, Ichigo was trustworthy. At the moment, that was all that mattered.

Ichigo led their small procession quietly. Renji had yet to move from his position at the gates, but Ichigo knew what was coming. He was probably here to talk. After what happened, that was the only possible reason.

Sure enough ,as soon as Ichigo reached the gates, Renji moved to stand in front of him. Ichigo stopped, and so did his group. "Ichigo, we need to talk."

So he was right. But actually talking? That's a first for Soul Society. "Then talk."

Now Renji looked hesitant. He glanced around Ichigo. "Alone."

"What's this that you have to talk to him alone, huh pineapple head?" Apache and Chad had just arrived on the scene. "You wanna have strawberry's baby or something?"

Both Renji and Ichigo balked at that. Their responses were in stereo as well. "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?"

Apache only shrugged. "If I gotta go here, I might as well have some fun with it." She walked past, Chad following quietly behind.

Ichigo only sighed. 'This is going to be fun…'

"**It could be worse King."**

'How?' Before Hichigo could speak, Ichigo stopped him. 'Wait, don't answer that.'

"**Killjoy."**

'Bite me.'

"**Thanks but no. You probably taste like shit."**

Ichigo calmed as well as he could. He looked at Orihime on his arm. "Hime, would you show them how to get to class. Renji and I gotta talk."

Orihime looked hesitant at first, but then she looked at Renji. She could understand that he was just doing his job. If he needed to talk to Ichigo alone, then there wasn't really much she could do about it. Besides, Ichigo would most likely tell her and the others about it later, so… "Sure, Ichigo-kun."

The group of girls walked past slowly, the Arrancar girls keeping an eye on Renji until they past him. After they were out of earshot, Ichigo spoke up. "All right Renji. We're alone. Now talk. Why are you here?"

Renji wasn't exactly sure where he should start actually. He was a little put off by Ichigo's demeanor. It went from fiery hot to icy cold in record time, and considering that this was Ichigo, that was a miracle. Or a bad omen. Although, there was really nothing that Renji could say by this point that would make things worse than they already were, so getting right to the point wouldn't hurt him. It wouldn't help him much, but it wouldn't hurt. That in mind, Renji set his business face and started.

"I'm here on the Sotaicho's orders." Testing the waters, he watched for Ichigo's reactions. There weren't any. "He wants to speak with you, Ichigo."

That one brought the rise of an orange eyebrow. "He wants to talk to me? After all of the shit that happened the other night, he just wants to talk to me?" That patented scowl came back immediately. "What's the catch?"

Renji looked uneasy for a moment, but that quickly passed. "He wants you to come to Soul Society…and he wants you to bring all of those women with you when you do."

That one seemed to be an instant deal-breaker. "Not happening Renji." He moved to pass the Lieutenant, but felt a hand on his arm. Ichigo almost felt his pupils narrow in anger at the Shinigami's touch. "Let go of me Renji."

"Ichigo, for once just listen. The Sotaicho is trying to be reasonable. He just wants to talk, leader to leader."

Ichigo wrenched his arm from Renji's grip and rounded on him. His hair was standing on end. His eyes almost glowed with anger. "Reasonable? Reasonable? He's being reasonable now? You don't try and order someone to kill new friends and then expect to negotiate with them! The old man is full of shit!" He took a few deep breaths and calmed a little. "Besides, I'm no leader."

"Now you're the one who's full of shit." Renji countered. "Even if you don't think that's the case, it's true." Renji went as far as to jab a finger to the center of Ichigo's chest.

"YOU led the ryoka invasion of Soul Society, YOU were the one who took on the Bount's leader, YOU were the one we all followed when we went to rescue Orihime, and YOU were the one who decided that it was okay to bring Arrancar back to your town!" There was a jab for every 'YOU' he spoke. "There was no arguing, no disagreement, nothing for any of it! You know why? Because like it or not, you're the leader of your ragtag little group of beings!"

Renji leaned in close. "And as the fucking leader, it's your responsibility to take action when the situation calls for it! So you need to stop acting like fucking child, and take care of all this shit!"

Ichigo stood there for a few seconds, letting all of that sink in deep. When he finally moved again, it was his face. His eyebrow was twitching pretty damn quick, and so was the corner of his mouth. His teeth were bared in a smirk. He leaned forward so fast that he head-butted Renji. Renji did not react, save for he was wearing the same look and smirk as Ichigo. "You're getting awfully fucking cocky Renji! Maybe I should kick your ass again, huh?"

"I'd like to see you try it, Ichigo!" The two of them pushed at each other, hands at their shoulders. Neither budged as they pushed, until Ichigo backed out of the way and let Renji fall on his face. He looked up at Ichigo, his face red and scraped. "What the hell Ichigo?"

"I'm not going to be late for class for this shit. If you're coming, then get moving." Ichigo swung his back over his shoulder. He started walking, and Renji was up and following a second later. For a moment, Renji didn't say anything.

"I still have my orders Ichigo. I have to bring you and the Arrancar as soon as I can." He slipped his hands in his pockets. "And until I do, I have to keep an eye on you as well."

Ichigo snorted. "Figures." He sighed and glanced back at Renji. "I've got no real choice, do I?"

Renji only shook his head, to which Ichigo only sighed again. He thought about it for a minute. After the shit that the old man had tried to pull the other night, he had to wonder why he would even consider any request that the old man gave him. Hell, it's not like he actually worked for the old man, so he couldn't really give him any orders and expect him to follow them. The journey to Hueco Mundo was proof enough of that fact.

Then again, there was the fact that Aizen was still at large. Sure he was stronger now. That was undisputable. However, it still wasn't enough. He knew that for a fact. He'd come very close to taking down Aizen, but he hadn't. Like it or not, even as strong as he was now, or all the help that Halibel would be able to provide, he still need the old man and Soul Society's help.

He sighed again. Apparently, that response was going to become rather natural for him. Big surprise. "Fine, Renji. But I'm not dropping everything and going there now." He looked back at the red-haired lieutenant. "We just got back from Hueco Mundo, and we all need time to rest." He scowled and bared his teeth. "Besides, after that shit the other night, he should be glad I've even considered the offer."

Renji only nodded. "Fine. I was told to give you as much time as you wanted anyway."

That made Ichigo's brow raise for the barest second before it descended back into a scowl. The old man was trying to stay on his good side apparently. Fine with him. Let's hope it stayed that way for now.

"Fine." Ichigo said, looking back. "Since you've gotta keep an eye on me, you can help out."

Renji's brow raised. "Help out?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Thanks to Urahara and his ridiculous cover story about me and the girls being involved in gang affairs…" Renji's brow raised a little higher. "Don't ask. Anyway, thanks to that, my dad realized that the girls need clothes. Not clothes from Urahara's place either." A little more debt was good, but if Urahara provided complete wardrobes for all of them, them Ichigo will have dug a hole that he could never get out of. "We're heading to the mall." Ichigo grinned a grin that unnerved Renji to the core. "You get to come along a be a pack mule."

Renji looked at Ichigo with just a bit of loathing. Regardless, he acquiesced. If he was hanging around, he might as well do something to pass the time, aside from training that is. Neither of them had really noticed it, but during the length of their conversation, they had reached their classroom. Ichigo saw Orihime looking worried, but as soon as he gave he a small smile and a wave, she brightened considerably. Before they entered the classroom though, Renji said one last thing.

"Ichigo, just so you know, about Rukia…" Ichigo stopped and frowned when he heard that, but listened. "She's really worried about you."

Ichigo heard that and thought about it. After the failed attempt at trying to kill Halibel the other night, he couldn't help but feel just a little miffed at her. Then again, he couldn't be completely angry with her. It's not like she actually succeeded, or she could have. Unsure of how to feel about her at the moment, he settled for indifferent. "Really? Why?" he asked with a slight raising of the brow and a shrug. Renji simply stared at him and shook his head.

Worried was a bit of an understatement at the moment. He had seen Rukia once in the last two days. He'd caught a glimpse of her just before he'd left for the living world. She looked miserable. Actually, the last time that he had seen her like that was fifty years prior…when she'd had to do the hardest thing that she'd ever had to do. And now she was experiencing those emotions all over again.

'Ichigo, you fucking idiot…'

* * *

And that's Chapter Seven, ladies and gents. Now on to business.

For all of you that didn't like this chapter, (and I'm sure that there are at least one or two like there was for the last chapter) tough. Whether you like it or not, introducing new characters and character development is an essential thing for a story. If you can't deal with that, then why do you bother reader stories like mine?

As to the other thing, updates. Before you bother begging/demanding that I make updates, just know that I ignore that kind of thing. You make demands of an author, and expect them to be met. I update when the chapter is finished. No sooner, no later. That's my prerogative as the author. You don't like this either? Then I shall quote 'trotha' from the one review for "Lion's Loss.": Take a Cero enema.

And now I'm gone guys. I've got other writings to get to for the moment, and then I plan on starting on Chapter Eight. Till next time, See Ya Space Cowboys! Bye for now! SnK.

P.S. The **Artists **and Songs that were used or mentioned in this fic are as follows:

**The Birthday Massacre: **Looking Glass

**Katy Perry**: I Kissed A Girl

**Cascada**: Everytime We Touch

**Kesha**: Take It Off


End file.
